Espiral
by Pacitalr
Summary: A veces el amor no es suficiente. Una Boda que podría cambiar la vida de Bella. Jacob, Edward y Bella : ¿Amor o Sexo?
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que espero que os guste.**

**Tiene Calificación M por su contenido sexual.**

PREFACIO

Mañana es el gran día.

Es el día en el que me caso con mi primer amor, mi amor de juventud.

Han pasado 5 años desde que empezamos a salir, aunque bueno, siempre hemos estado juntos. Desde que llegué a Forks para vivir con Charlie, mi padre.

Él no habla mucho conmigo y tampoco muestra sus sentimientos pero sé que aunque está contento por la boda cree que soy demasiado joven para el matrimonio, ¿Qué padre no creería eso?

No dejo de dar vueltas en la cama, son las 3 de la mañana y no puedo dormir.

¿Es normal estar tan nerviosa y preocupada?

Yo tenia mis dudas acerca del matrimonio. Mi madre Renné y Charlie ya se ocuparon de decirme lo que pensaban sobre el matrimonio porque a ellos les salió mal. No es que no me hayan influido sus preocupaciones… sabe Dios que he pospuesto el matrimonio tanto como he podido, pero ya no podía dejar a mi amor suplicándome que me casara con él, no pude resistirme a su mirada cálida y su sonrisa perfecta.

Jacob me daba todo lo que quería y necesitaba, era mi amigo, mi confidente y mi amante.

**¿Qué os a parecido el prefacio?**

**¡¡Dejadme algún review para saber vuestra opinión!! sed buenas… y dadle al botoncito verde.**

**El primer capitulo lo subiré según la aceptación… soy mala…**


	2. Capitulo uno Una larga noche I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que espero que os guste. Tiene Calificación M por su contenido sexual. Así que si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo ya el primer Capitulo a ver si os engancháis.**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO "UNA LARGA NOCHE I"**

Bajé en silencio a la cocina, necesitaba tomar algo para dormir, sino mañana parecería un muerto viviente, intenté no hacer ruido para no despertar a Charlie pero con mis habilidades de equilibrio me tropecé en el último escalón de la escalera.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Bella? - dijo mi padre a los pocos segundos

-Si Ch... papá soy yo- ¿quién si no iba a ser?

-¿Estas bien pequeña? - me dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Si, solo bajé para tomar algo que me ayudara a dormir.

-Ah…¿ te encuentras bien?- me dijo algo preocupado.

-Solo estoy algo nerviosa, ya sabes mañana…

-Si si… no me lo recuerdes. - Me dijo suspirando y mirando al suelo.

-Papá pensaba que ya habías superado la etapa de negación por la boda.

-Bella sabes que Jacob es como un hijo para mi, me alegro que sea con él con quién te cases pero…

-¿Pero qué? - dije preocupada, mi padre y yo no teníamos esta clase de conversaciones y nos costaba mucho hablar sobre ello.

-No sé Bells… no te molestes conmigo pero… no veo que estés muy segura del paso que vas a dar… - me dijo mientras se tocaba la nuca, claramente incómodo por hablar temas personales conmigo.

-Bueno papá es normal estar nerviosa la noche antes de casarse, no es para tanto, no te preocupes. - intenté tranquilizarlo.

-No me refería a esta noche Bells. Quería decir desde que me dijiste que te ibas a casar… - Mi padre se veía muy nervioso. Esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

-Papá estoy bien… - intentaba que mi voz sonara decidida pero no lo conseguí.

-Bueno pequeña, ya eres mayorcita para saber lo que haces y donde te metes, me voy a la cama, espero que puedas descansar. -Me dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

-Si papá, gracias, espero que tu también puedas descansar. -le dije algo molesta.

Lo vi alejarse y subir las escaleras mientras murmuraba algo que no pude entender.

Decidí hacerme una simple infusión de tila aunque no creo que hubiera nada que pudiese ayudarme a dormir. Después volví a mi cuarto, pensativa con todo lo que Charlie me había dicho, ¿a que se refería? Estoy feliz por poder compartir mi vida con Jacob… yo le quiero mucho… ¿pero estaba enamorada?

Mi cabeza traicionaba mis deseos. Claro que estoy enamorada… o eso creo…

Nunca he salido con mas chicos, aunque se han presentado ocasiones como con Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie, mis compañeros de instituto. Pero pienso que ellos solo querían llevarme a la cama, y no para dormir precisamente.

Me acosté en la cama mirando al techo y me tapé con las mantas.

Empecé a recordar todo el tiempo que viví con mi amor hasta hoy.

Jacob lo es todo para mí. En cuanto me mudé con Charlie, él estuvo a mi lado, así que no me sentí tan sola.

Estar con él siempre ha sido fácil y cómodo, me sentía yo misma.

Recuerdo el día que Jacob empezó a mostrarse más… "cariñoso" conmigo, aunque siempre nos sentimos atraídos, de una forma amistosa y física.

Con él nunca me aburría, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa conmigo, ya fuera algo peligroso, absurdo, aburrido o temerario.

Recuerdo el día del acantilado…

-Estas loca Bells, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? - me decía Jacob con los brazos cruzados en su fornido pecho.

-Si listillo, me lo dices cada vez que se te olvida tomarte tus anabolizantes- le dije sacándole la lengua- además no estoy loca, sólo quiero probar cosas nuevas.

-Bueno, eso no es problema, podemos hacer muchas cosas nuevas… - me dijo con tono suave y socarrón. Yo le miré alzando una ceja y el me sonrió de forma burlonamente sexy.

-Ya ya -le dije - bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer para no romperme nada? - dije con tono indiferente ocultando mi nerviosismo.

No sé si estaba nerviosa por lanzarme desde el acantilado o era por Jacob.

-Vale - su cara se tornó a una expresión seria y profesional - Para que no te hagas daño, lo mejor es no saltar.

-Muy gracioso - dije rodando los ojos.

-Si, lo soy, así como tu eres un imán para los accidentes... ¡Auch! -le di un manotazo en el brazo, aunque creo que me hice mas daño yo que a él, ya que tenía unos brazos fuertes, bronceados y definidos… por Dios, ¿no podía mirarle de manera inocente?.

-¡Bueno vale! ¡caray con la pupas! Primero de todo, no pensarás meterte al agua con toda esa ropa ¿no? - dijo mientras se quitaba su camiseta. Me quede petrificada, con los ojos como platos, ¿desde cuando mi mejor amigo parecía un modelo de ropa interior?

Sin querer me ruboricé y tuve que mirar para otro lado, aunque me costó.

Noté que él se acerco a mi y tomó mi brazo para encararme a él.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? - me dijo con brillo en los ojos - ¿Ves algo interesante?

-Nada Jake, ¿Qué me va a pasar? - cada vez me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa y notaba como mi cuerpo iba subiendo de temperatura, suponía que por la vergüenza. Solo podía mirar al suelo.

-Bells, puedes mirarme, no muerdo… a no ser que me lo pidas… si te gusta lo que ves, adelante.

Entonces alcé la mirada, y lo que fui mirando lentamente me dejó sin habla. Una cosa era ver fotos de chicos esculturales semi desnudos y otra muy distinta era ver a tu mejor amigo como una visión celestial e imposiblemente sexy.

Ante mí tenia a un chico alto, de tez morena, pelo largo negro azabache, de cara amable pero dura, brazos fuertes y torneados, torso definido, un paquete que… ¡¡¡espera!!! ¿¿en qué estaba pensando??

Me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos y un calor dentro de mí creció, él me miraba con deseo pero… ¿Cómo era posible? yo era su mejor amiga, casi como su hermana… ¿no?

El debió notar mi estado y poco a poco fue acercándose a mi, acarició muy suavemente mi cara, pasando sus rudos dedos por mi mandíbula, hasta que me levantó el mentón y yo me quedé sin respiración.

¿Pero que pretendía hacer? ¡Nunca antes me había besado nadie!

No me dió tiempo a reaccionar, sentí sus labios húmedos y calientes sobre los míos, era un beso casto e inocente, se sentía tan bien… hasta que empecé a marearme.

Se alejó de mis labios con suavidad.

-Bella respira- me dijo jodidamente calmado.

-Jacob… - solo pude decir eso hasta que pudiera recuperarme.

-¿Si? -dijo despacio con un tono inocente.

-¿Qué haces? - casi no me salían las palabras. Aún notaba el calor de su aliento en mi garganta.

-Si no te ha quedado claro lo que he hecho puedo volver a hacerlo. -Su sonrisa picarona me estaba pasando factura.

-Jake - empezaba a recobrarme - quiero decir que porqué lo has hecho -me sonrojé y volví a mirar al suelo creando un muro con mi pelo.

-¿Acaso no está claro? - sentía su mirada atravesándome. -Bella, te he besado porque me gustas… pensaba que yo también te gustaba…

Sólo pude tragar fuerte, notaba como mi cuerpo seguía subiendo de temperatura. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me sentía así? Jacob era mi amigo y tenia mucha confianza con él pero…

El acarició de nuevo mis mejillas ruborizadas y no supe qué decir. Pasó su mano por mi barbilla y volvió a besarme, pero ahora con adoración y deseo. Esta vez no pude contenerme y correspondí a sus suaves y carnosos labios… dios que bien se sentían.

Se apretó más a mí y pude notar cuan excitado estaba, me sobresalté por sentirlo, no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas.

Le miré a los ojos vidriosos y oscuros, creo que estaba demasiado excitado y yo no estaba preparada.

-Jake… yo… -empecé a decirle.

-Shhh - me dijo mientras ponía un dedo en mis labios para que me callara - ¿No puedes dejar de pensar y disfrutar del momento nena?

Levanté una ceja y le empujé separándolo de mí.

-¡Jacob Black! ¡me estas presionando demasiado!

-Eso es lo que me gustaría - me dijo mientras movía sus cejas provocándome y enseñándome su sonrisa más sexy.

-Mira, si estas en la edad del pavo y sólo buscas la manera de consolarte, te buscas a otra o te ayudas tu mismo - Me estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad, pero también me estaba excitando mucho la situación, y ver a Jacob sin camiseta no ayudaba nada.

Jacob me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía -Bells no te pongas nerviosa, yo tampoco he tenido sexo antes, así que ¿Por qué no practicar juntos? Somos amigos y te gusto, ¿no deberíamos aprovechar eso?

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿desde cuando mi mejor amigo estaba mas salido que el pico de una plancha?

-Jake, no me toques las narices ni juegues conmigo, ¿esta claro? - ya estaba perdiendo el control.

-Tranquila Bells, no quería ofenderte. - su cara se volvió triste - es que no se como hay que hacer las cosas, sabes que nunca he estado con una chica que no fueras tu, perdóname por favor.

Vaya, dio en la fibra sensible… muy listo Jake.

Parece que vio mi cara de pocos amigos, y notó que no me creí su pronto "bajón".

-Isabella, te lo he dicho muy en serio, ya sabes que soy un bruto y que a veces se me descontrolan las cosas, olvidémoslo, ¿vale? - ahora sí hablaba con honestidad.

-¿Olvidarlo? - le dije algo molesta aún - No creo que haya que olvidarlo…

La cara de Jake no tenia precio, no sabia si reírse o quedarse descompuesto como estaba.

-Jake quiero decir que puedes intentar hacer las cosas mejor. Tu… tu me gustas Jake. -Ahora no me conocía yo.

Su sonrisa mientras le hablaba era cada vez más extensa. Era algo que no podía evitar, necesitaba verle feliz, aunque tuviera que hablar de mis sentimientos un poco forzadamente.

-Bells… - Dijo mi nombre con adoración.

Se acercó a mi y volvió a besarme por tercera vez, ésta vez sus manos fueron a mis caderas, y las mías a su cuello, halándolo a mí con fuerza.

De repente escuchamos a alguien toser y tuvimos que bajar de la nube.

Jake y yo nos giramos a ver quién era pero no despegamos nuestros cuerpos.

Sólo vi a un chico de tez pálida y hermosos ojos verdes sin camiseta. ¿Que pasaba hoy? ¿era el día internacional del maromo sin camiseta y yo no lo sabia?

-Siento interrumpir Jake pero quería darme un chapuzón.

-Ed! nos pillaste!

Miré a Jake sorprendida, no sabia que conocía a Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el primer capitulo, ¿Qué os a parecido?**

**Dudas, criticas, sugerencias o tirones de orejas :**

**hacédmelo saber dándole al botoncito verde plis**


	3. Capitulo dos Una larga noche II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que tened comprensión, mi forma de escribir es bastante coloquial. Tiene Calificación M por su contenido sexual, en éste capítulo ya hay lemmon. Así que si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad. Yo no quiero saber nada.**

**Los primeros capítulos los enfoco a la relación de Jacob y Bella, digamos que serán un gran flash back. Así que lo siento si se hace algo lenta la historia. Dejo que mi imaginación vuele sola, y al igual que mi peso, no lo puedo controlar. ^^**

**Sin más rollos os dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS "UNA LARGA NOCHE II"**

-¿Jake? - le dije con voz curiosa.

-Ah si, perdón. Bella, éste es Edward Cullen, va a tu instituto, Edward ésta es mi Bella, ¿No os conocíais?

-No oficialmente. Hola Edward. - Le estreché mi mano por educación mirándole a sus dos grandes y llamativos ojos verdes.

-Hola Bella. - me dijo con cara de pocos amigos. Empezamos bien…

-¿Vienes sólo Ed? ¿No traes a ningún ligue hoy? - Dijo Jake bromeando y dándole un manotazo en el hombro, el cual hizo que su cuerpo diera un trompicón hacia adelante. Parecía por su tono y actitud que tenían mucha confianza, lo que me sorprendió más aún. Que un chico de clase casi pobre fuera amigo de un engreído y niño rico me resultaba francamente extraño. Más tarde le preguntaría sobre esto.

-Hoy no Jake, quería venir sólo. Pero veo que tu no has perdido el tiempo,¿Eh? Cuando no es con una, es con otra.- Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Pero bueno ¿Este quién se cree qué es? y lo peor… ¿A qué se refiere?

- Ya.. ya no tendré que venir sólo si no es con mi Bells, Eddy. -Jacob se puso algo tenso.- Ahora tengo alguien con quién pasar mi vida - dijo Jake orgulloso rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Toma esa _esmirriao_.

-Y yo espero no tener que cargar nunca con alguien. - Dijo mirándome a mí, con su estúpida sonrisa torcida. ¿Este chulito de qué va?, no me iba a callar.

-Al menos él nunca se sentirá sólo. - Le dije con voz molesta. A ver que dices a eso Apolo.

- ¿Seguro? Lo siento por él entonces. - Empezó a reírse descaradamente. No soporto a éste engreído.

-Jake, amor, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un sitio más agradable? - Le dije girándome hacia él mirándole a los ojos y dándole un tierno beso. Pude ver que la expresión del chulito cambió y miró hacia otro lado. _Touché!_

-Emm... si, claro. Bueno Ed me alegró haberte visto, ¡cuídate! - Jake siempre tan amigable.

Mientras nos alejábamos del acantilado miré hacia atrás y vi a Edward siguiéndonos con la mirada. Tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto, el sol del mediodía iluminaba su pálida piel desde arriba y el viento agitaba un poco su pelo cobrizo. Realmente parecía un dios griego, como Apolo, aunque fuera sólo por su actitud fría como el mármol. Al encontrarse con mi mirada, esbozó una gran sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda… pero yo no tenía frío.

_Desvergonzado niñato prepotente_. Pensé para mi.

Cuando estuvimos bastante lejos del acantilado Jake me miró dudoso.

-Bells, ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿El qué? - le dije algo nerviosa.

-Pues ese repentino ataque de amor delante de Edward. Hace un rato no estabas tan… suelta conmigo. ¿Debo saber algo?

-Jake, ese Edward es un estúpido engreído, ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta como nos habló? Parece que es cierto lo que dicen de los Cullen, se creen mejor que nadie y no se mezclan con los demás.

-Bells, Edward tiene un humor algo especial, no dice esas cosas para cabrear o con mala intención, es que le salen así por naturaleza al parecer, así que no seas tan susceptible, anda.- Dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.- Y no conozco a los demás Cullen, solo a Edward, pero dudo mucho que se crean mejores que los demás.

-¿De qué conoces a _ese_? - dije con cierto tono molesto. Había algo en Edward que no me gustaba nada.

-Bueno, no sé si sabes que Carlisle, el padre de Edward, trabaja en el hospital de Forks, pues bien, como mi viejo tiene que ir allí para sus revisiones mensuales, coincidieron en uno de sus chequeos, y en sus charlas mi padre le dijo que yo era mecánico. Así que Edward me llamó varias veces para echarle un vistazo a su coche. Después seguimos manteniendo el contacto.

Mi mente divagó sobre la familia Cullen. Todos en Forks los conocíamos pero ellos parecían vivir en otro mundo, nunca participaban en actividades de la comunidad, o cuando algún vecino les invitaba a una cena en su casa. Vivian apartados del pueblo, en medio del bosque, y poca gente llegó a ver la casa, eran bastante reacios a interactuar con la población local. Así que al cabo del tiempo, nadie se preocupaba por ellos.

La familia la componían Carlisle con su esposa Esme y sus hijos Edward y Alice. Estos últimos estudiaban en mi instituto, de hecho estaban en el mismo curso que yo, pero nunca cruzamos ni una sola palabra, ellos crearon una burbuja al llegar al instituto y nadie se atrevió a saludarles siquiera. Eso no quería decir que no se pudiera mirar, lo cierto es que eran personas que llamaban la atención. Alice era pequeña y menuda, pero con una piel pálida y delicada que parecía de porcelana, tenia unos ojos de color miel, eran grandes y vivos, estoy segura que era una chica bastante nerviosa, aunque en el instituto no mostraba nada. Siempre vestía con ropas diferentes que parecían muy caras.

Edward… bueno… Edward era la diversión del día para todas las chicas del instituto. El simple hecho de verle pasar, suscitaba suspiros a su paso. Era un chico alto, y aunque algo desgarbado y esmirriado, tenia buen porte. Al igual que su hermana, tenía la piel pálida pero al menos con un poco de color. Su pelo cobrizo era un poema, no había ningún mechón en su sitio, cada pelo iba para un lado, no sabía si realmente se peinaba así, o que no conocía al "Señor peine" y venia a clase tal cual se levantaba de la cama. Su estilo de vestir era bastante casual.

Sobre su familia había todo tipo de rumores, que si eran de la mafia, que si pertenecían a una secta, que si eran vampiros… en definitiva, tonterías.

El Doctor Carlisle era el único con el que se podía tener algún tipo de contacto, puesto que su trabajo lo requería. De Esme solo se sabia que era una exitosa decoradora de interiores.

De la historia de la familia se conoce poco. Se sabe que vinieron de Alaska junto con la familia Denali, que actualmente vivían en el otro extremo del pueblo. Éstos en cambio eran todo lo contrario a los Cullen, El patriarca, Eleazar junto con su esposa Carmen tenían una tienda de antigüedades, y sus hijas Tanya, Irina y Kate también iban al instituto, aunque Tanya era la única que iba a mi curso, de hecho era una de mis mejores amigas junto con Angela.

-¿Bella me escuchas? - Salí de mis pensamientos.

-¿Perdona, qué?

-Decía que se nota que Edward no tiene amigos aquí, y no entiendo por qué, es un buen chico ¿Sabes?, aunque amigas no le faltan. -Dijo al final con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-¿Y porqué no salís _juntitos_? - dije con tono sarcástico volviendo a la conversación.

- Créeme que llegué a pensar que era gay - dijo riendo a carcajadas. -Tan refinadito y delicadito… - dijo con voz de chica -Pero no lo es, ¡Imagínate! ¡Cada poco lo veo con una chica diferente! ¡Es un crack!¡Es mi ídolo!.

-Todos sois iguales- Le miré rodando los ojos y dando un gran suspiro.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- no me había dado cuenta que estábamos parados en medio del bosque camino del coche.

-Espera un momento.- en ese momento recordé algo - ¿A que se refería tu _amiguito_ con eso de "cuando no es con una es con otra"?

- No se refiere a nada, son tonterías que dice para cabrearme Bells. No le hagas caso,¿vale?- Noté en su voz cierto nerviosismo, lo que me hizo no estar segura de sus palabras, ¿acaso me escondía algo? nunca había desconfiado de Jacob hasta ese momento, aun así, dejé el tema. No quería que el día en el que nos declaramos se convirtiera en la primera pelea entre nosotros.

Ese día no obstante, no hicimos mucho más que darnos besos y caricias después de todo. Aunque había algo en mi cabeza que me bloqueaba, me inquietaba. Unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Lo dejé pasar, supuse que todo fue por la sorpresa de que Edward nos pillara a Jake y a mi en actitud cariñosa.

***

Dos meses después de aquello estaba en casa esperando a que Jake viniera a recogerme porque al parecer tenía una sorpresa para mí. Odio las sorpresas. Llevaba varias semanas bastante ocupado en algo que no quiso contarme.

No sabía a dónde iríamos, así que no me vestí con nada especial, unos vaqueros algo desgastados y ceñidos, una camiseta verde que decía "_Kiss me I'm Irish_", mis converse y un abrigo que usaba para ir a clase.

A la hora puntual apareció en la puerta de casa, por suerte no estaba Charlie. El sabía que éramos muy amigos, que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, a solas, pero sólo pensaba eso, que éramos amigos.

_Ay papá si supieras_… pensé para mi.

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba él, con unos vaqueros negros un poco ceñidos, unas botas de montaña, una camisa granate que seguramente no era de su talla, porque los botones parecían a punto de reventar, y encima llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, realmente tenia apariencia de chico malote, y reconozco que me gustaba verle así. Llevaba el pelo suelto y le caía a ambos lados de la cara.

-Mi sexy indio - dije con una sonrisa.

-Mi sexy rostro pálida - dijo riendo.

Sus ojos iluminados cuando me vió mostraban cuales eran sus sentimientos. A veces era un bruto, pero tenia un corazón tierno.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios, y cogió mi mano sonriéndome para llegar a su coche cuando yo le solté.

-¿Jake de verdad no tomas anabolizantes? Cada vez estas mas grande…- Le dije conteniendo la risa y poniendo gesto serio. Sabía que le molestaba que le dijera esas cosas.

-Bells, ¿Quieres dejar eso?, no tomo nada, soy un chico sano, me cuido, hago ejercicio y tengo buenos genes. ¡Mira! - Dijo mientras ponía el brazo derecho en posición culturista para que viera su bíceps, eso me hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Si tu lo dices… ¿A dónde me llevas? - pregunté como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Muy astuta Bells, pero no te lo diré hasta que lleguemos.

Cuando nos sentamos en el coche, él se empeñó en taparme los ojos con un pañuelo negro, a lo que tuve que aceptar sin mas.

-¿Es necesario?- dije poniendo un puchero.

-No lo es, pero quiero darte la sorpresa, y así es mejor.- Solo pude resoplar de frustración.

El camino no fue muy largo. El coche se paró y Jake tomó mis manos para sacarme del coche.

-Bien, ahora te llevaré en brazos, ¡Y no digas que no! - me dijo en tono autoritario. Desde luego cuando quería, era un mandón.

-Espero que no me estés secuestrando, te recuerdo que mi padre es el jefe de policía y tiene pistola. - dije sonriéndole.

Él rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pude notar que estábamos en el bosque. Parecía que no, pero ser novia de un nativo había hecho que pasara más tiempo en la naturaleza que en mi propia casa. Con lo cuál distinguía perfectamente los aromas y sonidos del bosque, así como Pocahontas.

-¿Jake no es muy tarde para ir al bosque? Pronto se hará de noche, es peligroso, puede haber osos… o lobos.

-¿Como sabes que estamos en el bosque?- noté que lo dijo sonriendo- De todas formas no te preocupes de nada cariño, no hay ni osos ni mucho menos lobos por aquí.

Lo dijo tan tranquilo y con tanta confianza que me dejé llevar.

-Bueno, ya estamos.- Dijo bajándome de su regazo y posándome en el suelo- Voy a quitarte el pañuelo.

Al abrir los ojos pude ver que el crepúsculo nos iba envolviendo y por fin observé donde me había traído.

Era un inmenso y precioso prado. No había visto nunca un sitio tan idílico y mágico en medio de la montaña. Mientras seguía embobada con el prado, me di cuenta que había una especie de carpa o tienda de campaña gigantesca en un lado.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Vamos de camping?- dije asombrada.

-Vamos adentro para que la veas- dijo sonriéndome mientras íbamos andando de la mano hacia la carpa.

Cuando entramos no supe que decir… la tienda era totalmente blanca, y más espaciosa de lo que parecía por fuera. Tenia unas cuantas ventanas con mosquiteras a los lados, de las que colgaban unos estores. No podía creer que hubiera muebles, un par de sillas de madera de color negro y una mesa pequeñita en la que había una cesta de picnic llenaban el espacio al entrar, pero lo que dominaba en la carpa era… ¡una cama!. Era muy bonita, grande, de colcha blanca con algunos cojines, unas pequeñas mesillas a los lados con velas. La cama estaba coronada por un pequeño techado con dosel blanco semi transparente, el cual estaba apoyado en cuatro columnas de madera negra, y a los pies de la cama una banqueta.¿Como pudo traer todo esto aquí en medio de la nada? ¿De donde sacó todo esto? Tenia mis sospechas de quien le había ayudado, y eso me molestó un poco.

-Jake esto es precioso, pero… ¿Cómo has traído todo esto aquí? ¿De dónde has conseguido tantas cosas?- dije con los ojos llorosos. Esto era demasiado bonito para que estuviera pasándome a mi, la verdad.

-No tiene importancia, alguien me hizo un favor. No seas tan curiosa y vamos a disfrutar de todo esto, ¿Quieres? - Solo había una persona que podía haberle conseguido todo esto, aunque no quería creerlo. Sí, seguro que fue _él_ quien le ayudó, pero… ¿Porqué? Más tarde lo averiguaría, aunque en estos momentos sé que no debería estar pensando en quién le ayudó sino en el chico que tenía delante.

Jake se quitó su chaqueta y después me ayudó a quitarme la mía. Ahí me di cuenta que el problema de su camisa es que se le había quedado pequeña, y esto hacía que su pecho se marcara mas a través de la ropa.

Nos sentamos en las sillas de madera que habían junto a la mesa y cenamos charlando de todo un poco. Aunque yo seguía asombrada por todo lo que había organizado para que tuviéramos una noche romántica.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, imaginé lo que vendría después, pero no dije nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa y esperaba que Jake diera el primer paso.

-Bells, ¿Quieres tumbarte conmigo en la cama?- Que directo… mejor.

-Va..vale - ya estaba empezando a hablar como una tonta, ¡maldición!

De espaldas a él fui caminando a la cama lentamente, Jacob me tomó por la cintura y acercó a su cuerpo, notaba como me rozaba con su entrepierna y sentí su respiración caliente en mi cuello, me besó cerca de la oreja y una contracción me estremeció mojándome.

Jacob tomó mi mano y me acercó a la cama, yo me senté y le mire a los ojos, mientras él de pié me sonreía con cariño mientras acariciaba mi pelo. Le abracé de tal manera que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su estómago y pude notar como su pulso empezó a acelerarse.

No era la primera vez que estábamos solos, pero sí era la primera en la que daríamos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Siempre tuve claros mis principios sobre el sexo antes del matrimonio, pensaba que antes de atarme a alguien tendría que probar si ese alguien me daba lo que necesitaba. Y eso iba a pasar justo ahora, no podía creerlo.

Él se quitó sus botas con rudeza, y antes de que pudiera quitarme mis zapatillas, ya estaba el haciéndolo por mi. Todo un caballero cuando se propone serlo.

Jacob besó mi cabeza y con mucha dulzura me tomó en brazos para tumbarme en la cama. Los familiares calores empezaban a florecer más dentro de mi.

-Tranquila Bells, vamos a hacer esto a nuestro paso, sin prisa, es nuevo para los dos - me dijo con una sonrisa. A veces parecía que podía leerme el pensamiento.

Los dos nos sentíamos ansiosos por hacerlo, siempre hubo cierta tensión entre nosotros cuando estábamos juntos.

Jacob se tumbó a mi lado, y mientras me miraba con ojos de amor y deseo, empezó acariciando mi cabello y dando pequeños besos por mi cara, en la frente, en los parpados, en la mejilla, en la nariz, en la barbilla y finalmente en los labios. Lo tenia tan cerca que podía oler su esencia, su cuerpo desprendía un aroma a.. pino, ¿pino? bueno, no era muy sexy oler como el ambientador de un coche, pero podía distinguir el olor de su piel que ya estaba cubierta por una fina y casi imperceptible película de sudor.

Suavemente pasaba su húmeda lengua por mi labio inferior, provocándome unas pequeñas cosquillas, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y jugaron con ansiedad, necesitaba notar su caliente saliva en mi boca.

El beso cada vez se hacia mas intenso y rápido. Jacob se puso encima de mi a horcajadas, con sus manos en mi cara y yo con mis manos en sus caderas. Así pude notar la presión en sus pantalones y como apretaba con delicadeza contra mi cuerpo mientras se movía haciendo pequeños círculos en mi sexo.

Con las mejillas ardientes y la respiración agitada sonrió.

Cuando sus labios se separaban un poco de mi, de mi boca escapaban suaves jadeos.

Los besos de Jacob iban bajado poco a poco de mis labios al cuello, dándome pequeños mordisquitos que provocaban fuertes suspiros y en mi.

Siguió por la clavícula y se detuvo diciéndome -¿Quieres que siga?

Yo estaba tan absorta que no me enteraba mucho de lo que decía, así que solo asentí con la cabeza. Noté como sus manos bajaban por mis costados hasta llegar al borde de mi camiseta, la levantó un poco y puso sus fuertes manos en mis costados mi piel estaba ardiendo. Con lentitud fue subiendo la camiseta dejando en el camino pequeños besos, en mi estomago, en el ombligo…

Antes de seguir quitándome la camiseta me miró muy excitado, y sin apartar su mirada terminó de quitármela, dejando al descubierto mi sujetador. Jacob apartó su mirada de la mía para dirigirla a mis pechos, cuando los vio soltó un pequeño gruñido de placer. Volvió a tumbarse encima de mí apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no descargar todo su peso.

-Bella… eres preciosa -dijo mientras volvía a besarme con tanto amor como si fuéramos a desaparecer esa noche. Sentía mi cara arder.

Soltó sus labios de los míos para dirigirse a mis pechos. Al principio pasaba la punta de su lengua por el borde del sujetador y con una mano acariciaba suavemente la forma redondeada que encajaba perfecta en su mano. Pasó su otra mano por detrás de mi espalda buscando el cierre del sujetador, noté que le costaba quitarlo pero dejé que siguiera intentándolo.

-¡Por Dios Bella ayúdame! - yo me reí por lo bajito y desabroché el sujetador sin más problemas.

-Supongo que tendré que practicar más, ¿no? - me dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras bajaba lentamente los tirantes del sujetador y besaba mis hombros.

El se notaba ansioso por ver más, así que intenté quitarme el sujetador lo más provocativamente que pude. Comprobé que conseguí el efecto deseado, porque puso los ojos como platos y respiraba con más fuerza ésta vez, incluso gruñía levemente.

Con mucha suavidad se acercó a mis pechos dando pequeños besos alrededor del pezón y después pasando su lengua por él mientras una mano se apoyaba en la cama y con la otra acariciaba mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba muy excitada, podía sentirlo en la humedad de mi ropa interior, así que cambié la postura sentándome encima de él.

Lleve mis manos al primer botón de su camisa. Por cada botón que desabrochaba, le daba un beso en su torso desnudo, poco a poco bajando, hasta llegar al último donde le di un pequeño mordisco en su cadera. Eso provocó una risa nerviosa de él mientras terminaba de despojarse de su camisa lanzándola hacia un lado.

Con mis manos recorrí todo su pecho, sus pectorales duros y definidos, su estomago con forma de tableta de chocolate casi imposible… ¿Esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad?

La visión de tener a este escultural chico encima de mi, con su larga melena cayendo por los lados, con sus ojos oscuros clavados en los míos por el deseo, un leve brillo en su rostro por el sudor de la excitación y sus labios carnosos entre abiertos dejando escapar su cálido aliento a mi cara, hacía que perdiera la razón.

Instintivamente abrí mas mis piernas para que él se colocara en medio de ellas, y un gemido escapó de mis labios, no podía evitar lo caliente que me ponía.

Jacob aprovechó la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos para ir poco a poco saboreando mi cuerpo… como si de un manjar se tratase.

Nuestras respiraciones se agitaban con cada latido, cada beso y roce. Sentía su sexo tan apretado contra mi que no podía evitar mover mis caderas buscando mas roce. Me excitaba mucho estar semi desnuda frente a él. Y más gemidos salían de mi boca sin control.

Esto provocó que Jacob apretara más su miembro contra mi.

-Jaaake… - dije casi gritando.

-Dime amor… - dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada y ronca pero con una leve sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Quiero más… - Estaba tan excitada que necesitaba desahogarme ya.

-Yo te daré más. - Dijo como un susurro en mi oído.

Sin dejarme hablar, volvió a ponerse encima de mí y estampó sus labios contra los míos con rudeza, agarró mis muñecas con fuerza con sólo una de sus manos, llevándolas por encima de mi cabeza. Parecía un animal desbocado en celo. Sus besos eran urgentes y suplicantes. Intenté moverme para que me dejara las manos libres, pero no conseguí nada.

-Jake, déjame… - dije con voz suplicante.

-No te dejo, ahora eres mía, deja que disfrute. - dijo con autoridad. ¿Y que pasaba conmigo?. No tuve otra que dejarle llevar las riendas.

Me sobresalté cuando empezó a quitarse el cinturón con premura, y después se deshacía de sus vaqueros sin mucha dificultad. Hubiera preferido hacerlo yo, de otra manera, con más tacto. Sin demorarse mucho más casi me arranca los pantalones de un tirón, yo me quejé, estaba siendo demasiado agresivo. ¿No se supone que era nuestra primera vez? _o al menos la mía_ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Jacob estaba muy alterado, me aplastaba con su peso, y no dejaba de recorrer mi cuerpo con su mano libre y con su boca y lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva caliente por mi piel.

-Jake… no me dejas respirar… - dije casi en un susurro.

-Claro que puedes respirar.- me dijo tajantemente. ¿Quién demonios era éste hombre? ¿Pensaba que era su mascota?

Por fin levantó un poco su peso de mí y liberó mis muñecas, que a decir verdad las tenia doloridas por su presión. El seguía jadeando por placer, pero yo jadeaba por alta de aire.

-¿Puedo? - dijo cogiendo con cuidado el borde de mis braguitas.

No me dio tiempo a asentir con la cabeza cuando él empezó a bajarlas rápidamente.

-Jacob, vas muy rápido… - dije algo asustada y avergonzada mientras él miraba mi sexo con lujuria.

- Yo creo que no. - ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿ El deseo le había convertido en un obseso del sexo? ¿Acaso era bipolar? ¡Estaba perdiendo el juicio! - Bells deja de pensar y disfruta de una vez. - Dijo algo molesto.

Cerré los ojos e intenté hacerle caso y relajarme. Es cierto que nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero estaba casi segura que la actitud de mi novio virgen no era muy normal, yo también tenia deseo, pero no había perdido el control. A los pocos minutos pude relajarme, menos mal que él no siguió forzando la situación. Abrí los ojos y me quedé paralizada cuando lo vi completamente desnudo, delante de mí, sentado de rodillas con su miembro totalmente erecto, ¿Se supone que _eso_ iba a caber dentro de mi?. Tomé aire profundamente, y mi cara se iluminó como un farolillo rojo. Jake me miró y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Seguí tumbada en la cama mirando al techo de la carpa, cuando Jacob volvió a tumbarse encima mío, esta vez con mas cuidado, parece que al fin había entrado en razón la bestia que vivía en su interior.

Me miró y empezó a besarme de nuevo, al principio con mas calma, pero al notar como su lengua ardiente buscaba la mía, estaba excitándome otra vez, besaba tan bien. Su mano tocaba mi muslo con suavidad y subiendo por mi entrepierna, sentía como mi deseo por él aceleraba mi cuerpo, que pedía nuevamente más de él.

Separó sus labios de los míos y mirándome a los ojos me preguntó - ¿Estas lista? - A lo que yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Pero no sé a qué se refería exactamente ya que paró y empezó a besarme de nuevo los pechos, apretándolos con suavidad y pasando su pulgar sobre ellos hasta que endurecieron de placer. Mientras Jacob gemía por las respuestas de mi cuerpo a su tacto, siguió besando mi cuerpo que ahora estaba en llamas. Continuó hacia abajo, hasta que noté su aliento en mi sexo, respiré con fuerza por lo excitante de la situación, hasta que noté sus calientes y húmedos labios en mi clítoris, lo que hizo que todo el aire saliera de mis pulmones en busca de más oxígeno. Él no se detuvo y se entretuvo en recorrer con la lengua toda la forma de mi vagina, por mis labios y por mi centro del placer, yo sentía como me mojaba más y más, gracias a su saliva y mi lubricación natural.

-Jake por favor… - dije casi lloriqueando.

-Dime… pídeme que quieres que haga.- Dijo Jacob soltando su aliento en mi humedad.

-Quiero que me toques. - Dije avergonzada, con mi piel de un color rojo tomate.

-Pero ya te estoy tocando. - dijo como un ronroneo.

-No… con la mano.- Dije suplicante.

Con gran maestría, o al menos que me parecía a mi, empezó a pasar los dedos por mi clítoris , justo como a mi me gustaba.

-Oh Dios… sigue así.- Estaba tan excitada que iba a correrme pronto.

Él viendo mi estado, metió un dedo a mi vagina con cuidado, solo un poquito, haciendo círculos alrededor. Mientras con el pulgar masajeaba el clítoris.

-¡Jake sigue, sigue, sigue! - intensificó la velocidad de sus movimientos, hasta que no pude más y exploté, literalmente, porque me corrí en su mano.

Me quedé inmóvil, jadeando con fuerza por unos segundos. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso, claro que nunca me había tocado nadie excepto yo misma. Vi como Jacob lamía los dedos que había usado para llevarme al paraíso, y eso hizo que volviera a encenderme.

De la mesilla tomó un preservativo que no vi antes, y sin mucha dificultad se lo puso. Cualquiera diría que estuvo practicando antes de esto.

Se puso encima de mi y sin dudarlo me penetró lentamente, era una sensación extraña e inspire fuertemente por la impresión. Pronto noté un dolor intenso en mi interior, y por cada pequeña embestida dolía más. Unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

-Pronto dejara de doler… intenta relajarte. - dijo Jake con voz tranquilizadora pero a la vez excitado. Tenia su frente pegada a la mía mientras me dejaba llevar.

Poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo, y la sensación que era extraña se convirtió en agradable. Realmente Jake parecía que sabia bien lo que hacia, sentía como entraba dentro de mí llenándome de placer. Cada poro de mi cuerpo ardía en deseo. Fue marcando un ritmo lento pero yo quería más. Moví mis caderas en círculos y rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, él supo qué quería y empezó a embestirme mas fuerte. Sus movimientos se volvieron bestiales, hacía que tocara el cielo. Mis ojos no querían perder detalle de nada, de su cara brillante por el sudor, y sus ojos mirando mis pechos en deseo, mi cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo viendo como entraba y salía de mí con fuerza. A punto de llegar al clímax.

-Vamos Bella muévete para mi. - Dijo entre jadeos. Obedecí su súplica y quise dejarme llevar.

En ese instante cerré los ojos deseando que todos mis sentidos hicieran que disfrutase de aquel momento. Empecé a mover mis caderas con mas rapidez, dejando que su miembro recorriese toda mi cavidad expuesta para él. Noté como Jake se estremecía y tensaba todos sus músculos llegando a la cima.

-¡Bella! .- Dijo gimiendo mientras notaba como descargaba dentro de mí a la vez que le daban pequeños espasmos. A los pocos segundos se desplomó a mi lado, exhausto por el esfuerzo.

En ese preciso instante, con mis ojos aún cerrados, en mi mente vi dos hermosos ojos verdes, sonreí y eso hizo que me quedara de piedra. Abrí los ojos y vi a Jacob a mi lado, durmiendo.

Así fue nuestra primera vez y así me di cuenta que no me sentía completa.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, tirones de orejas, el horóscopo o lo que queráis, así que plis un review me hace ilusión contenga lo que contenga n_n**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	4. Capitulo tres Más que amigos I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que tened comprensión, mi forma de escribir es bastante coloquial. Tiene Calificación M por su contenido sexual. Así que si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Dejo que mi imaginación vuele sola, y al igual que mi peso, no lo puedo controlar. ^^**

**Os dejo el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRES "MÁS QUE AMIGOS"

JPOV

Estoy mirando el techo de mi cuarto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Miro hacia mi mesilla de noche, en el despertador pone que son las 3 de la mañana y yo sin poder dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que me deparará el futuro junto a Bella, ella es mi ángel sin duda, pero si doy el paso mañana, algunas cosas tendrán que cambiar, como el único vicio que tengo, tendré que dejarla de lado. Si, casarme es lo que debo hacer, yo la quiero y ha sido mi amiga muchos años.

Recuerdo cuando Bella llegó a Forks, mi padre y yo fuimos a casa de Charlie para darle la bienvenida, lo cierto es que hacía muchos años que no la veía, desde que éramos pequeños. Cuando llegamos y la vi junto a su padre algo tímida pensé que era la primera vez que había visto un ángel.

- Bella, ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black y su hijo Jacob?- Dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a ella.

- Si, claro. Hola Billy - le estrechó la mano a mi padre - Hola Jacob - hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Yo la miré intensamente a los ojos y con mi mejor sonrisa le dije - Puedes llamarme Jake.

-Vale… Jake. -Me dijo mientras su cara tomaba un tono rojo brillante. Era encantador verla ruborizarse.

A partir de ese día siempre acompañaba a mi padre a casa de Charlie cuando iban a ver algún partido. Yo aprovechaba para hablar con Bella, tenía ganas de conocerla más, era una chica inteligente, y no era como todas las demás que conocía de la reserva. De vez en cuando salíamos a hacer senderismo, pasear por la playa o simplemente venia a mi garaje a ver cómo trabajaba en mi coche mientras conversábamos.

Poco a poco se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, pero también empecé a sentir cosas por ella. Al verla cada día mi corazón daba un vuelco, además de mi entrepierna, sí, soy un hombre y no podía evitarlo. Verla con las ropas ajustadas que solía ponerse, cada vez que me tocaba mientras bromeábamos, cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que decía alguna burrada o su olor fresas… era demasiado tentador para mi. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aliviarme yo sólo cuando me duchaba, por las noches o simplemente cuando tenia la oportunidad de tocarme. Ciertamente esta chica estaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza, tenía unas ganas locas de poseerla, tomarla sin más, sin explicaciones. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío.

Los días que no estábamos juntos, los pasaba con mis compañeros y amigos de clase, entre ellos Quil y Embry, que eran mis mejores amigos. Íbamos a mi garaje o pasábamos tiempo en la playa, no había mucho más que hacer por la reserva. Uno de esos días, mientras corría por la playa y Quil y Embry jugaban con una pelota, vi a una chica sentada en uno de los troncos de los árboles que se agolpaban en la orilla, con sus rodillas flexionadas y los brazos rodeándolas.

- ¡Ey, Leah! ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

- Hola Jake, solo vine a pensar.

- ¿Tú? ¿Pensar?…Vaya novedad - Dije a carcajadas.

- Si… si no te importa me gustaría estar sola.- Me miró y vi sus ojos rojos de haber estado llorando mucho tiempo.

- Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Dije acercándome más a ella.

- Creo que es evidente que no- Dijo cortante.

- Si necesitas hablar… Siento haber sido tan grosero. ¿Qué te a pasado?

- ¿A ti qué te importa? Vete a perrear con tus amigos y déjame en paz niño - Dijo furiosa.

- No me gusta ver a una chica llorar, así que no me moveré de aquí hasta que no me digas qué te pasa- Dije cruzando fuertemente los brazos en mi pecho.

- Eres inaguantable Black. - Dijo resignándose.

- Si, a veces, ¿Ahora me lo vas a contar? - A terco no me ganaba nadie.

- Es Sam. - Me dijo con voz apenada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sam? ¿Te a hecho algo?

- No… bueno, solo me ha roto el corazón. - Dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que estabais juntos?

- Algo así, pero al parecer yo le importo bien poco- Pude notar que se sonrojó ligeramente.

- No estas siendo muy clara Leah. - Dije levantando una ceja.

- Para él solo he sido un polvo de una noche. ¿Te ha quedado más claro ahora?

- Pues si la verdad. ¿Acaso no te dejó satisfecha?

- Noté su cara entrar en cólera y sus ojos mirándome con ira- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué sabrás tú de esas cosas?, sólo eres un niñato.

- Seré un niñato en edad, pero no en cuerpo, ¿No te parece?- Puse los brazos en jarras.

Ella miró por el rabillo del ojo mi pecho marcado con la camiseta, vi sus ojos brillar y sus labios se entreabrieron.

- Puedes mirar, no creo que Sam tenga algo así. Ni que pudiera darte lo mismo que yo. - Dije con autosuficiencia.

- ¿No eres un poco creído Jacob?

- Si soy creído es porque puedo serlo. Para algo hago ejercicio todos los días ¿Sabes?

- Pensaba que era por salud, no por querer ser un niñato creído. En fin… déjame sola por favor.

- No - Sin decir más la sujeté del brazo y la lleve hacia el lindero del bosque mientras miraba a los lados por si alguien nos veía. Pude ver que Quil y Embry estaban muy concentrados en su juego y bastante alejados.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡¡Suéltame maldito imbécil!!

Paré en seco y me giré hacia ella con brusquedad - Cállate o te hago callar - Me ponía nervioso que me hablaran así.

No dijo nada, hasta que entramos un poco más en el bosque.

- Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir qué haces Jacob Black? esto no me hace gracia.

- Quiero aliviarte el dolor y ya de paso me lo alivias tu a mi. - Dije muy seguro de mí mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - su rostro mostraba total incomprensión.

La miré intensamente y la empujé a un árbol. Me abalancé a sus labios sin piedad. Al principio forcejeó un poco intentando arañarme, pero la tomé de sus muñecas para evitarlo. De todas formas no hacia mucha falta porque enseguida correspondió a mi beso salvajemente.

_Necesito esto _me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez.

Por un lado sentía que traicionaba a Bella, a pesar de no haberme declarado aún y sin saber si era correspondido. Pero no podía aguantar más, mejor dicho, mis pelotas no podían aguantar más, y esto era el escape que necesitaba. Y lo iba a tener.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron con un hambre voraz, desde luego yo era novato en esto pero aprendía rápido. Mi cuerpo tenía ansias de llegar a más, así que solté uno de mis agarres de su muñeca y empecé a acariciar su cabello y cara con codicia, mientras le besaba el cuello, dejando un rastro de mi saliva, como marcando mi territorio y dando pequeñas mordidas a mi paso. De su boca escapaban fuertes jadeos, lo que me provocaba a continuar.

Leah comenzó a presionar su entrepierna contra mía, lo que incitó a mi miembro a ponerse mas duro para ella, me encantaba la sensación de notar el calor que irradiaba su sexo en los pantalones. Solté mi otra mano de su muñeca y la lleve a su pecho, sentía como se estremecía por mi tacto, notaba sus pezones duros… _Dios no lleva sujetador_. Solté la mano de su cara y la llevé a su trasero, Leah llevó sus manos a mi cuello sujetándolo con fuerza, como si no quisiera que me fuera. No estaba tan loco. Ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mientras yo seguía rozándome con su parte mas caliente, hasta que no aguanté más y empecé a desabrocharle el pantalón cuando ella se detuvo en seco.

- Jake… ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? - _¿A qué venia eso? ¿Qué importaba? _Pensé.

- No. ¿Por? - Dije algo molesto.

- Deberías hacerlo con alguien especial, Jake, no con la primera oportunidad que se te presente. - Dijo algo preocupada.

- Tu eres especial y te necesito ahora mismo, ¿Entendido?

Antes de que pudiera hablar más la callé con un beso violento. Continué desabrochando su pantalón, entretanto mi otra mano estaba posada en su cuello masajeándolo suavemente mientras la besaba.

- Jake…no… para… - Decía sin esforzarse ella en parar.

- No voy a hacerlo. Quéjate lo que quieras - Le dije mirándola fijamente - ¿O acaso quieres perderte esto?- Dije mientras apretaba mi miembro contra su entrepierna.

- Oh.. Jake- Dijo en un jadeo.

_Suficiente_ pensé para mi

Con brusquedad le bajé los pantalones hasta los pies, y ella terminó de quitárselos, llevé mi mano a sus bragas y toqué la parte inferior, acariciando la zona y haciendo círculos sobre ella, donde mi mano sentía la excitación de Leah.

_Tan caliente y húmeda_, pensé para mí.

Antes de que ella pudiera tocar mis pantalones los bajé y los tiré a un lado sin mucha dificultad. Mis pobres calzoncillos estaban comprimidos, pues mi miembro se hallaba en todo su esplendor. Tomé el elástico de sus bragas y la miré a los ojos con deseo, ella mordía su labio inferior, señal que quería más.

Bajé poco a poco la prenda, y yo con ella, dejando que mis manos recorrieran poco a poco sus torneados muslos. Cuando llegué a su centro del placer inspire su aroma, y me dejé llevar por mis sentidos. En ese momento me sentía un completo animal, y quería tomarla bestialmente, sin importar nada mas. Llevé mi mano a su ahora descubierto sexo, mientras mis dedos buscaban el camino que debía seguir a continuación. Habían ciertas cosas que no sabia… _¿Por dónde mierda la meto? _me decía a mi mismo.

Leah debió notar que andaba perdido y llevó su mano a la mía, indicándome la senda que debía proseguir. En cuanto me familiaricé con la zona, bajé mis calzoncillos a la mitad de las rodillas.

- Estas lista para mi. - Le dije en un ronroneo. Y sin mas preámbulos la penetré.

- Ahhh… Jake - Gemía una y otra vez mientras hacía mis embestidas mas fuertes. _Joder esto es lo que necesitaba_ pensé.

Entre las arremetidas contra ella, y verla completamente fuera de si, maldiciendo y agarrando de mis brazos con las uñas, estaba a punto de correrme. Mis gemidos eran entrecortados y roncos.

- Esto era lo que querías, ¿Verdad?- Le dije sin dejar de moverme.

- Oh Dios si… ¡No pares!.- Gritó.

De pronto ella salió de mí y me quedé desconcertado, hasta que dio la vuelta y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose con las manos en el árbol. Ahí entendí qué quería.

Cogí a mi "gran Jaky" y se lo metí por detrás haciendo que ella diera un grito mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en un espasmo.

- Te gusta así, como una perra ¿Eh?

- Por favor dame más… - Dijo suspirando. Esta chica era una viciosa y yo estaba casi en el clímax.

Le di unas embestidas más fuertes y rápidas, y fue cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente, vi sus músculos tensarse mientras se ahogaba en un gemido como nunca antes había oído… ella ya había llegado a su apogeo. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

- Leah muévete conmigo, estoy a punto de… - No pude terminar mi frase, ella volvió a darse la vuelta y sin más se agachó cogiendo mi miembro y llevándoselo a la boca como si de una golosina se tratase.

En ese momento pensé que esto era lo mejor que había sentido nunca.

Lamió, masajeó y besó todo mi erecto pene. Hasta que no pude más, la agarré del pelo con fuerza y le embestí en la boca. Ella no hizo ningún amago de apartarse, mas bien al contrario. No sabia que ella era tan pervertida. A los pocos segundos mi cuerpo se agitó y se tensó dando la bienvenida al orgasmo mas intenso que había tenido, claro que era el primero que tenía sin tener que masturbarme yo mismo.

Ella se levantó y me miró con una gran sonrisa pícara mientras se limpiaba la boca con la mano.

-Ves, al final yo te he ayudado y tu a mí. - Le dije aun exhausto.

- Creo que te pediré ayuda más a menudo a partir de ahora.- Dijo con ojos de deseo.- si quieres.. - Dijo acercándose a mi oído.

-Claro preciosa, pero solo será eso, ayuda mutua.- Ella me miró con un poco de tristeza, pero pronto se le pasó.

-Esta bien. Tengo que irme.- Dijo mientras continuaba vistiéndose- Nos llamamos en caso de emergencia.- Dijo sonriendo, me besó en los labios, echó un vistazo rápido a mi pene ya flácido y me miró con brillo en los ojos mientras iba camino a la playa.

Mientras me vestía, unas extrañas sensaciones venían a mí, quizás era la culpa por no haber tenido mi primera vez con la chica que quería, pero de todas formas no creo que Bella se hubiera prestado a algo así.

_Lo hecho, hecho está_ pensé.

Al salir del bosque, me encontré con Quil y Embry sentados en el tronco donde antes estaba Leah.

- Hoooola Jake.- Dijo Quil en tono burlón.

- Que hay.- Les dije a ambos. - Con disimulo intentaba arreglarme un poco la ropa y el pelo.

- Pues nada, aquí estábamos mi amigo Quil y yo escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza a nuestro alrededor. Oye Quil - Dijo Embry - ¿Has oído al lobo aullarle a la luna azul? ¿O has visto a un lince sonreír? ¿Has cantado con la voz de las montañas?...

- No, pero si "Gemidos" en el viento descubrí. - Dijo Quil. Los dos se giraron hacia mí y empezaron a reírse con fuerza.

- ¿De que os reís?- Dije empezando a molestarme.

- ¿Nosotros? de nada… ¿Estabas haciendo pesas en el bosque con Pocahontas? - Decía Quil mientras seguía riendo.

- Podéis iros a la mierda los dos. Adiós. - Me di media vuelta y fui a mi casa.

Al día siguiente Bella vino a mi garaje a pasar la tarde. Estaba un poco nervioso porque le estaba ocultando cosas, y eso no era habitual en mi.

- ¿Te pasa algo Jake?- Me dijo algo apenada.

- No pequeña, ¿Qué me va a pasar?

- No lo sé, por eso lo pregunto, estás un poco... distante. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Claro que si, dije con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

- Esta bien- dijo más tranquila- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la playa? hoy hace buen día.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por la playa? nono… aquí… aquí se esta bien .- Dije balbuceando como un completo idiota. _¿Acaso ella sabia algo? no puede ser, ayer estábamos solos y no ha podido enterarse por nadie_. Pensé a toda velocidad.

- Esta bien. ¿Estas muy raro hoy, eh? - Dijo dándome una colleja. Yo sonreí.

_Tranquilo Jacob, no sabe nada._

Después del episodio de "ayuda" mutua con Leah, nos vimos unas cuantas veces más, le estaba cogiendo el gustillo al sexo salvaje con ella. Y aunque seguía sintiendo remordimientos por hacer esto a escondidas de Bella, no podía evitarlo. Mi parte animal necesitaba poseer un cuerpo cuantas veces quisiera, y para eso tenia a Leah.

Pasó el tiempo, y seguía sin atreverme a decirle nada a Bella, ni sobre mis sentimientos, ni sobre lo que hacia cuando no nos veíamos. No quería decirle nada por si eso estropeaba nuestra amistad, que en esos momentos era lo más importante para los dos.

Un día estando trabajando en el garaje escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Hola? - Dijo una voz masculina, o que pretendía ser masculina.

- Si, pasa. - Entonces vi a un chico alto bastante pijo. Seria un turista porque no me sonaba haberlo visto en el pueblo.

- Hola, Soy Edward Cullen, tu debes ser Jacob.

- Si, lo soy, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Dije algo extrañado.

- Soy hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, él atiende a tu padre en el hospital.

- Ah, bien. ¿Querías algo?

- Tu padre le dijo al mío que eras mecánico, y venia a pedirte si podrías echarle un vistazo a mi coche. Te pagaré.

- El dinero no es problema, enséñame tu bólido.

Parecía que el chaval se lo tenia algo creído, pero se nota que no me conocía a mí. Le eché un vistazo al coche.

- Bueno, ¿Que hacéis por aquí para divertiros?

- ¿Aquí en la reserva? no hay mucho para divertirse, vamos a la playa y poco más.

- ¿Y en el pueblo?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿En Forks? no creo que encuentres diversión allí. Esto es Disneylandia en comparación con el pueblo- Reí mientras lo decía.

- Si me di cuenta al llegar… es un poco frío. Y dime, ¿Cómo anda la cosa por aquí de chicas?

- ¿Chicas? haberlas las hay. Si vas al instituto supongo que conocerás a muchas.

- Ya… pero… ya sabes que un hombre necesita ciertas cosas. - vaya, empezamos a entendernos.

- Aquí no hay burdeles amigo.

- Lo sé, ya me informé, pero ¿Quizás conozcas a alguien?

- Bueno, quizás, pero no se…

- No quieres compartir, ¿Es eso?- Dijo sonriendo sutilmente.

- Es posible…- Leah no era mía, pero en cierto modo lo sentía así. - Bueno, dame tu teléfono y te digo algo, ¿Vale?

Escribió su teléfono en una tarjeta y se fue. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Vendiendo a una amiga para que otro se la tire?

_Jacob Black te estas perdiendo. _Pensé.

Después de unos días, mientras iba con Leah hacia el bosque donde nos "ayudábamos" mutuamente, pensé hablarle sobre Edward Cullen, pero realmente no sé si tenia miedo de cómo se lo iba a tomar, o si después de conocer a Cullen se encapricharía con él y me dejaría a mi tirado.

_Yo la vi antes_ dijo una voz cavernícola en mi cabeza.

Después de considerarlo tanto como pude, pensé que lo mejor seria decírselo más tarde.

- ¿Estás bien? - Dijo mientras me besaba el cuello.

-No me pasa nada. Tu sigue - Dije casi como una orden

Ella empezó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja y fue bajando hasta la clavícula, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre mi camiseta, por mi pecho, recorriendo cada montículo de mi definido torso. Daba pequeños gruñidos de placer según iba bajando. Cuando llegó al borde de mis pantalones di un gran suspiro, ella me miró a los ojos mientras iba desabrochando el pantalón con ansia. Mi excitación se estaba haciendo más que palpable, lo que provocó que Leah ronroneara como una gatita en celo.

Terminó de bajar los pantalones con las manos y poniéndose de rodillas mientras llevaba su boca a mi ropa interior, dando besos por toda la extensión de mi miembro.

Mis gimoteos hacían que ella se recreara más en los movimientos de su boca sobre mi. Puso sus manos en el elástico de mis calzoncillos y los bajó hasta que quedó al descubierto mi gran brocha, erecta, mirando al infinito y más allá. Me gustaba la cara de Leah al verlo, parecía que siempre se sorprendía, gratamente claro.

Con una mano agarró la base del miembro mientras con la otra agarraba mi trasero, empezó a lamer poco a poco la punta, bajando con mucha lentitud, lo que me estaba matando, iba dejando un rastro de saliva caliente por donde pasaba su lengua.

Estaba tan absorto disfrutando de lo que me estaba ofreciendo Leah que no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, hasta que alguien tosió detrás de nosotros.

Mire con incredulidad a Edward, como un pasmarote sin apartar la mirada, no sabia si jadeaba y sudaba por que estaba como una moto de vernos a Leah y a mí haciendo cosas o porque estaba haciendo ejercicio por la playa cuando nos vio, aunque por su vestimenta quise pensar en la segunda opción.

Leah se levantó de un salto y se puso delante de mi, supongo que para que Edward no me viera en cueros. Aunque a mi me daba igual, últimamente me estaba volviendo un desvergonzado.

- ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta? - Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

- Tío, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? - dije abriendo los ojos mirando a Leah.

- Claro que lo he visto, por eso mismo quiero participar, si a tu amiga no le importa, claro.

_¿¿Como?? este tío está peor que yo_… pensé para mi.

Leah no dijo nada, pero seguía mirando a Edward. Por la cara de suficiencia de él, pude darme cuenta que los ojos de Leah le miraban con deseo, él le sonreía con descaro.

- Ah no, no no no.- Dije rompiendo el tenso silencio.- Esto no es una peli porno amiguito, así que ya te puedes ir dando la vuelta.

Cuando dije esto último, Leah giró sobre sus pies para mirarme de frente. Sus ojos estaban negros de lujuria, y su boca entreabierta dejaba salir la respiración rápida y jadeante que le estaba provocando la situación. ¿Ella quería hacer un trío?.

- ¿Pero te has vuelto loca?- Le dije bastante tenso. Estaba medio desnudo y me encontraba discutiendo con un pervertido y una loca sobre hacer tríos. Ver para creer.

- Tranquilo Jake, no te la quiero quitar, pero no me importaría que me hiciera un "trabajito" como el que te esta haciendo a ti.

Leah seguía mirándome, sonrió de una manera depravada mientras me decía - ¿Nunca has tenido la fantasía de hacer un trío?

- Claro que la he tenido Leah, pero con dos tías, no con una sola.

- Anda, no te quejes tanto, hazlo por mi… - puso ojos de cachorrito.

No se si me convencieron sus palabras, sus ojos, que yo me estaba volviendo un vicioso o que ésta situación era jodidamente morbosa, pero acepté, aunque con un matiz.

- Solo vas a hacerle el trabajito Leah,- Le dije dirigiéndome a ella señalándole con el dedo a modo de advertencia- y luego Edward te vas. - Dije mirándole con recelo - ¿Está claro?

-Si - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Edward se acercó a nosotros y se puso enfrente de mi, quedando Leah en medio. Ella miró a cada lado mirándonos a los ojos, se detuvo en mi y me besó con arrebato. Separó sus labios y me sonrió mientras se giraba y hacía lo mismo con Edward. Reconozco que me molestaba verla besar a otro, pero era a la vez muy excitante.

Ella fue agachándose mientras le bajaba los pantalones a Edward, tal como me había hecho a mi antes. Él no llevaba ropa interior, y no se porqué eso pareció excitar más a Leah.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y nos miro sensualmente a los dos. Tomó con sus manos nuestros miembros ya excitados y tiró de ellos hacia si misma. Empezó conmigo repasando con la punta de la lengua toda la forma de mi pene y después hizo lo mismo con el de él. Abrió su boca y se lo metió, succionando lentamente. Edward daba pequeños gemidos, pero no quise verle la cara para que no se me fuera la libido por el retrete, mientras, Leah masajeaba con su mano mi miembro. Después trajo su boca a mi, e hizo lo mismo, no pude evitar jadear por lo bien que lo hacia y como me gustaba.

Leah continuó pasándose de uno a otro, hasta que yo no pude más y descargué en su boca. Ahora ella se centró en él, y estando aun jadeando, Edward empezó a gemir más fuerte, señal que estaba a punto, la situación era tan morbosa que no pude resistir coger la cabeza de Leah y moverla de adelante atrás para ayudarla, cuando Edward explotó dentro de su boca, mientras yo mantenía la cabeza de Leah inmóvil. Esto era muy perverso, no estaba bien, pero a mi me gustaba.

Entre tanto estaba incorporándome de nuevo, Edward ya se estaba vistiendo, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya se disponía a marcharse.

- Chao chicos, a sido genial, a ver si repetimos otro día. - Dijo mirándonos a los dos y dándose la vuelta haciendo footing.

Leah y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos por su actitud.

- Wow. - Es lo único que dijo Leah.

Después de eso no tuvimos ganas de seguir la fiesta, así que nos vestimos y nos fuimos cada uno por su lado.

Sabia que lo que hacia con Leah no me llevaría a ningún sitio y sentía que por dentro estaba vacío, necesitaba decirle a Bella cuales eran mis sentimientos. Decidí que sería un día en el que decidió practicar salto de acantilado y si bien no fue todo lo romántico que una chica querría al declararse alguien, al menos conseguí mi objetivo.

Nuestra relación a partir de ahí se hizo tan estrecha que prácticamente nos lo contábamos todo, al menos por su parte puesto que yo no podía contarle ciertas cosas que había hecho. No quería que pensara que era un depravado, aunque así fuese.

Estar un par de meses sin ver a Leah para aliviarme, me estaba afectando. Acostumbrado a tener sexo cada dos días a no hacer nada, era bastante duro. Me sentía como un animal enjaulado porque con Bella no quería precipitar las cosas, y no parecía estar preparada para intimar más, aunque cuando estábamos solos la cosa se calentaba, ella pronto cortaba la situación.

Aun así, decidí que dos meses era tiempo suficiente como para que estuviera lista para dar el siguiente paso. Sólo tenia que pensar el cómo y dónde hacerlo. No quería que fuera como con Leah, a la intemperie, como si fuésemos animales. Yo no tenia experiencia con mujeres, así que decidí llamar a la única persona que parecía tener conocimientos del tema…

CONTINUARÁ …

* * *

**¿Qué os a parecido?**

**Espero algún review, que me haría ilusión para seguir , jejej ^^**


	5. Capitulo cuatro Mas que amigos II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Tiene Calificación M por su contenido sexual. Así que si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**No he podido subir el capitulo antes porque fanfiction no funcionaba bien.**

**Os dejo el cuarto capítulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO CUATRO "MAS QUE AMIGOS II"

CONTINÚA…

-¿Si, quién es? - Dijo su voz carraspeando y un poco ronca al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Edward, soy Jake. Quería pedirte ayuda, un favor.

- ¿Ayuda? Lo siento pero el rollo gay no me va - Dijo riéndose.

- Muy gracioso. Quiero dar el siguiente paso con Bella y no sé como hacerlo ni...

- Vale vale, el Doctor amor te ayudará- Dijo cortándome.

- ¿Doctor amor? Eso será si funciona tu plan.

- Mmm… Tu poca confianza en mi ofende. - Dijo con un ronroneo.

- Si, seguro. Bueno entonces, ¿Me ayudarás, no?

- Si, pero no te haré sexo oral. - Su voz sonaba… excitada. Me estaba sintiendo muy incomodo oírle hablar así ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

- Eddy, yo tampoco te lo pediría.

- Mejor. ¿Qué haces ahora? Si quieres nos vemos y te ayudo a planearlo todo.

- Ahora me viene bien.

- Ok. Estoy cerca de tu casa, estaré ahí enseguida.

- ¿Cerca de mi casa?

La línea se cortó. A los 5 minutos llegó Edward a mi garaje, algo agitado pero imaginé que habría venido corriendo de donde estuviera.

- Aquí estoy. - Dijo aún jadeante con una gran sonrisa tonta pegada en su cara y una bolsa de comida rápida en su mano. - Demos una vuelta.

- ¿Cómo es que estabas tan cerca de aquí? Pensaba que estabas en Forks.

- Me gusta ir a La Push, mucho espacio y poca gente.- Dijo levantando sus cejas.

- ¿Pero bueno que has estado haciendo?

- Nada… pero ya que tu no usas a Leah, pues es mi turno, y reconozco que es estupenda.- No me gustó nada escuchar eso, pero yo no era nadie para decirle que dejara de hacerlo, y Leah no era mía, así que…

- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Edward.- Te has puesto algo pálido, parece que has visto al lobo feroz.

- Si, estoy bien. Bueno dime que puedo hacer para poder intimar con Bella y que salga todo perfecto.

- Bien, pensemos. Por lo que tengo entendido, a Bella le va el rollo romántico ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza - pues empezaremos con eso. Tu no tienes pinta de ser nada romántico, ¿Estoy en lo cierto? - Me dijo con aire profesional mientras yo le miraba ceñudo.

- Hago lo que puedo, soy algo bruto a veces, pero la trato bien, es mi ángel.

- Si si, bla bla bla. Bien, te contaré lo que hice una vez con una chica, quedó tan impresionada que no tardó ni media hora en abrir sus piernas para mi. - Dijo con orgullo.

- ¿Tu tampoco eres muy romántico verdad?

- ¿Para qué voy a serlo? solo busco sexo. El amor complica las cosas. El sexo también, pero no tenerlo lo complica todo aún más. Busco lo fácil y lo menos doloroso.

- ¿Tenias eso ensayado?- Dije a carcajadas.

- Si, quería soltártelo alguna vez. Anda y no me jodas.

- Tranquilo, no me gustaría nada hacer eso.

- Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Pues lo que hice con esa chica fue llevarla a una tienda de campaña en la montaña.

-Vale… ¿Estas de broma? ¿Quieres que mi novia pierda la virginidad en una tienda de campaña?

- ¿Y qué pasa? yo la perdí en un coche, lo importante es dar el paso.

- Edward, quería algo romántico para ella, no una mierda de polvo en el monte. Ella merece algo especial.

- Como no me dejas explicar… Espera. - Sacó su móvil y buscó algo en él. - Mira, ésta es la tienda de campaña a la que me refería.- Dijo mostrándome una foto.

- Ya claro, ¿Eso es una tienda de campaña?

- Si, es de mis padres, la usaron alguna vez cuando fueron de safari.

- Si, pero ¿Con cama y muebles?

- Hay que saber hacer las cosas bien, Black. ¿Entonces que te parece?

- Bueno, la idea esta muy bien, pero ¿Cómo llevo todo eso? ¿Y dónde lo llevo?

- Conozco un sitio perfecto en la montaña, esta un poco alejado, pero así podréis gritar lo que queráis que nadie os escuchara. Lo más engorroso será llevar todas las cosas allí, pero creo que en unos días estará listo. Le pediré ayuda a mi primo para que nos eche una mano a llevar las cosas a la montaña.

- Vaya, si que te tomas molestias.

- ¿No me habías pedido ayuda? cuando yo te la pedí me ofreciste a Leah, así que estaremos en paz.

- Caray, Leah no es un trozo de carne Ed.

- No me vengas con sentimentalismos Jake.

Al día siguiente quedamos en mi casa para enseñarme el lugar donde lo pondríamos todo. Vino acompañado de su primo, quien nos iba a ayudar a llevarlo todo. Era un chico bastante grande la verdad, seria de gran ayuda.

- Hola Jake, te presento a mi primo, Emmet McCarty. Él nos ayudará a llevarlo todo por la montaña. Será nuestra mula de carga. - Dijo riendo y palmeándole la espalda a Emmet.

- ¿Que hay?-Le dije estrechándole la mano.- siento mucho que tu primo te aya metido en esto. Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿Bromeas? Todo lo que tenga que ver con chicas yo me apunto.

- ¿Te a contado Edward para que llevamos muebles a la montaña?

- Claro que me lo a contado. Pero no te preocupes, yo seré un muerto, no diré nada.

- Bueno basta de cotillear, vamos que os enseñe dónde es. - Dijo Edward de mala gana.

No estaba muy alejado en coche, pero había que caminar un buen tramo, no sé cómo íbamos a traer todo eso por la montaña.

- Ya estamos.

Después de atravesar la espesura del bosque, nos encontramos en un prado bastante amplio, de forma redondeada, con flores de todos los colores y hierba fresca.

- Vaya… - No me salían las palabras.

- Si, lo sé. Que sepas que este lugar es mi favorito, y que te estoy haciendo un gran favor con esto, si no me cayeras bien no te hubiera traído aquí.

- Gracias Ed, creo que esto saldrá perfecto.

Tardamos 3 días en poder subirlo todo, la tienda por suerte iba por partes y era fácil de transportar. El único problema fue la cama, que hubo que desmontarla.

- Espero que merezca la pena, porque si no vas a bajar esto tu sólo, Cherokee. - Dijo Emmet.

- No soy Cherokee, soy Quileute. Y también espero que merezca la pena la verdad - Dije algo ofendido.

- Jake no le hagas mucho caso, es mas bruto que tu al hablar. - Dijo Edward riéndose.

Llegó el esperado día, estaba echo un flan, por fin íbamos a dar el siguiente paso Bella y yo. Para ella seria algo nuevo, aunque no para mi. Si llegara a enterarse…

Edward ofreció quedarse para encender las velas antes de que llegáramos. No queríamos que se incendiara nada. También llevó a la tienda una cesta de picnic con la cena. Lo cierto es que se estaba portando como un buen amigo ¿Quién podría imaginarlo?

Llevé a Bella hasta el prado con los ojos vendados, así que cuando Edward nos vio salió de la tienda y se marchó guiñándome un ojo.

Esa noche fue un poco extraña. Llegué a perder el control, tratando a Bella como si fuera Leah, con demasiada rudeza. Casi lo estropeo todo, pero me di cuenta e intente enmendar el error a tiempo. Hacer el amor con Bella fue diferente, había sentimientos de por medio y eso se notaba cuando la besaba y acariciaba, pero… no era como hacerlo con Leah. No había tanta pasión. Cuando terminamos caí en un sueño profundo.

A mitad de la noche me despertaron unos sonidos en torno a la tienda, pero supuse que serian animales pasando por la hierba, vi que la luz de la luna iluminaba la tienda levemente, eso me relajó y volví a cerrar los ojos abrazando a mi Bella, que estaba placidamente dormida. Me sobresalté al oír murmullos, me incorporé de un salto de la cama, cogí unos pantalones y me paré en seco para escuchar mejor los sonidos a mi alrededor. Agarré una silla y salí de la tienda preparado para atacar si fuera necesario. Cuando escuché unos pasos viniendo hacia mí.

- ¡Leah! - Dije casi gritando. ¿Que demonios haces aquí? - Intenté calmarme, no quería que Bella se despertara.

- Yo… lo siento Jacob. Necesitaba verte… - dijo con susurros y la cabeza gacha.

-¿Ahora? ¿Porqué? ¿Pero cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? ¡Leah, Bella esta aquí! - Estaba entrando en pánico.

No me contestó, solo se acercó con paso lento hacia mi, tanto que casi nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, cuando se puso de puntillas y me dio un tierno beso, cargado de tristeza y a la vez amor. Volvió a descansar sus pies en el suelo, me miró con ojos vidriosos y se dio la vuelta adentrándose en el bosque.

Me quede paralizado, notaba mis respiración alterada y el corazón palpitaba en mi pecho como una rumba. Mi mente quedó en blanco y no sé que fuerza me impulsó a seguir a Leah.

En mi aturdimiento, a lo lejos me pareció ver otra figura. Pero seguí a Leah adentrándome en el bosque.

* * *

EPOV

- Oh Dios Edward… - dijo arañando mi espalda y arqueando su espalda.

- ¿Me deseas?- Le dije en su oído.

- No sabes cuánto…

Yo sonreí. Claro que sabia cuánto, tanto como yo a ella.

Estaba encima de su cuerpo perlado en sudor, no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos, de la expresión de su cara, viéndola estremecerse por mi. Salía y entraba de ella con mucho cuidado, haciéndolo despacio para que disfrutara más, ella agarraba las sabanas con fuerza y daba pequeños grititos y fuertes suspiros. Mientras, le daba suaves besos por el cuello, y recorría su mandíbula con mi nariz, sin quitar nunca mi mirada de ella, era tan deliciosamente sensual verla así… Mi pelo algo sudado acariciaba su cara y los mechones húmedos se pegaban a mi rostro… no había forma más excitante de sudar que ésta, ella me miraba y pasaba las manos por mi cabello llevándolo hacia atrás.

_Era tan dulce…_

Sus piernas me rodeaban como si fuera su presa, como si fuera a escaparme… Nunca podría irme de su lado… Ella era mi otra mitad, con ella estaba completo…

- Eres tan hermosa… - Dije contemplando su cuerpo pálido y suave.

Ella tomó mi cara con sus manos y besó mis labios con ternura. Era tan perfecta para mi…

- Edward… te amo. - Dijo mientras sus ojos vidriosos eran iluminados por la luz de la luna.

- Yo también te amo Bella…

Y repentinamente desapareció.

Abrí los ojos y mi respiración era agitada, noté que estaba todo sudado y que estaba en mi habitación, sólo.

_Malditos sueños_ dije para mí.

Que bochorno… ¿Porque tuve que aceptar esa absurda petición? No es lo que me apetecería hacer en ese momento precisamente.

Claro que mi padre no sabía nada, él lo hizo por quedar bien con Charlie.

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Un _Don Juan, macho entre machos y hombre de mundo_ *.

Miré el móvil. Las 3 de la mañana. Repasaré las partituras mentalmente, pero realmente no es necesario.

Mañana tendré que tocar el piano en la boda de Bella. ¿Acaso no hay más pianistas en el país? No tenia porqué dejar mi vida de lado para volver a este estúpido pueblo. Esto parece un castigo. No niego que tengo ganas de ver a Bella... pero no de blanco, en el altar y con otro hombre. Odio las bodas y más si esa boda es entre Isabella Swan y Jacob Black.

Hace años yo creía en el amor, las bodas y en el felices para siempre. Sin embargo eso solo es una ilusión, es un sueño que te inculcan desde pequeño. El amor es doloroso, es duro, requiere toda la atención para que no se marchite pero lo primordial es que sea correspondido, y no siempre es así, antes o después terminas sufriendo.

Ya lo comprobé una vez, y me rompieron el corazón. Con los años esto hizo de mí un hombre frío, calculador y mujeriego, solo me ha importado conseguir mis objetivos y tener siempre una chica para complacerme y calentar mi cama, nada más.

Cuando vivíamos en Alaska todo era muy diferente. Yo solía tener mejor humor y también era bastante cariñoso con mi familia y los que me rodeaban.

No habíamos echado grandes raíces allí, pero al menos teníamos buenos amigos, como la familia Denali, con los que compartíamos todos los acontecimientos familiares como si fueran parte de la nuestra. Mis padres eran grandes amigos del cabeza de familia, Eleazar y de su esposa, Carmen.

Alice y yo manteníamos una relación bastante estrecha con sus tres hijas. Con Alice compartían tardes de compras y conmigo… solo conversaciones amenas.

Con Tanya pasaba más tiempo, ya que tenia mi edad y era bastante mas madura que sus hermanas para poder tener una charla tranquila. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Tanya y yo nos hicimos más amigos, y con el tiempo, las charlas y las risas empecé a verla con otros ojos. Siempre me pareció una chica muy guapa, inteligente, con principios y valores, era una gran mujer.

Tenia miedo de hablarle sobre mis sentimientos por si estropeaba nuestra buena amistad pero no fue así, ella sentía lo mismo que yo, y al poco empezamos a salir. Pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos juntos, era tan feliz, el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella llenaba por completo mi ser, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Deseaba tanto hacerla mía de una forma intima que no dudé en proponerle pasar una noche juntos. Tenia pensado ir a un hotel un poco modesto y apartado de la ciudad, unas luces tenues, una cena romántica en la habitación y luego que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, todo estaba planeado. Estaba demasiado enamorado de ella como para preocuparme si perdería la virginidad o no, solo necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Me sorprendió que yendo camino al hotel, Tanya me hiciera parar en una zona de descanso de la autopista, parecía más un descampado y había algunos coches con los cristales llenos de vaho. Aparqué apartado de los otros coches por si quería hacer aguas menores, pero en vez de eso se abalanzó a mí sin darme tregua ni respiro, no conocía esa faceta de Tanya, tan alocada.

- Tanya aquí no… - Le dije con la voz entrecortada.

Tener a mi chica a horcajadas, friccionando su entrepierna con la mía, no me ayudaba a concentrarme.

- Que más da Eddy, te necesito ahora. - Dijo ronroneando.

- Pero Tanya esto no es romántico, no queda mucho para llegar al hotel, hagamos esto bien. No quiero que pierdas tu virginidad en mi coche.- _ni la mía_. Pensé. Esto cada vez se hacia más duro.

Ella no dejó de besarme el cuello, estaba sucumbiendo a esos besos y esas manos que recorrían mi pecho. Hasta que no pude más. Ella lo hizo todo, desabrocho mi pantalón, bajo sus braguitas y se metió mi miembro sin dejarme hacer nada. Pensaba que cuando una chica perdía la virginidad solía dolerle al principio, o al menos era mas recatada, pero Tanya no pareció sufrir mucho, al contrario. Cabalgó sobre mí hasta que llegó al clímax y después yo descargué en su mano.

Estaba tan avergonzado de haber perdido juntos la virginidad de esta manera. Quería que fuera un bonito recuerdo, pero eso ya no podría ser. Aun así fuimos al hotel, pero Tanya no quiso probar bocado de la cena que encargué y se quedó dormida. La noche que planee perfecta para ella se había ido a tomar viento fresco. Un torbellino de emociones me invadió y no tuve mas remedio que ir al baño… a llorar.

Llegó el verano y los meses fueron más de lo mismo, estaba con Tanya muy feliz, pero a veces se comportaba como… me dolía pensarlo, pero como una zorra. En el fondo me gustaba esa actitud, pero yo también necesitaba algo de romanticismo, alguna chispa que no fuera sexual, que mostrara sentimientos por mi y no que pareciera una perra en celo todo el día.

A mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto en un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, no cobraría tanto como en Alaska, pero tenían ganas de cambiar de aires, mis padres se mudaban en cuanto podían.

Cuando hablé con Tanya sobre que nos mudaríamos después del verano no pareció muy afectada, decidimos que seguiríamos la relación a distancia y en cuanto pudiera volvería a verla. Me destrozaba pensar en todo el tiempo que estaría sin verla ni tocarla. No sabia si podría soportarlo, ella era la única chica que me había importado alguna vez.

Una tarde de agosto, haciendo unas compras con mi hermana pasamos a descansar en una cafetería a la que nos gustaba ir de vez en cuando.

La cara de Alice se puso blanca.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Edward… - Dijo mirando hacia los ventanales que daban a la calle.

Me giré y quedé helado… pensé que el corazón se paró porque no podía moverme. Esto tendría que tener alguna explicación. Tanya cogida de la mano de otro chico… no podía ser.

Salí de la cafetería como alma que se lleva el diablo, mi corazón ahora iba a mil por hora, y la pena se estaba transformando en ira. Ella iba agarrada de su brazo y daba besos sobre él.

-¿Tanya? ¿Lo pasas bien? - Dije tan tranquilo como pude.

Ella se giró y por un momento se quedó igual que yo momentos antes, pero esa expresión duró unos segundos.

- Ed no hagas un drama. ¿Acaso no puedo salir con un amigo a pasear?

- Claro que puedes, yo no soy tu amo. Pero a los amigos no se les lleva de la mano ni se le hacen arrumacos, y menos si tienes pareja. - No podía creer lo tranquilo que estaba. Quizás en mi interior esperaba que algo así pasara, y más si mi propia hermana me lo advirtió meses atrás.

- Edward, no estoy haciendo nada malo, es mi amigo y hago con él lo que me de la gana, estoy cansada de que seas tan egoísta y protector conmigo. Eres un egocéntrico que solo me quiere para tenerme pululando a su alrededor como una perrita.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿No te he demostrado mis sentimientos? Tanya yo te he amado.

- Oye chaval, déjala tranquila, ¿No escuchas lo que dice? - Dijo interviniendo el saco de mierda que la acompañaba.

- Tu no te metas si no quieres terminar mal. - Le dije mirándolo con furia.

- ¡Anda, mira el gallito! Yo me meto donde quiero, es más, me meto porque esto si es cosa mía. ¿Qué te crees que hace tu chica cuando no esta contigo?

No dije nada porque esperaba la respuesta que me iba a dar. Mi mundo se venia abajo. No pude evitar mirar hacia el suelo, no quería verle la cara a ninguno de los dos mientras me decía lo que me tuviera que decir, y tampoco quería que vieran mis ojos luchando por no derramar ni una lágrima.

- ¡James, cállate! - Dijo Tanya poniéndose entre él y yo dándome la espalda.

- No me callo, ya estoy harto de hacerlo todo a escondidas, de compartirte con él, tu estas enamorada de mi y no de él, Tanya. Ya esta bien que lo sepa, ¿No?

_Se acabó _pensé

Sin decir nada me di la vuelta y volví a entrar en la cafetería. Mi hermana estaba en el recibidor esperándome con una cara de dolor y rabia que no había visto nunca. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido

Detrás de mi venia Tanya, aunque no se que pretendía, todo se había acabado. Mi hermana se adelantó y le hizo frente a ella, sin decirle nada escuché el sonido de una fuerte bofetada, yo me giré y vi a Tanya con sus dos manos en la mejilla. Reí para mis adentros, tenia una hermana pequeña pero dura. El tal James lo vio y se dirigió a mi hermana con intención de golpearla, por suerte me di cuenta y antes de que se acercara más estrelle mi puño en su cara, utilice toda mi rabia, furia y dolor en ese golpe. Yo me hice bastante daño, pero conseguí que ese imbécil sangrara por la nariz.

- Si te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana, la próxima vez no vives para contarlo. - Le dije encarándome a él.

El tal James me miró con rabia pero salio de la cafetería, y tras él Tanya, que me dio una mirada entre dolorosa y apenada.

_Que se pudra _dijo mi voz interior.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui a mi cuarto y no paré de darle vueltas a la cabeza, miles de pensamientos atravesaban mi mente ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo esto? Todo lo que había compartido con ella no significaba nada. Nunca encontraría alguien que correspondiera a lo que siento. Nunca mas sufriré por una mujer.

Si quería podía ser un maldito testarudo, y eso iba a hacer. Se acabaría el Edward bueno, generoso, cariñoso, romántico y atento. Crearía un escudo para evitar que me hicieran daño de nuevo.

Pensaba que en Alaska dejaría todos los malos recuerdos, pero estaba equivocado. A los pocos días, Eleazar y Carmen nos informaron que se apenaban tanto de nuestra marcha que no dudaron mucho al venir con nosotros a Forks. Compraron una casa bastante grande a las afueras del pueblo, y pensaban abrir una tienda de antigüedades.

_Genial_

Tener que estar cerca de Tanya no era lo mejor para mi estado mental, pero haría todo lo posible para evitar que su presencia me afectara.

El pueblo era de lo mas aburrido, menos mal que tendría a mi hermana conmigo en el instituto y con suerte en la misma clase, porque aunque ella fuera un año menor que yo, la pusieron en un curso adelantado por demostrar ser una alumna más que brillante.

El primer día de clases fue como esperaba. Al llegar al aparcamiento cientos de miradas se posaron en mi coche, seguramente preguntándose quienes éramos. No hacia falta ser lector de mentes para darse cuenta. Intenté aparcar en alguna zona donde no hubiera muchos coches, algo apartado. Cuando Alice salió muchos chicos se quedaron mirándola descaradamente, y eso me hizo salir del coche de mal humor, éstos al ver mi cara pasaron su mirada a otro lado, en cambio ahora eran las chicas las que me miraban fijamente casi con fascinación.

Cuando estábamos cogiendo las mochilas del coche, seguidos por todas las miradas, otro coche muy familiar para mí, llegó a toda velocidad.

_Empieza el juego_ pensé.

Las hermanas Denali bajaron con garbo del coche atrayendo ahora todas miradas del aparcamiento, de lo cual me alegré. Le hice una señal a Alice para ir al edificio.

Entonces, al echar un rápido vistazo por donde teníamos que ir, vi a alguien que me llamó la atención, era una chica de belleza clásica, nada llamativa , de piel de porcelana y largo pelo castaño, sus ojos color café se encontraron con los míos y yo desvié la mirada rápidamente.

_Bonitos ojos_.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos a las oficinas para que nos dieran los horarios y a las clases a las que teníamos que ir. Por desgracia tendría unas cuantas clases con Tanya, pero también con mi hermana, así que tenía que aguatar como pudiera. Cuando salimos de la oficina, llegaron las tres hermanas, pero no les dirigimos la palabra, ni siquiera las miré a la cara pero Alice me dijo que Irina y Kate se veían doloridas. _Me da igual _.

La primera clase que tenía era Biología, era una de las que no compartía con Alice. Entré y todos se quedaron observando cada paso que daba y cuchicheando mientras me dirigía al profesor. Me indicó que me sentara en el único lugar que quedaba libre, al fondo y sólo. _Menos mal_. Al dirigirme por el pasillo a mi asiento, vi que la chica castaña del aparcamiento estaba a pocos pupitres del mío. No pude evitar mirarla mientras iba hacia mi asiento, ella bajó su mirada al ver que la observaba. Realmente era muy bonita.

Pasaban los días, y ver a Tanya todos los días estaba complicando mi humor cada vez más. Una tarde decidí coger el coche y conducir hasta Port Angeles, necesitaba alguna distracción. Compré varios discos de música, algunos libros y revistas. _¿Piensas que con eso será suficiente?_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Sabia que la respuesta era no, pero ¿que podía hacer? decidí ir a una cafetería, al menos intentaría conocer a alguien. Sacaría mi lado amable por un rato, ¿no seria muy complicado no?. En una mesa, había una chica sola con su ordenador portátil. Respiré profundamente y me dirigí a ella con decisión.

Intente ser todo lo cortés y encantador que pude, al menos tenia algo a mi favor, deslumbraba a las mujeres, así que no me costó mucho convencerla para quedar un día a cenar.

Lo cierto es que solo tenia una cosa en mente, si pudiera, esa noche tendría sexo con aquella chica. Seguro que eso me ayudaba a olvidar.

El día llegó, y después de una encantadora velada, me dijo que quería enseñarme un lugar, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando ese lugar era el típico mirador donde van las parejas a hacer manitas. No pude evitar sonreír cuando llegamos. Ella estaba dispuesta y yo estaba mas que listo.

Eché el asiento hacia atrás, y baje un poco el respaldo, dejando que ella se pusiera a horcajadas , tenia sus pechos a la altura de mi boca, así que empecé a saborearlos con fiereza. Esto era solo sexo, así que no tenia porque esmerarme mucho, solo hasta el punto que ella quedara satisfecha y nada más. En pocos minutos ella estaba húmeda para mi

No pude evitar recordar mi primera vez con Tanya, solo cambiaba algo, que yo la amaba, y con esta chica solo la quería para desahogarme.

La miré a los ojos para confirmarme a mi mismo que no era Tanya, sino una desconocida, cuando me di cuenta que el color de sus ojos, eran café.

_Bonitos ojos_ recordó mi mente. Agité mi cabeza para evadir pensamientos que no quería tener, al menos en ese momento.

Así pasaron unas cuantas chicas más, por mi coche, en la playa, en el bosque… me sentía satisfecho físicamente, pero estaba totalmente vacío.

Estando en casa, mi padre me habló de un chico en la reserva que era un manitas con los coches, así que decidí hacerle una visita, tanto ajetreo nocturno en mi coche no creo que fuera bueno. Al principio pareció no agradarle mi presencia pero encontramos algo en común aparte de los coches, las chicas.

Me ofreció presentarme a la chica con la que él mantenía relaciones esporádicas, pero quería llamarme para confirmar si a ella le parecía bien.

Nunca había hecho algo así, que me recomendaran para echar un polvo, esto va mejorando por momentos.

Algunas veces íbamos a un acantilado desde el cual nos zambullíamos al mar, era increíble sentir esa libertad los pocos segundos que duraba el salto.

Podría decirse que Jacob y yo llegamos a ser amigos.

Un día mientras corría por la playa escuché gritos… o más bien gemidos en el bosque. Me había vuelto un pervertido, así que fui a ver que pasaba, mi sorpresa fue el ver a Jacob disfrutando de un trabajito, lo que viene siendo una mamada. Me quedé quieto, observándolos.

Fue una situación surrealista y a la vez cómica, quién iba a pensar que esa pequeña nativa fuera una viciosa y aceptara que me uniera a la fiesta. Aunque la cosa no llegó a más porque Jacob lo impuso así, a mi me hubiera dado igual, de echo era una situación muy morbosa. _Algún día pasará_ dijo mi mente.

Un día fui a darme un chapuzón al acantilado y me quede perplejo al ver la imagen frente a mí. Jacob besando a la chica de mi clase, Bella, averigüé su nombre por escucharlo de otros compañeros del instituto, porque soy un cobarde y no me atreví a preguntarle… No se si sentí celos, o estaba furioso, pero era una situación incomoda. Sabia que a Jake le gustaba una chica pero no sabia que era mi… que era Bella.

Tosí y los dos voltearon a verme con cara de sorpresa.

-Siento interrumpir Jake pero quería darme un chapuzón. - Le dije mirándole a él.

-¡Ed! ¡Nos pillaste! - Dijo con sonrisa burlona.

Bella lo miró sorprendida, supongo que no sabia que conocía a su "amiguito".

-¿Jake? - Le preguntó Bella.

-Ah si, perdón. Bella, éste es Edward Cullen, va a tu instituto, Edward ésta es mi Bella, ¿No os conocíais?

-No oficialmente. Hola Edward. - Estrechó mi mano y la miré intensamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Hola Bella. - Le dije. ¿Porque me sentía así? Su cara me decía que yo no le agradaba mucho.

-¿Vienes sólo Ed? ¿No traes a ningún ligue hoy? - Dijo Jake bromeando y dándome un manotazo en el hombro.

-Hoy no Jake, quería venir sólo. Pero veo que tu no has perdido el tiempo,¿Eh? Cuando no es con una, es con otra.- Le dije sonriéndole. Quizás una parte de mí quería que se distanciaran…

- Ya.. ya no tendré que venir sólo si no es con mi Bells, Eddy. -Jacob se puso tenso.- Ahora tengo alguien con quién pasar mi vida - Dijo Jake orgulloso rodeándola con sus brazos y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

_No me gusta esto_. Pensé

-Y yo espero no tener que cargar nunca con alguien. - Dije mirando a Bella y sonriéndole.

-Al menos él nunca se sentirá sólo. - Me dijo claramente ofendida. Era encantador verla enfadarse.

- ¿Seguro? Lo siento por él entonces. - Empecé a reírme a carcajadas, me estaba divirtiendo ver su cara.

-Jake, amor, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un sitio más agradable? - Le dijo Bella girándose hacia él y dándole un beso. Eso me dolió y miré hacia otro lado.

-Emm... si, claro. Bueno Ed me alegró haberte visto, ¡cuídate! - Dijo Jake tan amistoso como siempre.

Mientras se alejaban del acantilado los seguí con la mirada, Bella vio como les miraba y le di mi mejor sonrisa guiñándole un ojo, la vi enrojecer y girar la cabeza de nuevo sobre sus pasos.

_Pequeña y dulce niña… algún día serás mía_. Pensé para mi.

Las semanas iban pasando y mi vida se convertía en una rutina, ahora visitaba a Leah casi todos los días, ya que Jacob estaba oficialmente saliendo con Bella.

Verla era algo que necesitaba, apagaba mi fuego interior y quitaba pensamientos y sentimientos que atormentaban estas ultimas semanas mi cabeza.

Una de esas tardes con Leah, mientras nos vestíamos, sonó mi teléfono. Era Jacob. Mientras hablaba con él no podía evitar mirar a Leah, me ponía como una moto ver a una mujer vestirse o desvestirse.

Jake me pedía ayuda porque no sabia qué hacer para tener una noche especial con Bella, iba a robarle su virginidad y eso me molestaba más de lo que debiera. Me sentía tan protector con ella, se veía tan frágil y tierna… Pero tampoco podía fallar a Jacob, era un buen chico.

Colgué el teléfono, y vi a Leah con una cara triste.

- ¿Estas bien pequeña? - Le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Si… supongo. Me voy ya, te dejo aquí tu comida. Estamos en contacto. - Se despidió con la mano y la vi alejarse hacia la playa.

Una de las cosas buenas de Leah es que llevaba una bolsa de comida para "después de", para recuperar fuerzas. Cogí mi bolsa de comida y llegué a casa de Jacob en 5 minutos.

Para ayudarle, recordé algo que siempre quise hacer, llevar a una alguien a la tienda de campaña gigantesca que tienen mis padres, aunque le mentí diciéndole que había llevado a una chica a esa tienda, una pequeña mentira no hace daño, y eso le daría confianza. Se la ofrecí, con todos los extras, muebles incluidos y pensé que mi primo Emmet nos vendría de perlas para subirlo todo al lugar que pensé.

Emmet y su novia Rosalie habían venido a pasar unos días a casa, al parecer también tenían ganas de cambiar de aires. Ellos tenían unos cuantos años más que yo.

- Em, tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Claro primito, dime.

- Necesito llevar unos muebles y más cosas a la montaña.

- Vaya, ¿Por fin te independizas? ¿Pero no seria mejor vivir entre cuatro paredes y un techo? cojeras frío.

- No es para mi. - Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados.

- Entonces es peor, ¿Quieres que alguien muera congelado en medio de la montaña? No conocía esta faceta tuya homicida.

- Es para un amigo y su chica.

- Te has vuelto un moñas primito, ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada?

- Cállate Em, tu eres un calzonazos.

- ¿¿Como?? ¡Yo no soy ningún calzonazos niñato! ¡¡Ven aquí!!

- ¡¡Emmet!! ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño? - Grito Rosalie desde otra habitación.

- Te has librado esta vez primito - Me dijo señalándome con el dedo y yo me reí con ganas.

Le expliqué a Emmet toda la historia de Jacob, y aceptó ayudar. A veces era un bruto, pero ayudaba a los demás siempre que podía.

Tardamos unos días en llevarlo todo a mi lugar favorito. Un prado escondido que encontré en una de mis caminatas por la montaña. Simplemente el lugar era perfecto, mágico. Cualquier persona se enamoraría aquí, de este lugar.

Le ofrecí a Jacob quedarme mientras traía a Bella para encender las velas y traerles la cena. Se la estaba ofreciendo en bandeja, y yo no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero tampoco sabia bien qué despertaba ella en mí, era algo extraño y diferente. Tendría que acercarme a ella para comprobarlo.

Los escuché llegar, encendí las velas y salí de la tienda, y ahí estaban los dos, en el umbral del bosque, él sujetándole las manos y ella sonriendo levemente. _Que suerte tienes puñetero_… pensé. Le guiñé un ojo a Jake y me fui hacia el bosque, por suerte habría luna llena y llevaba linterna así que podría regresar tranquilamente.

Me di un susto de muerte al ver a una figura subir dirección al prado. Me acerqué con cuidado hasta que vi que era Leah.

- ¿Leah pero qué haces aquí?

- ¡Edward! - Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

- Si, ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías marcharte…

- No voy a hacerlo, tengo que hablar con Jacob. - Dijo molesta y triste.

- ¿Y no puedes hacerlo mañana? ¿O en otro momento?

- Precisamente tengo que hacerlo ahora, tengo que interrumpir lo que va a pasar en esa tienda.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes…?

- Os seguí estos días. Me parecía extraño que no me llamaras, así que averigüé lo que hacías, y escuché lo que teníais planeado para _esa_.

- Leah no te puedes meter en medio, lo que pasé ahí es cosa de ellos, son pareja, y tu y yo… no somos nadie para interrumpir.

- ¿Tu y yo? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de _esa_ como yo de Jacob?

- ¿Enamorada? y si lo estas ¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo?

- Porque… me siento sola.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Vaya mala excusa Leah. Si estuvieras enamorada no te acostarías conmigo, no me fastidies, anda.

- Yo… supongo que lo hacía por rencor…

- ¿Rencor? ¿Y me usas a mí? no es que me importe, me lo he pasado bien, pero así no se hacen las cosas Leah.

- Lo se… ¿Me dejarás que vaya a hablar con él?

- No, tendrás que esperar a que terminen lo que tengan que hacer, no puedes fastidiarles este momento.

- Esta bien. ¿Te quedarás?

- Si, te haré compañía, porque no me fío de ti. - La miré ceñudo.

Esperamos unas horas y nos acercamos al lindero del prado, las velas estaban apagadas, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, así que Leah se acercó despacio, aunque intentaba no hacer ruido, cualquiera podría escuchar sus pisadas, al poco salió Jacob con una silla en las manos, fue bastante cómico verlo en esa situación. Escuché que le grito, pero luego bajaron sus voces, seguramente para no despertar a Bella. Leah se acercó, le besó y se dio media vuelta. Jacob se quedó petrificado pero soltó la silla y como si de un zombi se tratara empezó a seguirla. No estoy muy seguro pero cuando pasaron cerca de mí creo que me vio.

Y ahí estaba yo, sin saber que hacer, y viendo como Leah y Jacob se adentraban en el bosque. Miré la tienda y decidido fui a ella.

Abrí la entrada de tela a la tienda y aunque no se filtraba mucha luz en la tienda, podía ver perfectamente la piel pálida de Bella, brillaba en la oscuridad, como si fuera una estrella más. Su expresión no parecía tranquila, tenia el ceño un poco fruncido y sus cabellos caían al lado de la almohada.

Me acerqué al borde de la cama y me arrodillé hasta quedar a la altura de su cara, ella suspiró, y pareció que su cara se relajaba. Con mucho cuidado acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos, su piel suave y calida me hizo estremecer… _esto no esta bien_ pensé aparté un mechón que tapaba su cara angelical y no pude evitar acercarme a ella, inspirar su aroma y besarla en sus labios.

- Eres tan hermosa… serás mi perdición - Le dije susurrando en su oído.

Besé su frente, me levanté, y echando un ultimo vistazo a aquel ángel, me marché de allí, roto, descompuesto… no la conocía, no podía sentir estas cosas… No lo haría.

*Frase de la película Abajo el amor.

* * *

BPOV

Me sentía tan relajada a pesar de tener ciertos miedos por su actitud… notaba que Jake estaba a mi lado, abrazándome. Y quedé profundamente dormida.

De pronto sentí un hormigueo que no había sentido antes… sentía una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, pero no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien así… notaba que me acariciaban el rostro y apartaban un mechón de mi pelo que tapaba parte de mi cara, sentí unos labios calidos sobre los míos, fue un beso tan dulce…

- Eres tan hermosa… serás mi perdición. - me susurró una dulce voz en mi oído.

Note un beso en la frente y volví a sentirme sola… vacía…

Abrí los ojos y vi que Jacob no estaba, así que fue un sueño pero… ¿Dónde estaba Jacob?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué os a parecido? parece que nadie lo lee… jeje**

…**snif… me da penita…**

**¡Un clic al botoncito verde me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**Aun así continuaré subiendo los capis ^^ A no ser que me enfade y no lo haga ¬¬ **

**Es bromita ^^**


	6. Capitulo cinco Conociendo al enemigo I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo cinco.**

* * *

CAPITULO CINCO "CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO I"

BPOV

- ¿Jake? - Dije mirando por la tienda desde la cama.

-¿JACOB? - Alcé mi voz pensando que podría estar fuera.

Nadie contestó, ni siquiera escuchaba los sonidos propios de la naturaleza… nada. Empecé a preocuparme y a asustarme. ¿Dónde se había metido Jacob? ¿Me deja aquí sola? Me acurruqué en la cama esperando y esperando…

Pasó más de una hora desde que estuve llamándolo. No podía irme de aquí pues no sabia el camino de regreso, y tampoco iba a llamar a mi padre si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

De pronto empecé a oír fuertes pisadas en la hierba, y sentí que palidecía.

- ¿Jacob? - Logré decir titubeante.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces despierta? - Dijo acercándose a mí algo agitado y nervioso.

-Jake, me desperté y no estabas - Le dije cayéndome lagrimas por la mejilla. - ¿Cómo querías que durmiera? Me has dejado sola.

- Perdona cielo - Dijo besando mi frente. A pesar de que su beso me calmó, no tardé en reaccionar.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Emm… no te asustes, pero había un lobo merodeando por la tienda, más bien una loba y tuve que espantarla.

- ¿Una loba? ¿Pero estás loco? ¡Podía haberte atacado!

- Lo hizo, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, no creo que vuelva.

Estuvimos despiertos hasta el amanecer, abrazados sin decir una palabra. Mi cara estaba apoyada en su pecho y podía escuchar su corazón acelerado. Él pasaba su mano por mi cabello, hasta la espalda, donde hacia pequeños círculos con las yemas de los dedos.

- Bueno -Dijo al fin, dando un gran suspiro y mostrándome su mejor sonrisa - ¿Te apetece ir a desayunar?

- ¡Claro!

Nos levantamos, y mientras me ponía la misma ropa del día anterior, me di cuenta que Jacob tenia la mirada perdida. No se si quería darme privacidad o es que no le gustaba lo que veía en mi. Las imágenes de lo que pasó la noche anterior regresaron a mi mente evaporando cualquier pensamiento desagradable de mi cabeza.

_Debería dejar de pensar cosas raras._ Pensé

Fuimos a una cafetería a desayunar. Era Domingo y quise aprovechar todo el tiempo que me quedaba con Jacob para terminar bien el fin de semana. Yo pedí unos cereales y un zumo, lo cierto es que no tenia mucha hambre, sentía un hormigueo en el estomago que hacía huir mi apetito. Jacob en cambio, pidió un desayuno copioso, unas salchichas, bacon y huevos revueltos. Sabia que debía recuperar las energías de la noche anterior pero este chico comía como una lima.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Pregunté despreocupada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Jake me miró extrañado.

Me hizo gracia esa contestación a mi pregunta. - Jake, estas espesito esta mañana ¿Eh? Te pregunto por lo que haremos hoy, ¿Daremos un paseo o tienes algo pensado?

- Bueno había pensado llevarte a tu casa, seguramente tendré que hacer cosas en casa.

- Ah…

- Por la noche te llamare por teléfono, ¿Vale?

- Como quieras.

Sabia que no debía molestarme por eso, pero pensaba que ese fin de semana era para los dos, para pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, ya que durante la semana apenas nos veíamos.

Me llevó a casa en un trayecto donde solo reinó el silencio. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente, y esperó hasta que entré en casa para marcharse.

Esa noche no llamó, aunque por una extraña sensación esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Durante mi sueño, solo tuve pesadillas sobre Jake. Al despertar, una inmensa tristeza me inundó el corazón, tenia un mal presentimiento, porque el comportamiento de Jake no era normal en él, me temía lo peor.

Era Lunes y mis ánimos estaban más que decaídos, ni siquiera era consciente de la ropa que me puse para ese día, y apenas pude probar el desayuno. Así que me subí mi camioneta en dirección al instituto. Aparqué en uno de los pocos sitios que quedaban libres porque fui casi con el tiempo justo. Cerré la puerta y al girarme vi que Alice Cullen me miraba con una sonrisa. Por inercia miré hacia atrás, por si esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a mi, sino a alguien que estaba a mis espaldas. Pero no, no había nadie… esa sonrisa iba para mi, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando le caía bien a Alice? Le devolví tímidamente la sonrisa aunque parecía mas bien una mueca de asco, no estoy segura. Me quedé algo pensativa junto a mi coche, hasta que las chicas aparecieron. Sé que ellas me hablaban pero francamente no podía prestar atención. Me preguntaron qué me pasaba y solo les dije que problemas con Jacob. Les pedí que no me preguntaran más del tema, y así lo hicieron.

Ese día tenia Biología, llegué a clase y fui a mi asiento, esperando que el profesor viniera cuanto antes para tener otra cosa en la que pensar. Los demás alumnos fueron entrando, y el ultimo en entrar fue Edward. No sé porqué, pero mi corazón se aceleró notablemente al verle. Agaché la cabeza mirando al libro que tenia sobre la mesa.

_Menos mal que no se sienta a mi lado, lo que me faltaría hoy_. pensé.

El profesor entró y dijo que haríamos un trabajo por parejas, dejó la tarea en mi mesa, la tomé, le eché un vistazo y me giré para ver a mi compañero de laboratorio, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no estaba.

_Al menos estaré tranquila._

-Edward- Dijo el profesor. - Como no tienes compañero y el compañero de Isabella no ha venido haréis el trabajo de hoy juntos.

_¿Qué? acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo todos los malos espíritus para amargarme el día? Por favor que pase rápido…_

-Hola Bella.

- Ho… hola. - _¿Me estaba hablando a mi? ¿Este chico es bipolar? ¿Se ha vuelto educado de repente? ¿Cómo pretendes que haga el trabajo contigo si no te habla?_

- ¿Qué tal pasaste el fin de semana? - Me preguntó como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo entre nosotros.

- Bien gracias. ¿Y tu? - Dije sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Muy entretenido, la verdad.- Supe que sonrió al decir eso pues se notaba en su voz.

- No lo dudo… - Dije más como un murmullo.

- ¿No? entonces me conoces bien.

- No tengo el "placer" - Dije en tono sarcástico y mirándole al fin a los ojos . - Además tu fama te precede.

- Es verdad, aun no tienes el placer.- Dijo remarcando la ultima palabra. - No sabia que me había hecho famoso, es halagador.

- ¿Estás muy seguro de ti mismo no?

- Solo sé lo que quiero y cuándo lo quiero - Dijo sin apartar la mirada y enseñándome su sonrisa torcida.

El profesor empezó a explicar el trabajo y me costó prestarle atención, distraídamente miraba a Edward embelesada, pero por suerte, el ensimismamiento duró poco tiempo.

La clase transcurrió mas deprisa de lo que podría imaginar, y fue bastante sencillo hacer el trabajo con Edward, estuvo bromeando la mayor parte del tiempo, al igual que yo. Desde luego cuando quería, podía ser un buen compañero, sería cuestión de tiempo ver cuanto duraría esta "ilusión".

Al salir de clase me despedí de Edward y noté que estaba algo mas animada que esta mañana, así que aprovechando esas buenas vibraciones, subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí rumbo a La Push, seguro que Jake estaría en casa.

El camino no fue largo, mi cabeza estaba maquinando la manera de hablar con Jacob, para descubrir que era lo que le pasaba.

Cuando llegué, me extrañó ver el garaje cerrado, así que fui hacia la casa pero nadie abrió. Frustrada, di media vuelta para dirigirme al coche cuando escuché un golpe metálico, provenía del garaje.

Preocupada fui hacia el cobertizo, quizás Jacob estaba allí y no me escuchó llegar…

Di unos golpes en la puerta y volví a escuchar otro golpe metálico, aunque nadie contestó, di un fuerte suspiro y abrí la puerta rápidamente, cuando sin esperarlo, un gato salió despedido hacia el exterior.

_Solo fue un gato…¿Que esperabas encontrar? _Decía la vocecita de mi cabeza.

Decidí que ya que estaba allí tenia que hablar con Jacob por todos los medios, así que le llamé al móvil, pero estaba apagado.

Fracasada, subí a mi camioneta y fui a casa.

Esa noche, Jacob tampoco llamó. Estaba segura que algo estaba pasando, y tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

Al día siguiente, la tristeza se volvió a apoderar de mi, estaba convencida que esa semana se iba a convertir en un suplicio. Solo se salvaba el rato que pasé en clase con Edward.

Ese día no compartía clases con Edward, lo cual me entristeció un poco más. Las chicas intentaban animarme pero estar escuchando hablar a Tanya de cosas tan banales como que no sabía que pintauñas comprarse para una cita que tenia este próximo fin de semana, no era algo que me interesara.

Ángela en cambio intentó animarme pero fue en vano.

Por fin las clases habían terminado, se hicieron largas y tortuosas las horas en el instituto pero por fin era libre.

Decidí volver a La Push, para intentar encontrar a Jacob. Al llegar, vi que el cobertizo seguía con la puerta cerrada, pero aún así me dirigí a la casa. Me asusté un poco cuando Billy abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Bells! - Me recibió con cara de preocupación.

- Hola Billy - le correspondí con una leve sonrisa - ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Jacob? su teléfono esta apagado y no esta en el cobertizo.

- Creo que hoy iba a salir con sus amigos, pero no se donde está.

- ¿Le puedes decir que me llame o que venga a verme?

- Claro cielo, ¿Va todo bien?

- Si, si. Solo necesito hablar con él.

- Esta bien, te lo preguntaba porque últimamente lo noto raro.

- Yo también Billy, por eso quiero hablar con él…

- Esta bien pequeña, no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue le digo que te llame.

- Gracias Billy. Hasta otra.

- Adiós Bella, y no te preocupes.

Pensativa, me fui hasta mi camioneta.

Esa noche, volví a tener pesadillas, y me desperté exaltada, al menos ya era de día. Volví a mi rutina de estos dos días atrás, parecía un zombi, por suerte Charlie se iba a trabajar temprano y no me veía.

Llegué al instituto con tiempo de sobra, así que me entretuve con las chicas en el parking. Tanya siempre llevaba la voz cantante. Ahora decía que tenia otra presa en su mirilla, y que pronto atacaría. _Pobre de él_ pensé sonriendo.

Al salir de la ultima clase, encontré a Edward apoyado en la pared de enfrente, supongo que esperando a su hermana. Le saludé con una sonrisa y me dirigí al parking.

- ¡Oye!

Me giré y me sorprendió verle caminando hacia mi.

- ¿Que pasa? - Le dije confusa.

- ¿Como que qué pasa? te estaba esperando.

- ¿A mi? ¿Para qué? - Le miré más confusa aún.

- Para alegrarte el día.

- ¿Como? No estoy para otra de tus tonterías Edward.

- He notado que desde el Lunes estas muy alicaída, se nota en tus ojos que estas triste. Pero el reírme de ti parece que te ayuda a olvidar.

- ¿Como que te ríes de mi?- Dije sonriendo.

- Es inevitable no reírse de ti Bella- Dijo sacando la lengua

_Esa lengua… me gustaría tenerla entre mis_…. _¡Para el carro Bella!_

Me ruboricé por mis pensamientos lascivos. El pareció notarlo.

- ¿Ves? pareces un semáforo, tu cara cambia de color igual, aunque cuando te vea verde o ámbar me asustaré. El rojo te queda mejor.

- Piérdete Cullen - Dije sin poder evitar las carcajadas. Era un entupido, pero me hacia reír, justo lo que necesitaba.

El se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a su coche, seguí el coche marcharse con la mirada mientras abría la puerta de mi camioneta, cuando eché un vistazo, focalicé los ojos en una moto, era la moto de Jacob. Me giré abruptamente y ahí lo tenia, de pie delante de mi, a pocos centímetros.

- ¡Jake!

- Hola.

- ¿Estás bien? tienes mala cara.

- Supongo que no tengo tan buena cara como Cullen ¿No? - Su rostro dejaba ver lo furioso que estaba.

- ¿Edward? ¿A que viene eso? ¿Qué tiene él que ver?

- He visto como tonteabas con él.

- Jacob pero… ¿Qué dices? Estaba hablando con él, no tonteando.

- Seguro.

- ¿Desde cuando desconfías de mi?

- Desde que te he visto tontear con el mujeriego de mi amigo. ¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan amiga de él? pensaba que te caía mal.

- Solo estábamos hablando y para tu información, ahora me cae bien, al menos a ratos. Estas paranoico.

- Claro, soy yo… Sé lo que he visto Isabella.

- ¡Yo no estaba tonteando con él maldita sea!

- No voy a discutir más. ¿Te llevo a casa?

- No quiero ir contigo a ningún sitio, además tengo coche.

- ¿Encima te ofendes? ya hablaremos.

Fue hacia su moto y se marchó.

No podía creerlo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Jacob?

Llegué a casa y fui corriendo a mi cuarto, en cuanto cerré la puerta me desplomé encima de la cama y lloré desconsoladamente.

Necesitaba alejarme de allí, y pensé en el lugar donde empecé sentir dudas sobre Jake, sabia perfectamente que ir hasta allí no iba a responder mis preguntas, pero necesitaba recordar que hace apenas unos días llegamos a unirnos de una manera profunda a pesar de todo lo que a pasó y llegué a pensar de nuestra relación.

Recordaba bastante bien el camino puesto que cuando lo recorrí días atrás, de regreso al coche, no tenia otra cosa que hacer que mirar por donde iba para no caerme.

Me llevó un poco de tiempo, pero al fin llegué a aquel precioso prado donde Jake y yo perdimos la inocencia.

La tienda no estaba, en cambio había un nuevo inquilino allí.

Edward estaba tumbado boca arriba, con sus brazos bajo la cabeza, la vista casi parecía mágica. Los rayos de sol chocaban con su piel y su pelo tomaba irisaciones cobrizas de miles de tonos diferentes. Me acerqué despacio y vi que tenia los ojos cerrados y escuchaba música con su ipod. Tenia el volumen tan alto que escuchaba perfectamente que era música clásica. _Se quedará sordo_ pensé.

Se veía tan pacifico así… no parecía nada al chico borde que conocía.

No quería interrumpir, así que me senté junto a él y cerré los ojos. Por un momento sentía… paz.

-¡¡JODER!!

Me di tal susto que caí de espaldas de la impresión.

-¡¡QUE!! - Logré decir asustada.

- ¡Bella! ¡Me has asustado! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo ayudándome a sentarme de nuevo.

- Lo mismo que tú, tomar el sol. No me extraña que lo tomes, ese color de piel tuyo parece enfermizo. -Le dije sacándole la lengua. Él levantó una ceja y me sonrió.

- Habló la albina… Avisa la próxima vez que aceches a alguien, aquí nunca viene nadie.

- Te equivocas, yo he estado aquí antes.

- Ya lo se. -Dijo volviéndose a tumbar y cerrando los ojos. Me dolía ver como sus parpados me tapaban la visión de esas joyas que tenia por ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes chico listo? -Dije con voz curiosa.

- Seguro que lo adivinas chica lista.- Dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

- Tu… ayudaste a Jacob, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Premio para la albina! No a sido tan complicado de adivinar,¿No? Jacob nunca hubiera organizado algo así el solito.

- ¿Lo organizaste tu todo? - Le miré sorprendida por esta nueva información.

El se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Me sonroje al pensar que sabia perfectamente para que era toda la parafernalia de la tienda. Intenté quitarle peso al asunto.

- No sabia que fuerais TAN amigos.- Remarqué.

- ¿De que te extrañas?

- Bueno… tu… eres diferente a él.

- ¿Cómo de diferente?

- Vosotros dos sois como… el agua y el aceite, como un vampiro y un licántropo, enemigos por naturaleza.

- Pero nosotros nos caemos bien. - Dijo riéndose.

- Jacob es amable con todos y tú te comportas como…

- Como qué -Dijo incorporándose y mirándome de frente.

- Como un capullo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Pues eso, no te hagas el inocente que le tengo calado Señor Cullen. Conmigo llevas unos días que no eres un capullo, lo que quiere decir que te escudas en un caparazón de capullo para que no te hagan daño - Le explicaba mientras gesticulaba con las manos la forma de un capullo.

- Señorita Freud Swan. Veo que le gusta analizar a las personas. Creo que voy a tener que enseñarle algún hobby.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿El buscarte un hobby?

- No, Edward, ¿Qué te han hecho para que seas así?

- Bella, no quiero ser un maleducado contigo, pero no es algo que te importe, es mi vida.

-Sólo quería conocerte un poco más, ayudarte. Disfruta del día. - Dije levantándome y dándome la vuelta.

- ¡Bella! - Cogió mi brazo y me haló hacia él, pegando nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo.

- Lo siento, no te enfades conmigo… en serio intento no comportarme como un... borde contigo. Pero no me preguntes por cosas de las que me duele hablar.

Yo no podía decir nada… esa sensación que tuve en aquel sueño en la tienda… esa corriente eléctrica… volvía a sentirla pero… ¿Por qué?

- Bella… - Dijo ahora mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes. - Perdóname.

- Está bien Edward. Pero… pero será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que ver a Jacob, hemos discutido esta mañana.

- Ya, siempre él.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, ¿Qué os a pasado?

- Se puso celoso y discutimos.

- Bueno, eso es razonable, con una chica así también me pondría celoso. - Dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Edward, no bromees, esto es duro para mi.

- Yo entiendo un rato de durezas. - Dijo poniendo una mueca extraña.

- Me voy a buscar a mi novio, no se puede hablar contigo. - Le miré enfadada.

- Ten cuidado con el coche. Nos vemos Bella.

Y volvió a cerrar su escudo que por un momento abrió enteramente para mí, dejándome ver que no era tan imbécil como yo pensaba. Se tumbó de nuevo en la hierba fresca y cerró sus ojos.

Que complejo era este chico.

Al subirme al coche, se me quitaron las ganas de ver a Jacob. Era él quien tenia que disculparse, no yo.

Esa noche curiosamente no tuve pesadillas, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Mis sueños eran agradables, solo eran imágenes que iban pasando ante mis ojos, y en ellos siempre había un punto luminoso, un halo de luz que me serenaba.

Desperté con la alarma del móvil, y esta vez intenté preocuparme algo más por mi aspecto, desayuné tranquilamente y fui hacia el instituto.

Al llegar estaban como siempre las chicas en un corrillo en el parking, y se me ocurrió algo.

- Tanya, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro Bella, dime.

- ¿Tu conoces a Edward, no?

- Podría decirse que si.

- ¿Por qué es así?

- ¿Así como?

- Pues así, tan introvertido y capullo.

Tanya se carcajeó - Siempre fue así, tuvo problemas con una chica.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Dije en voz baja.

- ¿A que viene tanta curiosidad? Pareces Jessica.

- Muy graciosa, venga cuéntame.

- Bueno, allí en Alaska estuvo saliendo con una chica, muy guapa por cierto. Ella le pilló in fraganti con otra chica. Está bastante resentido por aquello.

- Pero si la culpa fue de él.

- Si, pero es un maldito machista. Piensa que los hombres deberían tener tantas mujeres como quisieran y su chica sólo debe estar con él. Según él, ella era muy posesiva.

- Es extraño, porque no parece el tipo de persona que dices. Cuando hablé con él ayer por la tarde, me dio la sensación que era al revés, que le habían hecho mucho daño.

- No te dejes engatusar Bella. Suele tener ese efecto en las chicas… Espera… ¿Ayer por la tarde?

- ¿Qué efecto? - Intenté evitar la pregunta

- Fascinarlas, como tú ahora. ¿Cómo es que lo viste ayer por la tarde?

- No seas estúpida Tanya, a mi no me fascina, solo siento curiosidad.

- Te recuerdo que la curiosidad mató al gato. No se como puedes estar pensando en él con los problemas que tienes con el pobre Jake. Y viendo a Edward por las tardes a escondidas.

_Eso fue un golpe bajo_.

- ¿Como sabes lo de Jake?

- Bells, ¿Te recuerdo que estuvisteis gritándoos como dos locos?

- No fue tan exagerado Tanya… - Dije agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

- Oh, si que lo fue. Ahora no me cambies de tema, ¿Qué diablos tienes con Edward?

- No tengo nada, simplemente ayer por la tarde fui a caminar y me encontré con él ¿Por qué te pones así?

- Porque me preocupo por ti Bella. No te encariñes mucho con Edward, no es bueno.

- Tranquila, sabré cuidarme sola.

- Esta bien.

Ese día pasó como cualquier otro, aunque Tanya, no sé porque motivo, estuvo algo distante conmigo. Al terminar la ultima clase fui corriendo a mi coche, esperaba no toparme con Edward ni con Tanya. Y lo conseguí, aunque cuando salía del aparcamiento, vi por el retrovisor a Edward, junto a su coche mirándome algo triste, quizás melancólico. Volví mis ojos a la carretera y me dirigí a casa.

Al aparcar frente a casa, me sorprendió ver la moto de Jacob. Salí del coche a la vez que se abría la puerta de casa y mi padre aparecía tras ella.

- Bella, tengo que ir a la comisaría, nos vemos a la noche. Por cierto, ha venido Jacob. Hasta luego hija.- Terminó de decir mientras se subía al coche patrulla. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de saludarle, solo hice el gesto con la mano.

Fui hacia el interior de la casa para encontrarme a Jacob sentado en el sofá con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos sujetando la cabeza. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos pues no me escuchó acercarme.

- Jacob. - Dije sin ánimo en mi voz.

- ¡Bella! por fin estás aquí.

Se levantó casi de un salto y tomó mi mano acercándome al sofá.

- Tengo que hablarte…

Yo no me atrevía a decir nada. Estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que tuviera que escuchar.

- Bella yo… lo siento mucho. - Me miró y agachó su cabeza para seguir hablando.

- Se que te he hecho daño. Pero… perdóname, últimamente me siento raro y estoy algo confundido.

En vez de apenada… me sentía furiosa.

- ¿La noche te confunde Jake? Habla claro, y dime que te pasa y porque estas así.

- Bells, siento que voy a perderte. El verte mirar a Cullen de esa manera… fue una punzada en mi corazón, pensé que estabas sintiendo cosas por el.

- Yo no miraba a Edward de ninguna forma, él simplemente intentaba animarme, porque llevo unos días bastante mal, supongo que sabrás el motivo.

- Si… siento ser tan celoso. Te quiero tanto Bella… no se que haría sin ti- Su voz salía entrecortada.

- Jake, tranquilízate, tu eres a quien quiero, siempre serás mi chico, y yo seré tu chica. -Le dije mientras me sentaba sobre sus piernas. Él me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Bella, te quiero.

- ¡¡Ja…Jake a... aire!!

- ¡Perdona! necesitaba abrazarte, hace tantos días… eres mi vida. - Dijo sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos.

- Eres más tontito…

Al fin respiraba tranquila en su regazo. No imaginaba que Jacob pudiera ser tan celoso.

Le miré a la cara y vi plasmada en ella una risa tonta.

- ¿Qué tramas?- Le dije divertida.

- Nada… ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación?

Me levanté de sus piernas y le ofrecí mi mano para ir juntos hacia mi cuarto. Al llegar Jacob cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y puso sus manos en mis caderas.

- ¿Qué haces Jake?

- Bells… - Susurró en mi oído. Escuchar mi nombre de aquella forma erizaba todo el vello de mi cuerpo.

Mis manos se deslizaron por sus brazos, palpando cada centímetro de piel lentamente, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban conforme iba subiendo mis manos. Llegué a su nuca e intenté agarrarlo con fuerza. Le miré intensamente a los ojos, había deseo en ellos. Con fuerza empujé su nuca hacia mi, acercando nuestros labios y fundiéndonos en un beso nada tierno, sino pasional. Nuestras lenguas luchaban fervientemente por tocarse. Jacob me rodeó con sus brazos y me haló hacia él. Cuando separamos nuestras bocas le dije:

- Jacob Black, ¿Llevas una navaja en el bolsillo o es que te alegras de verme?

- Las dos cosas... - Dijo divertido. Reí por la situación y me alegré que por fin hubiera vuelto mi Jake.

Volvimos a besarnos, aunque esta vez con mas delicadeza. Él fue llevándome hacia atrás hasta que su espalda topó con la puerta y escuché como cerraba la puerta con seguro. Me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama, como si fuera una recién casada, sonreí ante esa idea cuando sentí que Jake me depositaba en la cama con cuidado. Se tumbó a mi lado y empezó a besarme por el cuello, dando ligeros lametones y pequeños mordiscos. Sus labios estaban humedecidos y se deslizaban con suavidad por mi piel.

Jacob me miró y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por donde me había besado, fue bajando por la clavícula, y se detuvo.

- ¿Puedo? - Me preguntó.

- Claro…

Y sin más continuó bajando su mano hasta mi pecho, con suavidad trazaba círculos alrededor de él. Continuó bajando por mi estómago, mi respiración excitada se incrementaba conforme iba bajando más la mano. Llegó al ombligo y también trazó círculos sobre él, siempre con cuidado.

Chocó con el borde de mis vaqueros y como yo no hice amago de querer parar, noté como se sentaba en la cama y ponía sus dos manos en los botones de mis pantalones.

Quitó el primero.

Quitó el segundo.

Quitó el tercero.

_¡Esto es una tortura!_

Quitó el cuarto.

Y como si de una flor se tratase ladeó la parte del pantalón que le tapaba la vista de mi ropa interior.

Jacob se levantó de la cama y fue hacia los pies de ella. Agarró mis zapatillas para quitármelas, y con suavidad cogió la parte baja de los pantalones y fue tirando de ellos, dejando al descubierto mis braguitas, después mis muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas y finalmente mis piernas quedaron totalmente desnudas ante él.

Soltó un gemido y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la cama, me cogió de las corvas y tiró hacia él, quedando mi trasero casi al borde de la cama. Estuvo besando mis muslos, pasando sus carnosos labios por la parte interior de ellos, haciendo que mi respiración se agitase más.

Con sus dos manos, usando el pulgar y el índice, cogió el elástico de mis bragas por ambos lados de la cadera y fue bajándolo poco a poco. Con tantos roces notaba como iba humedeciéndome.

Jake terminó de quitarlas y las puso a mi lado.

Yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero le sentía cerca de mi sexo, respiraba el aroma que emanaba, y su respiración sonaba jadeante. Percibí como un suave soplido chocaba con mis genitales, y eso me hizo estremecer de placer. Noté como Jake empezó a tocar los labios con la punta de su lengua, caliente y húmeda, recorría cada rincón de mis vergüenzas. Casi imperceptiblemente, movía mis caderas en pequeños círculos buscando el tacto de su lengua.

Por inercia, mis manos bajaron hacia su cabeza, acariciándole su pelo mientras él se movía para darme más placer.

Sin esperarlo, mi mente imaginó que esa lengua que tanto me hacia disfrutar era de otro, que era la lengua de Edward.

En mi cabeza se creó la imagen de Edward en el puesto de Jacob, dándome placer con su boca.

- Oh… no pares… - Dije perdiendo el sentido.

Sus movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos, y en mi mente seguía aquella imagen.

- ¡Sigue! ¡sigue!

_Edward hazme tuya…_

Me tensé ante ese pensamiento y Jacob lo notó, así que continuó moviéndose con más ritmo hasta que ya no pude más…

- ¡¡Oh…Siii!!- Grité agarrándole del pelo con fuerza.

- ¡BELLA! ¡Ya estoy en casa! - _¡Joder mi padre!_

- ¡¡¡¡ SIIIIIII !!!! - El gemido salió más fuerte de lo que debería, pero no pude contenerme.

A trompicones Jacob me ayudó a vestirme y arreglarme, corrió a la puerta para quitar el seguro y se sentó en la mecedora que tenia al lado de la ventana, yo me lancé al escritorio y revolví papeles por él.

- ¿Se puede?- Dijo mi padre asomándose.

- Claro papá. - Dije sin mirar hacia la puerta.

- Que, ¿Haciendo deberes?

- Sip.

- Vale, os dejo. Jake van a poner ahora el partido por si quieres verlo.

- Gracias Charlie, enseguida bajo.

Un gran suspiro salió de mis pulmones, y miré a Jacob con una sonrisa.

- Por poco.

- Has llegado al orgasmo justo a tiempo. - Dijo acercándose a mí.

Los dos reímos como unos niños que acaban de hacer alguna travesura. Besó mi frente y bajó a ver el partido con mi padre.

Más tarde cenamos los tres en la cocina, mientras mi padre y Jake hablaban sobre el partido.

Cuando se marchó a casa, me di cuenta de algo. Jacob me contó lo de sus celos, pero su extraño comportamiento empezó cuando volvió de espantar a la loba.

Jake me ocultaba algo.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué os a parecido? Este capi iba a ser mucho mas extenso pero ya que me he retrasado en actualizar quería subir al menos una parte.**

**Acepto criticas constructivas!**

**Gracias a las chicas (4) que me han escrito reviews durante estos capítulos anteriores xD**

**Erica, gracias por seguir la historia ^^**

**¡¡Espero que al menos las que pusisteis la alerta a la historia sigáis leyéndola!! :P**

**¡Un clic al botoncito verde me da fuerzas para seguir!... snif…**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! ^^**


	7. Capitulo seis Conociendo al enemigo II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo seis.**

* * *

CAPITULO SEIS "CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO II"

EPOV

Me quedé unos instantes en el umbral de la entrada de la tienda, observando como Bella parecía inquieta en sus sueños. Hubiera deseado tumbarme junto a ella y tararearle una melodía para apaciguar su desasosiego.

Pero ese no era mi lugar. No era yo el que tenia que estar junto a Bella velando sus sueños. Solo esperaba que Jacob no cometiera ninguna estupidez, se guiaba más por sus hormonas que por la razón.

Me costaba horrores dejar sola a Bella, pero tampoco quería que se despertara y me encontrara aquí, ¿Qué le diría?, ó que Jacob viera que aun seguía allí. Así que con mucho pesar me fui.

Esa noche me costó mucho dormir, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba tomando demasiado cariño a Bella, a pesar de no conocerla. Quizás si la conociera mejor, me daría cuenta que solo era un capricho mío sin más, aunque ese capricho me pareciera lo mas maravilloso que había conocido nunca.

Ella no solo me agradaba por su forma de ser, creo que estaba hecha para mi, y volver a recordar cada uno de nuestros encuentros, hacia remover la parte baja de mi pantalón. No era una chica con grandes curvas, sin embargo estaba bien proporcionada, su trasero no era ni grande ni pequeño, era perfecto para agarrarlo con mis grandes manos, así como sus pechos, que aunque parecían pequeños, eran de la medida perfecta para acunarlos en mi boca y manos.

Tanto pensar en ella había causado lo inevitable, del pantalón de mi pijama parecía que iba a emerger un alien o algo parecido, así que lo mejor para aliviar esto era tocarme. Hacia unos días que no me masturbaba, y ya sentía las recamaras demasiado llenas como para no seguir con esto. Metí mi mano derecha dentro del pantalón, agarrando con fuerza mi pene. Empecé a mover la mano hacia arriba y abajo, lentamente, mientras los pensamientos perversos hacia Bella volvían a mí como una cascada de imágenes sensuales de ella, la imaginaba desnuda, a mi lado tocándome, imaginaba su cuerpo pálido tumbado en mi cama, iluminado por la luna, haciendo que palideciera más, pero con un brillo sensual. Mi mano seguía moviéndose más rápida, mi respiración, aunque agitada, era silenciosa, pues no quería que todos escucharan como me aliviaba aquí solo.

Tomé de mi mesita de noche un pequeño tubo de lubricante que tenia para estos casos, quería notar la sensación húmeda y lubricada que me hiciera imaginar que era su vagina. Solo imaginarlo era tan morboso… mordía mi labio por el placer de mis pensamientos y con mi mano libre tocaba mi pelo alborotado y mi pecho desnudo, con los pezones duros por los roces de mi mano.

Mientras recordaba la figura de Bella, otras imágenes vinieron a mi mente, como las veces que Leah y yo mantuvimos relaciones, como el día en que nos hizo un trabajito a Jake y a mi, a Tanya en el coche…

A pesar de dolerme pensar en ella, continué moviendo mi mano, y recordando que a pesar de todo, Tanya me hacia estremecer de placer.

Por el simple hecho de permitirme el recordar su dolorosamente sexy figura desnuda, llegué al orgasmo.

Después de limpiarme y reflexionar un momento en lo que había pasado, deseché cualquier cosa sobre Tanya y me centré en Bella. Así que decidí que intentaría acercarme a ella poco a poco. Sólo tenia las horas de clase, así que debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera, debía intentar bajar mis defensas y poder ser simpático o quizás abrirme un poco a ella. Con esa decisión tomada, caí en un profundo sueño.

Por la mañana bajé a desayunar con mi hermana, como de costumbre, los dos solos, ya que mis padres se marchaban pronto a trabajar.

- Buenos días Taz. - Dije bostezando.

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me llames así? - Me contestó Alice lanzando una mirada asesina.

- Puedes decir misa hermanita, para mi siempre serás mi pequeña demonio de Tazmania. - Le dije dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

- ¡Qué me despeinas desalmado! Estas de muy buen humor esta mañana. ¿A que se debe ese cambio de actitud?

- Yo siempre estoy igual. - Le contesté indiferente.

- No hermanito, a mi no me engañas, ¿Acaso te crees que además de un demonio soy tonta? Me he fijado en el brillo de tus ojos últimamente.

- Bah, vete a dar saltitos por ahí.

- Espero que no sea por Tanya, porque si es así…

- Alice, sabes perfectamente que desde que estamos aquí no la he saludado ni una sola vez. Para mi murió aquel día. - Le dije mientras sentía una punzada al recordarlo.

- Menos mal. ¿Entonces quien es la afortunada?

- Ali, no seas pesada, ni te inventes cosas.

- Eddy… - Puso ojos de corderito y sus labios se tornaron en un puchero.

- ¡Alice no pongas esa cara!

- Por fi…

- Eres imposible hermanita… Solo te diré que lo único que siento es cariño por esa persona, pero apenas he cruzado unas palabras con ella.

- ¿Ella? así que es una chica… - Dijo pensativa.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pues claro que es una chica!

Alice empezó a reírse.

- Me alegro mucho Edward, ahora solo tienes que decirme quien es, así habrás hecho tu acto de caridad hoy. ¿ Es guapa? Seguro que es castaña… Las rubias ya no te gustan. ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Dónde trabajan sus padres? ¿Sabes su color favorito? ¿A que curso va? ¿Es buena estudiante? ¿Dónde vive? - Dijo sin tomar aire una sola vez.

- ¡¡ALICE!! ¡Por Dios cálmate! No te voy a decir quién es.

- Aguafiestas, sabes bien que lo averiguare, ¿verdad? - Dijo señalándome con un dedo amenazador.

- Ya veremos.

Con esa discursión llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto, estacioné y entonces la vi. En ese momento dejé de respirar. Se veía tan hermosa… pero parecía triste, ni siquiera estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Me dolía verla así y no poder ir a abrazarla, deseaba tanto hacerlo…

- ¡Bingo! - Gritó mi hermana.

Me desperté de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué?

- ¡Ya sé quien es! - Dijo dando palmaditas. - ¡Oh Edward es muy bonita!

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos salido del coche!.

- No ha hecho falta. Sólo con verte la cara de alelado cuando la has visto, a sido suficiente.

- ¿Alelado? Anda y ve a clase. - Le sugerí sonriéndole.

Vi a mi hermana salir del coche dando saltitos y dirigiéndose al edificio sin apartar su mirada de Bella. Cuando ella la vio parecía sorprendida, miré a mi hermana y le estaba sonriendo.

_Muy bien Alice, gracias_.

Bella miró hacia atrás como buscando a alguien y al mirar a mi hermana de nuevo, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Supongo que no se lo esperaba.

Se quedó pensativa, cuando sus amigas aparecieron ella no pareció hacerles mucho caso. A los pocos minutos se fueron a clase.

Hice un poco de tiempo esperando que Bella entrara al edificio, sabia que tenia que cuidar mis pasos con ella y no sabia bien como hacerlo sin que saliera mi lado de chico malo.

Ese día sabia que compartía la clase de Biología con Bella y aunque estábamos separados por varias mesas, tenia que ver la manera de acercarme a ella. Al entrar la miré y ella pareció inquietarse un poco, agachando la cabeza hacia su libro. Pasé a su lado haciendo gala de un gran autocontrol, si no, me hubiera lanzado a ella. Acomodé mi mochila en el lado vacío de la mesa y me dispuse a sacar los libros y demás.

El profesor entró a los pocos minutos y dijo que haríamos un trabajo por parejas, fue dejando la tarea en las mesas. En ese momento se me encendió la bombilla, tenia que decirle al profesor si podía ponerme con Bella, ya que su compañero no estaba y yo estaba siempre solo.

-Edward- Dijo el profesor al llegar a mi mesa. - Como no tienes compañero y el compañero de Isabella no ha venido haréis el trabajo de hoy juntos.

Casi me pongo a dar saltos como Alice cuando el profesor lo dijo… Era mi oportunidad para dar el primer paso.

Recogí la mochila y los libros y me dirigí a la mesa de Bella, me sentía algo mareado y nervioso, pero tenia que parecerle lo mas normal posible.

- Hola Bella. - Le dije cordialmente.

- Ho… hola. - Contestó nerviosa. Vi que sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

- ¿Qué tal pasaste el fin de semana? - Le dije con despreocupación.

- Bien gracias. ¿Y tu? - Dijo mirando a su libro.

- Muy entretenido, la verdad.- Le contesté sonriendo, al menos me hablaba…

- No lo dudo… - Dijo en voz baja.

- ¿No? entonces me conoces bien.

- No tengo el "placer" - Dijo en tono sarcástico mirándome a los ojos . - Además tu fama te precede.

- Es verdad, aun no tienes el placer.- Le dije remarcando la última palabra. - No sabia que me había hecho famoso, es halagador.

- ¿Estás muy seguro de ti mismo no? - No sé porqué me gustaba tanto sacarla de sus casillas.

- Solo sé lo que quiero y cuándo lo quiero - Dije sonriendo.

El profesor empezó a explicar el trabajo y me giré para atenderle, notaba como Bella me miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando, y eso me parecía encantador.

Intenté que Bella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible conmigo, sé que a veces le decía algo fuera de lugar, pero pronto lo arreglaba sacándole una sonrisa.

Solo verla sonreír, aunque fueran unos instantes, para mí era lo más especial que podía ocurrirme en ese momento. Salimos de clase juntos, y nos despedimos en el aparcamiento para ir cada uno a su vehiculo. Al entrar en mi coche, me alegró ver que Bella tenia un aspecto mas alegre al de esa mañana.

Mientras seguía fijamente los movimientos torpes de Bella para subir a su camioneta sonó mi móvil, y vi el identificador.

- Hola Jacob.

- Hola tío. Te llamaba para quedar a recoger la tienda y los muebles del prado, mis amigos vendrán a ayudarnos. Quiero terminar cuanto antes.

- Ah, si. Pues podemos vernos a la entrada del sendero, intentare que venga Emmet, entre todos tardaremos poco en recogerlo.

- Bien, yo iré ya para allá. Cuando tu puedas vienes.

- Vale, nos vemos luego Jake.

- Adiós.

Jacob se notaba tenso, quizás discutió con Bella y por eso estaban los dos con ese estado de ánimo.

- ¡Oye pasmarote! ¿Nos vamos?

- Alice, ¿Te importaría no ser tan sigilosa cuando te acerques a alguien?

- Que quisquilloso estas hoy, venga, llévame a casa que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Como qué? ¿Elegir tu modelito para mañana?

- No listillo, estoy esperando una llamada.

- ¿De quién?

- Eso no te importa. - Dijo sacándome la lengua.

- Que paciencia tengo que tener contigo Ali…

- ¡Vamos vamos vamos!

Cuando llegamos a casa subí a cambiarme por una ropa mas cómoda. Por suerte Emmet estaba en casa, viendo un partido de fútbol.

- Te necesito de nuevo, mula.

- Vuelve a decir eso y te lanzo por la ventana. - Dijo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Venga Emmet, acompáñame a recoger las cosas del prado.

- ¿Qué prado? - Dijo Rosalie asomándose por el pasillo.

- Pues cariño un prado cualquiera. - Contestó Emmet aun con los ojos en el partido.

- ¿Y se puede saber que vais a hacer allí? ¿Qué vais a recoger? - Dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y mirándonos con una ceja alzada.

- ¿El ser tan cotillas en esta familia es una norma? - Dije molesto.

- ¿Cotillas? ¿Qué ocurre? - Dijo mi hermana bajando por las escaleras.

- La que faltaba - Dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Pero bueno que pasa aquí? - Dijo mi madre apareciendo de la cocina.

- ¿Lo hacéis a propósito? Dejad de preguntar, Emmet, vamos.

- Emmet no va a ningún sitio - Dijo Rosalie. - hasta que no nos digáis a que vais a ese prado.

Esto era lo que pasaba cuando tenia una familia tan unida, casi no había secretos entre nosotros, y tampoco podíamos tenerlos teniendo tantas marujas en casa. Les conté mas o menos la historia, pasando por alto lo que sentía por Bella, y los escarceos de Jacob y yo con Leah. Mi madre, Alice y Rosalie, se sentaron en el sofá para escuchar mi relato, todas prestaban mucha atención y solo les faltaba un cubo de palomitas.

- Oh hijo, que detalle por tu parte… - Dijo mi madre acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente.

- Mi hermanito es un romántico empedernido. - Dijo Alice moviendo sus cejas.

- ¿No será que te gusta ese tal Jacob, no? - Preguntó Rosalie con seriedad.

- Me estoy cansando que penséis que soy gay.

- Edward, pero si no pasa nada, es bueno probar cosas nuevas. - Dijo Rosalie mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro.

Todos rieron de las palabras de Rosalie pero si supieran las cosas que había hecho seguro que dejaban de darme la lata, aunque si mi madre se enteraba… Mejor no pensar como se sentiría de tener un hijo así.

Al fin conseguí sacar a Emmet de casa, fuimos en su Jeep directos a la entrada del sendero donde quedé con Jacob, vimos un coche y una camioneta aparcados, así que nos dirigimos al prado. Cuando llegamos, vi que tenían casi todo el trabajo hecho, Jacob nos presentó a sus amigos, Quil, Embry, Jared y Paul. Quizás éramos demasiados, pero desde luego terminamos pronto en desmontarlo todo. Mientras cargábamos las cosas en los coches pensé que era un buen momento para hablar con Jacob.

- Ey Jake, ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro. - Dijo cortante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido problemas con Bella?

- ¿Eso a que viene?

- Pues viene a que esta mañana Bella se notaba bastante triste, y tu estas raro.

- Es complicado Edward.

- Si no me lo cuentas, no podré saberlo.

- Es Leah.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Mira ahora no puedo contarte, ya hablaremos, ¿vale?

- Esta bien.

Llegamos con los coches a un cobertizo que teníamos en casa, en el que volvimos a guardar la tienda y demás en su sitio.

- Jacob llámame un día de estos. - Le dije mientras se marchaba y asentía con la cabeza.

- Si quieres puedes ir corriendo a darle un besito. - Me dijo Emmet frunciendo los labios.

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que hacia le di un manotazo en la cabeza, asi aprenderia.

-¡Eh! ¡No me culpes de que tu amor sea tan complicado!

El día siguiente fui algo abatido a clase, sabia que no compartía ninguna clase con Bella y al final no pude verla en todo el día.

Sin soportarlo más el siguiente día decidí que si Bella no venia a mi, yo iría a Bella. Sabia cuales eran sus clases, así que al final del día, la espere en el pasillo de su clase. Lo cierto es que no sabia que iba a decirle y como se iba a tomar que la acaparara de esa manera. Me apoyé en la pared enfrente de la la puerta de clase, para que me viera bien al salir. Esperé pocos minutos cuando los alumnos empezaron a salir, algunos me miraron de mala manera, pero los ignore completamente.

Ahí estaba Bella, como siempre parecía en su mundo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, me sonrió y se fue por el pasillo sin pararse un segundo. Me quedé paralizado un momento, no entendía porqué no paró a saludarme, hasta que vi a mi hermana salir de la clase, rodee los ojos y fui tras Bella, seguramente pensaba que esperaba a mi hermana.

- ¡Oye! - Dije dando largas zancadas hacia ella.

Se giró y quedó sorprendida al verme acercar a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Me dijo extrañada.

- ¿Como que qué pasa? te estaba esperando. - le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¿A mi? ¿Para qué? - Su cara parecía cada vez mas extrañada, esta chica era increíble, ¿Porque no podría estar esperándola?

- Para alegrarte el día. - Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo? No estoy para otra de tus tonterías Edward. - Vi que sus ojos se ponían tristes.

- He notado que desde el Lunes estas muy alicaída, se nota en tus ojos que estas triste. Pero el reírme de ti parece que te ayuda a olvidar.

- ¿Como que te ríes de mi?- Dijo sonriendo.

- Es inevitable no reírse de ti Bella- Dije sacando la lengua.

Sus ojos se posaron un instante en mi lengua y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿En que estaría pensando?

- ¿Ves? pareces un semáforo, tu cara cambia de color igual, aunque cuando te vea verde o ámbar me asustaré. El rojo te queda mejor. - Le dije quitando un poco de tensión al asunto.

- Piérdete Cullen - Dijo carcajeándose.

Logré mi cometido, acercarme a Bella y que no me viera como un depredador. Nos despedimos sonrientes y me subí al coche, me sentía en paz. Esperé a mi hermana que entró al coche sonriente y mirándome de una manera pilla.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa pequeño demonio? - Le pregunté divertido.

- Nada, me gusta ver a mi hermano ilusionado de nuevo.

No le dije nada, solo le sonreí y conduje hasta casa. Ese día era especialmente extraño en Forks, no llovía y hacia algo de bochorno, así que decidí ir al prado, y poder disfrutar de ese paraje en soledad, como solía hacer de vez en cuando. Cogí mi Ipod, una chaqueta y conduje hacia el lugar, dejé el coche un poco apartado del sendero, para que nadie fisgoneara, aunque siempre estaba solo aquel paraje. Cuando llegué al prado me permití unos instantes de silencio respirando el aire puro del lugar. Me encaminé hacia una zona y allí me tumbé dejando que los pocos rayos de sol que se dejaban ver, me dieran un pequeño baño de color a mi pálida piel.

Puse el iPod a un volumen muy alto, aunque estaba solo me gustaba sentir la inmensidad de la naturaleza mientras escuchaba Claro de Luna.

Tuve una sensación como si hubiera alguien cerca, abrí los ojos y me di un susto de muerte.

-¡¡JODER!! - Es lo primero que me salió tras el susto.

Bella se asustó de mi reacción y calló de espaldas.

-¡¡QUE!! - Dijo con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Bella! ¡Me has asustado! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dije mientras la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo.

- Lo mismo que tú, tomar el sol. No me extraña que lo tomes, ese color de piel tuyo parece enfermizo. -Me dijo sacándome la lengua. Pos unos instantes mi mirada se perdió es un rosada lengua, imágenes de fantasías me venían a la cabeza. Solo pude sonreírle.

- Habló la albina… - dije intentando centrarme. - Avisa la próxima vez que aceches a alguien, aquí nunca viene nadie.

- Te equivocas, yo he estado aquí antes.

- Ya lo se. -Le conteste mientras volvía a tumbarme en el suelo cerrando los ojos, tenia que intentar no parecer nervioso. Aunque tuviera que estar deseando ver su rostro aquí conmigo, en un lugar tan especial.

_Especial para ella, aquí perdió la virginidad_ . Pensó mi maldita cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes chico listo? -Dijo con voz curiosa.

- Seguro que lo adivinas chica lista.- Dije mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

- Tu… ayudaste a Jacob, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Premio para la albina! No a sido tan complicado de adivinar,¿No? Jacob nunca hubiera organizado algo así el solito.

- ¿Lo organizaste tu todo? - Me miró sorprendida por esta nueva información.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

La miré y vi como se sonrojaba, mis manos anhelaron poder sostener su cara solo unos instantes, hasta que Bella cambió un poco de rumbo la conversación.

- No sabia que fuerais TAN amigos.- Remarcó.

- ¿De que te extrañas?

- Bueno… tu… eres diferente a él.

- ¿Cómo de diferente?

- Vosotros dos sois como… el agua y el aceite, como un vampiro y un licántropo, enemigos por naturaleza.

- Pero nosotros nos caemos bien. - Dije riéndome.

- Jacob es amable con todos y tú te comportas como…

- Como qué -Dije incorporándome y mirándola de frente.

- Como un capullo.

- ¿Disculpa? - No sé porque me dolió escuchar aquello, sabia que así era como me veían todos.

- Pues eso, no te hagas el inocente que le tengo calado Señor Cullen. Conmigo llevas unos días que no eres un capullo, lo que quiere decir que te escudas en un caparazón de capullo para que no te hagan daño - Iba explicándome mientras gesticulaba con las manos la forma de un capullo. Y aunque me dolía en cierta manera lo que pensaba de mi, me parecía la chica mas tierna que había conocido jamás.

- Señorita Freud Swan. Veo que le gusta analizar a las personas. Creo que voy a tener que enseñarle algún hobby. - Dije intentando no decir nada desagradable.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿El buscarte un hobby?

- No, Edward, ¿Qué te han hecho para que seas así? - Muy perceptiva.

- Bella, no quiero ser un maleducado contigo, pero no es algo que te importe, es mi vida.

-Sólo quería conocerte un poco más, ayudarte. Disfruta del día. - Dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta.

_Mierda._

- ¡Bella! - Me levanté rápidamente y agarre su brazo acercándola a mi, hasta tener nuestros cuerpos pegados.

- Lo siento, no te enfades conmigo… en serio intento no comportarme como un... borde contigo. Pero no me preguntes por cosas de las que me duele hablar. - Al menos podía ser algo sincero con ella, no quería que nadie supiera lo que paso con la perra de Tanya. Mientras le hablaba quise besarla, pero… eso hubiese sido un gran error. Además yo no parecía gustarle a Bella en ese sentido.

Bella evitaba mirarme, y pareció estremecerse mientras le hablaba.

- Bella… - Le dije ahora mirándole a sus hermosos ojos cafés. - Perdóname.

- Está bien Edward. Pero… pero será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que ver a Jacob, hemos discutido esta mañana.

- Ya, siempre él. - _Edward piensa antes de hablar._

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, ¿Qué os a pasado? - Dije algo molesto.

- Se puso celoso y discutimos.

- Bueno, eso es razonable, con una chica así también me pondría celoso. - Le dije mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, no podía controlarme con Bella, decía y hacia las cosas sin pensar.

- Edward, no bromees, esto es duro para mi.

- Yo entiendo un rato de durezas. - Dije intentando hacer una broma.

- Me voy a buscar a mi novio, no se puede hablar contigo. - Y me miró con los ojos algo achicados de enfado.

Al parecer no puedo dar un paso bien con ella. Y mas con Jacob en medio. _Maldición._

- Ten cuidado con el coche. Nos vemos Bella.

Me volví a tumbar en la hierba, encendí el Ipod y cerré los ojos.

Al rato los abrí para comprobar que Bella no estuviera alrededor, me incorporé, y me dirigí a mi coche. Una vez dentro me quedé pensativo, quería conocer los motivos de la discursión entre Bella y Jacob, y aunque por un lado quería verles bien a los dos, por otro lado deseaba que no fuera así, ya que esa podría ser una oportunidad para acercarme a Bella. Sabia que tenia que comprobar qué sentía Bella por mi, y aunque ella me odiara, tenia esperanzas, porque del odio al amor hay un paso, o eso dicen.

Decidí ir a ver a Jacob a su casa, con un poco de suerte, Bella no estaría allí. Al pasar con el coche cerca de su casa vi que la camioneta de ella no estaba, así que aparqué cerca del cobertizo de Jacob.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que di unos golpes en la puerta y entré.

Parecía que Jake no me escuchaba porque estaba de espaldas a mí, no veía sus brazos pues suponía que los tenia delante de él, meciéndolos hacia delante y hacia atrás, además de que Jacob soltaba pequeños quejidos.

- ¿Jake se puede?

* * *

JPOV

La luna seguía en lo más alto, iba iluminando como un gran foco atravesando con unos pocos rayos de luz la espesura del bosque. Había dejado la tienda atrás hace rato, seguía a Leah como un zombi a través de los árboles, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que me hacia ir tras ella.

- ¿Qué haces Jacob? - Dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- No…no lo sé… - Fui acercándome a ella.

- Vuelve con tu novia, no deberías estar aquí - Dijo sin expresión.

- Ella esta durmiendo.

- Pues vuelve con ella… aquí no pintas nada.

- Leah… yo… no sé que te pasa.

- ¿Como que "qué me pasa"? - Dijo encarándome - Creo que te lo he dejado bastante claro, a veces eres más tonto Jacob…

- Leah… yo no he querido hacerte daño…

- No, pero como me has usado ya no te sirvo ¿Verdad?

- No pretenderás que esté con Bella y vuelva a acostarme contigo.

- ¿No todo en la vida es tener el paquete caliente sabes?

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Qué estas ciego, eso quiero decir.

- Habla claro.

- Lo que sientes por tu novia no es amor, solo es cariño, afecto…

- ¿Que sabrás tu? ni siquiera la conoces. Yo la quiero, ella es mi ángel y algún día me casaré con ella.

- Hazlo y serás infeliz el resto de tu vida.

- ¿Es una maldición o una amenaza?

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, es un hecho. Deberías ver que tu novia tiene más donde elegir, al igual que tu podrías hacerlo. El cariño no es suficiente para sustentar una relación. Ella caerá en los brazos de otro.

- ¡Cállate! - Sabia que quería ponerme nervioso, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Le taparía esa boca que tenia, antes o después.

- Es la verdad, dale tiempo y pasará.

- ¡He dicho que te calles! - Dije acercándome más a ella.

- No le darás lo que ella necesita.- Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Pero qué sabrás tu lo que necesita! ¡Cállate maldita zorra! - Le dije alterado, mientras le agarraba con fuerza el brazo.

- ¿Zorra?- Y empezó a reírse - si… eso fui para ti, tu zorra, ¿no?

- Se acabó.

Estampé mis labios en los suyos moviendo la cabeza como un poseso, dando fuertes mordidas en su labio, y metiendo mi lengua en su boca, palpando todo su interior. Ella solo gemía mientras con las manos agarraba mi pelo con fuerza. Dio un pequeño salto y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Yo la sujetaba del trasero, aguantando su peso y apretándola más a mi. Esto era lo que ella buscaba, pero también era lo que yo deseaba, ya habría tiempo de lamentarse, en ese momento solo me centré en poseer a Leah como un animal en celo.

La empujé contra un árbol, provocando un leve quejido de ella. Deje que sus manos recorrieran mi pecho desnudo mientras yo daba pequeños apretones contra ella y el árbol. A pesar del frío que hacía, mi piel ardía y mi respiración se agitaba más. Leah rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello, así que solté mis manos de su duro trasero y fui recorriendo sus costados, poco a poco, aunque nuestros besos seguían siendo salvajes, nuestras lenguas luchaban por tener más del otro, nuestra saliva caliente se entremezclaba con gemidos y jadeos de los dos.

Una de mis manos se posó en un pecho, notando que como era costumbre iba sin sujetador, y podía sentir en mi mano todo su tamaño y dureza, con la única barrera de su camisa. Desabroché apenas dos botones para tener mejor acceso y metí mi mano palpando de nuevo su forma redondeada, su pezón duro y suave. Mi pene empezó a hincharse más, buscando una salida en mis pantalones.

Con mi otra mano desabroche su pantalón y comprobé si Leah estaba lista, pero sabia perfectamente que ella siempre estaba húmeda para mi. Le quité sus pantalones sosteniéndola en peso y no tardé en bajar la cremallera de mis pantalones, ladear tus braguitas y penetrarla sin titubeos. Mis embestidas eran agresivas, a Leah le gustaba y eso me ponía mas caliente.

Tras algunas arremetidas más, quité el cepo que hacían las piernas de Leah en mi cintura, dejó caer sus pies en el suelo y cogí una de sus piernas, la levanté, sujetándola con mi brazo, y volví a embestirla, una y otra vez. Ella arañaba mi pecho, sacando de mi gruñidos pecaminosos. Notaba como las paredes de Leah, se contraían cada vez más, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Con la mano que tenia libre la agarré de la nuca, y la mire fijamente a los ojos, nuestras caras estaban a pocos centímetros. Ella intentaba besarme pero yo la sostenía del cuello y no podía moverse, su cara se retorcía de placer, achicaba los ojos y se pasaba la lengua por los labios, haciendo que la poca luz que penetraba entre los árboles le diera un leve brillo a su boca.

Al poco, y tras una embestida más, los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

Nos quedamos unos instantes pegados, acompasados en la respiración. Salí de ella y me coloqué todo en su sitio. La vi como ella hacia lo mismo en silencio, con seriedad en su rostro.

- ¿Me dijiste que tomabas anticonceptivos no? - Le pregunté visiblemente preocupado.

Ella me miró unos instantes a los ojos y agachando su cabeza para seguir vistiéndose solo dijo.

- Si. - Su voz sonaba algo rota.

- ¿Estás bien? Creo que debería volver - Dije mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba la tienda.

- Claro, estoy muy bien. - Contestó secamente.

- Esto no significa nada, ¿Lo sabes no?

- Sólo espero que algún día abras los ojos. Adios Jacob. - Dijo mientras se marchaba adentrándose en el bosque.

Me quedé un poco pensativo, sentí una pequeña punzada dentro, pero no le di mayor importancia. Nunca entendería a las chicas.

Caminé en dirección a la tienda, volviendo así a la realidad. Ahora si era el momento de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Y así fue, la culpa empezó a hacer mella en mi. Y ahora tenia que volver a la cama con Bella. Esto parecía muy surrealista.

Fui andado hasta la entrada, esperando que ella estuviera dormida.

- ¿Jacob? - Escuché su voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces despierta? - Dije acercándome a ella un poco nervioso.

- Jake, me desperté y no estabas - Dijo cayéndole lágrimas por la cara, odiaba verla así. - ¿Cómo querías que durmiera? Me has dejado sola.

- Perdona cielo - Dije besando su frente intentando calmarla.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

_Jake piensa rápido_.

- Emm… no te asustes, pero había un lobo merodeando por la tienda, más bien una loba y tuve que espantarla. - _Mientes muy mal_.

- ¿Una loba? ¿Pero estás loco? ¡Podía haberte atacado!

- Lo hizo, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, no creo que vuelva. - En eso al menos no le había mentido del todo.

Estuvimos despiertos hasta el amanecer, abrazados sin decir una palabra. Tenia su cara apoyada en mi pecho y le acariciaba su suave cabello, llegando a la espalda y haciendo dibujos en ella con la yema de los dedos.

Tuve que despertar de los pensamientos que me llenaban la cabeza.

- Bueno - Dije dando un gran suspiro y sonriéndole - ¿Te apetece ir a desayunar?

- ¡Claro! - Contestó animada.

Nos levantamos, y me dispuse a vestirme, otra vez hundido en mis problemas.

Fuimos a una cafetería a desayunar, y lo cierto es que tenia muchísima hambre, la noche anterior había sido muy movidita y tenia que reponer fuerzas. Pedí un desayuno bastante copioso y Bella me miró algo extrañada.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó despertándome de nuevo de mis líos mentales.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - La miré extrañado.

- Jake, estas espesito esta mañana ¿Eh? Te pregunto por lo que haremos hoy, ¿Daremos un paseo o tienes algo pensado?

- Bueno había pensado llevarte a tu casa, seguramente tendré que hacer cosas en casa.

Y era la verdad, aparte que tampoco quería estar mucho mas con Bella, bastante raro me comporté como para pasar más tiempo a su lado y que preguntara más de lo debido.

- Ah…- Dijo con una clara decepción en su voz.

- Por la noche te llamare por teléfono, ¿Vale? - Dije intentando salvar la situación.

- Como quieras. - Contestó distante.

La llevé a casa en un trayecto donde solo se escuchaba el sonido estridente del motor de mi coche. Al llegar me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente, y esperé hasta que entró en casa para marcharme.

Llegué a casa abatido y cansado, no sabia como afrontar la nueva situación, pero tampoco tenia fuerzas ese día para pensar en ello, así que hice lo único que me evadía algo del mundo exterior, fui al cobertizo y me puse a terminar una moto bastante estropeada que me trajeron mis amigos.

Por la noche dudé en llamar a Bella o no, y a pesar de haberle dicho que lo haría no pude hacerlo. Me sentía demasiado mal. Sabia que era algo hipócrita por mi parte pero era lo que sentía. Era consciente que Bella se había dado cuenta que estaba actuando raro, así que tenia que concienciarme para que eso no volviera a pasar.

A la mañana siguiente fui a clases, aunque sin ganas de estar tantas horas escuchando algo que no me interesaba. Cuando por fin terminaron las horas lectivas, recordé que aún había que recoger las cosas del prado. Me sentía mal por volver allí, de hecho esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo después de esto.

Le pedí a mi grupo de amigos que me ayudaran a recoger las cosas del prado, y todos aceptaron, así que sólo me quedó llamar a Edward. Quedamos en vernos en el la entrada al sendero y no tardamos mucho en llegar. Empezamos a desmontarlo todo, aunque les pedí a los chicos que la cama la desmontaran ellos, mientras yo desmontaba lo de fuera, bastante duro era esto como para recordarlo cada segundo.

Edward y Emmet tardaron un rato en llegar, así que cuando llegaron nosotros lo habíamos hecho casi todo, les presenté a mis amigos y terminamos de quitarlo todo y llevarlo a los coches.

Cuando estábamos terminando de cargar las cosas, Edward se me acercó.

- Ey Jake, ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro. - Dije cortante.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has tenido problemas con Bella?

- ¿Eso a que viene? - ¿Desde cuando preguntaba cosas demás mi amigo?

- Pues viene a que esta mañana Bella se notaba bastante triste, y tu estas muy raro.

- Es complicado Edward. - Le contesté intentando zanjar el tema.

- Si no me lo cuentas, no podré saberlo.

- Es Leah. - Confesé al final.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Mira ahora no puedo contarte, ya hablaremos, ¿vale?

- Esta bien.

Llegamos con los coches a un cobertizo, al lado de la casa de los Cullen, lo de cobertizo era por llamarlo de alguna manera porque era mas grande que mi casa. En él volvimos a guardar la tienda y demás en su sitio.

- Jacob llámame un día de estos. - Me dijo Edward mientras me marchaba, solo asentí con la cabeza.

Aquello se me estaba yendo de las manos, y el único culpable era yo. Era yo el que lo provocó todo, y el que tenia una chica maravillosa a la que no sabia valorar.

El día siguiente era, fue como siempre, acudí a clase, pero al terminar llame a mi padre para decirle que me iría con los chicos por ahí. Aunque mis planes eran otros, necesitaba pensar sobre todo esto, así que fui a la playa, estuve horas recorriendo la playa, de un lado a otro, conforme empezaba el crepúsculo.

Seguía pensando bien en lo que tenia que hacer, sin duda tenia que hablar con Bella, pero… ¿Que le iba a decir?¿Cómo le iba a explicar cómo me sentía sin herirla ni contarle lo de Leah?

- Últimamente estas muy reflexivo. - Dijo detrás de mi una voz que conocía bien.

- Leah, ¿Me estás acosando?

- Bueno, si eso funciona para que abras los ojos, entonces si.

- No estoy para jugar hoy.

- ¿Y porque no? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar para ti, pero tu nunca para mi? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a aprovecharme de ti como tu hiciste conmigo? pensaba que te gustaba lo que hacíamos juntos.

- Leah no me tientes por favor.

- Los hombres sois débiles. -Dijo riéndose.

- ¿Que intentas hacer?

Se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

- Quiero que me hagas tuya una vez más.

Esta chica hacía que perdiera el rumbo, no podía negarlo. Había una parte de mi que pensaba en Bella, y en que no estaba bien el juego que me traía con Leah pero, una parte mayor y dura pensaba que estas cosas pasan una vez en la vida, y que había que aprovechar cualquier ocasión.

Leah noto como me debatía por dentro, pero también sabia que iba a sucumbir a sus encantos, así que tomó mi mano mientras yo la miraba aún con la duda planeando en mi cabeza, me sonrió.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Le pregunté cuando vi que íbamos en la dirección contraria de donde usualmente echábamos el polvo diario.

- Vamos a tu coche.

- No se si los amortiguadores aguantaran tanto movimiento… - Dije bromeando.

Ella se giró y me enseñó una sonrisa mas amplia.

Llegamos a mi coche, subimos y fuimos a un lugar un poco alejado, en donde sabia que no habría nadie husmeando.

Cuando paré el coche, Leah no esperó un segundo para desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, y después el mío, poniéndose a horcajadas y moviendo su trasero para sentir mas fricción. Se inclinó sobre mí y puso sus labios en mi oído de nuevo para susurrar.

- No importa si ahora no sabes que rumbo tomar ni qué hacer, yo estaré esperando porque estoy segura de lo que quiero, y a quién quiero.

Y con esto, Leah me besó con suavidad, acunando mi cara en sus pequeñas manos. Ese beso fue intensificándose por mí, tenia mis manos en su espalda, acariciándola, sintiendo como su piel iba cogiendo temperatura poco a poco.

Mi miembro ya estaba en todo su esplendor, con Leah nunca me costaba tener la bandera izada. Levanté su faldita y metí mi mano bajo su ropa interior, notando los labios hinchados, y comenzando a lubricarse, masajeé la zona, introduciendo un dedo suavemente dentro de ella.

Leah gimoteaba por más, y eso era lo que iba a tener. Tomé de la guantera un preservativo. No es que no confiara en ella, es que nunca se sabia qué podía pasar, así que prefería tomar precauciones. Coloqué el condón en mi polla, y mientras con una mano lo agarraba con fuerza, con la otra ladeaba de nuevo la ropa interior de Leah, penetrándola despacio, haciendo que me deseara con desesperación.

Tras unas pocas embestidas, estábamos tan calientes que rompimos en un fuerte orgasmo a la vez.

Esta vez, Leah no estaba enfadada o triste, al contrario, parecía feliz, y eso me alegraba enormemente.

La llevé a casa y después fui a la mía, para encontrarme con mi padre en la sala de estar viendo la televisión.

- Hola viejo.

- Jacob, Bella a estado aquí, y parece preocupada. ¿En que andas metido, muchacho?

- En nada papá. No te preocupes que hablaré con ella. Voy a dormir, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches hijo.

Por suerte mi padre no metía mucho las narices en mi vida, y tenia bastante libertad en ese sentido.

Al día siguiente me desperté con fuerzas renovadas, con la esperanza de saber fingir bien ante Bella. En cuanto terminé la ultima clase me dirigí al instituto de Forks, a esperarla, al menos intentaría comportarme como un buen novio.

Al llegar, vi que empezaban a salir los alumnos, así que paré en un lado del parking y me quedé ahí esperando. Vi salir a Bella del edificio hablando animadamente con… ¿Edward?.

Reconozco que sentí celos, y no me gustó nada la cara con la que se miraban esos dos. Ni siquiera vieron que estaba allí, Bella se acercó a su camioneta y siguió con la mirada a Edward en su coche, que tampoco me vió. Me acerqué a ella y cuando lo vió salir del parking, vió la moto y giró abruptamente sobre si misma.

- ¡Jake! - Dijo entre asustada y feliz.

- Hola. - Le contesté secamente.

- ¿Estás bien? tienes mala cara.

- Supongo que no tengo tan buena cara como Cullen ¿No? - Creo que mi expresión se lo dejaba bastante claro.

- ¿Edward? ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Qué tiene él que ver? - Encima se hacia la inocente.

- He visto como tonteabas con él.

- Jacob pero… ¿Qué dices? Estaba hablando con él, no tonteando.

- Seguro. _Me caí ayer de la higuera_.

- ¿Desde cuando desconfías de mi?

- Desde que te he visto tontear con el mujeriego de mi amigo. ¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan amiga de él? pensaba que te caía mal.

- Solo estábamos hablando y para tu información, ahora me cae bien, al menos a ratos. Estas paranoico.

- Claro, soy yo… Sé lo que he visto Isabella.

- ¡Yo no estaba tonteando con él maldita sea!

- No voy a discutir más. ¿Te llevo a casa?

- No quiero ir contigo a ningún sitio, además tengo coche.

- ¿Encima te ofendes? ya hablaremos.

Estaba enfadándome sin muchos motivos, sabía que Edward no tontearía con Bella, pero ese "ataque" de celos me daría cierta ventaja.

Me subí a la moto sin girar a verla y fui rumbo a mi casa.

Pasé una tarde más tranquilo de lo que debería, me sentía en cierta manera sucio por hacerle esto a Bella, desde luego no se lo merecía, pero Leah era mi perdición.

Me enfrasqué en ordenar la pocilga que tenia montada en el cobertizo, limpiando, ordenando y arreglando cosas en mal estado.

Encontré un bote viejo de pintura para pintar algunas partes del cobertizo que estaban descoloridas por el paso del tiempo.

Intenté abrir por todos los medios abrir el bote pero nada, me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Edward.

- ¿Qué hacías? - Mirándome confundido.

- Pues intentando abrir este maldito bote de pintura. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero hablar contigo, si tienes un rato.

- Claro, dispara. - Dije sentándome, encarándole.

- Sé que tienes problemas con Bella.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

- Bueno, últimamente hemos hablado algo, ya sabes, eres mi amigo y no me gustaría que tu novia me odiase eternamente.

- Si, ya os he visto esta mañana, lo bien que os lo pasabais.

- ¿Esta mañana? no te vi… - Dijo sorprendido.

- Claro que no, parecíais dos paletos mirándoos. Estaba delante de vuestras narices.

- Oye Jake, no te pienses cosas raras, ya sabes que yo no intentaría nada con Bella.

- ¿Eso puedes asegurarlo?

- Claro que te lo aseguro.

- ¿Entonces a que viene tanta preocupación?

- ¿Jacob somos amigos?

- En principio si.

- Pues ya tienes tu respuesta. No me gusta verte como un zombi, ni a Bella echa polvo. Sabes que es una buena chica, deberías esforzarte más por conservarla.

- Que manía con que voy a perder a Bella

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Nada, cosas mías.

- Pues Jake, esfuérzate tío porque una chica así no se encuentra tan fácil.

- Lo se pero…

- Dime.

- Nada. Mañana hablaré con ella.

- Eso espero. Ahora dime lo que pasa con Leah.

- Ya la conoces, es demasiado tentadora.

- La conozco, y no es tan tentadora Jake. Tu chica lo es más.

- ¿Cómo?

- Quiero decir que no es una zorra como Leah. Bella es autentica y al menos tiene integridad. - Contestó nervioso.

- Lo sé… no sé como llevar todo esto.

- Pues primero, deja de ver a Leah, y habla con Bella.

- Eso haré, gracias amigo.

- De nada, y ya sabes, no lo dejes para más tarde.

Nos despedimos y de nuevo me quede absorto en mis pensamientos. Sabia que Edward tenia razón pero… seguía con dudas.

Al día siguiente , como de costumbre fui al instituto de la reserva, y fue bastante aburrido, decidí que después de clases iría a casa de Bella, aunque todavía no sabia bien que iba a decirle, improvisaría por el camino.

Cuando al fin salí de clase, fui casi a trote hasta mi moto, y de allí a casa de Bella. Aparqué enfrente de su casa, vi que su camioneta no estaba, pero aun así fui hasta la puerta y llamé al timbre.

- ¡Jacob! chico, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habrás saltado las clases no? - Dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Tranquilo Jefe Swan, acabo de salir del instituto, y quería hablar con Bella.

- Pues Bella no ha llegado, aunque no tardara mucho, anda pasa, están poniendo un partido de la semana pasada.

- Gracias.

Charlie se sentó en su sillón y yo en el sofá, bastante nervioso por la espera. A los 10 minutos se escuchaba a lo lejos la camioneta de Bella.

- Bueno chico, yo me voy a la comisaría.

- Vale Charlie, hasta luego.

Escuché como salía de casa y se encontraba con Bella en la entrada.

- Bella, tengo que ir a la comisaría, nos vemos a la noche. Por cierto, ha venido Jacob. Hasta luego hija.

Esperé a que entrara para girarme a verla.

- Jacob. - Dijo sin ánimo en la voz.

- ¡Bella! por fin estás aquí. - Me giré con entusiasmo no fingido. Salté del sofá y la tomé de la mano para acercarla a mi lado.

- Tengo que hablarte… - Le dije a los ojos.

- Bella yo… lo siento mucho. - Continué diciéndole con la cabeza gacha.

- Se que te he hecho daño. Pero… perdóname, últimamente me siento raro y estoy algo confundido. - Le confesé.

- ¿La noche te confunde Jake? Habla claro, y dime que te pasa y porque estas así.

_Sé rápido Black._

- Bells, siento que voy a perderte. El verte mirar a Cullen de esa manera… fue una punzada en mi corazón, pensé que estabas sintiendo cosas por él.

- Yo no miraba a Edward de ninguna forma, él simplemente intentaba animarme, porque llevo unos días bastante mal, supongo que sabrás el motivo.

- Si… siento ser tan celoso. Te quiero tanto Bella… no se que haría sin ti- Al decir esto, me di cuenta que nunca cambiaria ese sentimiento hacia ella, realmente la quería muchísimo, y se merecía más de mí.

- Jake, tranquilízate, tu eres a quien quiero, siempre serás mi chico, y yo seré tu chica. -Me dijo mientras se sentaba en mis piernas, rodeé su cinturita con mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza.

- Bella, te quiero.

- ¡¡Ja…Jake a... aire!! - Dijo ahogada.

- ¡Perdona! necesitaba abrazarte, hace tantos días… eres mi vida. - Le dije sonriéndole.

- Eres más tontito…

Me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba esto, y se me ocurrían un par de cosas que hacer con Bella.

- ¿Qué tramas?- Me dijo divertida.

- Nada… ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación?

Se levantó y me ofreció su mano, que tomé sin dudar. Fuimos a su cuarto y en cuanto entramos cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Me acerqué a ella y puse las manos en sus caderas.

- ¿Qué haces Jake?

- Bells… - Susurré en su oído. Noté como se estremecía al sentir mi aliento en su oído.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis brazos, despacio, tensando mis músculos a su paso. Llegó a mi nuca y la agarró con fuerza. Me miró a los ojos con deseo y tiró de mi nuca hacia ella, nos besamos con pasión, la rodee con los brazos y la acerqué a mi. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron me dijo:

- Jacob Black, ¿Llevas una navaja en el bolsillo o es que te alegras de verme?

- Las dos cosas... - Dije riendo suavemente. Bella rió y yo me alegré que volviera la alegría a sus ojos.

Volvimos a besarnos, aunque esta vez con mas delicadeza. Fui llevándola hacia la puerta, con idea de cerrar la puerta con seguro, por si las moscas. La tomé en brazos y la lleve a la cama, Bella sonreía y eso me hacia sentir un hombre satisfecho. Me tumbé junto a ella y empecé a besarle el cuello, lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos. Dejaba que la salive recorriera mis labios para que resbalaran mejor por su piel.

La miré mientras pasaba los dedos por donde la había besado, baje por la clavícula y me detuve.

- ¿Puedo? - Le pregunté.

- Claro…

Sin decir mas continué hasta tocar su terso pecho, con suavidad trazaba círculos en el. Continué bajando por su estomago, y la respiración de Bella estaba comenzando a agitarse por el tacto de mi mano en determinadas zonas de su cuerpo. Llegué al ombligo y volví a trazar círculos con suavidad. Choqué con el borde de sus vaqueros y como Bella no hizo amago de querer parar, me senté en la cama, llevé mis manos hasta los botones de sus vaqueros..

Fui quitando uno a uno muy despacio, Bella se veía impaciente, con ganas de mas. Una vez desabrochados, ladee la apertura para poder contemplar su ropa interior.

Me levanté y me puse a los pies de la cama. Le quite sus zapatillas y cogiendo el bajo de sus pantalones empecé a tirar de ellos hacia mi, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, gemí ante tal vista, la cogí de las corvas y la tiré hacia mi, quedando su trasero al borde de la cama.

Besé sus muslos, pasaba por la parte interior de ellos, dejando un rastro calido en ellos. Bella se notaba muy excitada así que con mis dos manos, usando el pulgar y el índice, cogí el elástico de sus bragas por ambos lados de la cadera y fui bajándolo poco a poco.

Terminé de quitarlas y las tiré a un lado. Bella cerro sus ojos, y tenia las mejillas totalmente rosadas. Me acerqué a su sexo y sople un poco por la zona, el contraste de calor-frio la hizo estremecer. Con la punta de mi lengua empecé a tocar sus labios, estaba hinchada y húmeda, eso hizo que mi paquete se removiera aun mas. Bella puso sus manos en mi cabeza, acariciando mi pelo, sin duda le gustaba lo que le hacia.

- Oh… no pares… - Dije de pronto.

Mis movimientos cada vez eran mas rápidos.

- ¡Sígue! ¡sígue!

Me ponía como una moto escucharla pedir más. En ese momento hubiera sacado mi miembro y la hubiera penetrado hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero esto se trataba de ella, no de mi, tenia que dejarla satisfecha.

Bella pareció tensarse, así que continué mas rápido mis movimientos en su clítoris, lamía y succionaba sin parar, buscando la manera que ella disfrutara mas.

- ¡¡Oh…Siii!!- Gritó agarrándome del pelo con fuerza.

- ¡BELLA! ¡Ya estoy en casa! - _¡Joder su padre!_

- ¡¡¡¡ SIIIIIII !!!! - Gritó Bella como poseída. Realmente lo había hecho bien.

A trompicones le ayudé a vestirse y arreglarse, fui a la puerta para quitar el seguro y me senté en la mecedora que tenia al lado de la ventana, Bella se lanzó al escritorio removiendo papeles por él.

- ¿Se puede?- Dijo Charlie asomándose.

- Claro papá. - Dijo Bella sin mirar a la puerta.

- Que, ¿Haciendo deberes?

- Sip.

- Vale, os dejo. Jake van a poner ahora el partido por si quieres verlo.

- Gracias Charlie, enseguida bajo. - Le dije sonriente.

Bella suspiró y se giró para sonreírme.

- Por poco.

- Has llegado al orgasmo justo a tiempo. - Dije acercándome a ella.

Los dos reímos como tontos. Besé su frente y bajé a ver el partido con su padre.

Más tarde cenamos los tres en la cocina, mientras Charlie y yo hablábamos del partido, Bella estaba distraída.

Al rato me despedí de los dos. Esto estaba saliendo demasiado bien, Bella no era estúpida, antes o después se enteraría de algo.

A pesar de eso me fui a casa feliz… creo que había hecho bien las cosas, y había evitado que Bella preguntara demasiado.

Lo único malo era que esperaba que Bella hiciera lo mismo que hice con ella, así que me quedé con las ganas.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**¡Acepto criticas constructivas! .... o algo…. snif….**

**¡Un clic al botoncito verde me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! ^^**


	8. Capitulo siete Sorpresas y Dudas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo siete.**

* * *

CAPITULO 7 "Sorpresas y Dudas"

BPOV

Ya había caído la noche, y tanto ajetreo en mi habitación con Jacob pasó factura. Fui a la cama, estaba tan relajada que me quedé dormida enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté sin muchas ganas, pero recordé que era Viernes, y eso me impulsó a levantarme sin remolonear más de la cuenta.

Me vestí como era lo habitual sin preocuparme mucho por mi aspecto y bajé a desayunar. Charlie ya se había ido a trabajar, así que estaba sola. Tomé unos cereales y lo preparé todo para irme al instituto.

En la camioneta mientras iba camino a clases, pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior, y aunque estaba contenta, sabia que algo no marchaba bien con Jacob, y tenia que averiguar lo que ocurría.

Llegué algo justa de tiempo, así que fui directa a la primera clase, biología. Un ligero cosquilleo empezó a formarse en mi estomago.

Entré en clase y casi estaban todos los alumnos sentados, mi mirada fue al final de la clase, a la ultima mesa, y allí vi a Edward, que al verme se enderezó en la silla y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí a mi asiento, comprobando con pena que mi compañero de laboratorio estaba presente.

La clase no fue demasiado aburrida, el profesor nos mandó otro trabajo, pero para hacer en casa, podía hacerse por grupos o por parejas. Intenté hacerme la loca cando mi compañero me preguntó si lo hacíamos juntos, supongo que tenia esperanza en que Edward me lo pidiera.

_Bella… solo es un trabajo._

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, así que me dispuse a recoger los libros cuando alguien tocaba mi hombro con un dedo. Me giré y ahí estaba Edward como un pasmarote, _un sexy pasmarote_ , sonriéndome.

- Hola Bella. - Saludó con su habitual sonrisa.

- Hola.

- ¿Tienes ya pareja para el trabajo?

- No… - Suspiré teatralmente.

- ¿Querrías hacerlo conmigo? - Preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Perdona? - _¿Me pide hacerlo con él? ¿Estoy soñando?_

- El trabajo, si quieres hacerlo conmigo.

- Oh, faltaría más - Contesté riendo. _Tonta Bella_ _._

- Bueno, ¿Dónde lo hacemos? ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

- ¿Cómo?

- El trabajo, que donde lo hacemos. ¿Te pasa algo?

- Ah, pues.. pues en mi casa si quieres. No me pasa nada.

- Vale, ¿Cuando quieres que vaya?

- No sé, antes tengo que hablar con Jacob.

- No me digas que tienes que pedirle permiso para que nos veamos. - Dijo alzando una ceja.

- No es eso, tengo algo que hablar con él.

- ¿Le ocurre algo?

- Pues eso precisamente quiero saber, estábamos peleados pero ayer hicimos las paces, aunque hay algo que me mosquea mucho.

- ¿El qué?

- No lo sé, cada día parece que se comporta de una manera. Sé que me oculta algo.

- Bueno Bella, quizás solo esté pasando una mala época. No le des importancia.

- Ya bueno, por eso tengo que hablar con él, así que te llamaré esta noche para decirte cuando puedes venir. Por cierto, no tengo tu número - Le ofrecí mi libreta, y en la última hoja escribió con una caligrafía exquisita su nombre y número, escribiendo debajo "Llámame". Reí por la tontería y nos despedimos para ir cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

Vi a Edward marcharse por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la mía, sacando su móvil del bolsillo y acercándoselo al oído.

* * *

EPOV

- ¿Si?

- Hola Jake. Ya puedes ir tallándome un tótem.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me debes una por la información que tengo para ti.

- ¿Qué información?

- Bella va a ir a hacerte una visita hoy, para ver que te a pasado que estas muy rarito, piensa que le ocultas algo. Así que tienes tiempo de preparar una buena excusa.

- Joder… Gracias Edward, te debo una.

- Lo que yo decía.

- Tengo que dejarte, y ¡gracias!

- De nada, adiós.

Un chico en mi lugar, no le habría dicho nada, pero era mi amigo, no quería provocar una ruptura y momentos desagradables a Bella. Además, el la vió primero.

* * *

BPOV

Mientras veía como se iba estuve pensando a quien habría llamado, puede que a una chica, quizás era cierto lo que decían, que era un chico muy solicitado.

- ¿A quién miras? - Dijo una voz algo estridente a mi espalda.

- ¡Tanya! ¡Me has asustado!

- No es culpa mía que te quedes embobada mirando a Edward. - Dijo mirando en la dirección por la que se marchó Edward.

- No estaba embobada.

- No te preocupes, yo si me quedo embobada, ese chico tiene un polvazo.

- ¡Tanya!

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te lo imaginas?

- Pues no, con Jacob me sobra.

- ¿Tan bueno es?

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto en medio del pasillo?

- Claro que no, te acompaño a tu próxima clase y me cuentas.

- Tanya eso son cosas personales.

- ¿Somos amigas no? Pues la amigas se cuentan las cosas intimas.

Me cogió del brazo y empujándome me dirigió hasta clase.

- Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal es hacerlo con un nativo?

- ¡Tanya por favor!

- Ay chica, no se por qué te escandalizas. No creo que seas una monja ¿No?

- No pero…

- No hay peros que valgan. ¡Cuéntame!

- Bueno… las veces que lo hemos hecho a estado bien, disfruto mucho.

- Que soso suena dicho así. ¿La tiene grande?

- Tanya, ¿Qué has desayunado esta mañana?

- No lo que necesita mi cuerpo.

- Eres un poco pervertida…

- Da igual, contéstame.

- No sé, solo he visto la suya, así que no puedo comparar. Parece… grande.

- ¡Oh! Pues…

Tanya se calló de pronto al mirar a la puerta de mi próxima clase, solo estaba Alice, la hermana de Edward.

- Hablamos luego Bella. - Dijo sin mirarme.

No entendí su actitud, fui hasta la puerta y Alice me sonrió.

- Hola. - Dijo como si nada.

- Hola.

- No me he presentado, soy Alice.

- Lo sé, yo soy Bella.

- Lo sé. - Dijo con una risita contagiosa. - Últimamente te veo mucho con mi hermano. - Afirmó sin dejar de sonreír.

- Si… bueno ya sabes, compartimos algunas clases. - Fuimos entrando a clase mientras hablábamos.

- ¿Y nada más?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mi hermano y tu haríais una pareja estupenda, ¡Como de una novela romántica!

- Lo siento pero ya tengo novio.

- Oh… es una pena. - Dijo poniendo un puchero.

- De todas formas no creo que sea del tipo de chica que le gustan a tu hermano.

- Ahora si.

- ¿Cómo que ahora si?

El profesor nos mandó sentar y guardar silencio. Alice parecía muy misteriosa con sus palabras. Pero era mejor no preguntar más de la cuenta, pensaba que todo podía complicarse.

Cuando terminó esa clase, me fui sin mirar a Alice, para no alentarla a que me contara cosas que tenia curiosidad por conocer, pero quería ser precavida.

Al terminar todas las clases, saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Jacob.

- Hola preciosa. - Dijo al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Jake, ¿Esta tarde estarás en casa? tenemos que hablar.

- Si estaré en el cobertizo, ¿Ocurre algo cielo?

- No… bueno… solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Pues nos vemos después.

- Esta bien, hasta luego.

Fui a casa preocupada pensando en como explicarle a Jacob lo que me rondaba por la cabeza. Dejé la mochila tirada en el suelo y caí en la cama boca abajo, rendida mentalmente. Quizás complicaba yo las cosas, cuando en realidad no pasaba nada.

No aguanté más, cogí algunas cosas y fui a La Push. Aparqué el coche cerca de la casa de Jacob, y suspirando bajé de la camioneta.

- ¡Bella! - Dijo Jake saliendo del cobertizo a recibirme.

Aunque estaba algo molesta por no saber que era lo que me ocultaba Jake, el verle tan sonriente viniendo hacia mi hizo que una sonrisa tonta se me estampara en la cara.

Me tomó en brazos, como si hiciera tiempo que no nos hubiéramos visto.

- Ven, vamos a casa a hablar, mi padre no está.

- Esta bien.

Me llevó de la mano hasta el sofá, nos sentamos y respiré hondo.

- Jacob, quiero que nuestra relación se base en la sinceridad. Y sé que no estas siéndolo conmigo, te pasa algo y me lo ocultas.

- Bella… - Dijo tomando mis manos.- No sé como te va a sentar lo que te voy a decir. Es algo que te tenia que haber dicho hace tiempo, pero… no me atrevía… no quiero que te alejes de mi.

- ¿Porque iba a alejarme de ti? ¿Qué pasa Jacob?

Soltó mis manos y me dejó ahí en el sofá con mil preguntas rondando mi mente. A los pocos minutos volvió y se sentó a mi lado.

- Toma. -Dijo dándome una cajita negra.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Abrí despacio la cajita, como si fuera a salir algo de ella. Me quedé sorprendida al ver una pulsera de plata, con 2 pequeñas figuritas colgadas de ella. Tenia un corazón y un lobo.

- Jacob, es muy bonito pero… ¿Porqué me lo regalas? ¿Y que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

- ¿Por qué? pues porque te quiero y esta pulsera nos representa a nosotros, quiero que la lleves siempre contigo, si quieres estar toda la vida conmigo.

Se que no te gusta comprometerte hasta este punto, pero quería saber si en un futuro tu querrás seguir conmigo, no sabia como ibas a tomarlo…

- Pero…

- Digamos que es una pulsera de… un futuro "Compromiso". - Dijo sonriendo.

- Jake…

- ¿Querrás compartir tu vida conmigo?

- Claro que si… - Contesté con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No haces mas que hacerme feliz. Eres mía.

Me abrazó y se tumbó en el sofá llevándome con él y quedándome encima.

- Jake, vamos a levantarnos, tu padre puede venir en cualquier momento.

- No lo creo, iba a ver un partido con Harry. Además, ¿No puedo estar con mi novia tumbado en el sofá?

- Pues si, según lo que tengas pensado hacer con tu novia.

- Señorita Swan, ¿Que insinúa? - Dijo haciéndome cosquillas a los costados.

- ¡Jake para! ¡Por favor! - Le grité entre carcajadas.

- ¡Vámonos! - Me dijo levantándome del sofá y llevándome en brazos hasta su habitación.

Me sujeté a su cuello rodeándolo con mis brazos, mi cara estaba apoyada en su hombro, muy cerca del cuello, podía oler el aroma de su piel. Acerqué mis labios y le di un pequeño beso.

Llegamos a su pequeña habitación, aunque siempre pensé que parecía un armario de lo estrecho que era.

Me dejó en la cama tumbada con cuidado, besó mi frente y estirando su brazo cerró la puerta del cuarto. Me sorprendió al verle poner música, un sonido de guitarra empezó a inundar la habitación.

Jacob se tumbó a mi lado y pasó su mano por mi cara, apartando el pelo y colocándolo con cuidado tras mi oído. Me miraba con ojos cargados de amor y algo más que no podía percibir, pero sobre todo amor. Dejó esa mano sobre un lado de mi cabeza.

Me besó, y mi cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío. Mis manos fueron a su cuello, masajeaban la tensión que en el sentía, moviendo despacio su cara hacia la derecha e izquierda, amoldándose a mi boca como un puzzle.

Con su otra mano acaricio mi costado, acariciándolo con adoración. Con mis ojos cerrados, sentí que apartaba todo mi pelo de un lado, dejando al descubierto mi cuello pálido desnudo. Su nariz rozó mi piel, escuchaba como aspiraba el aroma que emanaba, como su respiración se agitaba, como su miembro, ahora pegado a mi muslo, se endurecía.

Sentí mi cuello humedecido, y la lengua de Jacob recorriendo pequeñas partes de mi piel, dejando que sus dientes mordisquearan con cuidado esas zonas.

Esa sensación me excitaba mucho, era una parte muy sensible de mi anatomía. Cada lametón, mordisqueo o sentir su aliento caliente chocando sobre la saliva que dejó impregnada en mi piel hacia que de mi garganta escaparan gemidos casi carentes de aire.

Mi pecho se elevaba por mi respiración entrecortada, y mis caderas se movían buscando fricción para aliviar el ansia del ardor de mi sexo.

Jacob metió su mano bajo mi camiseta, mientras seguía besándome, despacio, con delicadeza… como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Soltó sus labios de los míos, se sentó en la cama y con las dos manos me quitó la camiseta, quedando mi sujetador visible ante sus ojos atónitos.

- Eres tan bonita… - Me dijo mientras volvía a tumbarse a mi lado.

Besó mi cuello, la clavícula y después se recreó en el sujetador, pasando sus labios como caricias sobre la tela que cubría mi pecho. Notaba como el pezón empezaba a endurecerse, y cómo Jake jugaba más con él.

Volvió a incorporarse despojándose de su camiseta, que ahora yacía en el suelo. Pegó su cálido cuerpo al mío, me susurraba bonitas palabras al oído, me hacia estremecer. Mis manos fueron de nuevo a su cuello, mientras él se colocaba encima de mi, sin dejar que yo aguantara todo su peso. Se quedó unos instantes mirándome, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes los vi, por primera vez, sentía realmente que Jacob me amaba, le sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa, besando mis labios que empezaban a hincharse de la excitación.

Llevó su mano hasta los botones de mi pantalón, y los fue desabrochando con sumo cuidado. Levantándose de la cama, me ayudó a quitármelos, temblé ligeramente por el frío, y Jake destapó la cama para que entrara dentro.

El seguía de pie, al lado de la cama, sin camiseta, solo sus vaqueros entorpecían la vista completa de su escultural cuerpo, él, mirándome con picardía, empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón. No era un streptease, pero desde luego esto no era algo para perderse.

Quedó en calzoncillos, unos que no le había visto antes, negros, con unas líneas rojas, muy ceñidos a su piel. Estaba espectacular… Increíblemente sexy.

Cogió del elástico de los calzoncillos, haciendo el amago de quitárselos, pero no lo hizo, volvió a la cama conmigo, se puso a horcajadas y llevó sus manos a mi espalda, no tardó en deshacerse de mi sujetador, con el dorso del dedo índice, con suavidad acariciaba mis pechos.

Después llevó sus manos a mis braguitas, me las quitó, y con una mano fue acariciando mi vientre, el monte de Venus y finalmente mi sexo. Solté un gemido al sentir su tacto, y el lo tomó con animo para seguir. Con sus dedos humedecidos con su saliva, los iba pasando por mis labios, acariciándolos, friccionando mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir…

- Estas tan húmeda amor… - Dijo excitado.

Se apartó de encima mío y se quitó los calzoncillos. Cogió un preservativo de su mesita de noche y se lo puso rápidamente. Volvió a quedar encima, y dirigiéndolo con una mano, introdujo su pene dentro de mi, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera hasta retorcerme, se sentía tan bien, sentir mi vagina llena por su miembro, sentir lo grande que era para mi.

Jacob empezó a moverse de adentro a afuera, puso sus brazos a cada lado de mi cara, y con las manos acariciaba mi cabello, nuestros gemidos se acompasaban con cada embestida de él, mis piernas, rodeando su cintura, las apretaba contra su cuerpo, ayudándole en sus movimientos.

Me sentía amada.

Llegando casi al clímax, Jake se movió mas rápido en mi interior, haciendo que mis paredes se contrajeran y finalmente explotaran en un grandioso orgasmo mutuo.

Jacob se desplomó a mi lado, dando un gran suspiro, nos miramos.

- Ha sido increíble… - Me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor. - Le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Te quiero Bella… - Dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

- Yo también te quiero... - Contesté suspirando, alegrándome porque todo estuviera bien entre nosotros.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, con nuestras frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados. De pronto recordé que tenia algo que decirle.

- Por cierto… mañana vendrá Edward a mi casa para hacer un trabajo de clase.

- Vaya… pues si que os habéis hechos amigos.

- Jake, ¿Prefieres que nos llevemos mal?

- Claro que no cielo… solo es que…

- Que pasa.

- Pues que no me fío de él.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que te enamores de él.

Palidecí unos segundos ante esa idea, pero me recobré con la misma rapidez.

- No digas tonterías Jake, el único hombre del que estoy enamorada es de ti.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que él puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere.

- Pues quédate tranquilo, no me dejaré enamorar. - Dije riendo.

- Eso espero… no sé que haría sin ti…

Y con esa frase, nos quedamos dormidos.

Unos golpes nos despertaron sobresaltados, estaba algo desorientada, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Jake en su cuarto, en su cama.

- ¿Jacob? - Gritó Billy al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! - Dije en voz baja y saltando de la cama para vestirme lo mas rápido que pude.

- Si papá, ahora salgo.

- Bueno, no os deis prisa, solo quería saber si estabas en casa.

- ¡Bella tranquila! Mi padre no se asusta por estas cosas.

- ¿Y si se lo dice a Charlie? ¡Te pegará un tiro!

- No lo creo, y por cierto, te has puesto la camiseta al revés. - Dijo riendo.

Al salir de su cuarto, quería que la tierra me tragara, la vergüenza era bastante palpable en mi cara, cuando tomó un color tomate maduro. Les dije que tenia que irme a casa.

- Hasta otra Bella - Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, y con la risa contenida.

Jake me acompaño a la camioneta y me dió un dulce beso de despedida.

- Te echare de menos. Dijo cuando soltó sus labios de los míos.

- Y yo a ti… - Le contesté mientras miraba la pulsera que me regaló - Aunque te tendré siempre cerca.

- Así será siempre. - Dijo sonriendo.

Fui a casa, y por suerte estaba Charlie, viendo un partido en la televisión… para variar.

- Hola papá.

- ¡Hola Bells!

- Escucha papá, mañana vendrá Edward Cullen a casa, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de clase.

- ¿Cullen? ¿El hijo del Doctor Carlisle?

- El mismo.

- Una buena familia sin duda, algo extraños… pero buenas personas.

- Bueno, ¿Entonces no hay problema no?

- Claro que no, además estaré todo el día fuera, mañana por la mañana voy con Harry a pescar y por la noche iré a su casa y con Billy a ver un partido.

- Ah, vale. Oye papa… ¿No te cansas de ver tanto deporte en televisión?

- No.

Reí por lo bajo y fui a mi habitación, tenia que llamar a Edward para decirle que podía venir. Busqué la libreta en la que apuntó su número, y sonreí al leer el "Llámame" que escribió.

- Aquí el teléfono caliente de Edward. ¿Quién es?

Me quedé muda.

- ¿Hola?

- Esto… Edward… soy Bella. -Dije avergonzada.

- ¡Hola Bella! suponía que eras tu, no te enfades por la broma. - Me dijo riéndose.

- Que gracioso eres… Bueno, mañana puedes venir por la tarde, para hacer el trabajo.

- Ya se que es para hacer el trabajo, ¿Qué más podría ser?

- ¿Sabes donde vivo no? pues te espero mañana por la tarde.

- Bella… no te molestes. - Dijo con la voz seria.

- No me gustan tus bromas.

- Lo siento, tendré mas cuidado.

- Vale… gracias. Mañana nos vemos.

- Muy bien, hasta mañana, que descanses. - Y colgó.

Al día siguiente, tenia mucho que hacer, limpiar la casa, ponerlo todo en orden y hacer deberes. Después de comer preparé en la sala de estar todo lo necesario para que estuviéramos cómodos, ya que íbamos trabajar en la mesita de café , puse unos cojines por el suelo, junto a la mesita. Pensé que con el frio que hacia, encendería la chimenea.

Al ver finalmente todo preparado yo misma me di cuenta que parecía que había preparado aquello para una cita y no para algo tan informal y usual como hacer un trabajo de clase con un compañero.

El timbre de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, Por inercia fui hacia el espejo del comedor para ver si estaba presentable, y de nuevo me sorprendió mi comportamiento como una loca adolescente. Al mirarme de arriba abajo vi la pulsera que me regaló Jacob y no sé porqué extraña razón me la quité y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Fui lo mas rápido que me permitían mis torpes pies hasta la entrada, abrí la puerta casi del tirón y allí, en el porche de mi casa, estaba la imagen mas perfecta que habia visto nunca.

Sacudí la cabeza por mis pensamientos.

- ¿No puedo entrar?

- ¿Eh? si si, claro, pasa por favor.

- Gracias…

Pasó delante de mi, dejando un agradable olor a Jabón y miel, mientras yo sujetaba la puerta y la cerraba.

- Toma - Dijo mostrándome una gran bolsa de papel.

- ¿Y esto? - Le pregunté como si fuera un objeto extraño.

- Esto es una bolsa de papel y dentro hay alimentos.

- Si, pero ¿para que?

- Ya que te ofreciste hacer el trabajo aquí, que mínimo que traer la cena no? habrá suficiente para tu padre también.

- Había pensado pedir pizza, no me apetece cocinar.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que cocinarías tu? No soy tan capullo Bella.

- Bueno como quieras. -Tome la bolsa y me di la vuelta para ir a la cocina.

-Espera.

Me giré despacio y me quede contemplándole algo fascinada.

- Esto es para ti.

De detrás de su espalda sacó una pequeña rosa blanca.

- Un capullo de rosa, de un capullo, para una rosa - Dijo ofreciéndomela.

Solté una fuerte carcajada tan fuerte que se me saltaron las lagrimas y el me acompañó con su risa.

- Que detalle Edward. - Dije secándome las lagrimas.

- Así te acordaras siempre de mi.

_¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

- Desde luego cada vez que vez que vea un capullo de una rosa me acordare de ti. Anda ve ala salita, ahora voy yo.

Fui a la cocina aun riéndome, deje la bolsa en la encimera, miré dentro para ver que había traído filetes y patatas congeladas. _Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una "Presa de gallináceo atemperada con acompañamiento de perlas degerminado en crujiente equilibrio*"?_

Cogí frasquito de un armario y lo llené de agua. Metí la rosa dentro y fui hacia la salita. Cuando llegué, Edward ya tenia todo en la mesa, su ordenador portátil, los libros…

Llegue hasta la mesa y puse el frasco con la rosa encima de la mesa.

Edward me miro y me sonrió. Empezamos a hacer el trabajo entre risas y bromas. Sin mirar el reloj en ningún momento.

De pronto un ruido de tripas nos hizo quedar en silencio.

- Tengo hambre.- Me dijo serio y mirándome a los ojos sin pestañear. ¿Te apetece si hago la cena? Así estará caliente para cuando venga tu padre.

- Bueno… mi padre no vendrá hasta tarde, así que… cenaremos solos… - Dije titubeante.

- Ah… - Contestó pasando su mano por el pelo alborotado.

Me quede fijamente sorprendida por sus manos, blancas, perfectas, de dedos largos y uñas pulcras.

- ¿Tocas el piano? - Pregunté sin pensar.

- Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sabia… es que tus… dedos son muy largos y pensé… - Le dije algo incomoda.

Edward se miró las manos como buscando algo y me miró con una sonrisa picara. ¿En que estará pensando?

Hubo unos instantes que nos quedamos mirándonos. ¿Qué me pasa con este chico? ¿Por qué me aturde así? ¿Por qué entro en este estado "gilipollistico"?

- Bueno… ¿Hago la cena? - Dijo rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Sip.

Fuimos a la cocina y saque las cosas del frigorífico, así como dos sartenes.

- Aquí tienes chef. - dije dejándole las cosas en la encimera. - Tengo mas cosas… verduras, huevos, puré de patata…

- ¿Quieres huevos?

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si quieres un huevo frito

- Ah… no… gracias. -El se giro y mi mirada bajo hasta su paquete

Oh dios! Pero que estaba haciendo? _Concéntrate Bella_ .

Me giré y yo misma me di una torta en la cara.

Escuché a Edward reírse.

- Eres muy rarita ¿sabes?

- No lo sabes tu bien… - Le dije girándome de nuevo colorada por la torta y la vergüenza. - ¿Querrás mayonesa?

- Esta bien

Fui a un estante y saqué un frasco sin empezar. Con la fuerza que tenia me costaba horrores abrirlo. Edward vio mi forcejeo y puso sus manos en las mías para ayudarme.

Descarga eléctrica.

Solté mis manos, le mire a los ojos en la poca distancia que nos separaba y pasé a su lado para ver como iba la cena.

Edward no dijo nada, abrió el bote y lo puso sobre la encimera. Se puso a mi lado y me pidió amablemente que me apartara para seguir cocinando el.

Mientras el terminaba, preparé la mesa de la cocina. Puse los salvamanteles juntos, uno al lado del otro, pero eso no era apropiado, así que los cambié para ponerlos uno enfrente del otro.

Empezamos a cenar en silencio, hasta que Edward se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? no muerdo. - Dijo levantándose y recogiendo los platos ya vacíos.

- Ya lo sé… ¿A que viene eso?

- Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te alejas. No se que pensaras de mi, pero no voy a hacerte nada Bella. No soy un violador ni nada por el estilo. - Dijo tranquilamente.

- Yo no… - Bajé la mirada a la mesa.

- Si no quieres que me acerque a ti, solo dímelo. No quiero incomodarte.

- No me incomodas. Es solo que…

- Mírame - Dijo acercándose y arrodillándose delante de mi. Puso una mano en mi rostro para levantarlo. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Me quedé sin palabras, ni siquiera sabia yo lo que me pasaba, este chico me ponía nerviosa, y como dijo Tanya, me fascinaba su cara, sus hermosos ojos, que eran indescriptibles.

Nuestros rostros se acercaban peligrosa y lentamente. Sabia que mi cabeza debía ir hacia atrás, pero no obedecía, quería probar esos labios, aunque fueran prohibidos para mi.

Cerré mis ojos dejando que mis sentidos percibieran todo lo que pudieran de ese momento. Sentía mi vello erizarse al sentir la mano de Edward resbalar por mi mandíbula hasta la nuca. Podía oler su aliento, podía escuchar su respiración profunda, el aire que soltaba por la nariz y pos su boca.

Como si un segundo fueran siglos, nuestros labios se tocaron. Solo dejó que sus labios se posaran en los míos. Un beso casto pero intenso.

Esa sensación… me resultaba familiar… pero era tan diferente a lo que sentía con Jacob…

Edward soltó un gemido y el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Los dos nos sobresaltamos, sin mirarle, me levanté rápidamente y fui hacia la puerta, podía sentir como la sangre hervía por todo mi cuerpo, seguro que parecía un tomate.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta y abrí con premura.

- ¡Jacob!

- Hola Bells, Hola Edward - Dijo mirando a mi espalda.

No quise girarme, ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de lo que pasó? ¿En que estaba pensando?

- Hola Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Edward tan tranquilo

_Eso quería saber yo._

- Vengo a comprobar que no te aprovechas de mi novia. - Le contestó agarrándome del brazo y halándome a él, quedando mi espalda en su pecho. Yo abrí los ojos como platos pero por suerte no me veía.

- Ya te dije que eso no pasaría - Dijo Edward

Yo le miré extrañada, pero claro, era lógico que pensara eso

- Lo sé - Dijo Jacob riéndose. - Solo vine a haceros compañía, seguro que estáis aburridos.

- Un poco, tu novia no es muy divertida que digamos.

- Mi chica es divertida, pero sólo conmigo. ¿Verdad cielo?

Me preguntó dándome la vuelta para quedar ambos de frente. Jacob miró por encima de mi hombro, sonrió a Edward y me besó con furia. Ese beso me gustaba, pero no era como el que tuvimos el día anterior… ni como el de Edward. Seguro que era para "marcar su territorio".

Empujé a Jacob para que dejara de besarme.

- Jacob, no es el momento…

- ¿Porqué no? No creo que a Edward le moleste.

- Para nada. Voy a seguir con el trabajo. - Dijo girándose y marchándose a la salita.

¿Le había herido?

* Pollo con patatas.

* * *

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**Veo que nadie se anima a dejar un mensajito… si no cuesta nada… **

**Esto lo único que causará es que tarde más en subir los capítulos, porque si no veo interés… lo siento.**

**¡Un clic al botoncito verde me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Capitulo ocho Redención

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo ocho.**

* * *

CAPITULO 8 "Redención"

JPOV

Tuve suerte. Supe manejar a Bella a tiempo y hacer que no preguntara más de la cuenta, claro que eso supuso hacer un trabajo doble, ponerme entre sus piernas y hacerle olvidar cualquier preocupación. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía, jugar a dos bandas. Era consciente que Bella era la que menos se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, ella luchaba por nuestra relación, cosa que sólo yo hacia empeorar.

No sabia si quería o podía dejar atrás esa fea costumbre de acostarme con quien no debía, pero si quería hacer las cosas bien, tenia que poner mucho de mi parte, empezando por fuerza de voluntad. Conduje bastante rápido (tan rápido como me permitía mi coche) hasta casa. Dejé el coche cerca del camino y a pesar de no tener mucha luz pude distinguir una figura saliendo del cobertizo.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - Pregunté a la oscuridad.

- Jake… soy yo. - Contestó la voz de la chica que me traía de cabeza.

- Leah, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - Le dije mientras iba hacia su encuentro.

- Quería verte, ¿No puedo?

- Si, ¿Me ves? pues ya puedes irte a casa.

- Jake, ¿No entiendes que no puedes tratarme así? Pase que solo quieras estar conmigo por el sexo, pase que tenga que aguantar que te acuestes conmigo cuando tienes novia, pero creo que merezco un poquito de respeto.

- Yo no te he faltado al respeto, pero ahora únicamente tengo ganas de llegar a casa y dormir.

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y fue acercándose a mí con cautela, como si fuera una gata.

- ¿Estás seguro que solo quieres dormir?

- Leah por favor, no empieces, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Ella pareció no escucharme porque seguía acercándose más.

- ¿Estas sorda? - Dije alzando la voz.

Seguía sin decir nada, hasta que su cuerpo quedó a escasos centímetros del mío. Ella me lanzó una mirada tremendamente seductora._ Jake, recuerda, fuerza de voluntad. _Tomé un gran suspiro y me giré en dirección a casa.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó con voz estridente.

- Ya te lo he dicho, a dormir. - Le contesté sin girarme a verla.

Sentí como me agarraba de un brazo, empujándome hacia ella. Di un tirón a mi brazo para que me soltara. La encaré y miré con ira.

- Leah, no voy a repetirlo otra vez, déjame tranquilo, así que vete a casa.

Ella me miró con sus ojos vidriosos y se marchó.

_Primer Round._

Entré en casa, saludé a mi padre, y fui directo a la ducha, realmente me había quedado con las ganas de hacer a Leah mía una vez más y con Bella tampoco tuve suerte porque no nos dio tiempo a mi turno gracias a su padre, así que no me quedaba otra que aliviar la tensión que se produjo en mis pantalones. Cerré la puerta del baño, me quité la camiseta y estuve observándome unos minutos frente al espejo, me gustaba verme bien, me quité las botas y los pantalones, que tiré al suelo junto con la camiseta. Me deshice de mi ropa interior y me metí a la ducha, dejé que el agua templada resbalara por mi cuerpo, tomé algo de jabón y fui restregándomelo por todas partes, hasta llegar a mi sexo, que estaba más que duro, podía verle algunas venas marcadas por la presión. En cuanto lo envolví con una mano, mi cuerpo empezaba a moverse contra ésta hasta sentir cierto alivio por el tacto y la presión, así que moví mi mano apretando pero con suavidad, en toda su extensión, imaginaba a Leah, su perfecto y moreno cuerpo, pero también pensaba en mi Bella, que a pesar de no tener un cuerpo exuberante, su dulzura, inocencia y palidez delicada me hacían perder el control.

Continué varios minutos hasta que exploté de placer, al fin podía estar mas relajado. Terminé de ducharme y envolviéndome una toalla a la cintura fui hasta mi cuarto, me puse unos calzoncillos y tal cual me acosté.

Esa noche, estuve muy intranquilo, no soñaba nada especifico, pero miles de imágenes algo borrosas pasaban delante de mis ojos. Imágenes de cuando Bella y yo empezamos a ser amigos, cuando nos enfadábamos y nos perdonábamos, cuando pasábamos las tardes en la playa viendo anochecer, cuando me fijé en lo preciosa que resultaba su imagen al caer el sol, imágenes de sus ojos estando alegres, tristes, llorosos… sabia que el motivo de ver sus ojos apagados era por mí, por ser un maldito pervertido que piensa con la polla y no con la cabeza. Vi una imagen de Bella en el bosque, arrodillada, con sus brazos sujetando su pecho, yo sentía que estaba fuera de mi cuerpo, pues estaba viéndolo todo como un espectador, Bella lloraba desconsolada porque delante de ella estaba viéndome a mí, cómo me estaba tirando a Leah, su cara estaba roja, sus ojos hinchados, y cayendo por su cara lágrimas sin cesar… En ese momento sentí que me ahogaba, era insoportable verla así, ella siempre fue mi ángel, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? En el sueño, de pronto, Leah desapareció, y sólo estábamos Bella y yo. Ella seguía en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y sus manos apretando la tierra, yo solo la miraba, porque no podía moverme, mis piernas parecían ancladas al suelo. Hasta que escuché como alguien llamaba a Bella.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? Ya no estas sola. - Dijo Edward acercándose a ella.

_¿Qué demonios hacia él aquí?_

- Edward… - Dijo Bella esperanzada lanzándose a sus brazos.

Intentaba gritarles, pero no podía abrir la boca, solo emitir gemidos fuertes para que me hicieran caso.

Bella se giró, y con un semblante frío y algo aterrador me dijo:

- Ahora probaras de tu propia medicina.

En ese momento sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir, ya no había sangre por mi cuerpo que lo hiciera vivir, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Bella se quitó su camiseta y fue con paso decidido hasta Edward, que permanecía impasible ante todo. Ella le jaló a su cara y lo besó con furia, no podía ver esto… pero por más que intentaba cerrar los ojos, era como si tuviera los parpados pegados. Esto era pura venganza, Bella me miraba mientras besaba con lengua a Edward, sonreía con malicia al ver mi estado, era como… como si ella fuera yo mismo… porque así era yo. Me daba igual todo, y me acostaba con quien no debía de hacerlo… Sentí fuego en mi cara, eran lágrimas cayendo por mi piel.

Bella soltó sus labios de Edward, me miró, y por unos instantes pareció volver a la normalidad, pero no, la oscuridad en sus ojos retornó, y riéndose le quitó el cinturón y luego le desabrochó el pantalón, se los bajó junto con su ropa interior, dejando su miembro erecto libre, ella se agachó, y yo gemía con mas fuerza, no quería que eso pasase, no quería verlo, abrió la boca, y un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, intentando decirle que no lo hiciera, destrozando mi interior.

Me desperté en el suelo. Mi respiración era agitada y me faltaba el aire, me toqué la cara y noté que estaba húmeda de las lágrimas. _Lágrimas_ .No había llorado desde que mi madre murió.

Ese sueño fue lo que me hizo cambiar toda la situación. No iba a permitir que nada de lo que pasó en el sueño pasase de verdad. Me senté en la cama, y decidido supe que se acabaron mis días de cabrón.

Me quedé en vela toda la noche, pensando en cómo mantener a Bella conmigo, cómo hacer que ella no me dejara, tenía que unirme a ella para siempre, fue de la primera y única chica que me enamoré, y con ella quería acabar mis días en este mundo.

Con el corazón aún en un puño, cogí de debajo de mi cama una caja de metal en la que guardaba cosas de mi madre, unas fotos, un pañuelo de algodón con sus iniciales bordadas en color crema, algunos objetos que ella usaba, incluso guardaba un pequeño frasquito con el perfume que solía usar. Si ella supiera lo que estaba haciéndole a Bella…

Al fondo de la caja encontré una cajita alargada de color negro. Contenía una pequeña pulsera que tenia tallado un lobo, símbolo de nuestra tribu, y un corazón de cristal. Esas dos piezas juntas me recordaron a Bella y a mi.

Esa pulsera fue un regalo de mi padre a mi madre. Él quería regalarle un anillo en condiciones de compromiso, pero con sus pocos ahorros le fue imposible conseguir algo medio decente para mi madre, al menos que él consideraba digno de ella. Así que compró una pulsera, y en ella añadió él mismo un corazón de cristal y un lobo tallado a mano. Era un símbolo de unión entre ellos dos.

Pasé todo lo que quedó de noche en vela, pensando en el sueño, en mi madre, en Bella.

Cuando escuché a mi padre que estaba despierto fui a hablar con él.

- Buenos días papá.

- Buenos días hijo.

- Oye papá, ¿Te acuerdas de la pulsera que le regalaste a mamá?

Mi padre giró su silla de ruedas y me miró con cara triste.

- ¿ Cómo no voy a acordarme? ¿No la habrás perdido no?

- No no, tranquilo. Es que había pensado… si…

- Si que.

- ¿Crees que podría regalársela a Bella?

- Bueno hijo, es algo que tu madre te dio a ti para que se la regalaras a quien quisieras. Es un objeto que significaba mucho para tu madre y para mi, nos recordaba que éramos una sola persona, que estábamos comprometidos y unidos de por vida, aunque la suya terminase antes de tiempo. - Concluyó bajando su mirada al suelo.

- Por eso quiero regalársela, para comprometerme con ella, que sepa que siempre seré suyo y ella mía. No soy muy bueno con las palabras…

- Eso es cosa de familia, somos más de acción ¿Eh muchacho? - Dijo dándome una palmada en el brazo.

- Si, demasiado a veces… ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo regalársela a Bella?

- Si, pero sólo si estas seguro que será con ella y no con otra con la que compartirás tu vida.

- Ahora lo estoy papá.

- Pues no se hable más.

Sentí cierto alivio de tener la "bendición" de mi padre en esto y poder darle a Bella algo que pudiera llevar consigo, que significara algo tan fuerte como lo fue para mis padres. Solo me quedaba pensar cuándo dárselo.

Me vestí, desayuné algo y fui al instituto.

Cuando estaba saliendo de una de las clases sonó mi móvil y vi que era Edward, sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi estómago al recordar lo que soñé esa noche. Era difícil quitar de mi mente la imagen de Bella retozando casi con él.

- ¿Si?

- Hola Jake. Ya puedes ir tallándome un tótem.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me debes una por la información que tengo para ti.

- ¿Qué información?

- Bella va a ir a hacerte una visita hoy, para ver que te a pasado que estas muy rarito, piensa que le ocultas algo. Así que tienes tiempo de preparar una buena excusa.

- Joder… Gracias Edward, te debo una.

- Lo que yo decía.

- Tengo que dejarte, y ¡gracias!

- De nada, adiós.

Menos mal que me avisó, al menos no me pillaría con la guardia baja. Ahora era el momento de hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas. Y la visita de Bella era la mejor excusa para ello.

Al finalizar las clases, mientras me dirigía a casa sonó de nuevo el móvil, era Bella.

- Hola preciosa.

- Hola Jake, ¿Esta tarde estarás en casa? tenemos que hablar.

- Si estaré en el cobertizo, ¿Ocurre algo cielo?

- No… bueno… solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Pues nos vemos después.

- Esta bien, hasta luego.

Se notaba un poco intranquila, por eso tenia que intentar que nuestro encuentro fuera lo mejor posible. Llegué a casa, dejé las cosas en mi cuarto y fui al cobertizo a esperar a Bella. Al rato escuché a lo lejos el inconfundible sonido del motor del Chevrolet, salí viendo como Bella bajaba de la camioneta claramente preocupada y fui corriendo hasta ella.

- ¡Bella! - La llamé acercándome.

Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas, y no era fingida, realmente estaba feliz de tenerla aquí, poder abrazarla cuando no pude hacerlo en ese horrible sueño. La tomé en brazos y la apreté contra mí.

- Ven, vamos a casa a hablar, mi padre no está.

- Esta bien.

La llevé de la mano hasta el sofá, nos sentamos y la vi como respiraba hondo.

- Jacob, quiero que nuestra relación se base en la sinceridad. Y sé que no estas siéndolo conmigo, te pasa algo y me lo ocultas.

- Bella… - Dije tomando sus manos.- No sé como te va a sentar lo que te voy a decir. Es algo que te tenia que haber dicho hace tiempo, pero… no me atrevía… no quiero que te alejes de mi.

- ¿Porque iba a alejarme de ti? ¿Qué pasa Jacob?

Solté sus manos y fui hasta mi cuarto, ese era el momento para darle la pulsera, no habría mejor forma de hacerle ver cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ella. Cuando regresé a su lado se veía intranquila.

- Toma. -Dijo dándome una cajita negra.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Abrió la cajita con miedo, como si hubiera una serpiente venenosa dentro o a saber qué. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vieron la pulsera.

- Jacob, es muy bonito pero… ¿Porqué me lo regalas? ¿Y que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

- ¿Por qué? pues porque te quiero y esta pulsera nos representa a nosotros, quiero que la lleves siempre contigo, si quieres estar toda la vida conmigo.

Se que no te gusta comprometerte hasta este punto, pero quería saber si en un futuro tu querrás seguir conmigo, no sabia como ibas a tomarlo…

- Pero…

- Digamos que es una pulsera de… un futuro "Compromiso". - Dije sonriendo.

- Jake…

- ¿Querrás compartir tu vida conmigo?

- Claro que si… - Contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No haces mas que hacerme feliz. Eres mía. - Le dije abrazándola y tumbándome en el sofá llevándomela conmigo.

- Jake, vamos a levantarnos, tu padre puede venir en cualquier momento.

- No lo creo, iba a ver un partido con Harry. Además, ¿No puedo estar con mi novia tumbado en el sofá?

- Pues si, según lo que tengas pensado hacer con tu novia.

- Señorita Swan, ¿Que insinúa?

- ¡Jake para! ¡Por favor! - Gritaba a carcajadas. - Se me hinchaba el pecho de alegría solo escucharla reír.

- ¡Vámonos! - Le dije levantándola del sofá y llevándola en brazos hasta mi cuarto.

Ella se sujetó a mi cuello rodeándolo con sus bazos, me dio un pequeño beso y sonreí por el gesto.

Llegamos a mi habitación, y tumbé a Bella en la cama, besé su frente y cerré la puerta del cuarto. Fui hacia la minicadena y puse algo de música.

Llegamos a su pequeña habitación, aunque siempre pensé que parecía un armario de lo estrecho que era.

Le hice el amor a Bella como nunca antes lo hice, despacio, saboreando cada momento, ella estaba tan sexy… en nuestras miradas había deseo y había amor. Ahora podía estar seguro de lo que tendría con Bella, podía ver que tendríamos un futuro juntos, que podría hacerla una mujer feliz, porque ella era mi vida y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en esta relación por la que a partir de ese momento lucharía.

Y aunque tarde, ahora lo sabía.

Al terminar, nos quedamos un rato en silencio, exhaustos, con nuestras frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados. Era como esos momentos en los que cierras los ojos y estas tranquilo, sabiendo que todo a tu alrededor esta bien, que es un momento perfecto. De pronto Bella empezó a hablarme.

- Por cierto… mañana vendrá Edward a mi casa para hacer un trabajo de clase.

- Vaya… pues si que os habéis hechos amigos. - _Que buen momento para hablar de Edward_ pensé sarcásticamente.

- Jake, ¿Prefieres que nos llevemos mal?

- Claro que no cielo… solo es que… -_ ¿Le hablo de mis celos?_

- Qué pasa

- Pues que no me fío de él. -_A_ _partir de ahora la verdad por delante._

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que te enamores de él.

Puso una cara extraña por mis palabras, pero se recobró enseguida.

- No digas tonterías Jake, el único hombre del que estoy enamorada es de ti.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que él puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere.

- Pues quédate tranquilo, no me dejaré enamorar. - Dijo riendo.

- Eso espero… no sé que haría sin ti…

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación nos despertaron.

- ¿Jacob? - Gritó mi padre al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Mierda! - Dijo Bella en voz baja y saltando de la cama para vestirse.

- Si papá, ahora salgo. - Le dije levantándome de la cama.

- Bueno, no os deis prisa, solo quería saber si estabas en casa.

- ¡Bella tranquila! Mi padre no se asusta por estas cosas. - Dije sonriendo al verla tan apurada.

- ¿Y si se lo dice a Charlie? ¡Te pegará un tiro!

- No lo creo, y por cierto, te has puesto la camiseta al revés. - Dije riendo.

Al salir de mi cuarto, vi que Bella agachó la cabeza, dejando que su pelo creara una cortina que tapaba su cara.

- Yo… yo tengo que irme a casa… - Dijo Bella a nadie en particular.

- Hasta otra Bella - Dijo mi padre asintiendo con la cabeza, y con la risa contenida.

Acompañe a Bella a la camioneta y le di un tierno beso.

- Te echare de menos. - Le dije al soltar mis labios de los suyos.

- Y yo a ti… - Contestó mientras miraba la pulsera que le regalé - Aunque te tendré siempre cerca.

- Así será siempre. - Dije sonriendo.

Vi como se marchaba hasta que mi vista no alcanzaba verla, así que entré en casa.

- Hijo…

- ¿Qué pasa viejo?

- Vaya cara que tienes.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara? - Dije tocándome la frente, la barbilla, la mandíbula…

- La cara que tienes de tonto enamorado. - Dijo riéndose.

- Venga papá no te rías. - Le dije camino a mi cuarto.

Me tumbé sobre la cama desecha, podía oler nuestra esencia, el dulce aroma de Bella, de su sexo, de nuestros flujos… Mi entrepierna volvió a cobrar vida.

- ¡Tranquilo imperioso! - Dije mirando mi paquete.

Pero al igual que la erección vino a mi, se fue al recordar que Bella estaría en su casa al día siguiente con Edward. Sopesé la situación, realmente dudaba que Edward pudiera seducir a Bella, pensaba que él no me haría algo así, al menos siempre demostró ser un buen amigo. Pero los celos me nublaban la vista, en el fondo no me fiaba de él, porque era como yo. Bella se dejaría seducir, caería en los embrujos de él y no lo iba a permitir, le tenia que dejar claro a Edward como estaba el asunto.

Esa noche por suerte no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

Cuando me levanté hice algunos recados para mi padre en Forks, y casualmente me encontré con Edward en el supermercado.

- A ti te quería yo ver.

- Hola Jake, ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Tu qué crees? comprar comida chico listo.

- Claro claro… - Dijo nervioso pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- Sé que esta tarde vas a casa de mi Bella.

- Si… tenemos que hacer un trabajo de clases, un rollo, ya sabes.

- Espero que el único rollo que haya sea el del trabajo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Espero que te comportes con mi novia como es debido. Sé que no te gusta ella pero no me fío del animal que llevas dentro.

- Jacob ya te dije que yo no haría nada con ella.

- Lo sé, pero también se que hace mucho que no te acuestas con Leah, ¿Has encontrado a otra?

- No.

- Pues por eso, que nos conocemos, así que cuidadito con lo que haces. - Le dije señalándole con el dedo índice.

- Tranquilo amigo.

- Vale, avisado estas.

- Defiendes mucho lo que es tuyo y aun así te acuestas con Leah. ¿Eso te parece bien? - Dijo ofendido.

- Lo de Leah se acabó, esta vez para siempre. Tengo a una chica demasiado buena como para dejarla por una zorra como ella.

- A ver lo que aguantas.

- Cuando estés enamorado sabrás lo que uno puede aguantar.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta un poco tarde que estas enamorado? -Preguntó molesto.

- Mas vale tarde que nunca.

- Supongo… Bueno te dejo, he de comprar unas cosas. - Dijo algo apurado.

Terminé de comprar y fui a casa. Estaba intranquilo, de pensar que Edward pudiera insinuarse a Bella… Hice tiempo en el cobertizo, arreglando piezas del coche. Cuando pasaron unas horas, decidí visitar a mi novia.

Llegué a la puerta silenciosamente, intentaba escuchar algún sonido del interior de la casa, pero nada. Así que llamé al timbre.

Oí una silla chirriar contra el suelo y a través de los cristales de la puerta vi la figura de Bella.

- ¡Jacob! - Gritó sorprendida. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía algo agitada. Vi a Edward aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola Bells, Hola Edward.

- Hola Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Me preguntó Edward.

- Vengo a comprobar que no te aprovechas de mi novia. - Le dije medio en broma, medio en serio. Agarré el brazo de Bella y la atraje hacia mi, quedando su espalda contra mi pecho.

- Ya te dije que eso no pasaría - Dijo Edward con seriedad.

- Lo sé - Dije riéndome. - Solo vine a haceros compañía, seguro que estáis aburridos.

- Un poco, tu novia no es muy divertida que digamos.

- Mi chica es divertida, pero sólo conmigo. ¿Verdad cielo? - Le pregunté dándole la vuelta a Bella quedando nuestras caras a escasos centímetros, sonreí a Edward y la besé. Tenia que dejarle claro que Bella me pertenecía a mi.

Bella me empujó.

- Jacob, no es el momento…

- ¿Porqué no? No creo que a Edward le moleste. - Dije con tono de burla.

- Para nada. Voy a seguir con el trabajo. - Dijo Edward girándose y marchándose a la salita.

A mi no me iba a engañar, él sentía algo por Bella, y aunque no lo admitiera estaba seguro de eso. No permitiría que pasaran más tiempo del necesario juntos.

Acompañé a Bella a la sala y me senté en el sillón de Charlie mientras los miraba hacer el trabajo.

- ¿Y esa rosa? - Pregunté.

- La rosa … - Empezó a decir Edward.

- La rosa la cogí del jardín de los Marks - Se apresuró Bella a decir.

- Bella eso no esta bien. - Le dije.

- Jake solo es una rosa. - Dijo sin mirarme

- Si, y muy bonita. - Contestó Edward.

_¿Habla de la rosa?_

Miré a Edward con cara de pocos amigos, pero estaba tan absorto que ni se fijó que le miraba. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- Jacob tienes que venir a casa. -Dijo mi padre al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Ahora? estoy en casa de Bella, iré luego más tarde.

- Hijo hay alguien que pregunta por ti, y me ha dicho que no se irá hasta que vengas.

- ¿Quién es?

- Una chica.

- Ahora voy.

_Maldita Leah._

Parecía que todo iba en contra mía, y pensaba que le había dejado claro a Leah mis intenciones.

- Tengo que irme Bells.

- Vale. ¿Está todo bien?

- Si, es solo que… tengo algo que hacer en casa. Nos vemos mañana.

- Está bien.

- Te quiero preciosa. - Me agaché y bese sus labios.

- Y yo. - Contestó ella tímidamente.

- Adiós Eddy, a ver lo que haces. - Le dije mirándole a los ojos desafiante.

- Hasta otra Jake y descuida. - Contestó tan tranquilo.

Llegué a casa echo una furia, había dejado a Bella sola con Edward y eso era lo que menos me apetecía hacer, pero no me quedaba otra, tenia a Leah en mi casa, con mi padre.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y vi a mi padre viendo la televisión, y en el sofá una chica, si, pero no era Leah.

- Hola hijo - Saludó mi padre lanzándome una mirada significativa.

- Hola Papá. ¿Y tu eres? - Dije a la chica que había sentada en mi sofá.

- Perdona que me haya presentado así, soy Tanya Denali. - Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a mí alzando su mano para estrechármela.

- ¿Tanya? ¿Eres la amiga de Bella?

- La misma. - Contestó sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿A que debo tu visita?

- Tengo que hablar contigo, en privado.

- Bien, vamos al cobertizo. Papá ahora vengo.

Dejé que saliera y cerré la puerta de casa. Nos dirigimos al cobertizo en silencio, hasta que me paré enfrente de ella y me miró de arriba abajo.

- ¿Y bien? - Pregunté impaciente.

- Ya sabes que soy amiga de Bella. - Empezó a decir paseando de un lado a otro.

- Si.

- ¿Sabias que también conocía a Edward?

- No.

- Pues si, mi familia vino con los Cullen desde Alaska.

- Que bien.

- Conozco muy bien a Edward.

- Me alegro.

- Fui su novia.

- No me digas.

- Ahora es posible que no te interese lo que te estoy diciendo.

- Pues no mucho la verdad.

- Sé que últimamente Edward y Bella pasan más tiempo juntos.

- Es normal.

- ¿También es normal que tu chica se interese por Edward?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ahora si te interesa, ¿No?

- Habla.

- Pues tu Bella me ha preguntado mucho por él.

- ¿Y?

- Y es evidente que le gusta Edward.

- Porque pregunte por Edward no significa que le guste, ella sabe que es mi amigo, y yo tampoco le he hablado nada de él.

- Aha, Edward también parece interesado en tu Bella.

- ¿Te preguntó por Bella?

- No es necesario, además no nos hablamos. Solo se nota que se gustan, ¿o acaso eres ciego?

- No te creo. ¿Por qué no os habláis?

- Porque le engañé con otro.

- Ah, así que tu eres la razón de que ahora sea un Don Juan?

- ¿Un Don Juan? es un mojigato, pero me gusta. Y por eso he venido.

- ¿Para decirme que te gusta?

- No, para que alejes a tu chica de él.

- Bella no me engañaría.

- ¿Y tu tampoco?

- Dime que buscas de mí.

- De momento quiero que prohíbas a Bella pasar tiempo con Edward.

- ¿Y porque iba a Edward a fijarse en ti otra vez?

- Porque estuvo enamorado de mí, y puede volver a ser mío.

- Ya claro. ¿Y por qué haría todo esto por ti?

- Pues porque luego yo podría hacerte el favor que quisieras. Y porque te conviene alejar a tu chica de un hombre como Edward.

- Pues gracias a ti he tenido que venir de casa de Bella. Edward y ella estaban haciendo un trabajo.

- No lo sabia, disculpa.

- Es igual.

- Si quieres podría compensarte…

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues… - Empezó a decir acercándose a mi, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi cara y yo sin inmutarme de mi sitio.

Me sonrió y sin darme cuenta, puso una de sus manos en el bulto de mi pantalón. Era un castigo de Dios que se pusieran todas de acuerdo para tentarme, pero tendría que ser fuerte si quería llevar mi propósito a buen puerto.

- ¡¿Pero que cojones?! ¡Quita tu mano de encima!

Tanya me miró con desprecio.

- No se que vé Bella en ti aparte de tu gran paquete nativo.

- Ve mucho más de lo que puedes ver tu en una persona.

- Ya… claro. De todas formas recuerda lo que te he dicho. Toma. - Dijo entregándome un papel doblado por la mitad. - Si quieres ayudarme, ahí tienes mi número.

- Buenas noches. - Le dije a modo de despedida.

Aún no era muy tarde, y suponía que Bella seguía dormida, así que la llamé, pero tenia el teléfono apagado. Eso me extrañó, porque ella era de esas personas que aunque no usaban mucho el teléfono, lo tienen siempre encendido, "por si acaso".

Esa noche, me acosté feliz, había superado la prueba, al menos de momento, y había sido un buen chico, me había comportado como un novio debería de hacer. Había largado a Leah y a esa guarra de Tanya.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté dispuesto a volver a ser el perfecto novio para la perfecta novia. Llamé de nuevo a Bella, pero seguía con el teléfono apagado. Eso me inquietó bastante, así que después de terminar las clases y de comprobar de nuevo que seguía con el teléfono no disponible, fui hasta su casa para ver si estaba bien. Llamé al timbre de la puerta, y después de esperar un par de minutos, Bella abrió la puerta.

- ¡Jake!

- ¡Hola pequeña! ¿va todo bien? te he llamado unas cuantas veces a tu móvil y estaba apagado.

- Jake… yo…

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

- No estoy bien, creo que… deberíamos darnos un tiempo…

- …

* * *

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**Muchas gracias a las que dejáis un review… la verdad es que es muy frustrante que nadie lea la historia o deje algún mensajito xD **

**La causa de la demora de subir el capitulo es falta de inspiración y tiempo, así que lo siento mucho.**

**¡Un clic al botoncito verde me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	10. Capitulo nueve Cara y Cruz

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo nueve.**

* * *

CAPITULO 9 "CARA Y CRUZ"

- ¡Jake!

- ¡Hola pequeña! ¿va todo bien? te he llamado unas cuantas veces a tu móvil y estaba apagado.

- Jake… yo…

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

- No estoy bien, creo que… deberíamos darnos un tiempo…

- …

- Ven, entra en casa, hablemos.

En ese momento creo estaba en shock, no podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado, mi mente me engañaba, seguramente escuché mal. Me llevó hasta la sala de estar y me llevó hasta el sofá.

- Jake, tu para mi… eres lo mas importante de este mundo, pero… necesito pensar sobre lo nuestro.

- ¿A que viene ese cambio?

- Jake estoy muy confundida…

- ¿Confundida? ¿Por qué? ¿Que a cambiado? Espera… ¿Qué pasó ayer cuando me fui?

Ella me miró con los ojos como platos.

- No es lo que piensas.

- Maldito Edward… al final has caído, ¿Verdad? Lo sabia…

- Estas equivocado, no tiene nada que ver con Edward. Esto lo llevo pensando un tiempo.

- Pero Bella… yo te di la pulsera… pensaba que…

- Lo siento… toma la pulsera.

- No me la devuelvas, te la regalé, y al menos para mi sigue significando lo mismo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, quédatela. No me voy a rendir, lucharé por ti lo que haga falta, y con quien haga falta. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y aunque ahora no lo veas, terminaras por darte cuenta.

- Esta bien… Jake... lo siento tanto…

- Seguro… será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos Bella.

Mi fachada de tipo duro se derrumbó al suelo en cuanto salí por la puerta de su casa. De nuevo lloraba.

* * *

BPOV

- Jacob, no es el momento…

- ¿Porqué no? No creo que a Edward le moleste.

- Para nada. Voy a seguir con el trabajo. - Dijo girándose y marchándose a la salita.

¿Le había herido?

Jacob me acompañó a la sala de estar, él se sentó en el sillón de Charlie y yo volví a sentarme en el suelo, enfrente de Edward.

No miraba directamente a Jacob, pero podía sentir como nos vigilaba, parecía peor que mi padre, sólo le faltaba la escopeta a un lado, unas Ray Ban y un sombrero de Cowboy.

- ¿Y esa rosa? - Preguntó de pronto Jacob.

- La rosa … - Empezó a decir Edward.

- La rosa la cogí del jardín de los Marks - Me apresuré a cortar a Edward. No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si se enterara que esa rosa me la regaló Edward.

- Bella eso no esta bien. - Digo regañándome.

- Jake solo es una rosa. - Le dije sin mirarlo.

- Si, y muy bonita. - Contestó Edward.

Escuchar eso me hizo tensar todo el cuerpo, ¿Se refería a la rosa o a mí? A pesar del momento electrizante que vivimos antes, estoy segura que el interés de Edward sólo es carnal, sentirá envidia de Jacob por tener pareja y él no. Ya me dijo Tanya cómo era.

De repente el sonido de un móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Si? ... ¿Ahora? estoy en casa de Bella, iré luego más tarde … ¿Quién es? ... Ahora voy.

Jacob se levantó con el rostro de enfado.

- Tengo que irme Bells.

- Vale. ¿Está todo bien?

- Si, es solo que… tengo algo que hacer en casa. Nos vemos mañana.

- Está bien.

- Te quiero preciosa. - Se agachó y besó mis labios.

- Y yo. - Le dije algo cohibida.

- Adiós Eddy, a ver lo que haces. - Le dijo Jacob desafiante.

- Hasta otra Jake y descuida. - Contestó tranquilamente.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse de un portazo, y alcé la mirada para ver a Edward que mantenía sus ojos fijos en los míos.

- ¿Vamos a hablar? - Preguntó Edward.

- Supongo…

- ¿Y bien?

- No debiste haberlo hecho, yo… estoy con Jacob, tu eres su amigo.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?

- ¿De mi? nada.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no has sentido nada?

- Pues si, te lo digo, no he sentido nada, y será mejor que terminemos este trabajo cuanto antes. - Dije dando por zanjada la conversación.

- Lo que usted mande.

Casi una hora después, terminamos el dichoso trabajo. Edward no volvió a mencionar nada de lo que sucedió, cosa que agradecí, pero también me causaba una terrible curiosidad saber que se le pasó por la cabeza para hacer algo así. Vi como recogía sus cosas de la mesita donde hicimos el trabajo. Yo me mordía el labio inferior porque no sabia como preguntarle sobre lo sucedido. Como si me hubiera escuchado los pensamientos, alzó la cabeza y mirándome dijo:

- No deberías hacer eso.

- ¿El qué?

- Morderte el labio. ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

- Pues… nada.

_Cobarde.._

- Bueno pues ya lo tengo todo, me voy a casa. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Nos vemos el Lunes.

Recogió sus cosas y fue hasta la puerta, cruzó el umbral, pero un impulso hizo que mi mano agarrara su brazo, frenando su paso.

- Espera.

- Qué. - Dijo girándose instantáneamente para mirarme de frente.

No podía sostener su mirada, me ponía demasiado nerviosa, agaché la cabeza y al fin pude soltarlo.

- ¿Por que me has besado? - Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Porque necesitaba hacerlo.

- ¿Lo necesitabas? - Pregunté mirándole con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Para ir pavoneándote a tus amigos?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga o quieres que te lo demuestre?

Sus palabras solo hacían que estuviera más en shock si podía ser posible.

- Edward no se a que juegas, esto…

Puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, haciendo que me callara mirándole expectante.

- ¿Por qué quieres darle vueltas a algo que es natural? Déjate llevar y olvida tus ataduras.

- No sé de qué hablas. - Dije apartando su mano de mis labios.

- Te atraigo, y no me digas que no, porque estarás insultando mi inteligencia.

- Eso no es muy difícil…

- Tu y yo sabemos que esta pasando aquí. Entiendo que no quieras hacer algo para arrepentirte después.

- Edward yo no se… esto es… no puedo… - Dije intentando ordenar una frase que jamás saldría por mi boca.

- Será mejor que me vaya…

Yo ni siquiera sabia qué me pasaba o qué quería. Solo sabía que no quería que se marchara.

Miré como cruzó de nuevo por la puerta para dirigirse a su coche, mi corazón empezó a latir mas deprisa, como si quisiera por medio de los latidos darme algún mensaje en Morse. Estaba desbocado, yo nerviosa, y mi cuerpo inquieto, me mordía el labio, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, tocaba mis manos sudadas, agarraba mi pelo, estaba en un total ataque de nervios.

Edward abrió la puerta trasera de su coche, y dejó sus cosas, echó un vistazo hacia donde estaba, dentro de casa, con la puerta abierta, mirando como se marchaba. Su mirada parecía apenada…

De pronto, su expresión cambió. Cerró la puerta del coche de un portazo y se dirigió hacia mi corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. Mi reacción fue dar un paso hacia atrás, respirando con jadeos fuertes y sonoros. _¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_

Edward cruzó la puerta como una bala, la cerró de un portazo mientras pasaba y se paró en seco. Su respiración era como la mía, pero la suya era a causa de la pequeña carrera que se dió. Nos miramos por unos instantes pero ninguno articuló palabra.

Entonces pasó.

Sin vacilar y con paso decidido Edward se acercó a mi, en cuanto nuestras cabezas estuvieron a milímetros de distancia, me besó.

Pasó su mano por mi nuca, sujetando mi cabeza, y con la otra mano me acercó más a él, sujetándome por la cintura con un abrazo.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Volver a oler su perfume tan cercano, hizo que mi libido empezara a hacer efecto. Sentía mi sangre bullir en mi interior, notaba como partes de mi cuerpo se hinchaban por la concentración de la sangre.

Y su boca…

Su boca era como probar el mas rico de los manjares, como sentir que podía morir en ese momento y descansar en paz por el resto de la eternidad.

Pero sabia que esto estaba mal… Estaba engañando a mi novio con su mejor amigo y aun así… me daba igual. Esto era mejor que cualquier cosa que podía tener.

Mientras nos besábamos sin reprimir nada, mis manos fueron a su alocado pelo, por su nuca, mis dedos pasaban despacio sintiendo su suavidad, y el estremecimiento de Edward era mas que evidente.

En mi vientre podía sentirlo, parte de él crecía, se endurecía y me excitaba.

Éramos como dos imanes de polos opuestos, la fuerza que nos unía era muy fuerte.

Fuera escuché un coche aparcar cerca de casa. Con mucho dolor, empujé a Edward de mi lado. A el le costó reaccionar.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mi padre! ¡Que va a decir! ¡Me va a matar!- Dije histérica.

- ¡Bella relájate! Tu padre sabia que iba a venir, tranquilízate, yo ya me voy, así que no va a ver nada. - Dijo casi riéndose.

- Si… si , tienes razón - Dije aun nerviosa.

Edward me miró con su sonrisa torcida, tomó mi barbilla con su mano y me besó.

Justo se separó de mí segundos antes de que mi padre entrara.

- Entonces nos vemos el Lunes. - Dijo como si hubiéramos estado manteniendo una conversación. _Que agudo_ _._

- Ah… si, claro. Hola Papá, te presento a Edward Cullen.

- Buenas noches Jefe Swan, un placer conocerle.

- Si… Igualmente Edward. - Dijo mi padre mirándolo con cara de Póker.

- Hasta el Lunes Bella. Dijo marchándose por la puerta.

Me quedé como una estatua en el recibidor, sin saber qué hacer, hacia dónde moverme ni qué pensar.

- ¡BELLA!

-¡QUÉ!

- ¿No me escuchas? te estoy hablando.

- Perdona Papá.

- Te decía que como ha ido la tarde.

- Ah pues… _Maravillosa, excitante, increíble_ … bien, ya sabes, haciendo el trabajo.

- Bien… aunque no me gusta como te mira.

- ¿Y cómo me mira?

- Como si fueras comestible… Serán paranoias mías…

- Seguramente. Bueno Papá, yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches hija.

Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi habitación, semi zombi. Parecía que había soñado lo que había ocurrido._¿Edward y yo nos hemos besado dos veces?_ Por un lado estaba destrozada por pensar que había engañado a Jacob pero había sido tan excitante y morboso… que solo por eso la culpa parecía justificada para mí.

Me preparé para acostarme como hacia todas las noches, fui a apagar el móvil hasta que vi un mensaje de texto.

No podía creerme todo esto, y en solo una tarde… Claro que me moría de ganas de estar con el, probar una noche en sus brazos, pero eso era imposible. No sabia si contestarle y seguirle el juego, o cortar esta locura.

Empecé a escribirle un mensaje diciéndole que todo fue un error, que aquello no tenia que haber pasado, pero en mi interior, la parte pasional se hizo notar. Mi dedo fue a la tecla de borrar, y escribí algo muy diferente. Desde luego no me reconocía. ¿Acaso la rosa llevaba algún alucinógeno?

Esperé su respuesta pero no llegaba. 5 minutos… 10 minutos…

Repentinamente escuché unos golpecitos, pero no supe de donde venían. Miré alrededor de mi cuarto, hasta que por la ventana vi como chocaban contra el cristal unas piedrecitas.

Me asomé a través del cristal pero solo pude ver una sombra junto al árbol que teníamos cerca de casa.

Abrí la ventana con cuidado.

- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunté en voz baja.

- Soy Edward.

_Oh Dios mío. _

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Subir.

- Pues va a ser que no, mi padre esta aquí.

- Me da igual. Voy a subir.

Entonces, como si fuera un mono, empezó a trepar el árbol despacio, asegurando sus pasos. Solo faltaba que se cayera del árbol y a ver como le explicaba ese circo a mi padre.

Esperé al lado de la ventana a que llegara, nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, y con mi padre en el piso de abajo estaba poniéndome al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Buenas noches. - Dijo Edward en el borde de la ventana sonriendo.

* * *

EPOV

Estaba en mi cuarto, tumbado en la cama esperando la llamada de Bella. Pasaban los minutos y el teléfono seguía silencioso. Recordé que era la primera vez que Bella me llamaba por teléfono, y pensé en gastarle una pequeña broma, sonreí al maquinarlo en mi mente y justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

- Aquí el teléfono caliente de Edward. ¿Quién es?

Silencio

- ¿Hola? - Pregunté pensando que era otra persona y no Bella.

- Esto… Edward… soy Bella. - Contestó al fin.

- ¡Hola Bella! suponía que eras tu, no te enfades por la broma. - Le dije riéndome.

- Que gracioso eres… Bueno, mañana puedes venir por la tarde, para hacer el trabajo.

- Ya se que es para hacer el trabajo, ¿Qué más podría ser?

- ¿Sabes donde vivo no? pues te espero mañana por la tarde.

- Bella… no te molestes. - Quizás me había pasado con las bromas absurdas.

- No me gustan tus bromas.

- Lo siento, tendré mas cuidado. - Le dije arrepentido.

- Vale… gracias. Mañana nos vemos.

- Muy bien, hasta mañana, que descanses.

Al día siguiente era Sábado por lo tanto me tocaba hacer a mí la compra de casa, cosas de mis padres, por ayudar en casa y todo eso. Ese pequeño viaje al pueblo me vino genial para aprovechar y comprar algo para cenar en casa de Bella, creía que eso era lo que tenia que hacer, al menos quedaría bien con ella, y eso serian más puntos a mi favor. Yo no era ningún maestro cocinillas, así que compré algo muy básico que hasta alguien como yo que quema el agua pudiera hacer.

Iba absorto pensando en la lista de la compra cuando me topé con Jacob.

- A ti te quería yo ver.

- Hola Jake, ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Tu qué crees? comprar comida chico listo.

- Claro claro… - No se porqué me ponía nervioso hablar con él hoy, quizás me sentía amenazado.

- Sé que esta tarde vas a casa de mi Bella.

- Si… tenemos que hacer un trabajo de clases, un rollo, ya sabes. - _Aquí viene la advertencia_.

- Espero que el único rollo que haya sea el del trabajo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunté haciéndome el tonto.

- Espero que te comportes con mi novia como es debido. Sé que no te gusta ella pero no me fío del animal que llevas dentro.

- Jacob ya te dije que yo no haría nada con ella.

_Si él supiera…_

- Lo sé, pero también sé que hace mucho que no te "encuentras" con Leah, ¿Has encontrado a otra?

- No.

- Pues por eso, que nos conocemos, así que cuidadito con lo que haces. - Me dijo señalándome con el dedo índice.

- Tranquilo amigo.

- Vale, avisado estás.

- Defiendes mucho lo que es tuyo y aun así te acuestas con Leah. ¿Eso te parece bien? - Le dije molesto.

- Lo de Leah se acabó, esta vez para siempre. Tengo a una chica demasiado buena como para dejarla por una Zorra como ella.

- A ver lo que aguantas.

- Cuando estés enamorado sabrás lo que uno puede aguantar.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta un poco tarde que estas enamorado? - El no sabia nada de mi.

- Más vale tarde que nunca.

- Supongo… Bueno te dejo, he de comprar unas cosas. - Dije cansado de la absurda conversación.

Estaba jugando con fuego al pretender atraer a Bella, y no se muy bien qué estaba haciendo, porque no había nada planeado, todo estaba surgiendo con naturalidad. Lo que Bella y yo podíamos tener juntos era sólo una ilusión, pero esta ilusión podía ser pasajera, un capricho más. Aunque suponía que si le demostraba a Bella que yo era mejor que Jacob, se daría cuenta a tiempo para dejarle y estar conmigo.

Seguía teniendo la duda de saber si podría mantener de nuevo una relación sin sentir que me iban a engañar. Según estaba todo, lo que menos podía esperar era una relación, mi mejor amigo tenia a la chica que quería para mi.

_Maldito Cabrón con suerte._

Se acercó la hora de ir a casa de Bella, así que fui a la cocina a meter la comida en una bolsa de papel.

- ¿Qué haces hermanito? - Dijo Alice danzando a mi alrededor.

- Voy a casa de Bella, tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la semana que viene.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Un trabajo dices?

- Alice no seas mal pensada por favor, eres una cría.

- ¿Una cría? ¡Yo sé mas de relaciones que tu! - Gritó sacándome la lengua.

- Si… muy madura. Bueno me voy ya, vendré luego a la noche.

Salí de casa y dejé la bolsa en el maletero, junto con mi maletín en el que llevaba lo necesario para hacer el trabajo. Cerré la puerta y la vocecilla de mi hermana hizo detenerme.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Dale esto a Bella. - Dijo dándome un capullo de rosa blanca.

- ¿Para qué le voy a dar esto?

- Tonto… es un regalo, le gustará. ¡Además te hará ganar puntos contra el chucho!

- ¿Pero de qué hablas?

- Bella sale con un chico… y no me gusta, tu serias perfecto para ella, tan guapos…

- Ay Alice déjalo ya por favor, eres muy cansina.

Cuando entré en el coche la miré y tenia la cara como el gato de Shrek. Sé que mi hermana quería lo mejor para mi, pero podía llegar a ser muy pesada hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Llegué a la casa de Bella, cogí la bolsa, el maletín y la rosa, tomé aliento y me dirigí a la entrada. Escondí la rosa detrás de mi espalda. Cuando me abrió la puerta me hubiera gustado abrazarla, pero claro, no era nada apropiado. Ella se quedó muda así que hablé yo.

- ¿No puedo entrar?

- ¿Eh? si si, claro, pasa por favor. - Contestó nerviosa.

- Gracias…

- Toma - Le dije entregándole la bolsa.

- ¿Y esto?

- Esto es una bolsa de papel y dentro hay alimentos. - Le expliqué como si fuera una niña pequeña que no entendía.

- Si, pero ¿para qué?

- Ya que te ofreciste hacer el trabajo aquí, que mínimo que traer la cena no? habrá suficiente para tu padre también.

- Había pensado pedir pizza, no me apetece cocinar.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que cocinarías tu? No soy tan capullo Bella.

- Bueno como quieras. - Cogió la bolsa y fue a la cocina.

-Espera.

Se giró y me miró expectante.

- Esto es para ti.

Saqué la rosa y se la ofrecí.

- Un capullo de rosa, de un capullo, para una rosa.

Bella empezó a reírse a carcajadas, parece que había hecho algo bien, hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas, yo me uní a su risa contagiosa.

- Que detalle Edward. - Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Así te acordaras siempre de mí. -_¿He dicho eso en voz alta?_

- Desde luego cada vez que vez que vea un capullo de una rosa me acordaré de ti. Anda ve ala salita, ahora voy yo.

_Ups _

Fui hasta la salita. La casa de Bella no era muy grande, así que tampoco tenia opción de perderme, aunque no me hubiera importado perderme con ella en cada cama de esa casa.

_¡Céntrate Cullen! _

Vi que Bella preparó la mesita con cojines alrededor, así que fui hasta allí y saqué toda la parafernalia, para cuando vino, ya lo tenia todo listo. Vi que llevaba la rosa que le regalé en un frasquito y lo puso en la mesa.

_¿Lo ha puesto porque le gusta o por quedar bien?_

La miré y le sonreí por su gesto, fuera lo que fuese, era un detalle. Empezamos a hacer el trabajo entre risas y bromas, hasta que me sonaron las tripas como si llevara tres días sin comer.

La miré seriamente y le dije:

- Tengo hambre, ¿te apetece si hago la cena? Así estará caliente para cuando venga tu padre.

_Ante todo quedar bien con el padre_.

- Bueno… mi padre no vendrá hasta tarde, así que… cenaremos solos…

- Ah… -_¿Solos? ¿Estaremos solos? _ Pasé la mano por mi pelo, estaba nervioso y no sabia como controlarme y no lanzarme a la boca de Bella en ese momento, hacerla mía encima de la mesita, eso era lo que deseaba en ese momento.

- ¿Tocas el piano? - Preguntó sacándome de mis perversos y lujuriosos pensamientos.

- Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sabia… es que tus… dedos son muy largos y pensé… - Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al hablar.

Me miré las manos para corroborar que estaba en lo cierto. Si no fuera tan mal pensado hubiera jurado que se imaginaba mis dedos recorriendo su sexo. Pensar eso me hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

Nos quedamos mirándonos unos momentos. Sabía que ella me deseaba, pero no había nada que hacer para poder complacernos mutuamente.

- Bueno… ¿Hago la cena? - Dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

- Sip.

Fuimos a la cocina, sacó las cosas que traje y un par de sartenes.

- Aquí tienes chef. - Dijo dejándolo todo en la encimera. - Tengo mas cosas… verduras, huevos, puré de patata…

En ese momento, pensé en jugar un poco con ella, para ver su reacción.

- ¿Quieres huevos? . Le pregunté

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si quieres un huevo frito.

- Ah… no… gracias.

Me giré y escuché como una bofetada, miré a Bella y me reí.

- Eres muy rarita ¿sabes?

- No lo sabes tu bien… - Me dijo con la cara colorada, un lado por la bofetada y la otra por timidez. - ¿Querrás mayonesa?

_¿Hago una broma sobre eso? Algo como… ya la llevo incorporada. No… mejor no. _

- Esta bien.- Le contesté

Fue al estante y sacó un bote sin empezar. Vi que le costaba abrirlo, así que puse mis manos encima de las suyas para ayudarla. Sentí una descarga eléctrica desde la planta de mis pies hasta el último pelo alborotado de mi cabeza. Instantáneamente, Bella soltó las manos, me miró y pasó a mi lado hasta donde estaba la cena. Abrí el bote algo cabreado, pues esto iba a ser mas complicado de lo que yo pensaba, no entendía su reacción. Me puse a su lado y le pedí con educación que se apartara.

Bella preparó la mesa de la cocina para cenar ahí. Por un momento nos imaginé juntos, en nuestra casa preparando la cena para una velada romántica juntos, con postre en la cama…

Empezamos a cenar en silencio, con cierta incomodidad por parte de ella. Hasta que me decidí a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? no muerdo. - Le dije levantándome para recoger la mesa.

- Ya lo sé… ¿A qué viene eso?

- Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te alejas. No se que pensarás de mí, pero no voy a hacerte nada Bella. No soy un violador ni nada por el estilo. - _Al menos no sin consentimiento_.

- Yo no…

- Si no quieres que me acerque a ti, solo dímelo. No quiero incomodarte.

- No me incomodas. Es solo que…

- Mírame - Dije acercándome y arrodillándome delante de ella. Puse una mano en su rostro para levantarlo. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Me encantaba tenerla tan cerca, y poder oler su perfume, escuchar con claridad su respiración, sentir por unos segundos que podía ser mía.

Fui acercándome a sus labios lentamente, ella no hizo amago de no querer el beso, asi que continué el pequeño recorrido que había entre nuestros rostros.

Bella cerró sus ojos, así que llevé mi mano por su mandíbula, lentamente hasta su nuca, que sujeté con cuidado.

Apenas estaba a escasos milímetros de su boca, de mi perdición, era ahora o nunca. Así que la besé. Fue el beso más casto que podía darle, posando mis labios sobre los suyos, y aun así, sentí que era el mejor beso que había sentido nunca.

Se me escapó un gemido, por la sensación, y de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y sin mirarme, Bella fué aprisa a abrir la puerta.

Maldije a todo lo maldecible de este mundo por habernos interrumpido, quién sabe lo que podía haber pasado entonces.

- ¡Jacob! - Escuché a Bella decir._¡Joder!_

- Hola Bells, Hola Edward - Dijo cuando me acerqué a la puerta.

- Hola Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunté como si no me afectara.

- Vengo a comprobar que no te aprovechas de mi novia. - Me contestó sarcásticamente mientras agarraba a Bella.

- Ya te dije que eso no pasaría - Le dije.

No miré a Bella a los ojos, pero vi que parecía confusa.

- Lo sé - Dijo Jacob riéndose. - Solo vine a haceros compañía, seguro que estáis aburridos.

- Un poco, tu novia no es muy divertida que digamos.

- Mi chica es divertida, pero sólo conmigo. ¿Verdad cielo?

Jacob le dio la vuelta a Bella, me miró desafiante y sonrió al besar a Bella. Yo no quería ver eso, así que bajé la cabeza.

Bella empujó a Jacob, cosa que me sorprendió, pero más me extrañó que no quería besarle delante de mi, quizás por respeto, quizás por no hacerme sentir incómodo. Jacob le dijo que a mi no me molestaba verles hacer eso, pero claro que me molestaba, más que eso, me dolía, sentía los celos recorriendo toda mi mala sangre.

- Para nada. Voy a seguir con el trabajo. - Le dije a Jacob, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme mal.

Fui a la salita abatido, no tenia idea que iba a pasar ahora que Jacob estaría interrumpiendo con su presencia. Al poco regresaron a la salita, Bella volvió a la mesita y Jacob se sentó en un sillón grande de cuero, suponía que era el de Charlie.

- ¿Y esa rosa? - Preguntó Jacob de pronto.

- La rosa … - Empecé a decir, pero Bella me cortó. Iba a decirle que la traje yo.

- La rosa la cogí del jardín de los Marks - Se apresuró Bella a decir.

_¿Por qué miente? _

- Bella eso no esta bien. - Le reprochó Jacob.

- Jake solo es una rosa.

- Si, y muy bonita. - Contesté.

Por supuesto no me refería a la rosa, en comparación con Bella, esa rosa fresca no era nada, no tenia vida, no tenia un perfume tan embriagador como el de ella. El sonido de un teléfono rompió el silencio.

- ¿Si? - Dijo Jacob por su móvil. -¿Ahora? estoy en casa de Bella, iré luego más tarde … ¿Quién es? ... Ahora voy.

No sé porqué pero algo me decía que era una chica, así que lo del supermercado no era cierto, seguro que seguía engañando a la pobre Bella y me dijo todo aquello para que me alejara de ella. Si Bella supiera la clase de novio que tiene…

- Tengo que irme Bells. - Le dijo Jake.

- Vale. ¿Está todo bien?

- Si, es solo que… tengo algo que hacer en casa. Nos vemos mañana.

- Está bien.

- Te quiero preciosa. - Se agachó y la besó.

- Y yo. - Contestó ella sin mucho entusiasmo he de decir.

- Adiós Eddy, a ver lo que haces. - Me dijo amenazante con la mirada.

- Hasta otra Jake y descuida. - _Descuida que haré lo que quiera hacer_.

En cuanto escuché la puerta cerrarse de un golpe, alcé la cabeza para ver a Bella. Ella me miró, y como pareció que no iba a comenzar a hablar, lo hice yo.

- ¿Vamos a hablar?

- Supongo…

- ¿Y bien? - Pregunté ansioso.

- No debiste haberlo hecho, yo… estoy con Jacob, tu eres su amigo.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?

- ¿De mi? nada.

- ¿Vas a decirme que no has sentido nada?

- Pues si, te lo digo, no he sentido nada, y será mejor que terminemos este trabajo cuanto antes.

- Lo que usted mande.

Al parecer Bella se pensaba que era gilipollas porque estaba bastante claro que le atraía, sino, ¿Por qué iba a ver esa tensión entre los dos? ¿Por qué ese minúsculo beso fue el más grandioso para los dos? sentí que se estremecía, y eso no pasa si no sientes algo. Pensé que se daría cuenta sola de lo que pasaba entre los dos, no iba a forzar la situación porque todo debía seguir su curso.

Casi una hora después, terminamos el trabajo. Durante ese tiempo, no volví a mencionar nada de lo que pasó, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Empecé a recoger todas mis cosas y meterlas en el maletín en silencio. Me di cuenta que Bella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, ese gesto hacía revolver mis instintos animales de tomarla aquí y ahora.

- No deberías hacer eso. - _Sino quieres que me tire encima de ti._

- ¿El qué?

- Morderte el labio. ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

- Pues… nada.

_Bien, esta reaccionando. _

- Bueno pues ya lo tengo todo, me voy a casa. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Nos vemos el Lunes. - Le dije indiferente.

Lo cogí todo y fui hasta la puerta, Bella me seguía, esperaba que ocurriera un milagro, pero no llegaba. Crucé la puerta y ella me agarró el brazo.

- Espera.

- Qué. - contesté girándome y encarándola.

Ella agachó su cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué me has besado? - Preguntó.

- Porque necesitaba hacerlo. _Eso es cierto_.

- ¿Lo necesitabas? ¿Para ir pavoneándote a tus amigos?

- Claro que no._¿Qué clase de hombre pensaba que era?_

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga o quieres que te lo demuestre? - _Di que te lo demuestre_.

- Edward no se a que juegas, esto…

Puse mi dedo índice en sus labios y se quedó mirándome inquieta.

- ¿Por qué quieres darle vueltas a algo que es natural? Déjate llevar y olvida tus ataduras. - _Olvida a Jacob_.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Te atraigo, y no me digas que no, porque estarás insultando mi inteligencia.

- Eso no es muy difícil…

- Tu y yo sabemos que esta pasando aquí. Entiendo que no quieras hacer algo para arrepentirte después.

- Edward yo no se… esto es… no puedo…

- Será mejor que me vaya…

Salí por la puerta y fui hasta mi coche, metí mis cosas dentro y me giré a ver a Bella, hecha un manojo de nervios, con la puerta abierta.

_Nunca serás mía, ¿Verdad_

Mi cabeza organizaba estrategias y teorías que pudieran darme una oportunidad por mínima que fuera de poder conquistar a Bella, sabía que era difícil, y las consecuencias de lo que querían pasarían factura.

En ese momento pensé _¿Qué demonios?_, cerré la puerta del coche de un portazo y con paso decidido fui hasta ella, más bien corriendo. En mi cabeza sólo pasaban justificaciones a lo que iba a hacer.

_Sólo se vive una vez. _

_No tendrás mejor oportunidad. _

_Tienes que seguir intentándolo. _

Crucé de nuevo la puerta y la cerré violentamente, estaba jadeando por la pequeña carrera, por la emoción y la excitación del momento.

Nos miramos por unos instantes, ninguno articuló palabra.

Entonces sin vacilar fui hasta ella y la besé. Ya no era un casto beso como el de antes, este era pasional, cargado con todo lo que sentía en ese momento por ella. Puse mi mano bajo su nuca, acercándola a mí y con mi otra mano agarrando su cintura a mi cuerpo. Bella llevó sus manos a mi pelo, eso se sentía bien, tanto que el "Gran Eddy" despertó, lo sentía prieto en mis pantalones junto al vientre de Bella.

Por desgracia a los pocos minutos escuchamos el sonido de un coche acercarse, y como yo no me despegaba de ella, me empujó para separarnos.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mi padre! ¡Que va a decir! ¡Me va a matar!- Dijo histérica.

- ¡Bella relájate! Tu padre sabia que iba a venir, tranquilízate, yo ya me voy, así que no va a ver nada. - Le dije entre risas. Era bastante cómico verla así.

- Si… si , tienes razón.

Le sonreí y no pude evitar tomar su barbilla y besarla. Al fin y al cabo no sabia si algo así iba a volver a suceder. Me separé de ella a escasos segundos de que su padre apareciera por la puerta.

- Entonces nos vemos el Lunes. - Dije como el que no quiere la cosa.

- Ah… si, claro. Hola Papá, te presento a Edward Cullen.

- Buenas noches Jefe Swan, un placer conocerle. - _Prioridad: Caerle bien a Papá_.

- Si… Igualmente Edward. - Dijo su padre mirándome de forma extraña.

- Hasta el Lunes Bella. - Le dije marchándome al fin.

Subí al coche, y puse rumbo a casa, pero pensé en buscar otra oportunidad de tener a Bella en mis brazos, así que paré a un lado de la carretera y le escribí un mensaje de texto al móvil.

"¿Te has acostado ya? ¿Te gustaría verme de nuevo? Lo que daría por dormir contigo esta noche"

Era un mensaje sin tapujos, estaba deseando saber que iba a contestarme, así que esperé un poco antes de seguir mi camino.

Pasó un rato hasta que me contestó, pero aguante pacientemente, hasta que leí su mensaje:

"Aun estoy despierta. Eso será imposible. Y no porque no quiera. Esta noche dormiré sola"

En cuanto lo leí, sin pensarlo di media vuelta y fui de nuevo a su casa. Aparqué el coche alejado de la vista de su padre, no quería que pensara que acosaba a su hija, aunque en cierta manera así era.

Cuando llegué me escondí entre los arbustos, no sabia dónde estaba su habitación, así que intenté fisgonear por las ventanas. Vi a Bella dar vueltas en una de las habitaciones así que supuse que era la suya. Por suerte, había un árbol muy cercano a la casa, de este modo seria más fácil trepar hasta su ventana, como si fuera su Romeo.

Cogí algunas piedrecillas pequeñas y las fui lanzando a su ventana, esperando que apareciera por ella.

La vi asomarse pero creo que no me vió. Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó en voz baja.

- Soy Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Subir.

- Pues va a ser que no, mi padre esta aquí.

- Me da igual. Voy a subir.

Con cuidado fui trepando por el árbol, parecía mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero al fin llegué.

- Buenas noches. - Le dije en el borde la ventana.

* * *

BPOV

- Buenas… buenas noches. ¿No tienes miedo de caerte?

- Más miedo tenia de que no me dejaras entrar.

- Aun puedo echarte de aquí

- ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

Yo miré al suelo porque realmente no sabia que contestar a eso, tenia opiniones enfrentadas. Por un lado tenia en mi habitación a un chico escultural, de ojos penetrantes, de manos que volverían loca a cualquier mujer, una sonrisa hipnotizante, una voz sensual, un paquete… bueno, pero eso era lo de menos. Y por otro tenia a mi amigo de toda la vida, del que estaba enamorada, con el que había compartido muchas vivencias, buenas y malas, del que tenia un cuerpo tallado por dioses, aunque igualmente, eso también era lo de menos.

- Creo que… no.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme. - Dijo entrando en mi cuarto.

- Bella…- Levantó mi rostro. - Esto es algo normal, no te apures ni pienses.

- ¿Cómo no voy a pensar? ¡He engañado a mi novio, y contigo!

- Nadie es un santo y sólo fue un beso.

- Eso parece…

- Yo de ti… no me fiaría de las apariencias.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A nada en particular, hablo en general.

- Mira Edward… yo… - _¡Suéltalo de una vez!_

- No temas decirme que piensas.

- Yo estoy con Jacob pero… tu me gustas…

- No necesito saber más.

Se abalanzó sobre mi, agarró mi cabeza con las dos manos y empujándome hasta la pared fué dándome besos furtivos, suaves y ardientes.

Posó su mano en mi cadera, y fue llevándola hasta mi espalda.

- Edward… mi padre puede subir en cualquier momento. - Le dije sin aliento.

- No lo hará. - Contestó muy seguro de si mismo.

Fue dándome besos por el cuello, pero con mucha lentitud, parecía que antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel, me olisqueaba, no me importaba que pareciera un animal, eso me estaba excitando, después se recreaba dejando sus labios húmedos sobre mi cuello. Mi cabeza se ladeó hacia un lado para que tuviera mejor acceso.

Estaba entre él y la pared, era morboso escuchar los pequeños gemidos cada vez que me daba un beso.

- Hueles tan bien… - Me susurró al oído.

La mano que tenia en mi espalda fue bajándola hasta el principio de mi trasero, parecía titubear si seguir o no, así que me puse un poquito de puntillas para que su mano bajara sola. Se dió cuenta rápidamente de mi aprobación, así que no se contuvo y puso toda su mano en una nalga, la manoseaba y apretaba a su antojo, con ansiedad.

No podía entender cómo haciendo tan poco tenia mis braguitas empapadas, mi corazón a punto de salirse por la boca y el vello de punta. Me estaba volviendo loca. Un gemido más o menos sonoro salió de mi boca, aunque aprisa Edward me tapó la boca con su mano.

- Preciosa será mejor que te contengas…

Yo intentaba decirle que lo haría, pero… era bastante difícil contenerse con semejante hombre.

* * *

**Ale… aquí hay otro más…**

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**Muchas gracias a las que dejáis un review… la verdad si no fuera por las 2 o 3 que me escribís, tardaría mas aun es subir los capítulos o dejaba de subir el fic **

**¡Un clic al botoncito verde me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	11. Capitulo 10 Algo Nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo diez.**

* * *

CAPITULO 10 "ALGO NUEVO"

BPOV

- Preciosa será mejor que te contengas…

Yo intentaba decirle que lo haría, pero… era bastante difícil contenerse con semejante hombre.

- Tienes que estar calladita si quieres que siga…

Me limité a mirarle y a asentir con la cabeza. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera en ese momento, yo no tenia un simple calentón, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar en lava volcánica.

Su voz seductora me estaba sacando de mis casillas, en ese momento no sé como no lo tiré al suelo, arranqué la camisa y le saqué su verga para complacerme. Edward lograba de mí un lado salvaje que no conocía, esa ansiedad por estar sudando con él, sentirlo dentro de mí.

Soltó su mano de mi boca e intenté que no saliera ningún sonido de mi garganta, aunque me permitía respirar con fuerza, pues si no lo hacia sabia que podía darme un colapso.

Edward me agarró fuertemente del trasero con las dos manos y me elevó como si fuera una pluma a horcajadas de él, haciendo apoyo contra la pared.

En ese momento podía sentir mejor su "miembro de oro", hasta que no se demostrara lo contrario, claro.

Su pelvis halló un ritmo constante que imitaba a los empujes de la penetración. Todos mis sentidos se centraban en el pulsar de su entrepierna, en su aroma embriagador.

Me sentía en desventaja por ir con menos ropa que él, porque gracias a mi escueto camisón, poco podía dejar a la imaginación. Así que mientras él recorría mi cara y cuello con besos, mis manos fueron hasta los botones superiores de la camisa. Ya había visto su torso desnudo cuando nos encontramos en el acantilado, pero esta situación era muy diferente, miraba a Edward con otros ojos, unos ojos lujuriosos y lascivos que no podía reprimir, mis instintos eran más fuertes que la razón en ese momento.

Cuando terminé de desabrocharle la camisa, el agarre de mis piernas se hizo más fuerte, mis manos rodearon su cuello de nuevo, y así le dejé que pudiera soltar sus manos de mi trasero para quitarse la camisa.

Esa visión… ese torso… tenia que ser un pecado divino. Y estaba dispuesta a pecar e ir al infierno con tal de probar este manjar que entró por mi ventana.

Su camisa cayó al suelo y me alegré que descansara ahí y no en su cuerpo, sino, no podría contemplarlo como quería hacerlo.

Separé mis manos de su cuello y las puse a cada lado de su cara, quería mirarle a los ojos, quería ver en ellos si había algún atisbo de preocupación, de arrepentimiento… pero no. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron solo pude ver luz en ellos, estaban vidriosos y parecía que su color era mucho mas intenso, o quizás era mi imaginación, que creía ver cosas donde no la habían.

La comisura de sus labios se movió hacia arriba, dándome su tan seductora sonrisa.

Correspondí esa sonrisa, pero tuve la sensación que este pequeño receso de besos hizo romper el momento, o quizás él pensó que necesitaba un momento, porque deshizo el agarre de mis piernas. Me puse de pie soltando también mis manos de su cuello, le miré algo confusa, él resopló y fue hacia la silla de mi escritorio, parecía frustrado, pero yo no hice nada para que se sintiera así.

Se sentó en la silla desplomando todo su peso en ella, volvió a resoplar mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y me miró. Yo estaba a poco más de un metro de distancia, apoyada en la pared, mordiendo mi labio y la cabeza algo agachada. Me intimidaba ver la manera de mirarme, como si fuese su presa, su cena o mejor dicho su postre. Parecía estar quitándome el camisón solo con su mirada.

Pensé que una manera de amortiguar los sonidos seria poner música, Charlie sabia bien que cuando ponía música no quería que me molestara, así que al menos tenia cierta seguridad que podía estar a salvo de la aparición de mi padre.

Detrás de mi tenia la mini cadena, solo le di al play, porque solía tener siempre algún cd puesto.

Empezó a reírse.

- ¿Te gusta Britney Spears?

- Me gusta esta canción.- Le contesté algo molesta.

Él seguía riéndose, así que para vengarme, torpemente intenté bailar sensualmente al ritmo de la música. De pronto su cara se volvió seria.

- Ven aquí. - Avancé un pasó hasta él con rapidez pero me cortó aprisa - Despacio. - Su voz era un ronroneo. Había conseguido mi objetivo.

Supuse que quería ver como me movía hasta él, así que intenté usar mis pocas armas de seducción, contoneándome para él, dando pequeños y lentos pasos. Una pícara sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara, haciendo que mis piernas me fallaran cayéndome de rodillas… justo a sus pies.

Él se limitó a sonreír y preguntarme:

- ¿Tropezaste sin querer?

Claro, pensó que lo hice a propósito para quedarme en esta postura tan especifica para algún tipo de trabajo manual u oral. Agaché la cabeza avergonzada porque pensara eso. Noté que se removía en la silla y alcé la cabeza para mirarlo. Había movido su trasero de la silla, quedando casi al borde de ésta, supuse que invitándome sutilmente a que le sacara brillo a su "miembro de oro".

Le sonreí y el llevó sus manos a su nuca, seguía invitándome a hacerlo.

Aunque era algo que no me gustaba mucho hacer, el imaginar cómo sería su pene, que forma tendría, el color, la textura, como se sentiría en mi mano y en mi boca…

Deseaba apoderarme de su miembro.

Me levanté quedando de rodillas frente a él, mi pelo caía a ambos lados de mi cara, permitiéndome tener una pequeña barrera donde esconder mi rostro. Él seguía mirándome divertido, pero al notar que estaba incomodándome se sentó con normalidad en la silla y se puso serio, se agachó para tomarme de los brazos y ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

Ahora estaba de pie, con mi vientre a escasos centímetros de su cara, que tenia alzada mirándome desde su posición.

Agachó su cabeza y depositó un tierno beso en la tela que cubría mi vientre. Apoyó su mejilla donde me dió el beso, con suavidad puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y fue rodeándome con sus brazos.

Fue un gesto tan tierno, casi parecía que estaba abrazando un trofeo que hacia tiempo ansiaba tener.

Me pilló por sorpresa cuando me empujó hacia él obligándome a ponerme a horcajadas encima suyo, por suerte la silla no tenia posabrazos y no estaba del todo incómoda. Edward volvió a apoyar su cabeza, pero esta vez en mi pecho, me preocupaba que me hubiera tomado cariño como a un peluche que no quieres soltar.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que la cabeza de Edward casi se movía al mismo ritmo que marcaba mi ajetreado corazón. No podía verle bien la cara, pero podría jurar que le vi sonreír. Tenía a la vista su alocado pelo color bronce, era sedoso y olía muy bien, es de esas cabelleras en las que enterrarías los dedos durante horas, pudiendo disfrutar del tacto suave.

Después de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, Edward alzó la mirada, pude ver ternura en ellos, pero pronto se oscurecieron, ofreciéndome de nuevo esa mirada pícara y viciosa que hacia estremecer mi bajo vientre. No me explicaba como podía provocar todo esto en mí sólo con algunas miradas y besos.

Edward se echó un poco hacia atrás, y sus manos pasaron de mi cintura, a mi trasero. Sus manos se sentían grandes en mis glúteos, manoseaba a su antojo esa zona, empujando con suavidad hacia él. Sus empujes hacían que nuestros sexos se frotaran el uno con el otro, provocando en mi mas humedad, y en él mas dureza. Sus pantalones eran un estorbo para mí, así que llevé mis manos hacia atrás, para agarrarle de las muñecas y así liberarme de él. Me miró con cierta confusión, así, puse mis manos hasta el botón de su pantalón. Cuando vio lo que iba a hacer, se estremeció ligeramente y me miró mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por sus labios, humedeciendo su boca, haciéndola brillante a pesar de la poca luz que había en la habitación.

Yo sonreí al ver su gesto. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros un poco holgados, y gracias a eso podía verle casi el nacimiento de su vello púbico. Con mi dedo índice fui trazando dibujos por su pecho, rodeando sus pezones, bajando por el esternón, el estómago y alrededor del ombligo jugando con el vello que lo rodeaba. Me detuve en la cintura de sus pantalones, pasé el dedo por el borde hasta llegar al botón que me abriría las puertas al paraíso.

Ansiaba por el momento en el que me tomara, pero quería hacer esto despacio, pensaba que si iba a engañar a mi novio al menos lo haría por la puerta grande.

Con las dos manos, desabroché el botón de sus pantalones, y con los dedos índice y pulgar cogí la cremallera para ir bajándola lentamente. Mientras la bajaba levanté mi mirada hasta sus ojos, que los tenia clavados en mis manos. Su boca estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración agitada.

Cuando terminé de bajar la cremallera, me levanté, él me miraba expectante, ansioso por saber cual seria mi próximo movimiento. Le ofrecí mis dos manos, dándole a entender que quería ayudarlo a levantarse. Él las tomó y se levantó del asiento. Los pantalones solo bajaron un poco más, dejándome ver la cintura de los calzoncillos. Dios… se veía tan sexy así.. con la luz tenue de mi habitación, su torso desnudo, su pelo alborotado, los ojos brillantes y su pantalón desabrochado y casi caído… ante esa visión me mordí el labio.

- Dios Bella no hagas eso. - Dijo con la voz ronca.

- ¿El qué? - Pregunté inocentemente.

- Morder tu labio.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque podría dejar de comportarme como un caballero y lanzarme encima de ti sin mucha delicadeza.

Me sonrojé porque mi mente podía imaginar lo increíblemente bueno que podría ser tener sexo salvaje con Edward, aunque sabia que si esa iba a ser la primera y la última vez en la que caería en sus redes, prefería hacerlo tranquilamente, disfrutando cada segundo hasta el final.

Edward llevó sus manos a los pantalones y los bajó empujándolos levemente. Yo di un paso hasta él, puse mis manos en su pecho y le empujé de nuevo a la silla. Estaba sorprendido por mi reacción, pero su mirada era divertida. Por su pantalón podía ver como un bulto sospechoso quería abrirse paso y con dificultad a través de su ropa interior. Realmente no sabia si era un bulto real o era cosa de mi imaginación y del exceso de tela en la ropa que él llevaba.

Me agaché tan sensualmente como pude dejando que viera mi escote, aunque por suerte mi pelo caído le tapó la visión y se quedó con las ganas de ver más. Agarré el borde de sus pantalones por los pies, fui tirando despacio de ellos hasta que los dejé tirados por el suelo.

Eché un vistazo a tu escultural cuerpo, prácticamente tirado en la silla, era indescriptible, y entre mis hormonas, la luz tenue y este semi dios, no podía razonar con claridad, solo pensaba _"sexo sexo sexo"._

Di un paso más hasta tropezar con la silla en mis piernas, le miré y me puse de rodillas. Pasé mis manos por sus piernas, que tenía a cada lado mientras miraba la expresión de su cara. Miraba mis ojos y luego mis manos, mostrándome su torcida sonrisa que hacia estremecer de nuevo mi ropa íntima.

Llegué hasta sus bóxer, y conforme iba acercándome más a su ya abultado sexo, podía sentir como subía la temperatura, la tela estaba mas cálida según iba siguiendo mi camino lentamente, hasta que…

_Oh Dios_

Toqué su miembro, jurando que definitivamente sería de oro pues estaba totalmente duro y al menos al tacto con la tela era suave. Edward se estremeció, y vi como su piel se ponía de gallina, eso ocasionó que yo también me estremeciera notando un escalofrío por mi espalda, con el resultado de mis pezones más duros de lo que estaban y notándose en el camisón. Edward lo notó y volvió a sonreírme.

Mi mano empezó a frotar suavemente a través de sus bóxer cuando de pronto escuchamos pisadas que se hacían más sonoras a cada paso.

Edward se puso con la cara blanca, nos miramos y prácticamente se tiró en plancha debajo de la cama.

Con acertadas patadas pude tirar su ropa debajo de la cama, yo me lancé literalmente a la cama, sin recordar que Edward estaba debajo. Escuche un pequeño quejido y no pude evitar reírme.

Llamaron a la puerta y mi padre abrió apareciendo detrás de ésta.

- Bells…¿No es un poco tarde para estar escuchando música? Deberías estar durmiendo.

- Eh… no es tarde, además mañana es Domingo.

- Esta bien, pero baja un poco el sonido que voy a acostarme.

- Vale, buenas noches Papá.

- ¿Bells estás bien?

- ¿Yo? claro que estoy bien.

- ¿No tienes fiebre? Estás colorada- Preguntó viniendo hasta mi cama.

- ¿Fiebre? estoy muy bien Papá.

- ¡Hija tienes la frente ardiendo!

_Y lo que no es la frente…_

- Papá será que me va a venir la regla. _Así no preguntará más._

- Oh… vale… esto… buenas noches hija.

- Buenas noches Cha… Papá.

Di un fuerte soplido y vi la cabeza de Edward asomarse de abajo, por el lado opuesto a la puerta.

- Menos mal que eres de las que quita las pelusas de debajo de la cama.

Reí por su comentario y me senté en la cama. Edward salió de su escondite y fue hasta el equipo de música, bajando el sonido. Se giró y fue andando hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde de ésta, a mi lado.

- Bueno… ¿Vaya corta rollo no?

- Si… Lo siento Edward, mi padre no suele molestarme cuando pongo música y…

- Bella no te preocupes, parece que estamos predestinados a que nos interrumpan en el mejor momento…

- Lo siento, yo…

- Bella deja de decir lo siento. Se puede volver a empezar por donde lo dejamos… ¿No crees? - Dijo ensañándome su sexy sonrisa.

Instantáneamente mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, sentía mi sangre hervir de nuevo.

- Esto - Dijo mirándome - No debería ser algo desesperado, los dos lo deseamos.

En ese momento mi piel se erizó. A Edward no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara, se notaba que disfrutaba de toda esta situación.

Me pilló desprevenida cuando se lanzó sobre mí para besarme con rudeza, aunque no por eso era peor, al contrario, me estremecía por la pasión que escondía ese beso.

Recordé sus palabras hace unos segundos, así que cuando se separó de mis labios para que pudiéramos tomar aire le dije:

- ¿No íbamos a empezar donde lo dejamos?

Él tardó una milésima de segundo para recordar por donde nos habíamos quedado, sus ojos se abrieron más y saltó de la cama para dirigirse a la silla. Me hizo gracia ver como adoptaba la misma postura de antes que mi padre nos interrumpiera.

Me bajé de la cama y fui de nuevo hasta sus pies, me puse de rodillas, y como si hubiéramos rebobinado la escena, volví a acariciar sus piernas con mis manos, hasta llegar de nuevo al borde de sus bóxer, poniendo de nuevo mi mano en su miembro, aunque éste no estaba en todo su esplendor, me afané en que así fuera.

Agarré el elástico de los calzoncillos, y con mucha lentitud lo fui apartando de su piel, levantándolo para después ir descubriendo poco a poco lo que me hizo palidecer.

_¡Oh dios mío!_

Lo que había tras esa tela me sorprendió, y aunque me avergüence recordarlo, el primer pensamiento fue hacer la comparación con Jacob.

Desde luego los dos estaban bien dotados pero me quedé de piedra al ver a Edward como Dios lo trajo al mundo, me asustaba y excitaba imaginarlo dentro de mí.

Edward me miró divertido porque seguramente yo estaba haciendo muecas extrañas con la cara, pero era excusable dada la impresión. Con la mano un poco temblorosa pero decidida, la llevé hasta la base de su pene, sin haberlo tocado más, lo notaba duro al tacto y al a vez suave. Cerré mi mano rodeando todo su grosor , lentamente fui subiendo la mano y bajándola al llegar a la punta, y así varias veces hasta que miré a Edward. Tenia la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y mordía sus labios. Su respiración era entrecortada y creo que luchaba por no gemir. No seria una buena imagen para mi padre si lo hubiese visto.

Acerqué mi cabeza al miembro de Edward, un poco temerosa por si no le gustaba lo que iba a hacerle, pero desistí pronto ese pensamiento sabiendo gracias a Tanya que a todos los hombres les gustaba que le hicieran eso.

Saqué mi lengua humedecida y sin apartar mi mirada de su cara, fui dando pequeños lametones de la base hacia arriba. Edward, al sentir mi lengua en su "brocha" me miró con los ojos mas lujuriosos que anteriormente. Sus gemidos eran respiraciones fuertes, cuando se dio cuenta que quizás Charlie podría oírlo, se tapó el mismo la boca con su mano. Aproveché que el sonido de sus gemidos estarían aplacados para avanzar en el "trabajito". Con la lengua, recorrí toda la punta de su miembro, sin dejar un minúsculo sitio por donde no estuviera mi saliva, mientras sentía a Edward palpitar en mi boca. Él daba pequeñas embestidas en mi boca y colocó su mano libre en mi cabeza, empujándola buscando mas succión. Tras unos minutos de gemidos contenidos, Edward dejó de sujetar mi cabeza. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, tanto que casi me caigo de espaldas de la impresión, tanto por el repentino movimiento como de verlo totalmente desnudo delante de mi.

- ¿Pero que..?

No pude seguir la pregunta, Edward me tomó de los hombros y prácticamente me lanzó a la silla, a la cual me agarré en el asiento un poco asustada.

- ¿Edward que..?

Volví a quedarme muda al ver lo que quería hacer. Se arrodilló delante de mí, agarró mis muslos y tiró hacia él, quedando mi trasero casi al borde del asiento. En ese momento fui yo la que empezó a estremecerse y casi temblar. Deseaba sentirlo, pero me estaba recordando a las maneras rudas de Jacob. _¿A todos los chicos se les nubla la razón cuando hay sexo de por medio? Tendré que preguntarle a Tanya._

Edward tomó con sus manos mi tobillo, llevándoselo a la boca. Empezó a depositar besos húmedos por mi pierna, besos que cada vez se acercaban más a mi centro del placer.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la parte interior de mis muslos. Subió mi camisón hasta la cintura y sonrió al ver mis braguitas, o eso pensaba.

- Me encanta que estés tan excitada. - Me dijo.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunté algo desorientada.

- Aquí. - Dijo poniendo su pulgar justo donde estaba mi clítoris. - Estas empapada.

- Lo siento, yo… - Me sentía avergonzada.

- ¿Te disculpas por lubricar? - Preguntó divertido.

- Supongo que si…

- Pues no lo hagas, me encanta que estés tan entregada a mi…

Sentí cómo sus manos acariciaban mis muslos y subían por mis caderas hasta mi vientre. Tenia las manos tan cálidas, me hacía temblar con sus caricias. No obstante me congelé cuando noté que había cogido el borde de mis braguitas. Comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, sin quitar la vista del regalo que había tras ellas.

Cuando estuvieron totalmente fuera de mis piernas, Edward se acercó más, así como su cara a mi pubis. Le miré cómo parecía estar oliendo el aroma que desprendía, y no entendía esa obsesión de los hombres por parecer perros olisqueando siempre.

Edward puso una de sus manos en mi pelvis, y con los dedos, fue trazando dibujos hasta que llegó al clítoris. Casi salté por la sensación.

- Relájate… - Me dijo en voz baja y sensual.

Hice lo que me pidió, respiré hondo e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí como un aire frío recorría toda la extensión de los labios, Edward volvió a poner un dedo sobre mi clítoris, pero esa vez con mas cuidado, empezó a hacer círculos lentamente, primero con un dedo, luego con dos y finalmente con tres, mi cuerpo se arqueaba cada vez que apretaba un poco mas la zona y su velocidad aumentaba.

Quise mirar a Edward, y aunque me costó abrir los ojos, pude ver como se esmeraba en darme tanto placer como podía. Sólo vi una de sus manos, la otra no veía donde la tenia escondida, pero por el movimiento de su otro brazo parecía que se estaba tocando.

Eso hizo excitarme más, tanto que inconscientemente empecé a mover mis caderas contra la mano de Edward, quería más de él.

Alzó la mirada y me sonrió pícaramente, deteniendo su movimiento. Eso casi me vuelve completamente loca.

- Edward por favor… - Le supliqué como un lloriqueo, pero siempre en voz baja para no despertar a "Papá-Escopeta"

- ¿Por favor qué?

- No pares…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… - No me salían las palabras.

- Habla Isabella, dime por qué.

- Porque… me gusta… porque te deseo… - Le dije por poco gimiendo por la falta de fricción.

- Demuéstrame cuánto te gusta… cuánto me deseas…

Como si esas palabras hubieran abierto la parte desinhibida de mi mente, miré a Edward desafiante. Me levanté de la silla, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé hasta la cama, en la que dio varios botes mientras yo me sentaba encima de él a horcajadas, haciendo que nuestros sexos se sintieran por primera vez, cálidos, húmedos y listos para hacer su tarea.

Empecé a mover mis caderas en círculos, mientras mi lubricación natural hacia que fuera mas suave el roce.

- Bella… - Decía Edward en un gemido.

- Shhh… - Le mandé callar. - ¿No querías demostraciones? Pues es lo que estoy haciendo.

Edward se llevó las manos a su pelo y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- Esto se llama tortura Bella…

- Entonces te torturaré hasta que quiera parar.

Él jadeó al escucharme, así que continué con la tortura, me movía encima suyo como si fuera una batidora, notando como cada vez se sentía más duro bajo mi sensible piel.

Después de tirarse casi de los pelos, Edward dirigió sus manos a mis pechos, pero cuando le faltaban escasos centímetros para cogerlos le agarré de las muñecas llevándolas conmigo hasta el colchón.

Era morboso poder tenerlo atrapado así, aunque con un movimiento que hubiera hecho podía haberse librado de mi peso y mi agarre sin dificultad.

Estando encima de él y con sus majos sujetas, me lancé a su cuello, el aroma que desprendía estaba entre el olor corporal, algún tipo de Jabón con mezcla de un perfume fresco y dulce a la vez. Pasé mi nariz por su piel, mientras mis labios dejaban rastros de besos y suaves mordidas que provocaban que sus caderas dieran embestidas contra mi.

Quería excitarlo mas, quería hacerle ver hasta que punto llegaba mi deseo por fundirme con él.

Cuando mi recorrido por su cuello llegó al lóbulo de su oreja, me recreé pasando mi lengua por él, mientras le susurraba cosas al oído, palabras que sonaban en gemidos y que le hacían estremecer y sudar.

- Bella… - No dejaba de decir mi nombre, implorando por no demorar lo que los dos deseábamos en cuanto nos besamos por primera vez.

- Creo que no puedo torturarte más... - Dije susurrándole al oído.

Él me miró con los abiertos como platos, y con una velocidad imposible, cambiamos de posición. Yo estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama y él estaba sobre mi.

- Y yo no puedo esperar más… - Dijo Edward atrapando sus labios en los míos.

Nos fundimos en un beso apurado, ansioso, literalmente nos comíamos la boca como salvajes, pero era tal el deseo que las sutilezas y delicadezas sobraban entonces.

Intentábamos aplacar en nuestros besos los gemidos que luchaban por salir de nuestras bocas.

Edward se separó de mi labios, pero manteniendo una distancia muy corta entre nuestros rostros, levantó un poco su peso de mí y lo siguiente que noté casi me hizo gritar. Sin caricias previas, Edward metió dos de sus largos dedos dentro de mí, mi espalda se arqueó y mi respiración se volvió errática y pesada. Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera, despacio pero a un ritmo constante.

- Edward…

Gemía su nombre desesperada, me gustaba lo que me hacia pero quería más. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Edward quitó todo su peso de mí, yendo hasta donde sus dedos me estaban llevando a la locura. Pude sentir su lengua, cálida y suave haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de mi clítoris, dando lametones por los labios, y metiendo la lengua en mi vagina.

Estaba cerca del clímax, pero no quería hacerlo en su boca.

- Edward… por favor… - Apenas podía formar una frase. - Te… quiero… dentro de… mi…

Él volvió a incorporarse colocándose encima mío de nuevo. Mirándome a los ojos diciéndome:

- Pídeme lo que quieras… y lo haré…

Yo estaba completamente en éxtasis, era como si él desprendiera algún tipo de aroma afrodisíaco que me hacia perder la cabeza. Puso sus manos acunando mi cara, una mano a cada lado.

- Métela… - Dije casi susurrando.

- Qué meta qué… háblame Isabella… dime lo que quieres…

- Quiero…

- Dilo… quiero oírlo…

- Dios… Edward… Fóllame… - Le dije avergonzada y excitada.

Edward me sonrió y se apartó, se levantó de la cama mirando por el suelo. No entendía porqué hacia eso hasta que vi sacar de sus pantalones que estaban tirados por el suelo, un envoltorio plateado. Sonreí aliviada.

Volvió a la cama, acostándose de lado junto a mi, yo también me tumbé sobre mi costado mirándolo. Se puso a quitar el envoltorio pero yo se lo quité, cogiendo el preservativo en mi mano y colocándoselo con cuidado en su pene, desenrollándolo, parecía que nunca llegaba hasta abajo.

Cuando terminé, llevé mis manos a su cuello y me lancé a sus labios. El beso duró poco, porque Edward fue directo a mis pechos, no sin antes quitarme el camisón, que aún llevaba puesto. Cuando mi cuerpo desnudo estuvo totalmente expuesto para él me dijo:

- Eres preciosa Bella…

Me estremecí. Jacob me lo había dicho muchas veces, pero escucharlo de los labios de Edward, era diferente, en ese momento hasta creí que realmente era hermosa.

Me volví a acostar boca arriba, haciendo que mis pechos fueran hacia los lados a causa de la gravedad, mis pezones estaban duros. Edward se lazó sobre uno de ellos, pasando la punta de la lengua alrededor de la aureola, succionando el pezón, mientras con su mano masajeaba la mama.

Edward se puso encima, sin dejar caer su peso, pero dejando nuestros cuerpos en contacto.

- ¿Estas lista para mi? - Me preguntó.

- Desde que entraste por mi ventana… - Le respondí.

Mis palabras fueron suficientes para él, se posicionó a la entrada de mi vagina, mientras yo abría las piernas poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura.

Lo sentía, y ahora recordándolo es como si pudiera sentirlo de nuevo. La punta de su pene fue entrando, poco a poco. Supongo que Edward no quería ser un bruto, pero yo estaba mas que lista para que embistiera contra mi como un animal.

Conforme iba entrando en mí, nuestras caras iban cambiando de expresión. Edward fruncía el ceño y abría la boca, al igual que yo, intentando contener los gemidos. Una vez dentro, Edward pegó su cuerpo mas a mi, poniendo sus manos de nuevo en mi cara, sujetándomela, mirándome mientras salía y entraba.

- Eres tan estrecha… - Gimió.

Sus embestidas eran lentas, parecía que me hacía el amor, pero sé que esto solo era deseo mutuo.

- Edward… más rápido… - Le dije mientras clavaba mis uñas por su espalda.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, y sus embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad. Por dentro me sentía llena, se sentía tan grueso en mi interior…

Tras varias cargas más, Edward levantó mis piernas, apoyándolas sobre sus hombros. Agarró mis muslos, y sujetándose en ellos, siguió embistiendo con fuerza. Estaba tan excitada que llegué pronto al clímax. Él aminoró la velocidad para dejarme tomar aliento.

- Bella… date la vuelta… - Dijo con dificultad. Estábamos muy agitados.

Hice lo que me pidió, me di la vuelta dejando caer mi peso sobre el colchón.

- Ponte a cuatro patas…

Sin decir nada, volví a hacer lo que pidió. En cuanto me coloqué y separe mis piernas, él entró de nuevo en mi, haciéndome ahogar un grito en la almohada. Las sensaciones se multiplicaban. Edward puso sus manos en mis caderas para moverme a su antojo, cuando su empuje llegaba hasta el fondo, sus testículos chocaban contra mi clítoris, una y otra vez.

Después de unos embistes más, llegamos juntos a un orgasmo tan intenso que nuestras piernas casi no podían mantener nuestro peso. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, sentí su pecho sudado en mi espalda, y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Acercó sus labios a mi oído diciéndome:

- Vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza.

Sonreí y caímos desplomados en la cama. Edward salió de mí, salió de la cama y se quitó el preservativo, envolviéndolo en pañuelos de papel y tirándolo a la papelera.

Cuando volvió a la cama, cogió la manta que estaba a los pies de mi cama, y me tapó con ella.

- Después de hacer ejercicio no estaría bien que cogieras frío. - Me dijo besando mi frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y yo no sabía que decirle. Ahora que el calentón había desaparecido, los remordimientos llamaban a las puertas de mi conciencia.

_Dios que he hecho… _

A pesar de que mi mente estaba inquieta, tenia el cuerpo tan relajado que caí en un profundo sueño, con los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, acompasando nuestras respiraciones.

Cuando abrí los ojos era ya de día. Me levanté de un salto intentando volver a la realidad, pues no estaba segura si la noche alocada con Edward había sido realidad o un sueño traicionero. Sentí un escalofrío por mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que estaba desnuda, recordando todas las imágenes de Edward a mi cabeza. Pero él no estaba allí. Miré por el suelo, por si había algún indicio de él, no encontré nada, aunque en mi mesita de noche donde tenia una foro de Jacob y yo, había un bloc, con algo escrito en él.

Me sentía bastante confundida, no sabia que hacer ni como enfrentarme a lo que ahora se me venía encima. Estaba sola, y sentía un vacío y remordimientos difíciles de olvidar. Decidí darme una ducha, cogí mudas limpias y me puse una bata por encima, por si Charlie estaba por aquí. Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba él.

- Buenos días hija.

- Buenos… días papá.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

_Joder, ¿nos escuchó? no puede ser, hubiera venido a mi cuarto con una escopeta de doble cañón._

- Emm… más o menos…

- Anoche no paraba de escuchar tu cama, parecía que dabas saltos sobre ella, ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

- Si… algo así… - Le dije mientras iba hasta la puerta del baño.

- Hija, sabes que en los temas de la limpieza no me meto, pero abre las ventanas de tu cuarto, se huele el aire muy viciado.

- ¿Eh?... oh… si… voy… - _Tierra trágame._

- Bueno, yo me voy con Harry de pesca, ¿Quedarás con Jacob?

- No sé papá…

- Esta bien… bueno, nos vemos a la noche Bells.

- Vale, hasta luego.

Me metí a la ducha, deseando que el agua se llevara todas las preocupaciones, pero no fue así. No sabia que hacer con Jacob, no podía seguir con el después de lo que había pasado, y tenia que pensar cómo seria mi relación con Edward ahora que habíamos "intimado". Salí del baño aun mas preocupada, abrí las ventanas de mi cuarto y bajé a desayunar. Estaba absorta en mis problemas cuando me sobresaltó el timbre de la puerta, miré por la ventana y vi el coche de Jacob. El corazón casi se me sale por la boca, esperé un poco a tranquilizarme mientras corrí a por la pulsera que me regaló y abrí la puerta.

Estaba sola, y sentía un vacío y remordimientos difíciles de olvidar.

- ¡Jake!

- ¡Hola pequeña! ¿va todo bien? te he llamado unas cuantas veces a tu móvil y estaba apagado.

- Jake… yo…

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

- No estoy bien, creo que… deberíamos darnos un tiempo… - Era lo lógico.

- …

- Ven, entra en casa, hablemos.

Podía ver a Jacob un poco pálido y con el rostro lleno de dolor, eso me hizo mucho daño pero no podía estar con él después de lo que había pasado. Lo llevé hasta el sofá y nos sentamos.

- Jake, tu para mi… eres lo mas importante de este mundo, pero… necesito pensar sobre lo nuestro.

- ¿A que viene ese cambio? - Preguntó confuso.

- Jake estoy muy confundida…

- ¿Confundida? ¿Por qué? ¿Que a cambiado? Espera… ¿Qué pasó ayer cuando me fui?

Me asusté.

- No es lo que piensas. - Le dije.

- Maldito Edward… al final has caído, ¿Verdad? Lo sabia…

- Estas equivocado, no tiene nada que ver con Edward. Esto lo llevo pensando un tiempo.

No podía decirle la verdad y hacerle más daño aún.

- Pero Bella… yo te di la pulsera… pensaba que…

- Lo siento… toma la pulsera.

- No me la devuelvas, te la regalé, y al menos para mi sigue significando lo mismo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, quédatela. No me voy a rendir, lucharé por ti lo que haga falta, y con quien haga falta. Tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y aunque ahora no lo veas, terminaras por darte cuenta.

- Esta bien… Jake... lo siento tanto…

- Seguro… será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos Bella.

No aguanté más y rompí a llorar. Había engañado a mi amigo, el que fue hasta ese momento mi novio, y no sabia como salir de este embrollo.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero ando muy liada y no he tenido tiempo para más.**

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**Chicas, ya se que da pereza escribir, pero tengo unas cuantas alertas de la historia y apenas me han escrito cuatro personas!! venga dadme una alegría después de este capitulo!! no merezco un regalito?? por fi…**

**Acepto criticas (constructivas, no destructivas) pero si realmente os gusta lo que escribo a pesar de lo principiante que soy… hacédmelo saber!!!**

**Muchas gracias a las que dejáis un review.**

**¡Un clic al botoncito verde me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Capitulo 11 Impulso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Al principio, la parte en cursiva corresponde al capitulo 9, para seguir mejor el hilo de la historia.**

**Os dejo el capítulo once.**

CAPITULO 11 "IMPULSO"

EPOV

_"Aun estoy despierta. Eso será imposible. Y no porque no quiera. Esta noche dormiré sola"_

_En cuanto lo leí, sin pensarlo di media vuelta y fui de nuevo a su casa. Aparqué el coche alejado de la vista de su padre, no quería que pensara que acosaba a su hija, aunque en cierta manera así era._

_Cuando llegué me escondí entre los arbustos, no sabia dónde estaba su habitación, así que intenté fisgonear por las ventanas. Vi a Bella dar vueltas en una de las habitaciones así que supuse que era la suya. Por suerte, había un árbol muy cercano a la casa, de este modo seria más fácil trepar hasta su ventana, como si fuera su Romeo. _

_Cogí algunas piedrecillas pequeñas y las fui lanzando a su ventana, esperando que apareciera por ella._

_La vi asomarse pero creo que no me vió. Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza._

_- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó en voz baja._

_- Soy Edward._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Subir._

_- Pues va a ser que no, mi padre esta aquí._

_- Me da igual. Voy a subir._

_Con cuidado fui trepando por el árbol, parecía mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero al fin llegué._

_- Buenas noches. - Le dije en el borde la ventana. _

Esto si que era un regalo para la vista, una hermosa mujer tapada solo por una fina tela sobre su cuerpo y bañada por la luz tenue que había en su habitación.

- Buenas… buenas noches. ¿No tienes miedo de caerte? - Me preguntó nerviosa.

- Más miedo tenia de que no me dejaras entrar.

- Aun puedo echarte de aquí.

- ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

Ella miró al suelo y yo sonreí triunfante.

- Creo que… no.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme. - Le dije entrando en su cuarto y acercándome a ella.

- Bella…- Levanté su rostro. - Esto es algo normal, no te apures ni pienses.

- ¿Cómo no voy a pensar? ¡He engañado a mi novio, y contigo!

- Nadie es un santo y sólo fue un beso. - Si supiera lo que su novio y yo hicimos… en ese instante vino a mi mente un flash del día en el que Leah nos hizo un trabajito a Jacob y a mí.

- Eso parece…

- Yo de ti… no me fiaría de las apariencias.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A nada en particular, hablo en general. - No podía decirle nada de Jacob, porque al final también saldría a la luz lo pervertido que fui.

- Mira Edward… yo… - Se veía tan confundida…

- No temas decirme qué piensas. - Le dije intentando alentarla a hablar.

- Yo estoy con Jacob pero… tú me gustas…

- No necesito saber más.

Ese momento en mi cuerpo, algo hizo "clic" encajando sentimientos y deseos, transformándolos en un impulso que hizo abalanzarme sobre Bella, agarré su cabeza con las manos y la empujé hasta que topamos contra la pared. La besaba con ansiedad pero con besos suaves y cargados de pasión. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo, aparte del evidente calentón que se estaba formando en mi entre pierna.

Separé una de mis manos de su rostro y la llevé a su cadera, en un tacto delicado, fui llevando mi mano hasta su espalda, que estaba ligeramente arqueada.

- Edward… mi padre puede subir en cualquier momento. - Me dijo entrecortadamente.

- No lo hará. - Le contesté seguro.

No iba a permitir que esta única oportunidad de hacer a Bella mía se me escapara de las manos, me daba igual que estuviera su padre, aunque sabia que era arriesgado, merecía la pena jugarme literalmente la vida por ella. Pues si a su papaíto se le ocurría aparecer con su escopeta era hombre muerto.

Pegué más mi cuerpo a ella y fui besando su estilizado y blanquecino cuello, lentamente, parándome a respirar su olor, captando su esencia, dejando marcas de mis labios humedecidos con saliva. Bella ladeó su cabeza para darme mejor acceso y poder recrearme más en esa zona mientras de mi boca salían pequeños gemidos en el momento en que la sensible piel de mis labios y la delicada piel de Bella se tocaban. Me acerqué a su oído, mientras su olor embriagador penetraba totalmente por mi nariz, transportándome al mismísimo cielo.

- Hueles tan bien… - Le susurré al oído.

La sentí temblar al escuchar mis palabras. Fui recorriendo con mi mano su suave espalda, que se arqueaba sutilmente por mi tacto, hasta que llegué al nacimiento de su trasero, sin saber si le parecería bien que siguiera llevando mi mano por sus íntimas zonas. Me sorprendió gratamente cuando se puso de puntillas, haciendo que mi mano bajara sola hasta su nalga, aprovechando que ella lo deseaba, masajeé, manoseé y apreté su culo con mi mano palpando toda su forma y extensión.

Bella se retorcía entre mis brazos, estaba consiguiendo excitarla mucho, su pálido rostro estaba teñido de un color rosado, sus labios estaban ligeramente más hinchados y apretaba sus parpados.

Se le escapó un gemido bastante audible y rápidamente le tapé la boca con mi mano.

- Preciosa será mejor que te contengas…

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin siquiera pestañear.

- Tienes que estar calladita si quieres que siga… - Le dije con voz sugerente.

Su mirada seguía fija en mis ojos, mientras movía la cabeza asintiendo. Me gustaba tenerla así, con cierta sumisión por mi gesto dominante. Y por su forma de mirarme y su agitada respiración, someterla a mi voluntad parecía excitarla más.

Solté mi mano de su boca y ella la abrió para respirar con más fuerza aun. Llevé mis manos hasta su trasero, extendiendo las manos para ocupar sus nalgas, que agarré con fuerza, para después elevarla a horcajadas, apoyándola contra la pared. Ahí pude verla mejor, apreciar realmente con quien estaba y lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche. Eché un rápido vistazo por su cuerpo, tapado por el escueto camisón, en el cual se marcaban sensualmente sus duros pezones que moría por hacer míos.

Mi pelvis se movía a un ritmo suave, tensando mis músculos con el roce de

nuestros sexos en cada pequeño empuje, demostrándole cuán excitado estaba.

Recorría la tersa piel de su cuello y cara con besos mientras que Bella llevaba sus pequeñas manos a los botones de mi camisa, conforme los iba desabrochado, sus ojos se abrían mas, aunque no creo que estuviera sorprendida, ya que me vio una vez descamisado, aun así, provocar en ella esa excitación hacia hervir mis dolorosos testículos.

Sentí como Bella apretaba el agarre de sus piernas sobre mi cintura, rodeó sus manos en mi cuello con fuerza permitiéndome soltar mis manos de su trasero, sintiéndose vacías, para poder quitarme la camisa. Dejé que ésta resbalara por mis brazos hacia atrás, mientras hinchaba mi pecho viendo la reacción de Bella, poniéndose aun más roja, no se si de la vergüenza o de la excitación.

Podía sentir su centro del placer ardiente a pesar de que nos separaban aun mis pantalones y sus braguitas.

Bella puso sus manos en mi cara, mirando fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos. La expresión de su cara me hizo sonreír.

Por regla general me gustaban los preliminares, pero estaba empezando a impacientarme, mi testosterona estaba por las nubes, mis pantalones encerraban una bestia en su interior que se moría por salir y satisfacer sus necesidades.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, y era tan sexy, tenerla agarrada de aquella manera… tenia ganas de dejar de ser un caballero, bajar mi cremallera, ladear sus bragas y penetrarla hasta el fondo hasta que no pudiera sostenerla más del agotamiento. Tenía que intentar tranquilizarme, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue deshacer su agarre. Ella rápidamente posó sus pies en el suelo y me miró confundida, a lo que yo respondí con un fuerte resoplido mientras iba con paso abatido hacia la silla más cercana, en su escritorio. Me desplomé en la silla algo frustrado, pasando la mano por mi pelo mientras la miraba, de pie, apoyada en la pared y mordiendo su labio, tenía su cabeza gacha y me maldije por si mi arranque provocó que ella pensara algo que no era. La tenia apenas a un metro de distancia, y me regodeé en mirarla de los pies a la cabeza, haciendo hincapié en su camisón, imaginando mil maneras de arrancarlo de su cuerpo.

Bella giró sobre sus pies y encendió la mini cadena que tenia sobre una estantería. Me asombró la música que empezó a innudar la habitación y no pude evitar reírme. No pensé que ese estilo de música le gustara a Bella.

- ¿Te gusta Britney Spears? – Le pregunté aun riéndome.

- Me gusta esta canción.- Me contestó molesta.

Lo cierto es que esa canción también me gustaba a mí, pude escuchar el estribillo "¿Quieres un pedazo de mi?" Dios Santo si no era eso lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo, mi expresión cambió al escuchar esa parte de la canción, mientras Bella se movía sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Aquello se estaba demorando demasiado y mis testículos empezaban a doler de verdad.

- Ven aquí. – Le dije autoritariamente.

Bella dio un paso velozmente hasta que le corté el avance.

- Despacio. – Volví a pedirle.

Esto era una locura, Bella era mi locura particular. Todo en ella era tan sexy, sus formas naturales, el olor de su piel, el movimiento de su pelo al moverse…

Fue dando pequeños y lentos pasos hasta mí, mientras se contoneaba sinuosamente. Fui pasando mi mirada desde sus pies, recorriendo sus torneadas piernas, hasta sus ojos, tímidos pero seductores. Sonreí por su cercanía, cuando pareció dejarse caer de rodillas ante mí.

Me reí de su "caída" y le pregunté:

- ¿Tropezaste sin querer?

Esperaba que me dijera que no, pero se limitó a agachar la cabeza. Tenerla en esa postura, sentada delante de mí, con mis piernas abiertas en 'V' y descamisado, estaba haciendo estragos en mis pantalones. Así que moví el trasero hacia delante, para quedar casi al borde de la silla. Podía verse claramente el abultamiento exagerado de mi entrepierna, y deseé que Bella lo tomara a su antojo tantas veces como quisiera.

Miró sorprendida esta zona, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes, me sonrió, y pensando que era una señal a favor de mis deseos, llevé mis manos a la nuca.

Bella agachó la cabeza haciendo que su pelo cayera en cascada a ambos lados de su cara impidiéndome verla bien. Ella estaba demasiado avergonzada y yo estaba haciéndola sentir peor. Volví a sentarme bien en la silla y me agaché para tomarla de los brazos y ayudarla a levantar del suelo.

Quedó de pie, entre mis piernas y mi barbilla casi pegada a su vientre, mirándola desde abajo. Por un momento, deje que mi mente volara, y pude hacer cavilaciones sobre un posible futuro juntos, una casa, niños… Deposité un beso en su vientre ante tal pensamiento, y apoyé mi mejilla en el mismo lugar mientas ponía mis manos sobre su cintura y la rodeaba hasta tenerla abrazada completamente.

Quizás parecía un niño pequeño haciendo eso, pero no deseaba que esa noche acabara nunca, quería disfrutar de cada momento para retenerlo en mi memoria para siempre, y no obstante así ha sido.

Con mis manos, empujé despacio a Bella hacia mí, no le quedaba otra que ponerse a horcajadas, encima de mi abultado pantalón. Ahora sus pechos los tenía delante de la cara, sus redondeados pechos que suplicaban por alguien que los mamara, pero no era el momento para eso, así que apoyé mi cara en su pecho, dejando que el sonido de su agitado corazón se acompasara con el mío, que estaba algo desbocado aún. Sentir lo que provocaba en Bella me hacia sentir triunfante, no pude esquivar una sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios.

Cuando el corazón de Bella bajó su ritmo, respiré fuertemente para mirarla a esos hermosos ojos café que se exponían ante mí. Deseaba tanto que fuera mía…

Me eché hacia atrás mientras ponía mis manos en su trasero, palpándolo bien, apretando las nalgas con mi mano, estuve a punto de darle un cachete pero temía que eso le disgustara, así que me limité a moverla sobre mí, empujaba y tiraba de bella despacio, para que nuestros sexos estuvieran en contacto. Mi miembro pedía a gritos su liberación, pero quería alargar esa noche hasta que fuera posible.

Como si Bella leyera mi pensamiento, me agarró de las muñecas para liberarse de mi presa, la miré confundido, pensando que quizás no le gustara lo que hacíamos. Pero ese pensamiento apenas duró unos instantes, cuando Bella llevo sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón. Me estremecí ante las perspectivas de lo que iba a pasar, estar dentro de la boca de Bella, sentir su calor… como acto reflejo humedecí mis labios, pasando la punta de lengua por ellos, despacio, dejando que la saliva los hidratara lentamente. Bella miraba mi boca con deseo y sonrió. Volviendo su mirada hasta mi cuerpo, jugueteó con su dedo índice por mi pecho, trazando dibujos invisibles, y provocándome un pequeño cosquilleo muy agradable. Su tacto era como fuego en mi piel. Recorrió todo el pecho, tocando mis pezones y bajando hasta el estomago, jugueteó con el vello que rodeaba mi ombligo hasta que se detuvo en el borde de mis pantalones, justo en el botón que dejaría libre a la bestia que la dominaría.

Pensaba que estaba torturándome, su lentitud a la hora de desabrochar el botón y la cremallera fueron siglos para mi, observaba con atención cada milímetro de su movimiento, cada gesto de sus manos, cada sombra de sus manos sobre mí. Mientras bajaba la cremallera, en mi 'brocha' podía sentirlo, sentía un suave hormigueo desde la punta hasta la base de ella.

Bella se levantó, y la miré atento ante su próximo movimiento. Solo me ofreció sus manos, las cuales tomé con gusto. Cuando quedé en pie, mis pantalones bajaron un poco más de las caderas, dejando ver los calzoncillos y el pantalón algo caído abierto. Ella miró esta zona con los ojos como platos mordiéndose el labio.

- Dios Bella no hagas eso. – Le dije ansioso.

- ¿El qué? - Preguntó inocentemente.

- Morder tu labio.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque podría dejar de comportarme como un caballero y lanzarme encima de ti sin mucha delicadeza.

Dios sabe que deseaba dejar de comportarme como un caballero, pero ésta era la primera vez que estábamos juntos, y tenia que tener tacto. La cara de Bella se tornó totalmente roja, de nuevo no sabia si por vergüenza, o por pensar en como sería lanzarme encima de ella sin mas miramientos. A veces era difícil saber que pensaba.

Llevé mis manos a los pantalones y los bajé con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que el abultado paquete que tenía ahora, impedía que pudiera bajar bien los pantalones. Bella se acercó a mí poniendo sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho caliente y empujándome de nuevo a la silla, era muy sexy y divertido verla en esa faceta de tomar las riendas. Se quedó mirando de nuevo mi excitación y se agachó lentamente, dejándome ver su escote por unos segundos, ya que su pelo cayó creando una cortina que me impedía ver más.

_¡Mierda!_

Mi frustración desapareció en cuanto Bella agarró el borde de los pantalones por los pies y fue tirando de ellos hasta que los tuve completamente fuera y cayeron por el suelo.

Se acercó a mí hasta tropezar con la silla, y se agachó poniéndose de rodillas. Estaba tan excitado y nervioso por este momento que solo podía sonreír mientras la veía acariciarme las piernas, y me miraba de forma pícara.

Subió sus manos por mis piernas, hasta llegar a mis boxers, no me había tocado aun en la parte más sensible y ya sentía que podría llegar al orgasmo en cuanto rozara una milésima mi erecto miembro.

Los dos nos estremecimos en cuando tocó la tela que cubría mi sexo. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, de su excitación, respirando entrecortadamente, marcando sus pezones a través del camisón. Bella se veía algo avergonzada por su reacción, así que le sonreí con dulzura, para animarla a seguir.

Su pequeña mano fue deslizándose por esta zona, cuando escuchamos pisadas que sonaban cada vez más cerca. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca, Bella y yo nos miramos y como un acto reflejo me lancé hacia el suelo, justo debajo de su cama. Me di cuenta que no había recogido mi ropa, pero Bella fue rápida y con el pie metió mi ropa donde yo estaba, inmóvil, casi sin respirar.

Inmediatamente noté como la cama cedía encima de mí con un golpe, no pude reprimir un quejido, porque me había clavado casi todo el somier de muelles. Escuché a Bella reírse y a pesar del dolor sonreí también.

Llamaron a la puerta y pude ver los pies de su padre apareciendo detrás de la puerta.

- Bells…¿No es un poco tarde para estar escuchando música? Deberías estar durmiendo.

- Eh… no es tarde, además mañana es Domingo.

- Está bien, pero baja un poco el sonido que voy a acostarme.

- Vale, buenas noches Papá.

- ¿Bells estás bien? – Preguntó su padre.

- ¿Yo? claro que estoy bien.

- ¿No tienes fiebre? Estás colorada- Preguntó acercándose a la cama.

- ¿Fiebre? estoy muy bien Papá.

- ¡Hija tienes la frente ardiendo!

- Papá será que me va a venir la regla.

_Que poco original._

- Oh… vale… esto… buenas noches hija.

- Buenas noches Cha… Papá.

Bella dio un fuerte soplido, y asomé la cabeza con cuidado para ver a Bella algo preocupada.

- Menos mal que eres de las que quita las pelusas de debajo de la cama. – Le dije para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Su rostro se relajó y se sentó en la cama. Salí de mi escondite y fui directo al equipo de música, no quería que Charlie volviera a interrumpirnos, cuando estábamos en lo mejor. Volví a su lado y me senté en el borde de la cama.

- Bueno… ¿Vaya corta rollo no?

- Si… Lo siento Edward, mi padre no suele molestarme cuando pongo música y…

- Bella no te preocupes, parece que estamos predestinados a que nos interrumpan en el mejor momento…

- Lo siento, yo…

- Bella deja de decir lo siento. Se puede volver a empezar por donde lo dejamos… ¿No crees? – Le dije enseñándole mi sonrisa más seductora.

Quería disfrutar, saborear y recordar este momento para siempre. Ese era mi máximo deseo y a lo único que aspiraba entonces.

- Esto no debería ser algo desesperado, los dos lo deseamos. – Le dije intentando que mi voz sonara lo mas sincera posible.

Ella me miraba embelesada y disfrutaba lo que podía provocar en ella. Me lancé a ella como un cazador a su presa, atrapando con rudeza mis labios en los suyos, los separé momentáneamente para coger aire cuando dijo:

- ¿No íbamos a empezar donde lo dejamos?

Me costó un suspiro centrarme al estar aun embriagado por el sabor de su boca teniendo su saliva mezclada con la mía.

No la hice esperar más, fui hasta la silla de nuevo e intenté colocarme en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que su padre nos interrumpiera. Ella se bajó de la cama como una gata hasta mis pies, se puso de rodillas y volvió a repetir la misma acción de antes, acariciarme las piernas hasta llegar al borde de mis bóxers, poniendo la mano en mi miembro, que aunque no estaba tan erecto como antes, empezaba a sentir de nuevo la sangre hervir y dirigirse a mi sexo. Agarró el elástico de la prenda y con una lentitud desesperante fue levantando la tela que se pegaba a mi piel, poco a poco iba descubriendo mi pene, que ya estaba en toda su gloria para ella, dispuesto a todo.

Bella parecía sorprendida por lo que veía frente a ella, y como cualquier hombre, subió mi ego hasta la estratosfera, haciéndome reír por su extraña expresión. Bella tenia la frente ligeramente perlada en sudor, imaginaba que gracias a mí, podía sentir su excitación incluso olerla, y sabia que estaba deseando tanto como yo que la hiciera mía.

Finalmente, decidida llevó su mano hasta la base de mi pene, en ese momento hice un gran esfuerzo para no explotar, pero a punto estuve, su mano se sentía arder en mi piel, suave, poderosa…

Rodeó poco a poco con sus dedos el grosor del miembro, llevando su mano son delicadeza de arriba abajo, llegando desde la base hasta el prepucio. Mi cabeza fue hacia atrás, no podía emplear mucha fuerza en tenerla erguida, el placer… la intensidad de su toque era mejor que cualquier celestial sensación de este mundo. Estaba fuera de mí, sentía corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo provocándome escalofríos, mi piel de gallina y oleadas de placer y más placer.

Fué cuando sentí un escalofrío mayor, al sentir como su lengua, suave por la saliva, daba pequeños lametones desde la base del pene hacia arriba. La miré con más deseo si es que eso era posible. Intentaba reprimir los gemidos que luchaban por salir de mi garganta, pero solo conseguía emitir el sonido de una respiración fuerte, era imposible de parar, así que me tapé yo mismo la boca, intentando amortiguar el sonido.

Bella continuó haciéndome perder la razón, recorriendo con su húmeda y cálida lengua la punta hinchada de mi pene, después bajando, por toda la sensible piel, dejando su rastro por donde pasaba. Me sentía desfallecer, toda la sangre parecía dirigirse al miembro, estaba hinchado, palpitante, listo para embestir.

Llevé una de mis manos a su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos en su sedoso pelo y ayudándola a moverse mientras estaba dentro de su boca, su delicadeza y a la vez descaro en ella, era un castigo. Imaginaba que su húmeda boca era en realidad su centro del placer, ella una flor y yo una abeja recolectando de ella su mas preciado manjar.

Tras pasar unos minutos, no pude aguantarlo más. Me levanté como un león enfurecido mientras Bella se sobresaltaba por mi reacción.

- ¿Pero que...? – Preguntó confusa. Sin contestarle, la tomé de los hombros y la puse en la silla, ella se agarró a ésta con fuerza, asustada.

- ¿Edward que…? – Su voz se cortó en cuanto me vió arrodillarme ante ella, sin esperar para que reaccionara, agarré sus torneados muslos y tiré de ella hacia mi, quedando su trasero al borde del asiento y sus piernas a cada lado de mis costados. Quise hacerla temblar, de la misma manera en la que ella me lo hizo a mí, así que me apoderé con cuidado uno de sus tobillos, lo levanté hasta la altura de mi boca y fui depositando pequeños besos por toda la zona, iba poco a poco avanzando, mientras iba acercándome más a sus braguitas, por sus muslos, iba humedeciendo mis labios, soplando sobre la marca húmeda en su piel, haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara.

Me detuve al llegar al interior de sus muslos, subí su camisón hasta la cintura dejando ver su ropa interior, eran unas braguitas rosas con la cara de hello kitty en medio, pero lo que me hizo sonreír no fue la prenda, sino poder ver, que la parte inferior tenia un cerco de humedad.

- Me encanta que estés tan excitada. – Le confesé.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó un poco desorientada.

- Aquí. – Le dije poniendo mi pulgar justo donde estaba la humedad. - Estas empapada.

- Lo siento, yo… - Parecía avergonzada.

- ¿Te disculpas por lubricar? – Esta chica se disculpaba por todos y por todo. Gracias a su excitado cuerpo, tenia ante mi una imagen muy morbosa, Bella, abierta de piernas, con su pelo algo revuelto, su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada toma y exhalación de aire, su camisón subido hasta las caderas, y sus braguitas húmedas… Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarme sobre ella.

- Supongo que si… - Dijo tímida.

- Pues no lo hagas, me encanta que estés tan entregada a mí…

Con mis manos aún en sus muslos, fui acariciando su piel hasta el vientre, donde tenía mejor acceso al elástico de su ropa interior, así que cogi con suavidad el borde y lentamente fui bajando la tela, sin perder con la vista ningún detalle que iba apareciendo detrás de un telón. Hasta que quedó expuesto ante mi su manjar, mi fruta de la pasión.

Cuando sus braguitas desaparecieron de sus piernas, me acerqué a su pubis, recogiendo su aroma e inmortalizándolo en mi memoria como tantos otros recuerdos que estaba cogiendo de esa noche. Me tomé mi tiempo.

Puse con cuidado mi mano en su pelvis, pasando la yema de mis dedos por su piel trazando formas sin sentido, moviéndolos hasta su clítoris. Bella inspiró fuertemente, y me preocupé por si le hice daño, pero más bien estaba hipersensible en ese momento, mi roce era sutil pero mil veces mas intenso para ella que cualquier masturbación salvaje que pudiera experimentar.

- Relájate… - Le dije intentando que se calmara con voz baja y sensual.

Bella respiro hondo e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, vi que su largo y fino cuello estaba tenso por la posición. Acerqué mas mi cara a su clítoris, y dejé salir suavemente un soplido frío por esa parte de su sexo. Con el dedo índice, empecé a hacer círculos suaves sobre su botón, unos movimientos más y añadí otro dedo a la danza sobre su centro y finalmente con otro dedo más, apretando el ritmo y la fuerza sobre ella.

Su espalda se arqueaba, y su pecho se elevaba hacia arriba exultante y vigoroso.

Era morboso y muy sexy verla así. Aproveché que ella estaba sumida en el placer para tocarme mientras la tocaba a ella. Agarré mi pene con fuerza he intenté darme un poco de consuelo. A los pocos segundos, Bella empezó a mover sus caderas, buscando fricción contra mi mano, la miré y le sonreí dejando de tocarla, pero con mi mano sobre su pubis.

- Edward por favor… - Gimió lloriqueando.

- ¿Por favor qué?

- No pares…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque…

- Habla Isabella, dime por qué. – Le dije con autoridad.

- Porque… me gusta… porque te deseo…

- Demuéstrame cuánto te gusta… cuánto me deseas… - Le desafié.

Bella me lanzó una mirada amenazadora, se levantó de la silla al igual que yo, como acto reflejo. Puso sus manos en mi pecho y fue empujándome hasta que caí sobre la cama, rebotando por el impacto. Se subió encima de mí a horcajadas, quería cabalgarme, y yo no deseaba nada más en ese momento.

Nuestros sexos húmedos se rozaron por primera vez, Bella estaba ardiendo, podía sentir sus genitales hinchados, esperando a lo inevitable. Sus marcadas caderas empezaron a moverse en círculos, haciendo que mi miembro se moviera con su sexo, como una danza, rozándose y resbalando por su suavidad.

- Bella… - Dije gimiendo.

- Shhh… - Contestó. - ¿No querías demostraciones? Pues es lo que estoy haciendo.

Esas palabras eran arrebatadoras para mis oídos, tenía a esa preciosa chica encima de mí, mostrándome cuando me deseaba. Agarré mi pelo desesperado y cerré los ojos deseando que aquello no durara más de lo necesario, necesitaba sentirla.

- Esto se llama tortura Bella… - Le dije con dificultad.

- Entonces te torturaré hasta que quiera parar.

Seguro que quería hacerme sufrir entonces, sentía que iba a reventar, era algo inevitable.

Bella se movía más deprisa sobre mí, friccionando la parte más sensible con más rapidez, era una agonía. Llevé mis manos hasta sus pechos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlos levemente, ella me agarró las muñecas, y echándose hacia delante las dejo a cada lado de mi cabeza, sobre el colchón.

Se lanzó a mi cuello, pasando su nariz por la piel y aspirando mi aroma, dejando besos y mordidas a su paso. Mis caderas por instinto, embestían el sexo de Bella, deseoso de tenerme, al igual que el mío a ella.

Llegó hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, sentí la punta de su lengua pasando por ella con cuidado, dándole una atención especial mientras me susurraba palabras que me hacían estremecer.

- Esta noche… - Lamida - …seré tuya…

- Edward… - Lamida – te deseo…

- Bella… - No salía nada más de mí, estaba en éxtasis.

- Creo que no puedo torturarte más... - Dijo en mi oído, en suaves susurros.

La miré intensamente, y por fin sentí que podría tener de nuevo las riendas. No quería demorar más la situación, moría por entrar en ella. Con rapidez, cambiamos de posición en la cama, la llevé abajo y yo me coloqué encima de ella.

- Y yo no puedo esperar más… - Dije atrapando sus labios en los míos.

Me lancé a sus labios con ansiedad, nuestras lenguas jugueteaban luchando por más contacto entre ellas. Tenia mis labios totalmente mojados por la mezcla de saliva, atrás quedaron los juegos y las sutilezas.

Separé no sin esfuerzo nuestros labios, levanté un poco mi peso sobre ella, el suficiente para poder maniobrar, y sin deliberar, le introduje dos dedos en su interior, que estaba totalmente empapado e inundado de sus flujos. Bella arqueaba su espalda mientras movía mis dedos dentro de ella, lentamente, adentro y afuera.

- Edward…

Escucharla decir mi nombre, era mejor que escucharla gemir y ronronear de placer.

Quería saborear su excitación, empaparme de ella, así que quite mi peso totalmente y fui hasta su clítoris, sacando mi lengua y haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su botón, dando lametones por los labios e introduciendo suavemente la lengua a la vagina. Podía notar como sus paredes se contraían poco a poco cuanto más friccionaba y lamía su sexo.

- Edward… por favor… te… quiero… dentro de… mi…

Su voz errática y dificultosa era deliciosa, estaba haciéndola llegar al clímax, y escucharla decir que me deseaba dentro de ella… ¿Acaso podrían haber unas palabras mas maravillosas en ese momento?

Volví a incorporarme, colocándome encima de Bella. La miré a los ojos y le dije:

- Pídeme lo que quieras… y lo haré…

Puse mis manos acunando su rostro, esperando que salieran más palabras por su boca.

- Métela… - Suplico en un susurro ahogado.

- Qué meta qué… háblame Isabella… dime lo que quieres…

Su voz destilaba sensualidad, la única que hacia perder mi cabeza como nunca lo había hecho nadie antes. Era sucio esperar que me dijera las palabras mágicas para que empezáramos nuestro baile horizontal, pero necesitaba escucharlo, por si iba a ser la primera y ultima vez que las escucharía de sus labios.

- Quiero…

- Dilo… quiero oírlo…

- Dios… Edward… Fóllame… - Dijo al fin dejándose llevar.

_Por fin._

Sonreí a Bella triunfante y me aparté de ella, buscando mis pantalones por el suelo, donde siempre llevaba un salvavidas en forma de preservativo. Bella estaba confusa hasta que vio la envoltura plateada que llevaba en la mano.

Volví junto a ella, acostándome de lado y Bella imitando mi postura. Me dispuse a quitar el envoltorio pero Bella, impaciente, me lo arrebató quitando el envoltorio con soltura y colocando el preservativo en su sitio, desenrollándolo lentamente, volviéndome a torturar.

Cuando terminó de ponerlo, llevó sus manos a mi cuello y fue hasta mis labios. Pero rompí el beso para despojarla de la única prenda que le quedaba. Su camisón fue deslizándose sinuosamente por las curvas de su cuerpo mientras se lo iba quitando. Quedaron al descubierto sus pechos, de piel de porcelana y suaves al tacto, 'dos cantaros de miel' como decía la canción..

- Eres preciosa Bella…

Ella se tumbó boca arriba y fui directo a sus pechos, succionando uno de sus rosados pezones y recorriendo con la punta de mi lengua la forma de éstos. Con la otra mano masajeaba y palpaba toda la forma y peso de su otro pecho. Me coloqué encima de ella, sin dejar que todo mi peso descansara en su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás lista para mí? - Le pregunté.

- Desde que entraste por mi ventana… - Me respondió.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más, me puse entre sus piernas, mientras Bella las abría y las colocaba alrededor de mi cintura. Agarré mi pene y fui introduciéndolo poco a poco mientras ella me recibía suave y fácil. No apartaba la mirada de su cara, cada milímetro que me introducía en ella su boca se abría mas, y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza.

Cuando ya estuve completamente en su interior, pegué mi cuerpo al de ella, puse mis manos de nuevo acunando su cara, con la vista fija en sus hermosos orbes color café mientras embestía contra ella con cuidado, notando su estrechez y humedad, que me invitaban a no parar.

- Eres tan estrecha… - Gemí.

Seguía moviéndome despacio, intentando no ser un bestia con ella, dejando que disfrutara del placer que le proporcionaba.

- Edward… más rápido… - Me dijo clavando sus uñas en mi espalda.

Pensando que a Bella le gustaba el sexo "slow motion" y al final le gustaba el sexo activo. En mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa satisfactoria entre tanto la embestía con más fuerza, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente.

Tras unas cuantas arremetidas más, levanté sus piernas, dejándolas descansar sobre mis hombros. Las tenia totalmente pegadas a mi cuerpo y sujetándome en ellas, seguí embistiendo con fuerza cuando sentí las paredes vaginales contraerse, Bella se retorcía de placer cuando llegó al clímax, amortiguando con esfuerzo el gemido que yo hubiese deseado escuchar. Dejé que tomara aliento aminorando las embestidas, pero nunca dejando de moverme en su interior, que ahora estaba más empapado.

Ese sólo era el primer orgasmo de la noche, y deseaba más.

- Bella… date la vuelta… - Dije tan excitado que la voz salía temblorosa de mí.

Hizo lo que le pedí en un momento, dejando caer su peso en el colchón y regalándome la vista de su estilizada espalda y su redondeado trasero.

- Ponte a cuatro patas… - Le pedí.

Bella se levantó apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas, pegando su trasero a mi miembro, abrió las piernas y sin más volví a entrar en ella. Bella agarró su almohada y escuché un suave grito que quedó apenas en una respiración conmovida. Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas, agarrándola con fuerza, atrayendo y alejando a Bella a mi voluntad, entrando en ella hasta el fondo y dejando apenas la punta de mi miembro en la entrada de su vagina. Por cada embestida, mis testículos chocaban contra su clítoris, provocándome unas sensaciones por todo el cuerpo indescriptibles.

Tras unos embistes más, sentí como estaba en el borde del precipicio del orgasmo, a punto de hacer una caída libre en la que despojaría toda la adrenalina y excitación que llevaba dentro hace mucho.

Hasta que finalmente juntos llegamos al paraíso.

Agotado, me incliné hacia delante, pegando mi pecho en su espalda y colocando mi cabeza en su hombro para decirle en susurros:

- Vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza.

Bella sonrió, y juntos caímos en la cama como pesos muertos. Con cuidado salí de ella, sentándome en la cama me quité el preservativo anudándolo y envolviéndolo en pañuelos de papel. Me levanté y lo tiré a la papelera. Al volver junto a Bella, cogí una manta que estaba a los pies de la cama para taparla con ella.

- Después de hacer ejercicio no estaría bien que cogieras frío. – Le dije besando su frente.

Hubo un rato de silencio absoluto, casi incómodo, pero tampoco sabia que decirle. Bella podría estar arrepintiéndose en ese momento y yo no lo sabría hasta que estuviéramos en otra situación, y no desnudos en su habitación después de haber tenido una experiencia sin igual.

Al rato de cavilar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, teniendo a Bella en mis brazos, vi que se había quedado dormida profundamente, su rostro angelical estaba relajado y su respiración era suave, constante y tranquila.

No pude dormir, me sentía nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ese momento. Me había acostado con la novia de mi amigo, y mi conciencia, dividida en dos partes martilleaba de acusaciones y halagos lo que había ocurrido.

Miré hacia la mesilla de noche de Bella, buscando un reloj, y ahí encontré algo diferente, una fotografía, de Bella y Jacob juntos, felices, tranquilos, y ahí estaba yo, con Bella, en su cama, con su padre a pocos metros de nosotros durmiendo, y su novio mirándome desde una foto.

Me sentía realmente despreciable, pero era tan egoísta que igualmente sentía que el triunfo de una victoria merecida me invadía.

Vi al fin la hora, eran casi las 4 de la madrugada, hora de marcharse. No quería ni que Charlie nos pillara, ni quedarme hasta la mañana siguiente sabiendo lo embarazoso que seria para los dos ese momento.

Con cuidado deshice mi abrazo de Bella, se revolvió un poco quejándose.

- Tranquila mi pequeña, descansa. – Le dije en el oído después de besarle la coronilla.

Me levanté de la cama, cogí los calzoncillos y pantalones y me los puse. No quería irme así sin más, así que fui a su escritorio buscando un papel y boli escribiéndole esto:

"Buenos días Bella durmiente, son las 4 de la mañana, he tenido que irme antes de que tu padre pueda descubrirme. Lo de anoche fue… mágico. Tienes mi teléfono, si quieres hablar… Edward xxx"

Dejé la nota junto con la foto de la mesilla, con la esperanza de saber de ella al día siguiente. Me quedé ensimismado mirándola dormir mientras me ponía la camisa y terminaba de vestirme.

Eché un último vistazo por la habitación por si me olvidaba de algo, fui de nuevo hasta la cama y besando son suavidad los labios de Bella le dije:

- Aun no me he ido y ya te echo de menos… sueña conmigo.

Me separé de ella cuando escuché:

- Edward…

La miré algo asustado por si la había despertado, pero seguía dormida. Era hermoso pensar que estaba soñado conmigo, solo esperaba a los acontecimientos futuros. Fui hasta la ventana, con algo de vértigo y a punto de despeñarme por el árbol, pero al fin conseguí bajar hasta abajo sin rasguños.

Fui andando a través del frío de la noche hasta mi coche, que estaba cubierto de escarcha. Entré y fui a casa, esperando no tener que dar muchas explicaciones al día siguiente. Dejé el coche fuera en vez de guardarlo en la cochera y fui hasta casa. Con sigilo entré y fui directo a mi cuarto, sin cambiarme de ropa, me desplomé encima de la cama, hasta que una luz me despertó, acompañado de unos golpes en la cabeza.

- Déjame dormir... – Dije balbuceando.

- Si claro, y también puedo decirles a tus padres a la hora que llegaste anoche.

- Alice… por favor… déjame dormir…

- Esta bien, pero con una condición. Cuando despiertes, tienes que contarme lo que hiciste anoche.

- Alice… no tengo porque contarte lo que hago o dejo de hacer, era sábado…

- ¡Si, pero estuviste en casa de Bella!

- Taz… como no te vayas te echo yo…

- Terminarás contándomelo. – Dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto dando un portazo.

Me desperté casi a la hora de comer. Me di una ducha, me puse algo de ropa cómoda y bajé a la cocina.

- Oh – Dijo teatralmente mi hermana – Mira madre quien ha hecho acto de presencia, el señorito Cullen. Que listo, viene a mesa puesta.

- Alice – Le reprendió mi madre sonriendo – Deja a tu hermano, parece… cansado. ¿Qué tal ayer con el trabajo de clase?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes…? – La miré confundido - ¡¡Alice!!

- Hermanito, la vida es injusta, quería que lo supieras.

- Bueno, bueno, ya esta bien, parecéis aun dos niños. Vamos a comer.

- Una niña pequeña "TU hija" que se comporta como tal.

Mi madre soltó una carcajada y Alice se limitó a sacarme la lengua.

Pasamos un día tranquilo en familia, una barbacoa a la que se apuntó Rosalie y Emmett, que cuando se trataba de comida gratis era el primero en aparecer por arte de magia. A pesar del día tan ameno, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, llevaba el móvil conmigo por si acaso me llamaba, pero pasaban las horas y el teléfono seguía silencioso. Pensé en varias ocasiones llamarla yo mismo pero no sabia como iba a tomárselo, no sabia como se encontraba ella, si se había arrepentido o no. Estaba muy confuso y ansioso por saber noticias de ella, pero decidí ser paciente y esperar, no podía forzar la situación.

Por la tarde, cuando el crepúsculo estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia, recibí un mensaje de texto al móvil. Ansioso lo abrí.

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**Solo recibí 4 reviews del capitulo anterior… ay que tristeza tengo, tan mal escribo?... snif… **

**Muchas gracias a las que dejáis un review. Si no fuera por vosotras dejaba de subir la historia… ¬¬**

**Bueno para la que le guste como escribo (si es que hay alguien xD) quería decirle que estoy escribiendo un fic nuevo, de calificación M también, pero no creo que lo suba a fanfiction la verdad, así que cuando lo suba, si alguien quiere leerlo dejadme un mensaje con vuestro correo y os diré donde lo podréis leer.**

**También deciros que este fic lo estoy subiendo en un foro, a la vez que aquí, os lo digo porque en cada capitulo pongo algunos montajes hechos por mi y fotos relacionadas con el fic, videos y gifs, las que lo leen están encantadas, y bueno, si alguna quiere pasarse a verlo que me mande un mensaje y le diré donde verlo. Se que es un lio leer un fic en un foro, pero en la primera página tengo puesto un índice con los enlaces a los capítulos.**

**¡Un clic al globito amarillo me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Capitulo 12 Comenzar de nuevo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo doce.**

CAPITULO 12 "Comenzar de nuevo"

_Pasamos un día tranquilo en familia, una barbacoa a la que se apuntó Rosalie y Emmett, que cuando se trataba de comida gratis era el primero en aparecer por arte de magia. A pesar del día tan ameno, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, llevaba el móvil conmigo por si acaso me llamaba, pero pasaban las horas y el teléfono seguía silencioso. Pensé en varias ocasiones llamarla yo mismo pero no sabia como iba a tomárselo, no sabia como se encontraba ella, si se había arrepentido o no. Estaba muy confuso y ansioso por saber noticias de ella, pero decidí ser paciente y esperar, no podía forzar la situación._

_Por la tarde, cuando el crepúsculo estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia, recibí un mensaje de texto al móvil. Ansioso lo abrí._

Todos estábamos en el salón, charlando y viendo la televisión. Conforme abrí el mensaje de texto del móvil, sonó el teléfono de casa pero apenas un tono después, mi madre cogió el auricular.

-¿Dígame?

- …

-¿Qué pasa?

-…

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-…

-Si, vamos ahora mismo.

-…

-De nada, hasta ahora.

Confuso por la reacción de mi madre miré la pantalla del teléfono, para leer un mensaje de un número que no conocía.

"Edward, sabemos que no lo merece, pero por favor, ven al hospital a verla"

Me sentí totalmente confuso, desde luego el mensaje era de alguien a quien conocía, pero no sabia a quien debía ir a ver al hospital. Un escalofrío me atravesó pensando que seria Bella, pero no tenía sentido el mensaje. Mientras daba vueltas a la cabeza intentando encontrarle sentido, los demás preguntaron que ocurría, cuando mi madre despejó todas sus dudas.

- Es Tanya – Sollozó ella echándome un vistazo. La miré esperando por más información, al igual que los demás, cuando continuó hablando. – Está en el hospital…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué le ha pasado, se mordió la lengua y se envenenó? La muy… – Preguntó Rosalie ofendida.

Toda mi familia sabia bien lo que ocurrió con Tanya y conmigo, y a pesar de eso, mis padres seguían en contacto con sus amigos, Eleazar y Carmen, con los que de vez en cuando salían a cenar. Mi madre no se sentía nada bien sabiendo lo que la hija mayor de sus queridos amigos me hizo, pero no quería perder una amistad de años por algo en lo que sus padres no tuvieron nada que ver.

-No Rosalie, esta en hospital por malos tratos.

La cara de Rosalie cambió de su habitual color ligeramente bronceado, a un blanco como la cal. Todos se sorprendieron, incluso yo, aunque la parte aun dolorida de mi corazón se alegró por ello.

-Mujer explícate. – Le pidió mi padre para que nos explicara más.

-Su antiguo novio… James, vino a Forks, al parecer fue él. Pero no me han dicho nada más.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo, Esme coge tus cosas, tenemos que ir al hospital, así podré echar un vistazo para ver como está. Chicos – Dijo dirigiéndose a cada uno de nosotros, incluyéndome a mí – Deberíais venir todos al hospital, ahora más que nunca nos necesitan, dejad los prejuicios y el dolor aquí, esto es serio.

Aunque sabía que no estaba obligado a ir, mi padre siempre imponía sus deseos, así que todos cogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos en varios coches hasta el hospital. Yo fui solo en mi Volvo, y en el camino, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, aun no sabía nada de ella, y casi había pasado un día.

No nos llevó mucho llegar, el hospital de Forks no era muy grande, tenía dos plantas y estaba marcado por los años, todo el mobiliario y decoración del mismo se componía de objetos de los años 60, cuadros amarillentos colgaban de la pared, las paredes estaban desconchadas por trozos y la luz era algo precaria. Mi padre preguntó a la recepcionista, una enfermera entrada en años, donde estaba Tanya y su familia, fuimos todos hasta la habitación subiendo en el destartalado ascensor hasta la primera planta. En unas sillas del pasillo estaban Irina y Kate, las hermanas de Tanya. Cuando nos vieron llegar, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos y rojos, parecían bastante asustadas. Mi madre se dirigió a ellas abrazándolas, dándoles palmaditas, haciendo círculos sobre su espalda de modo maternal y dándoles palabras de aliento, ni Alice ni yo les dijimos nada. Nos dijeron que Eleazar y Carmen estaban dentro de la habitación, hablando con el doctor asignado para ella, así que mi padre llamó a la puerta y entró.

Los demás nos quedamos fuera esperando, sentí una repentina sed y le pregunté a Alice y los demás si querían algún refresco, fui hasta la maquina expendedora que había al final del pasillo. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta hasta que paré junto a la maquina, que alguien me seguía.

-Hola Edward – Me saludó Irina.

-Hola… siento mucho lo de tu hermana.- Intenté sonar lo mas sincero que podía. Tampoco ella tenía culpa de lo que ocurrió con Tanya.

-Te conozco… sé que no lo sientes mucho, pero sabes, ella a cambiado ahora.

-Irina, no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso conmigo.

-Si lo es, Edward habla con ella, intenta animarla… No deja que ningún hombre la toque, el doctor quiso reconocerla y entró en pánico, incluso con mi padre… no quiere que la toque… está muy mal Edward y tu eres el único chico que siempre la ha respetado, por favor…

Sus ojos eran como cataratas cristalinas, no dejaba de llorar mientras me hablaba, pero no quería ceder a su petición, Tanya no merecía mi perdón, fue una maldita zorra y estaba seguro que lo seguiría siendo.

-Irina… no puedes pedirme eso… sabes muy bien lo que tu hermana me hizo, ¿Porqué tengo que olvidarlo todo y ayudarla?

- Porque… ella sigue sintiendo cosas por ti.

Sé que estuvo mal, pero esa confesión hizo reírme hasta tal punto que mi risa retumbó por todo el pasillo, haciendo que una enfermera e incluso Alice viniera a ver que pasaba. Pedí disculpas a ambas y se marcharon.

-Perdona Irina… es que me resulta un poco difícil de creer. Porque tu hermana no dudó en irse con otro en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, aun estando conmigo. No puedo perdonarle eso.

-Edward por favor… solo habla con ella… No sabes lo que él le hizo… ella esta muy mal – Dijo llevando sus manos a la cara, llorando desconsoladamente. Me sentí un poco rastrero por no querer ayudarla y verla así me estaba afectando. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Estuvimos así hasta que se calmó un poco, y sus lágrimas empezaban a cesar. La separé de mi cuerpo y la miré a los ojos.

-Irina está bien, hablaré con ella, pero lo hago por ti y tu familia, no por tu hermana.

-Está… está bien – Dijo sorbiéndose la nariz. – Gracias Edward.

Y así volvimos donde esperaban todos, Carmen, Eleazar y mi padre estaban ya fuera de la habitación. Carmen me vió, y con los ojos llorosos se acercó a mí para abrazarme y decirme al oído "Gracias por venir" yo solo le di una sonrisa amable y algo forzada cuando deshizo el abrazo para mirarme a los ojos.

Ella nos explicó que Tanya seguía muy asustada y que no quería contar cómo había pasado todo, no dejó que nadie la tocara, solo una enfermera que pudo curarle las heridas y cortes que llevaba, pero no dejaron que la tocasen más. Ni siquiera quiso hablar con el psicólogo del hospital, el cual dijo que necesitaba ahora más que nunca a sus familiares y amigos. Aunque yo no entrara en ninguna de esas dos categorías, decidí quedarme por la familia de Tanya.

Pasó un rato cuando Rosalie y Emmet se disculparon ya que tenían un compromiso, Alice se fue con ellos, mas tarde mis padres y al poco me quedé solo con Eleazar en el pasillo, suponía que estaba al tanto de todo.

-Bueno muchacho, ¿Cómo te van las cosas? ¿Eres buen estudiante?

Miré a Eleazar y le sonreí.

-Me van… bien, con los estudios no me va nada mal. Pero no es eso de lo que quieres hablar.

-No tienes un pelo de tonto, en eso has salido a tu padre.

-Suéltalo Eleazar.

-Bueno… sé, al igual que toda mi familia, lo que os pasó a Tanya y a ti. Y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de disculparme.

-No eres tu el que tiene que disculparse, tu familia no tiene la culpa de aquello, pero es cosa del pasado y no creo que haya que remover más la mierda.

-Está bien… Kate me ha dicho que quieres hablar con Tanya.

-Solo quiero ayudaros a vosotros.

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo Edward, no es agradable que tu propia hija no quiera ni un abrazo de su padre.

-Lo siento de veras Eleazar, veré que puedo hacer.

El padre de Tanya solo asintió con la cabeza, yo agarré el pomo de la puerta adentrándome en el único sitio en este mundo donde no quería estar. La habitación estaba oscura, sin contar por una pequeña lámpara cerca de la cama, la cual hacia la habitación tétrica y poco acogedora. Tanya estaba mirando hacia la ventana, aunque poco podría ver pues estaban tapadas por unas cortinas gruesas que impedían que entrara cualquier luz. Me acerqué hasta los pies de la cama pero ella no se giró a mirarme.

-¿Tanya?

Ella parpadeó varias veces y fue volteando la cabeza hacia donde estaba yo, como buscándome solo por el sonido de mi voz porque aparentaba no poder ver mucho.

Me dolió la cara solo con verla, en vez de malos tratos parecía haber sido torturada. Su larga melena rubia estaba recogida hacia un lado, descansando en la almohada, sobre un lado de la frente tenia una gran gasa que le tapaba parte de ésta y parte de la cabeza. Uno de sus ojos estaba prácticamente cerrado, lo tenía amoratado e hinchado dos veces su tamaño, por la nariz tenia restos de sangre seca que seguramente no dejó que le limpiaran. El labio inferior también inflamado y con un corte estaba amarillo por el yodo que le habría aplicado la enfermera para evitar que se infectase. Tenía un corte por la barbilla igualmente de ese color, y por toda la cara y cuello tenia círculos y marcas moradas, cualquiera diría que le habían mordido o golpeado con algún objeto.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó tornando su rostro a plena confusión. Era evidente que esperaba a cualquiera menos a mí.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos, la expresión de su cara cambió de confusión a tristeza conforme de su ojo hinchado y su ojo sano empezaban a brotar lágrimas y más lágrimas.

-Ey Tanya tranquila. – Le dije con voz calmada mientras me acercaba a su lado. Aunque fuera una zorra se rompió algo dentro de mí, dándome lástima verla así, como un trapo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y le cogi de la mano, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia eso, y sentí un escalofrío por los recuerdos.

Ella seguía sin hablarme pero al menos a los pocos minutos la sentí relajarse al acariciar su mano. Yo tampoco le dije nada y lo cierto es que no sabía ni como empezar.

Tuvo que pasar un largo rato hasta que me decidí a hablarle.

-Tanya, sé que estas asustada y no quieres hablar, pero tienes que hacerlo, si alguien te hizo daño tienes que dejar que te miren si estas bien.

-Fue James… – Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Tu novio?

-No… dejó de serlo cuando vine aquí…

-¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?

-Venia… a por mí.

-¿Quería volver contigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Y yo no sabia que decirle para no presionarla o asustarla más de lo que estaba.

-Edward… – Dijo rompiendo el silencio. Yo la miré esperando que hablara. – Lo siento.

-¿El qué?

-El daño que te hice… sé que no puedes perdonarme… pero solo puedo decirte que lo siento mucho.

-Yo también siento que pasara eso, no saber que hice para llegar a ese punto… es frustrante… pero es el pasado. Ahora tienes que pensar en recuperarte.

-Tú siempre tan diplomático. – Me dijo esbozando media sonrisa. Hasta que hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Cuando te recuperes ya hablaremos de ello.

-No, deja que me explique…

-Pero Tanya …

-Edward – Dijo cortándome.- Soy una persona… difícil, tu lo sabes bien. Por muchas excusas que pudiera contarte, no servirían de nada, a cambio te diré la verdad. Me agobié. Me asusté por el compromiso, tú parecías querer más de mí, y yo sentía no poder darte más. En ese tiempo, quería disfrutar el momento, contigo. Pero tú parecías tener planes de futuro, a los que yo no estaba preparada. Me escudé en J… bueno, en él, pensando que solo sería una aventura más, pero no duró mucho, solo hasta que mis padres decidieron seguir a los tuyos. Cuando vinimos a Forks, me di cuenta realmente de lo que perdí, de a quien perdí… teníamos algo bueno Edward… y lo estropeé todo… desde el principio, no supe valorarte. Lo siento tanto…

Yo la escuchaba, la miraba a los ojos para ver su historia y podía ver por primera vez que estaba hablando sinceramente. En ningún momento le solté la mano. Y continuó hablando.

- Y fíjate ahora, no se como te has labrado la reputación de mujeriego y rompecorazones… ¿Estas viendo a muchas chicas?...

La miré y le sonreí mientras le decía: -Claro, muchísimas… no, en serio, he salido con chicas, claro, pero no para ganarme esa reputación inmerecida.

-Supongo que tu aspecto ayuda a la especulación.

-¿Mi aspecto?

-Si… chico alto, guapo, de ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora… es entendible. – Dijo alzando con dificultad una ceja.

-Tanya… -Le dije intentando volver al tema principal.- tienes que hablar de lo que pasó… si quieres cuentamelo a mí, y yo se lo diré a la policía.

-Edward yo… tengo miedo… ¿Y si vuelve?... Me amenazó… Dijo que si contaba algo a la policía me mataría.

-No va a hacerte nada, tu familia no te dejara sola.

-¿Y tu?

-Tanya… ¿Qué pretendes?

-Que vuelva mi amigo…

-Las cosas no podrían volver a ser como antes. ¿Eres consciente de eso?

-Si, claro… Mira, puedes irte ya a casa Edward, mi padre se quedará. – Dijo ladeándose en la cama.

-Como quieras… volveré mañana a ver como estás. – Le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-No te molestes en venir, está claro que solo estas aquí porque alguien de mi familia te lo pidió, así que te ahorraré la tortura. Seguramente te alegraste cuando supiste que estaba aquí… no te culpo. Ahora vete.

-Tanya no te pongas difícil.

-¿Difícil? – Preguntó, a punto de estallar. - ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que me ha pasado? ¿No ves como me ha dejado ese maldito desgraciado?

Estaba de nuevo llorando, y no sabia como consolarla, no podía pretender que la perdonara de la noche a la mañana.

-Eres imbécil Cullen… - Continuó su discurso.- cuando te ocurra lo mismo que a mi, entonces podrás entenderme, y saber si esto es difícil o no.

-No puedo ponerme en tu piel Tanya, solo quería ayudar.

-Pues no puedes, el daño está hecho.

Salí de su cuarto bastante molesto, era muy complicado poder hablar tranquilamente con Tanya, aunque era evidente que estaba muy afectada de lo que le había ocurrido.

-¿Qué tal ahí dentro?- Preguntó Eleazar.

-Bueno, me ha hablado, pero no me ha contado que le ocurrió ni como pasó. Eleazar te recuerdo como terminamos ella y yo, no podemos hablar como si nada hubiera pasado, es complicado.

-Lo sé Edward… muchas gracias por haberlo intentado. – Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Mañana volveré a ver si consigo algo.

-No sabes lo que significa para nosotros el esfuerzo que estas haciendo, gracias.

-No hay de qué, hasta mañana Eleazar. – Me despedí dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.

Fui hasta mi coche, que ahora estaba solo en un lado del aparcamiento, subí y cogí el móvil para comprobar si había recibido una llamada o un mensaje. Nada. Me dirigí a casa abatido mentalmente, confundido. Bella no se había puesto en contacto conmigo, y no entendía por qué, para mi fue una noche inolvidable y creía que ella lo había pasado bien, o al menos su actitud demostraba eso. Pensaba que seguramente habría vuelto a los brazos de Jacob, arrepentida por intimar conmigo más de la cuenta. Y por otro lado estaba Tanya, tenía mi mente dividida, por un lado quería perdonarla, porque aquello fue cosa del pasado, otro momento, otras circunstancias, pero me hizo tanto daño que dudaba que lo mereciese. Verla en ese estado, maltratada y apaleada por un hombre, despertó en mí el instinto protector, me sentí culpable por no haberla podido ayudar.

POV BELLA

_No aguanté más y rompí a llorar. Había engañado a mi amigo, el que fue hasta ese momento mi novio, y no sabia como salir de este embrollo._

Pasé casi todo el día en mi habitación, aturdida, con el cuerpo tumbado en la cama pero la mente en cualquier otro sitio. Después de comer algo que me supo a nada, llamaron a Charlie desde la comisaría, al parecer había habido un altercado por las afueras del pueblo, cosa extraña en Forks, pero ningún lugar está libre de sufrir incidentes.

Tenía en mi mesilla de noche mis propios quebraderos de cabeza, la nota de Edward, que cuidadosamente la conservé, la foto de Jacob y yo juntos, y mi móvil, no sabía si debía usarlo, ni tampoco sabia a quien llamar. Le había roto el corazón a Jacob así que no podía volver corriendo a sus brazos como una loca caprichosa, y a pesar de mi atracción por Edward dudaba sí habría la posibilidad de que entre nosotros hubiera una relación seria, lo cierto es que no confiaba en él, y tampoco lo conocía del todo, en cambio con Jacob… los dos nos conocíamos tanto tiempo, era fácil estar con él cuando se comportaba de manera normal, claro.

Por separado había cosas de ellos que me gustaban y a la vez no. Con Jacob podía mantener una relación cosa que con Edward dudaba que fuera posible, sin embargo Edward era fantástico en la cama, nada que ver con Jacob. Deseé poder tener esa parte de ambos que me gustaba, pero no quería darle mas vueltas a la cabeza, era ya bastante tarde y al día siguiente tenia que ir al instituto, vería a Edward y solo tenia que esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos de cerrar los ojos. Al día siguiente me desperté con dolor de cabeza, y es que apenas mi cerebro me dejó descansar mis ocho horas reglamentarias para no parecer un zombi al día siguiente. Cuando bajé a la cocina, como siempre estaba sola. Desayuné y fui con cierta ansiedad todo el camino que separaba mi casa del instituto porque no sabía que me iba a deparar ese día.

Al llegar al aparcamiento del instituto algo parecía diferente, habían más personas de lo normal, y más corrillos de gente parloteando sin parar. Paré el ruidoso motor del Chevy cuando Ángela se abalanzó a mi coche.

-¡Bella!

-Hola Ángela, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Tu padre no te dijo nada?

-¿Nada de qué?

-Ay Bella, Tanya está en el hospital

-¿Tanya? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Pues por lo que dice la gente, un ex novio suyo le dio una paliza en su casa.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Por que Charlie no me diría nada?

-No lo sé Bella, yo fui ayer al hospital para verla, pero no dejan entrar a nadie.

-Intentaré ir esta tarde con mi padre, aun no me lo puedo creer.

Durante todo el día la gente no paraba de cuchichear sobre Tanya, sus hermanas no aparecieron por el instituto como era evidente, aunque yo esperaba ver a Edward, y tampoco aparecía. Tenia la esperanza de verlo en clase de Biología al menos, pero cuando llegó la hora de entrar a clase tampoco estaba allí. El profesor aun no había llegado, así que había un ambiente distendido en el aula.

A los pocos minutos el profesor entró, y a pocos pasos detrás de él, Edward.

Sentí como toda la sangre iba hasta mi cabeza, me sentí avergonzada, nerviosa, confusa… Él no fue hasta su asiento, en vez de eso le entregó un papel al profesor y le dijo algo en voz baja, este solo asintió y le contestó algo en respuesta. Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, buscó con los ojos hasta encontrarse con los míos, su expresión era seria, y no sentí ninguna emoción en su expresión, no esperaba nada de ese momento, pero tampoco esperaba esa mirada fría. No aguanté su mirada y llevé mis ojos hasta el libro abierto que tenia sobre la mesa. A ese juego podían jugar dos. Cuando alcé de nuevo la vista, Edward ya no estaba. No sabía que podría haber ocurrido, pensaba que quizás estaba enfermo. Pasé toda la hora de clase pensando y dándole más y más vueltas a la cabeza. Sonó el timbre y pude escapar de esa jaula.

Cuando terminaron todas las clases fui directa a casa, vi aparcado el coche patrulla en la entrada, aparqué mi furgoneta y entré directamente al salón, donde estaba Charlie bebiendo una cerveza y viendo la televisión.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Hola Bella, no quería preocuparte.

-Papá, sabes que Tanya es mi amiga, yo tendría que estar allí para ayudarla.

-No dejan entrar a nadie Bells, sus padres lo han querido así. Pero si quieres iremos esta tarde juntos para que puedas verla, además tengo que intentar tomarle declaración. Porque ayer fue imposible.

-¿Dónde esta el que le hizo eso?

-Estamos buscándolo aun, pero no hay ni rastro de él todavía. Nadie lo vio antes de ocurriera esto, y después tampoco, así que no hay testigos.

-No insinuarás que se lo ha inventado, y es otra persona la que le hizo eso…

-No lo puedo saber Bella, tengo que hablar con ella para poder tener más información.

-Está bien, avísame cuando nos tengamos que ir.

Fui hasta mi habitación, directa a la cama, donde me tumbé suspirando. Me quedé absorta lo que yo pensé que fueron unos minutos, cuando alguien golpeó mi puerta.

-Bells, ¿Estás lista?

Miré el reloj para comprobar que habían pasado dos horas durante mi aturdimiento, pasé demasiado tiempo pensativa, dándole vueltas a algo que no solo estaba en mis manos. Subimos al coche patrulla, a pesar de que yo odiaba ir a cualquier sitio con él, pero Charlie no quería coger mi coche. Llegamos al hospital, y fuimos directos a la habitación de Tanya. Lo bueno de ser el Jefe de Policía es que nadie le decía nada a Charlie.

Carmen estaba en los asientos del pasillo, pasando con rapidez y sin gana las páginas de una revista. Nos acercamos a ella y se sobresaltó un poco de ver a Charlie.

-Hola Carmen. – Le dije sonriendo por cortesía. - ¿Cómo está Tanya? ¿Y tú?

-Ay Bella, pues Tanya esta empezando a hablar algo más, pero esta asustada, igual que yo…

-Tranquila Señora Denali, nos estamos haciendo cargo del problema. – Interrumpió Charlie como policía.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?

-Si, claro, ahora esta con un amigo, pero podéis pasar, es como de la familia.

Charlie se adelantó y abrió la puerta, mostrándonos una escena que de ninguna manera podría esperarme.

POV JACOB

_Mi fachada de tipo duro se derrumbó al suelo en cuanto salí por la puerta de su casa. De nuevo lloraba._

Furia, dolor y el corazón totalmente destrozado. Eso era lo único que sentía, no comprendía como había llegado a esa situación, aunque en el fondo sabía que me lo merecía, porque engañé a Bella, pero estaba cambiando por ella, por nuestra relación, y todo ese esfuerzo no sirvió para nada, me había dejado por un niño rico estirado.

Ella no lo había dicho, pero sabia que era Edward el causante de todo lo que pasó, y yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Mientras volvía a casa con los ojos llorosos, pisando tanto el acelerador como el coche lo permitía, maquinaba mi siguiente paso. Me gustara o no, necesitaba ayuda, y solo había una persona que podía ayudarme. Paré el coche en la cuneta, a pocos metros de casa, saqué el móvil y busqué el número que necesitaba en la agenda.

-¿Si?

-¿Tanya? Soy Jacob.

-Vaya, que sorpresa rompecorazones, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Primero, no me toques mucho las narices Tanya, no estoy de humor, y segundo, tenemos que hablar sobre tu propuesta.

-Comprendo… ¿Bella te ha dejado verdad?

-Si…

-Bien, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Hablaremos de los planes que hay que hacer.

Me dio su dirección, y no tardé mucho en llegar, la casa se parecía en tamaño a la de los Cullen, pero ésta era más antigua. Entré en la propiedad y llamé a la puerta de la casa. De ella apareció Tanya, que aunque era una mujer de dudosa reputación, estaba de buen ver. Me invitó a sentarme en un cenador que tenían en el jardín. Me preguntó lo que había ocurrido, y que conté toda la historia, mi cambio de actitud, el regalo que le hice, y la tarde que pasó con Edward.

-Supongo que ella piensa que eres tonto, pero yo se que no lo eres porque estas aquí, sentado conmigo.

-Bueno, déjate de tonterías y dime que tienes pensado.

-No pensarás que son tonterías cuando Bella vuelva contigo.

-Eso esta por ver.

-Bien… Yo quiero a Edward conmigo, y tú a Bella, así que tenemos que hacer que no quieran ni verse. Tú al menos tienes la opción de poder poner celosa a Bella, pero yo lo tengo más difícil con Edward, así que le contaré cosas a Bella sobre él, meteré cizaña y además la pondré celosa.

-¿Celosa de qué?

-Le diré que me gustas, y que si no le importa que te conozca un poco más.

-No creo que funcione, él parece que le ha absorbido el cerebro, le dará igual quién se arrime a mí.

-No estés tan seguro, tú deja hacer a mí. Las cosas irán saliendo sobre la marcha. Si ves a Edward, haz lo mismo que yo, háblale a Edward para confundirlo. Esto acabará pronto y Bella volverá contigo.

-No sé Tanya, creo que ya la perdí hace tiempo…

-Mira, no tienes nada que perder si me entrometo en esto, pero tienes mucho que ganar, al igual que yo.

-Está bien, te dejaré hacer. Tienes mi número así que estaremos en contacto, dime cualquier cosa cuando sea.

-Así lo haré, no te preocupes. Y ya sabes, si te sientes muy solo… yo también lo estoy, podemos quedar.

La miré con los ojos como platos, me dice que quiere volver con Edward y me tiraba los trastos. Negué con la cabeza y salí del jardín para encaminarme a mi coche, en la acera había un chico mirando con interés la casa y a mí también, pero de forma amenazante, no le di mayor importancia.

-Oye tú. –Me dijo cuando iba a meterme en el coche.- ¿Aquí vive la familia Denali?

-Si, ahí viven. – Le contesté lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

-¿Sabes si están Eleazar y Carmen?

-No lo sé tío, yo solo he visto a Tanya.

-Ah bien, ¡Gracias!

Miré por el retrovisor como entraba en la propiedad hasta que le perdí de vista.

Pasé el resto del día en mi garaje, sin hacer nada especial, solo añorar a Bella y maldecir el día en el que Edward llegó aquí.

Al día siguiente, fui a clase como un maldito zombi pensando en Bella, no podía quitármela de la cabeza a pesar de mis intentos, incluso pensé en hablar con Leah, pero eso lo complicaría todo aun más y no quería llegar a extremos de los que me pudiera arrepentir después. La mañana pasó lenta y aburrida, pero todo cambió por la tarde, cuando recibí una llamada de Bella muy alterada.

POV EDWARD

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo, estaba frustrado, no… enfadado por no recibir noticias de Bella, y encima lo de Tanya. Le dije a mi familia que al día siguiente iría de nuevo a verla al hospital, a mis padres les pareció bien, pero a Alice no le gustó nada la idea, me dijo exactamente "estúpido sufridor".

Llevé a Alice al instituto, pero tuve que entretenerme con la Señora Cope de la secretaría para explicarle el por qué tenia que faltar ese día a clases. Cuando al fin lo conseguí tras una llamada de mi padre, les entregué a cada profesor con los que tenia clase ese día, el justificante de mi ausencia, hasta que llegué por último al aula de Biología, en la que el profesor acababa de entrar. Le entregué el papel, explicándole lo que ocurría, el asintió y deseó que Tanya mejorara. Al marcharme, eché un vistazo para ver a Bella. Ella me estaba mirando pero su expresión cambió y bajó la vista hasta su mesa. No entendía lo que le podía ocurrir ni lo que estaría pensando, y ciertamente me estaba cansando. Decidí que ese día intentaría no pensar más en ella. Lo que ocurrió esa noche pudo ser algo fortuito y nada más, un buen recuerdo que podríamos guardar para siempre.

Me fui sin echar otro vistazo a Bella, quería empezar cuanto antes mi propuesta de no pensar en ella. Cogí el coche y fui directo al hospital después de pasar por el supermercado.

Cuando llegué al pasillo, no había nadie, así que supuse que habría alguien dentro, no obstante llamé a la puerta y entré, para recibir una bienvenida poco agradable.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no vinieras!

-¡Tanya! ¡No seas mal agradecida!

-Mamá, le dije claramente que no quería verle, aquí no pinta nada.

-Tanya, por favor, déjale estar.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de la discusión, sin voz ni voto. Carraspeé y las dos me miraron a la vez.

-Te traje esto.- Le dije a Tanya entregándole una caja de bombones. Las dos parecían sorprendidas, incluso yo, pero uno no debe perder la educación así como así.

-Ehmm… gracias Edward, no tenias por qué. – Dijo Tanya pasando su ojo bueno de la caja a mi y viceversa.

-Bueno hija, yo me voy a casa, pero vengo enseguida, tus hermanas vendrán más tarde. Luego estaré fuera para que podáis hablar– Le dijo su madre besándole la frente.

Nos despedimos de ella y fui a sentarme en el sillón que había junto a la cama de Tanya. Su aspecto parecía peor que el día anterior, pues tenía la cara mas hinchada y más amoratada, casi estaba irreconocible. Era un momento bastante embarazoso, pero me quedaría ahí aunque tuviera que estar horas en silencio mirando el gotelé de la pared, no me importaba, con tal de no pensar en Bella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó sin mirarme, yo alcé la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla de soslayo.

-Nada… esto es un poco extraño ¿No?

-¿Lo dices por lo que me pasó? ¿O por estar los dos en una habitación de hospital?

-Más bien lo segundo. – Le contesté con una risa tonta.

-Más raro hubiera sido si tu fueras el causante lo que me ocurrió.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Que quieres que te diga… James… resultó ser un loco… cuando supe que veníamos a Forks lo dejé con él, y fue un alivio, a veces me gritaba por cualquier tontería, o se ponía demasiado agresivo cuando… estábamos a solas.

-¿No es la primera vez que te pega?

-Si es la primera vez… antes… solo me hablaba mal y eso…

Tanya tenia las manos sobre su estomago, retorcía con ellas un trozo de la sabana que le cubría, no alzó la vista en ningún momento, pero caían lágrimas por su mejilla.

-Me sorprendió cuando lo vi entrar al jardín de casa, y supe que algo malo iba a pasarme… Estaba sola y ya sabes que aunque gritara nadie me hubiera escuchado. Intenté soltarme de su agarre pero él es muy fuerte y estaba fuera de si. Hizo conmigo lo que quiso…

Era desgarrador escucharla, y no sabia como consolarla, me levanté del sillón, me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé sus manos en las mías, estaban calientes y con un poco de sudor.

-Tanya, tienes que contarle todo esto a la policía, estoy seguro que lo atraparán.

-¿Y que pruebas hay de que fue él quien me hizo esto? No creo que le ocurra nada si lo cogen, Edward, y se que vendrá a por mi… nunca se cansará. - Fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, me puse a su lado, y dejé que llorara sobre mi pecho.

-Tranquila… - Le susurraba sobre su cabeza.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que se calmó y una enfermera le trajo la comida, un plato de puré de patata, un filete de pechuga de pollo, un yogurt y un zumo de piña.

-¿Necesitas que te de yo de comer?

Tanya me miró y empezó a reírse. -¿Soy divertido? – Le pregunté.

-Edward no soy un bebé, y no estoy manca, así que podré comer solita, gracias.

-A veces si eres como una niñata caprichosa. – Repliqué en voz baja.

Ella cambió su expresión y me miró furiosa, cogió su cuchara y se dispuso a comer, pero en vez de eso cargó la cuchara con un poco de puré y me lo tiró justo en medio de la cara.

-¡Oye!

-Ahora si puedes decir que me he comportado como una niñata.- Dijo riéndose de nuevo. Si había algo que recordaba que me gustaba de Tanya era su risa melodiosa y contagiosa.

Me levanté del sillón, pasando mi mano por la cara para quitarme el puré, y Tanya me miraba mientras me limpiaba. Tomé el puré que me había tirado y se lo puse en el plato.

-¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Que asco, no pienso comerme eso!

-Te aguantas, ahora estamos a la par. – Le dije sacándole la lengua como me hacia mi hermana a mí.

-Eres un guarro Cullen, pero me gusta.

Intenté no darle importancia a su comentario, así que fui al baño y me limpié bien los restos de patata que llevaba pegada por la cara. Me miré al espejo y no me desagradó lo que vi, no parecía estresado ni cansado como unas horas antes, sino que estaba relajado, con cierto rubor y los ojos brillantes. Suponía que me sentía como mucho tiempo atrás, sin preocupaciones y divirtiéndome, justo como hacia con Tanya. Pensé sobre todo eso unos minutos más hasta que golpearon la puerta con fuerza. Me sobresalté y la abrí para encontrarme a Tanya de pie, con la bata del hospital, el pelo enmarañado y unas pantuflas.

-Venia a rescatarte, pensé que estarías morreándote con tu reflejo.

Nos echamos a reír y ella dio media vuelta de nuevo a la cama.

-No me quiero tanto. – Le respondí mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama, ahuecándole la almohada.

-Quizás tu no… - Apenas estábamos a unos centímetros de distancia. En otra situación esto seria bastante cómico, pues ella tenía un ojo hinchado y cerrado, y el otro ojo abierto pero rojo. Así que solo podía mirarle a su ojo sano. Sentí un impulso de besarla, pero era algo que no tenia sentido, quizás el instinto protector estaba haciendo demasiada mella en mí.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello, nuestros labios se unieron con lentitud, era una sensación familiar, que empecé a recordar y a desenterrar de mi corazón. Tanya puso una de sus manos sobre mi cara, que acariciaba con suavidad.

Me sentía en trance, cuando escuché una voz que añoraba desde hace mucho.

-¿¡Pero qué! – Preguntó Bella, al otro lado de la puerta junto con su padre.

**¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**Esta vez he recibido 3 reviews solo del anterior capitulo :( …**

**He visto que mas gente añade la historia a sus alertas, y lo agradezco pero… ¿Tanto os cuesta decirme que os parece? ¿Si os gusta? ¿O para decir que estáis ahí leyendo? Se que a veces da mucha pereza, pero se agradece un poquito de apoyo… jo…**

**¡Un clic al globito amarillo me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Capitulo 13 Enredos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo trece.**

CAPITULO 13 "Enredos"

POV EDWARD

_Sin ser muy consciente de ello, nuestros labios se unieron con lentitud, era una sensación familiar, que empecé a recordar y a desenterrar de mi corazón. Tanya puso una de sus manos sobre mi cara, que acariciaba con suavidad._

_Me sentía en trance, cuando escuché una voz que añoraba desde hace mucho._

_-¿¡Pero qué! – Preguntó Bella, al otro lado de la puerta junto con su padre_.

Toda la sangre desapareció de mi rostro, Tanya y yo miramos sincronizados hacia la puerta, sin saber muy bien que decir ni como reaccionar. Pero en lo que dura un parpadeo me separé de ella como acto reflejo. Miré a Bella con cierta preocupación, al ver su expresión, tenía los ojos como platos y claramente no daba crédito a lo que había visto, incluso yo lo estaba, pues en ese momento no supe que me pasó por la cabeza aparte de la lástima para besar a Tanya, después de todo lo que me hizo. Pero la vida no deja de dar giros y ofrecerte nuevos caminos, mientras otros se cierran y hay que saber elegir la senda correcta en un laberinto.

El Jefe de Policía y Bella entraron en la habitación con cautela, pero ninguno dijo nada hasta pasados unos instantes interminables e incómodos en los que finalmente Charlie rompió el silencio.

-Hola Tanya, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor Jefe Swan, gracias.

-Me alegro. Tanya… sabes que necesito tomarte declaración, ¿Verdad? No podemos demorarnos más con esto.

-Está bien… Hola Bella.

-Hola Tanya.

-Si quieres que tu novio esté presente… - Le dijo Charlie a Tanya ladeando su cabeza hacia mi dirección.

Iba a interrumpir a Charlie para aclarar el término que usó pero Tanya se adelantó.

-Él no es mi novio, puedo hacerlo sola.

Miré a Tanya con agradecimiento por decir eso, aunque tenía que lidiar con lo más complicado, hablar con Bella, que permanecía seria y callada detrás de su padre. Me fijé más en sus ojos cuando vi que su mirada parecía vacía, no había ningún sentimiento en ellos, ni de tristeza por su amiga, ni celos de ella, ni alegría de verme… no había nada.

-Bien, Bella… Edward, ¿Os importaría salir? – Nos dijo Charlie señalando la puerta de la habitación.

Bella salió primero, con la cara impasible, y yo la seguí. Carmen seguía en los asientos del pasillo, toqueteando su Blackberry sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En vez de sentarse en algún sillón, Bella se marchó en dirección contraria. Como un imán fui tras ella, hasta la salida del hospital, donde se paró en seco bajo el tejadillo que había en la entrada, resguardada de la lluvia que caía incesante sobre el asfalto.

-Hola Bella. – La saludé cuando estuve a su lado.

-Hola. – Contestó sin mirarme, sus ojos, perdidos en un vacío que no podía ver, me mostraban lo difícil que se estaba volviendo la situación. Tenía los brazos rodeando su pecho como si estuviera sosteniéndose a si misma, y aún así, a pesar de su aspecto desvalido, su actitud me crispaba, estaba claramente molesta por lo que había visto en la habitación de Tanya, pero lo justifiqué pensando que ella estuvo un día sin decirme nada sobre la noche que pasamos juntos. Era desconcertante su forma de actuar. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Bella me habló.

-Pensaba que no erais buenos amigos.

-Y no lo somos. Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar, uno no puede estar esperando toda la vida por un milagro, ¿Sabes? Tú al menos tienes a Jacob.

-Yo… claro…a Jacob. – Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque no entendí esa expresión, no le di importancia.

-Ayer no supe nada de ti.

-No sabia que decir.

-¿Qué tal 'Edward me lo pasé genial'? ¿Qué tal 'Edward no me arrepiento'? ¿Qué tal 'Edward por que no repetimos'?

-Si, fue genial, y en parte no me arrepiento y por supuesto me encantaría repetir pero… no sé que quieres de mi, no se que esperas de todo esto.

-Solo quiero de ti lo que quieras darme.

Giró su cara hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron -¿Quieres tener una relación? Porque yo no creo que pueda… eso no puedo dártelo.

-Está bien, ¿Qué puedes darme?

Tras quedar varios minutos pensativa y mirar de nuevo al vacío, finalmente contestó:

-Sólo mi cuerpo, mi corazón se queda donde está.

Sabía que estaba demasiado apegada a Jacob, bien por cariño, por costumbre… pero también sabia que entre ella y yo había algo, no sabía el qué, pero nos unía cierta química, que seguro no tenía con su querido novio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te tenga a ti para el sexo y… que busque a otra para una relación?

-No lo sé… ¿Eso te gustaría?

-Nunca lo he probado, pero supongo que así los dos lo tendríamos todo, amor y sexo, ¿no?

Ella permaneció callada y pensativa sobre la "proposición indecente".

-Si… supongo que si.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que una chica como Bella aceptara algo así. Ella es una persona reprimidamente pasional y también muy sentimental, lo cual sabía que con una proposición así, terminaría pasando algo que ninguno de los dos querría.

-¿Esto es un trato?

-No es un trato, simplemente sería un parche para tapar las faltas de cada uno.

-Llámalo como quieras Isabella, vuelvo adentro, si no me llamas pronto, yo lo haré.

Sabía que ella sería mía, al menos en la cama, y de alguna manera, fue un alivio. Entré de nuevo en el hospital y fui hacia la zona de espera, me senté con palpable satisfacción junto a Carmen, que me miró extrañada.

-No sabía que conocieras a Bella.

-Bella es novia de un amigo mío, Jacob Black.

-¿No me digas? – Preguntó alzando una ceja. –Parecía otra cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada… pero si tiene novio, no te metas más de lo necesario Edward, al final sale más gente perjudicada de lo que piensas.

-Carmen, solo he ido a ver como estaba, Tanya y ella son amigas ¿no?

-Si, buenas amigas… Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Tanya? ¿Se ha dignado a disculparse mi testaruda hija?

-Si, se disculpó, un poco tarde pero lo ha hecho.

-Ya sabes que Tanya es… complicada. No quiero decir que justifique lo que hizo, pero en el fondo no quiere hacer daño a nadie.

-Lo sé…

Estuvimos un rato más hablando, sin volver a mencionar ni a Bella ni a Tanya. Cada vez que charlaba con Carmen y Eleazar, entendía por qué mis padres eran tan amigos suyos, era muy fácil mantener una conversación con ellos, al contrario que con su hija. Pude ver a Bella caminando por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, se apoyó a la pared contigua a la puerta de la habitación y no volvió a mirarme.

POV JACOB

_Al día siguiente, fui a clase como un maldito zombi pensando en Bella, no podía quitármela de la cabeza a pesar de mis intentos, incluso pensé en hablar con Leah, pero eso lo complicaría todo aun más y no quería llegar a extremos de los que me pudiera arrepentir después. La mañana pasó lenta y aburrida, pero todo cambió por la tarde, cuando recibí una llamada de Bella muy alterada_.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? – Si ya era raro recibir una llamada de ella después de su plantón, ahora lo era más por escucharla.

-Estoy… bien. Jacob, soy una idiota… - Podía notar la angustia en su voz.

-A ver, ¿Por qué dices eso? No eres una idiota.

-Me precipité. – Dijo suspirando.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya sabes… lo nuestro.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? – No creía lo que escuchaba.

-¿Podemos vernos mañana para hablar tranquilamente? Ahora… no puedo.

-Si, claro, ven al garaje por la tarde. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el hospital…

-¡¿En el hospital? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No no, tranquilo, estoy aquí por Tanya, al parecer un ex novio suyo vino y le dio una paliza, ahora esta un poco mejor, en estos momentos Charlie está tomándole declaración.

-…

Me quedé de piedra, el día antes hablé con ella y estaba en perfectas condiciones hasta que me fui de allí. Tras darle algunas vueltas a la cabeza por el shock de la noticia, la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Jake?

-Sisi, pues que mal lo de tu amiga, ¿No? ¿Quieres que vaya?

-No es necesario Jacob, pero gracias.

-Solo es para hacerte compañía mientras estés allí, no me importaría ir.

-Ya pero… no es buena idea.

-¿Por… - No me dejó terminar la pregunta.

-Edward está aquí. Te conozco y recuerdo lo que me dijiste… y no quiero peleas, él es tu amigo.

-Tú me dijiste que él no fue el motivo de tu decisión, así que no voy a decirle nada, puedes estar tranquila.

-Bueno, en ese caso… El número de habitación es 32.

-Enseguida voy.

-Vale… Gracias Jake… por ser tan comprensivo.

-Por ti lo que sea cielo.

Cuando colgué seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, cómo todos mis problemas habían cambiado en apenas un día. Me alegraba de no tener que hacer triquiñuelas con Tanya para que Bella volviera conmigo, aunque al cambiar las tornas así, y salir beneficiado sin haber hecho nada y al estar así las cosas pensé en ayudar a Tanya, con cautela, pues Bella no sabia que ya conocía a su amiga y por todos los medios la ayudaría a que Edward, fuera como fuera volviese a los brazos de Tanya.

No quería pensar sobre lo que habría pasado en ese tortuoso día de separación para que Bella cambiase de opinión, pero no iba a ser yo quien metiera más el dedo en la llaga de este asunto.

Apenas tardé 15 minutos en llegar, y fui directo hacia la habitación. Al cruzar la esquina para dirigirme al pasillo, vi a Edward y una señora que supuse era la madre de Tanya sentados en unos sillones mirando a Charlie, que estaba enfrente de ellos hablando en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para poder escuchar sus murmullos. Bella estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando también a su padre ajena a mi llegada. El primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia con sorpresa fue Edward, al que saludé con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Bella pareció darse cuenta y giró la cabeza hacia mi posición. No pude reprimir la sonrisa de victoria que se estaba formando en mi cara, por volver a tenerla en mis brazos y por mi triunfo sobre Edward.

Bella podría decirme una y mil veces que Edward no tuvo nada que ver con lo que ocurrió, pero no era un estúpido, y Tanya me confirmó mis sospechas, así que podía disfrutar unos pocos minutos de mi merecido premio, tener a mi Bella junto a mi, y redimirme así de todo lo que hice mal anteriormente con ella.

Me encantó ver como Bella me daba su mejor sonrisa y se lanzaba a mis brazos a pesar de tener compañía a escasos metros.

- Gracias por venir Jake. – Me dijo al oído mientras sus brazos seguían rodeando mi cuello.

- De nada pequeña. – Le contesté besando su cabeza.

No hacían falta más palabras, ni disculpas, solo disfrutar del momento. Ya habría tiempo de hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Eché un vistazo hacia los espectadores que teníamos al lado, Charlie nos miraba satisfecho, así como la señora que les acompañaba. No podía decir lo mismo de Edward, que no miraba hacia nuestra dirección, quién sabe si por celos.

Agarré a Bella por la cintura y fui hasta Charlie para estrecharle la mano. Bella me presentó a la señora como Carmen, la madre de Tanya.

-¿Qué hay tío? – Saludé a Edward ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Hola Jacob. – Me contestó sin mucho entusiasmo apretando mi mano.

-Carmen, ¿Estaría bien que entrásemos Jacob y yo a ver a Tanya?

-Si, claro, así se lo presentas a Tanya.

Tragué saliva por el nudo que se me estaba creando en la garganta, y tenia que poner mis dotes interpretativas a flote, solo esperaba que Tanya no lo echara todo a perder.

Fui tras Bella para entrar en el cuarto, y pude ver a Tanya claramente sorprendida de verme, pero se disimulaba bien por la cara amoratada e hinchada.

-Tanya, quería presentarte a Jacob… Jacob, ella es Tanya. – Dijo Bella haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes.

Me acerqué a la cama y le di la mano a Tanya. – Un placer conocerte, aunque no en estas circunstancias.

-Perdona que no me levante, un placer Jacob.

-Al fin me presentas a tu pareja Bellita, que bien guardado lo tenias.

Bella se puso colorada y sonriendo le dijo a Tanya que se callara mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había junto a la cama. Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre banalidades del instituto, de vez en cuando, cuando Bella miraba hacia el suelo o sus manos, Tanya me miraba y me guiñaba su único ojo sano, a lo que yo le respondía poniendo los ojos en blanco. Temía que Bella pudiera verla hacer esas tonterías. Empezaba a aburrirme después de una hora escuchándolas parlotear cuando llamaron a la puerta, los tres giramos la cabeza para ver a Edward.

-Bella tu padre dice que salgas un momento que tiene que hablar contigo.

-¿Y por qué no viene él?

-No sé, está afuera, en su coche.

Bella resopló y nos dijo que ahora venia, seguí sus pasos hasta que ella y Edward desaparecieron por la puerta. Y Tanya empezó a reírse.

-Esto parece una comedia de enredos, o un culebrón.

-Tanya esto no tiene gracia, te agradezco que no des indicios de nada a Bella, pero deja de jugar.

-No juego, además no es necesario, creo que he dado un paso más con Edward. – Dijo orgullosa de si misma.

-¿Con qué lo has chantajeado? – Pregunté alzando una ceja.

Ella me miró furiosa y contestó:

-No ha sido necesario, las cosas caen por su propio peso.

-Ya, seguro. Oye tenia que comentarte algo…

-Claro, dime.

-Pues verás, cuando salí de tu casa, había un tipo en la acera, me preguntó si vivías ahí, supuse que era un amigo tuyo porque conocía a tus padres y preguntó por ellos, así que le dije que si…

-¿Que… que aspecto tenia?

-Pues un chico alto y rubio, tampoco me fijé mucho en él.

-Era él…

-¿El que te atacó?

-Si… Jacob tienes que decírselo a Charlie. Me ha insinuado que esto – dijo señalándose la cara – no me lo ha hecho nadie.

-Pero Tanya… si le digo que estuve en tu casa, terminará sabiéndolo Bella… no… no puedo decírselo.

-¡Jacob, eres el único testigo de que él estuvo allí! ¡En mi casa!

-Tanya por favor…

-Jacob, ¿Estás loco? ¿Es más importante tener tu cama caliente que mi integridad física? ¡Vamos, no me jodas!

En ese momento Bella entró.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?... Te diré que pasa.

-Tanya…

-Al parecer tu querido novio piensa que esto me lo hice yo.

-¿Qué? ¡Jacob! ¿Por qué le dices eso?

-No era mi intención – Les dije más bien a las dos.

POV BELLA

_Carmen estaba en los asientos del pasillo, pasando con rapidez y sin gana las páginas de una revista. Nos acercamos a ella y se sobresaltó un poco de ver a Charlie._

_-Hola Carmen. – Le dije sonriendo por cortesía. - ¿Cómo está Tanya? ¿Y tú?_

_-Ay Bella, pues Tanya esta empezando a hablar algo más, pero esta asustada, igual que yo… _

_-Tranquila Señora Denali, nos estamos haciendo cargo del problema. – Interrumpió Charlie como policía._

_-¿Podemos pasar a verla?_

_-Si, claro, ahora esta con un amigo, pero podéis pasar, es como de la familia._

_Charlie se adelantó y abrió la puerta, mostrándonos una escena que de ninguna manera podría esperarme._

-¿¡Pero qué! – Dije soltando lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza.

Por unos instantes dejé de respirar, desde luego no era lo que esperaba encontrar en esa habitación, y mucho menos a Edward, después de saber que ellos dos no eran muy buenos amigos. Y la besaba… entonces entendí su ausencia en el instituto, faltó a clase para estar con ella. Hubo tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí… Sentí una punzada de celos, de traición, de engaño… pero sabía que yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre Edward, solo pasamos una noche maravillosa y que probablemente no volvería a ocurrir, añoraría eso y podría vivir con ello sin problemas, hasta ese instante lo había hecho.

La expresión de sorpresa tanto a Tanya como Edward se les quedó plasmada a modo de una foto finish, al igual que a mí. Pero como un acto reflejo, Edward se separó de ella. Charlie y yo andamos unos pasos mas hacia delante, sin saber que decir, nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que mi padre habló.

-Hola Tanya, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor Jefe Swan, gracias.

-Me alegro. Tanya… sabes que necesito tomarte declaración, ¿Verdad? No podemos demorarnos más con esto.

-Está bien… Hola Bella.

-Hola Tanya.

-Si quieres que tu novio esté presente… - Dijo mi padre a Tanya señalando con su cabeza a Edward.

Tragué saliva.

-Él no es mi novio, puedo hacerlo sola.

Me di cuenta por el rabillo del ojo como Edward giraba su cabeza hacia ella, supuse que no esperaba escuchar eso, quizás agradecido, quizás herido, pero en el fondo agradecí escucharlo.

-Bien, Bella… Edward, ¿Os importaría salir? – Nos dijo Charlie señalando la puerta de la habitación.

Me di la vuelta y crucé por la puerta en dirección a la calle, no podía estar sentada al lado de Edward en esos momentos, no tenía fuerzas. Al llegar al exterior, vi que estaba lloviendo, así que me quedé bajo el tejadillo de la entrada, dejando que el aire frío me despejara tanto la mente como el cuerpo, que sentía agarrotado. Tuve que cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para no coger demasiado frío.

Edward apareció a mi lado aunque no me giré a verle, tenia la vista fija al frente, no quería mirarle.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola. – Le contesté con frialdad.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, ¿Qué se suponía que tenia que decirle? ¿Acaso importaba que no me gustara ese beso con Tanya, aunque él no me perteneciera y no tuviera ningún derecho sobre él? Me limité a decirle lo que no me esperaba.

-Pensaba que no erais buenos amigos.

-Y no lo somos. Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar, uno no puede estar esperando toda la vida por un milagro, ¿Sabes? Tú al menos tienes a Jacob

No entendí que estaba insinuando pero me hizo reír en mis adentros el mencionar que tenía a Jacob, claro, él no sabia que había roto con él, y me sentí una completa estúpida por eso.

-Yo… claro…a Jacob. – Le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ayer no supe nada de ti.

-No sabia que decir.

-¿Qué tal 'Edward me lo pasé genial'? ¿Qué tal 'Edward no me arrepiento'? ¿Qué tal 'Edward por que no repetimos'?

-Si, fue genial, y en parte no me arrepiento y por supuesto me encantaría repetir pero… no sé que quieres de mí, no se que esperas de todo esto. – Le contesté honestamente.

-Solo quiero de ti lo que quieras darme.

Giré mi cara hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, confusa por sus palabras.

-¿Quieres tener una relación? Porque yo no creo que pueda… eso no puedo dártelo.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué puedes darme?

Sabía que no podía darle mucho, teniendo en cuenta que una relación con él era completamente imposible, pensé sobre ello detenidamente, entonces le dije lo que realmente podía ofrecerle, y que ya pensé después de la noche que pasamos juntos.

Jacob era mi puerto seguro, sabía que podía mantener una relación con él, le conocía, y aunque había alguna barrera entre nosotros, con él podía ver un futuro que con Edward no podía alcanzar a vislumbrar.

En cambio Edward y el sexo… eso eran palabras mayores, Jacob no se le acercaba ni por asomo. Edward me hacia perder el control, era indescriptible las miles de sensaciones que me provocaba… Así que tenía por un lado el amor… y por otro lado el sexo… Pero yo tenía en mi mano el poder tener las dos cosas, era algo que estaría mal, y era egoísta por mi parte quererlo todo, aunque así, era consciente que podría estar al fin completa. Finalmente le contesté:

-Sólo mi cuerpo, mi corazón se queda donde está.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te tenga a ti para el sexo y… que busque a otra para una relación?

-No lo sé… ¿Eso te gustaría?

-Nunca lo he probado, pero supongo que así los dos lo tendríamos todo, amor y sexo, ¿no?

Me sorprendió que captara tan rápido mi alocada idea.

-Si… supongo que si.

-¿Esto es un trato?

-No es un trato, simplemente sería un parche para tapar las faltas de cada uno.

-Llámalo como quieras Isabella, vuelvo adentro, si no me llamas pronto, yo lo haré.

Me quedé pensativa mientras el frío no dejaba de golpearme la cara, como si estuviera castigándome por lo que iba a hacer. Pero ese plan no saldría a flote hasta que no tuviera otra parte importante del mismo. Cogí el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, con la marcación rápida llamé a Jacob. Apenas sonaron 2 tonos cuando escuché su voz preocupada. No esperaba mi llamada.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? – Me preguntó ansioso.

-Estoy… bien. Jacob, soy una idiota…

-A ver, ¿Por qué dices eso? No eres una idiota.

-Me precipité. – Le dije suspirando.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya sabes… lo nuestro.

-¿Qué intentas decirme? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Podemos vernos mañana para hablar tranquilamente? Ahora… no puedo.

-Si, claro, ven al garaje por la tarde. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el hospital…

-¡¿En el hospital? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No no, tranquilo, estoy aquí por Tanya, al parecer un ex novio suyo vino y le dio una paliza, ahora esta un poco mejor, en estos momentos Charlie está tomándole declaración.

-…

-¿Jake?

-Sisi, pues que mal lo de tu amiga, ¿No? ¿Quieres que vaya?

-No es necesario Jacob, pero gracias.

-Solo es para hacerte compañía mientras estés allí, no me importaría ir.

-Ya pero… no es buena idea.

-¿Por…

-Edward está aquí. Te conozco y recuerdo lo que me dijiste… y no quiero peleas, él es tu amigo. – Me apresuré a decirle.

-Tú me dijiste que él no fue el motivo de tu decisión, así que no voy a decirle nada, puedes estar tranquila.

A veces pensaba que esa mentira no termino de creerla nunca.

-Bueno, en ese caso… El número de habitación es 32.

-Enseguida voy.

-Vale… Gracias Jake… por ser tan comprensivo.

-Por ti lo que sea cielo.

Colgé y suspiré aliviada al tener todos los cabos atados. Fui de nuevo hasta la zona de espera, con la cabeza gacha, para no mirar a Edward, me apoyé en la pared contigua a la puerta y esperé.

A los pocos minutos, Charlie salió del cuarto, con arrugas en la frente, visiblemente preocupado. Se colocó delante de Carmen y empezó a hablar.

-Bien, Tanya me lo ha contado todo, ahora tengo una descripción del sujeto, así que pondré a todos los chicos a trabajar en esto.

-¿Te ha… contado como pasó todo? – Preguntó Carmen temblorosa.

-Si… pero no creo que sea conveniente que usted sepa más. Lo importante es que atraparemos al culpable.

-¿Pero eso no será difícil? Él seguramente esté lejos ya… - Dijo Carmen sollozando.

-Ampliaremos el perímetro de búsqueda, y enviaremos esta información a otras comisarías de los alrededores.

POV CHARLIE

_-Bien, Bella… Edward, ¿Os importaría salir? – Les dije a los dos señalando la puerta._

Cuando cerraron la puerta fui hasta el sillón que había junto a la cama y saqué un pequeño bloc de notas.

-Bueno Tanya, primero de todo ¿podrías darme una descripción física de él? ¿No tendrás una foto?

-Lo siento pero las tiré todas al venir aquí…ha cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que le vi… Mide aproximadamente 1,80, complexión atlética, pelo rubio corto… suele llevar siempre una cazadora de cuero negro, le gusta vestir eso… ah, y tiene una cicatriz en el cuello con forma de media luna… no se que más decirte…

Noté que estaba bastante nerviosa, y por desgracia ahora tocaba la parte más difícil, para una victima de violencia contar lo ocurrido no es fácil.

-Tanya, cuéntame lo que ocurrió, tomate tu tiempo.

-No estoy segura de recordarlo todo… pero yo estaba en el jardín de casa cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba, cuando me giré a ver, vi que era James, no me asusté porque supuse que venia de visita, aunque ya había experimentado su mal carácter antes.

-¿Te ha hecho algo así antes?

-No tanto… algún golpe y… sobre todo insultos…

-Está bien, continúa.

-Bueno, como te he dicho estaba en el jardín y alguien me llamó, vi que era él y le saludé, pero se acercó a mí con cara de pocos amigos y me amenazó, me dijo si es que salía con alguien, y que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo porque le pertenecía a él. Estuvimos discutiendo y me dio un puñetazo – Dijo señalándose la parte mas hinchada de su cara. - diciéndome que callara, caí al suelo, se echó encima de mí y agarrándome del pelo me abofeteó la cara varias veces… Se levantó y sentí patadas por el cuerpo, pedí ayuda a gritos y me tapó la boca… pero… ya no recuerdo más… cuando desperté estaba aquí, me trajeron mis hermanas.

-Antes de que te atacara ¿sabes si alguien pudo verlo? ¿Algún testigo?

-¿Testigos? No… ¿No es bastante testigo mis heridas?

-No siempre Tanya, ese chico de momento solo es un presunto sospechoso, pero tranquila que daremos con él.

-Gracias…

Salí de la habitación tras haberlo apuntado todo bien.

POV BELLA

_-Ampliaremos el perímetro de búsqueda, y enviaremos esta información a otras comisarías de los alrededores._

Era un alivio que Charlie pudiera movilizar a tanta gente para dar con ese bastardo de James. Estábamos Edward, Carmen y yo escuchándole cuando me fijé que Edward miraba hacia el pasillo y cambiaba la expresión de su cara. Me giré y vi a Jacob, que al verme, mostró esa sonrisa cálida que tanto me gustaba, le devolví la sonrisa y me lancé a sus brazos, me daba igual que tuviéramos espectadores, empezaba a sentirme realmente bien, las piezas del puzzle empezaban a encajar dentro de mi.

- Gracias por venir Jake. – Le dije al oído mientras seguía rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

- De nada pequeña. – Contestó besándome la cabeza.

Jacob me agarró por la cintura y me empujó con él hasta Charlie, al que estrechó la mano y también le presenté a Carmen.

-¿Qué hay tío? – Saludó Jake a Edward. Podrían ser imaginaciones mías, pero sentía ciertas chispas de enemistad entre ellos.

-Hola Jacob. – Le contestó Edward estrechando su mano.

-Carmen, ¿Estaría bien que entrásemos Jacob y yo a ver a Tanya? – Le pregunté. A pesar de estar tanto tiempo con Jacob, él aun no conocía a Tanya, y me pregunté si la razón era miedo a que me lo arrebatara… Todo el mundo conocía como era ella, una devora hombres, y Jake era mío.

-Si, claro, así se lo presentas a Tanya. – Contestó con dulzura Carmen.

Noté un poco tenso a Jacob, pero no le di importancia, cualquiera se podía poner tenso en un hospital, ¿a quién le gustan?

Me acerqué a un lado de la cama, y Jacob se quedó a los pies de la misma..

-Tanya, quería presentarte a Jacob… Jacob, ella es Tanya.

Jacob se acercó y le dio la mano a Tanya. – Un placer conocerte, aunque no en estas circunstancias.

-Perdona que no me levante, un placer Jacob.

-Al fin me presentas a tu pareja Bellita, que bien guardado lo tenias.

Sentí que me ruborizaba, era algo típico en Tanya, siempre tenia que dejarme en evidencia… la mandé callar y me senté en el sillón que había allí. Estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo, sobre ningún tema en particular, pero al menos mantenía entretenida a Tanya.

Llamaron a la puerta y los tres nos giramos a ver a Edward asomar la cabeza.

-Bella tu padre dice que salgas un momento que tiene que hablar contigo.

-¿Y por qué no viene él?

-No sé, está afuera, en su coche.

Resoplé y les dije a Jake y Tanya que volvía enseguida.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi, al lado, como un pasmarote estaba Edward.

-¿Dónde dices que está?

-En el aparcamiento.

Le di la espalda y fui hacia la calle, con la sensación de tener a alguien siguiéndome, así que me giré para ver a Edward a dos pasos detrás de mí.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿Yo? Nada, acompañarte.

-No me voy a perder, así que gracias pero puedes ir a hacer guardia a la sala de espera, no tardaré.

-Mejor te acompaño.

Desistí de discutir con él, así que continué andando por el pasillo, giré la esquina y di unos cuantos pasos más hasta que sentí como tiraban de mí, tardé mucho en reaccionar, y cuando lo hice, ya no estaba en el pasillo, sino en un cuarto rodeada de vendas, sábanas, batas, cajas de guantes y cientos de productos hospitalarios… Apalancado en la puerta, estaba Edward, a un escaso metro de mí. Su rostro sereno pero sus ojos ansiosos me pusieron nerviosa.

-Edward ¿Qué haces? Tengo que ir a ver que quiere Charlie, déjate de juegos. – Le dije intentando buscar un hueco por el que escapar.

Él me agarró del brazo y de un tirón me acercó a él hasta pegar nuestros cuerpos, me quedé muda. Sus labios fueron directos a los míos y ninguno de los dos nos reprimimos en besarnos con furia. Nuestros labios, ávidos de aire, buscaban el preciado elemento en la boca del otro.

No había más que deseo en ese pequeño cuarto de suministros sanitarios. Deseo y dos respiraciones acaloradas.

Todo pasó realmente rápido, sin darme apenas cuenta, me encontraba sin mis pantalones y encima de Edward, con las piernas rodeando sus caderas y él intentando sacar su preciado miembro de oro para mí.

Era una completa locura, en el mismo pasillo estaba Jacob, y yo estaba encerrada con Edward, aliviando mi carga con gusto. Mis manos estaban agarradas a su pelo, consiguiendo completo control de su cabeza, a la que manejaba a mi antojo. No hicieron falta preliminares, no hubo besos ni caricias para poder estar lista para él, en cuanto me besó ya estaba lubricando, no era normal.

En cuanto consiguió con una mano sacar el preciado tesoro y ponerse protección, me penetró sin dudar. Su miembro se deslizó con suavidad hasta el fondo y yo solo luchaba por dos cosas: intentar respirar e intentar no gritar, ambas de lo más complicadas.

Nos enzarzamos en un baile vertical, él sujetándome con fuerza el trasero ayudándome a moverme con más facilidad. Su cabeza iba de mi pecho cubierto por la chaqueta hasta la puerta, donde descansaba la cabeza en la que tenía una mejor visión de mí, así como yo la tenía de él. Por el esfuerzo, su frente tenía una pequeña película de sudor, en donde se le pegaban algunos mechones de su pelo broncilineo, que estaba completamente despeinado, como siempre. Intermitentemente cerraba los ojos con fuerza y los abría de par en par, haciendo que sus pupilas cambiaran de forma por la luz.

Su boca semi abierta dejaba salir su aliento fresco que llegaba a mi nariz como una brisa suave, y sus dientes en determinados momentos, mordían suavemente su labio inferior. Nos dejamos llevar hasta que exhaustos, llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Nos quedamos unos momentos en la misma posición, aunque yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro dejando que conforme pasaban los segundos, mi respiración fuera regulándose.

Bajé de él y empecé a arreglarme, cuando me acordé.

-¡Dios! ¡Charlie me estará esperando aún!

Edward empezó a reírse y me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Que? – Le espeté.

-Charlie se fue hace una hora, solo quería una excusa para tenerte cerca. – Dijo sin dejar de reírse.

-Que astuto Cullen… te recuerdo que unas habitaciones mas allá – Dije señalando hacia la dirección del cuarto de Tanya- está Jacob… y Tanya. Tienes que controlarte.

-Contigo cerca no me puedo controlar, lo siento.

-Me di la vuelta para salir del cuarto, y sonreí cuando sabia que no podía verme.

El me siguió de nuevo.

-Oye ¿Vas a ser mi sombra?

-No Bella, solo quería decirte que vayas al baño a refrescarte, deberías verte.

-Mira quien habló. – Le dije mientras me reía al mirarle de arriba abajo. Su aspecto era hasta cómico, el pelo más alocado que de costumbre, sus mejillas rojas, la camisa arrugada por completo, con una parte por fuera del pantalón y otra parte saliendo por la bragueta. Se dio cuenta y se apresuró a arreglarse un poco mejor. Le dejé con su tarea y fui hasta el baño. Lo único que podía llamar la atención era mi cara, estaba totalmente colorada. Me eché agua helada intentando bajar el calor que tenía, y dejando que el color rojizo pasara a ser un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Cuando me vi mas o menos aceptable fui al cuarto de Tanya, y al abrí solo pude escuchar gritos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿Qué pasa?... Te diré que pasa. – Me dijo Tanya. Estaba muy furiosa.

-Tanya… - Le dijo Jacob.

-Al parecer tu querido novio piensa que esto me lo hice yo.

-¿Qué? ¡Jacob! ¿Por qué le dices eso?

-No era mi intención.

-Jacob Black, a veces eres un insensible, anda sal de aquí. – Le pedí.

Pasó a mi lado sin apartar su vista apenada, pero al acercarse más me dijo:

-¿Qué quería tu padre? ¿Y por que estás tan colorada? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto…

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**Estoy batiendo los records, 1 review por el capi anterior. Sé que esta muy mal pero me estoy planteando seriamente dejar de subir la historia o subir una vez al mes el capítulo :S**

**No es que me guíe por más o menos reviews recibidos en una historia, simplemente es agradable recibir un poco de apoyo, espero que lo entendáis. Y comprenderé si alguna dejó o deja de leer la historia por actualizar así.**

**En fin…**

**¡Un clic al globito amarillo me da fuerzas para seguir! :(**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Capitulo 14 ¿Otra Vez?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo catorce.**

CAPITULO 14 "¿OTRA VEZ?"

_Cuando me vi más o menos aceptable fui al cuarto de Tanya, y al abrir solo pude escuchar gritos._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? _

_-¿Qué pasa?... Te diré que pasa. – Me dijo Tanya. Estaba muy furiosa._

_-Tanya… - Le dijo Jacob._

_-Al parecer tu querido novio piensa que esto me lo hice yo._

_-¿Qué? ¡Jacob! ¿Por qué le dices eso?_

_-No era mi intención._

_-Jacob Black, a veces eres un insensible, anda sal de aquí. – Le pedí._

_Pasó a mi lado sin apartar su vista apenada, pero al acercarse más me dijo:_

_-¿Qué quería tu padre? ¿Y por que estás tan colorada? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_-Esto… _

Ese era el mejor momento para que la tierra me tragara o poder tener el poder de hacerme invisible y así conseguir escabullirme. Era mala mintiendo, muy mala y Jacob podría haberse dado cuenta.

- Quería asegurarse si me quedaría aquí con Tanya y contigo.

-Ah… bien. ¿Y esos colores?

-Pues… ¡Ay, yo que sé Jacob! Será de pasar del frío al calor… ¡sal de aquí, ahora!.

-Está bien, te esperaré ahí fuera. – Señaló con su pulgar hacia el pasillo. – Ah Tanya… perdóname – concluyó.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras le veía como salía al pasillo, no sin echar un último vistazo al interior de la habitación.

- Tanya – le dije volviendo al sillón. – Siento mucho lo que te ha dicho Jacob, no se que mosca le habrá picado, a veces se comporta de forma extraña.

-Pero le quieres. – Sonó a pregunta y a afirmación.

-Muchísimo.

-Yo tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo… - me inquieté en el sillón, y ella lo notó. – Tranquila no es sobre Jacob, se que es buen chico, se nota que está loco por ti. – suspiré aliviada.

-Entonces, ¿sobre quién es? – Pregunta estúpida, pues ya sabia sobre quién y qué quería hablarme.

-Es sobre Edward… y lo que viste antes.

-Bueno… no me debes ninguna explicación.

-Claro que no te la debo, solo quería contarte el porqué ha sucedido. – Esperé en silencio y continuó hablando. – Ya sabes que no te he hablado muy bien de Edward, y en el fondo sigo pensando esas cosas sobre él, pero… lo que no sabes es que siempre me ha gustado…

-¿Edward te ha gustado siempre?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué te has liado con cualquiera que se te ha cruzado en el camino?

-Inseguridad.

-Eres muy rara Tanya…

-Como sea… ese beso… me ha besado él y no yo ¿sabes? Aunque le he correspondido el beso… Creo que puedo estar despertando en él… cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Ya sabes, puede que le guste.

-O puede que te haya besado por pena. – Dije en voz alta sin pensar.

-Bella, ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que un chico como él se fije en mí? Nos parecemos más de lo que piensas, estamos al mismo nivel, nos conocemos desde pequeños, sus padres y los míos son grandes amigos…

-Perdona Tanya… espero que consigas lo que quieres.

-Puedes estar segura de eso, porque yo… quiero a Edward.

-Pues suerte… supongo.

-No la necesito, él a empezado todo esto, solo es cuestión de que el agua siga su curso.

Llamaron a la puerta y Edward asomó de nuevo la cabeza, provocándome un cosquilleo en el estómago al recordar lo que había sucedido un rato antes en el cuarto de los suministros.

-¿Se puede?

Iba a contestarle cuando Tanya se me adelantó.

-¡Claro!

Al mirarle entrar se le veía perfecto, la ropa en su sitio y peinado… bueno, despeinado como siempre, pero peinado a su manera. A él no se le notaba que hubiera tenido sexo apenas un rato antes.

Fue hasta los pies de la cama y me dirigió la mirada.

-Bella deberías irte a casa, yo me quedaré con Tanya y Carmen estará por aquí.- Luego posó su mirada en Tanya y le dijo - Después de que cenes me iré a casa.

-Que práctico que nos des tu agenda de actividades, así podemos controlarte, ¿verdad Bella?

-Seguro… Bueno, entonces me marcho ya. Mañana volveré a verte, descansa ¿eh? – Le tomé la mano y le di un suave apretón.

Fui hasta la salida y cuando iba a agarrar el pomo Edward se dirigió a mí para abrir y sujetarme la puerta.

-Tu también deberías descansar, por las noches, los sueños pueden… agotar.

Me quedé mirándole con la cara desencajada a lo que solo pude contestarle:

-Vale…

Crucé el umbral y la puerta se cerró con cuidado a mis espaldas. Jacob estaba despatarrado en el sillón bastante aburrido, pero cuando me vio salir pegó un brinco hasta mí.

-Oye Bella… no era mi intención decirle eso a tu amiga, todo eso vino porque dijo que tu padre insinuaba que ella se había hecho eso… y…

-Tranquilo Jake, lo sé. Tanya es así.

-Entonces…¿por qué me has echado de la habitación?

-Para librarte de tener que estar ahí, ¿no me lo agradeces?

-Claro que te lo agradezco… - Se acercó a mi con decisión, pasó una de sus manos por mi nuca, enredándose mi pelo entre sus dedos mientras con la otra acunaba mi rostro con delicadeza, sostuvo su mirada sobre la mía, esbozó una sonrisa radiante y finalmente me besó.

Escuché a mi espalda como se abría con estrépito una puerta.

-¡Bell…

Yo me giré hacia la voz y Jacob miró por encima de mí para ver a Edward salir del cuarto de Tanya.

-No quería molestar. Bella, te dejaste el bolso.

-Oh… gracias… - Le contesté agarrando mi bolso por el otro extremo.

Jacob pasó la mano por mi cintura, besó mi cabeza y me preguntó: - ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

-Buenas noches y dulces sueños. – Dijo Edward adentrándose de nuevo en la habitación.

Jacob y yo salimos del hospital y me llevó a casa, paró el coche enfrente de la fachada y apagó el motor.

-¿Te apetece hablar ahora? – Me preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno… ahora está bien.

Quedamos en silencio y Jacob parecía impaciente por que empezara a hablar. Tomé sus manos y comencé a explicarle una medio-verdad.

-Sabes que tú has sido el primero para mí, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y que además de mi novio siempre has sido mi amigo. Esa noche no pasó nada Jacob… pero me di cuenta que habían más peces en el océano, y en ese momento no sabia si realmente mi destino era estar contigo, porque no había estado con nadie más… pero las personas se equivocan… yo me equivoco, y espero que me perdones por el daño que te hice…

-Bella… ¿cómo no te voy a perdonar? No sé que haría sin ti… y tengo que disculparme también por si te agobié con el tema de la pulsera y mi actitud. Me ocurrió lo mismo que a ti, pero sé que estamos destinados a estar juntos y es lo que quiero hacer.

-Me alegra mucho que lo entiendas Jake… - Me acerqué a él y le besé con cuidado, inhalando su aliento. - Oye ¿Quieres entrar en casa? Aun es temprano. Te invito a cenar.

-Claro.

En casa estaba Charlie, que nos saludó con más efusividad de la que podría esperar, preparé una cena ligera con ensalada y carne a la plancha, donde Jacob me ayudó, y los tres cenamos en una relajada y agradable velada. Cuando terminamos de recoger toda la mesa, fui con Jake hasta mi cuarto. Charlie podía ser un poco permisivo en ese aspecto. Puse algo de música y nos tumbamos juntos en la cama, Jacob me rodeó con su fuerte brazo y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, justamente sobre su corazón, que palpitaba a un ritmo constante y tranquilo. Jacob acariciaba mi brazo con la mano que me rodeaba mientras besaba y olía la coronilla de mi cabeza.

Levanté mi rostro y lo apoyé sobre mis manos que ahora estaban sobre su pecho. Me quedé mirándole fijamente durante un rato, estudiando sus facciones, cada pliegue de piel, el contraste de color entre su piel y sus labios carnosos, él tenia los ojos cerrados y su rostro se notaba en paz. Analicé como sus cejas pobladas y oscuras, remarcaban el hueso del arco superficial de sus ojos, las aletas de su nariz se movían apenas un milímetro cada inspiración y respiración, era relajante verle así. Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro y le besé. En ese momento, mientras le besaba, sabía que con Edward nunca podría tener eso, una estabilidad emocional, puede que con él echara los mejores polvos, pero no podría llenarme como Jacob… ¿o si?

Él correspondió mis besos con suavidad, y conforme nuestra saliva se iba mezclando, los besos se volvían más apasionados, donde el aire no era ninguna necesidad pudiendo tomarlo de la boca de ambos. Jacob acariciaba la línea de mi mandíbula, la parte trasera de la oreja, rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos mi pelo, tratándome con dulzura, como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento.

Jacob me inspiraba seguridad, estabilidad… y amor. Hubo algún momento en el que él cambió, se comportaba como si tuviera miedo a perderme y por consiguiente estaba más pendiente de mi, era más cariñoso y atento. Sea como sea, aquello me hacia sentir bien.

Pasaron las horas y unos golpes en la puerta nos pincharon la burbuja que habíamos creado. Era Charlie.

-Bella, es un poco tarde ¿no? – Dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

Jake y yo nos echamos a reír, era la forma sutil de mi padre de echar a Jacob.

Le acompañé hasta la puerta de casa y nos despedimos con un casto beso.

-Dulces sueños mi princesa. – Me dijo al marcharse. Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa mientras veía como se marchaba.

Fui al baño a prepararme para dormir, me di una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos después del día tan movidito que tuve, volví a mi cuarto, dispuesta a tener los mejores sueños, hasta que esos deseos… al encender la luz, cayeron al suelo.

POV EDWARD

_-No sabía que conocieras a Bella._

_-Bella es novia de un amigo mío, Jacob Black._

_-¿No me digas? – Preguntó alzando una ceja. –Parecía otra cosa._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Nada… pero si tiene novio, no te metas más de lo necesario Edward, al final sale más gente perjudicada de lo que piensas._

_-Carmen, solo he ido a ver como estaba, Tanya y ella son amigas ¿no?_

_-Si, buenas amigas… Por cierto, ¿Qué tal con Tanya? ¿Se ha dignado a disculparse mi testaruda hija?_

_-Si, se disculpó, un poco tarde pero lo ha hecho._

_-Ya sabes que Tanya es… complicada. No quiero decir que justifique lo que hizo, pero en el fondo no quiere hacer daño a nadie._

_-Lo sé…_

_Estuvimos un rato más hablando, sin volver a mencionar ni a Bella ni a Tanya. Cada vez que charlaba con Carmen y Eleazar, entendía por qué mis padres eran tan amigos suyos, era muy fácil mantener una conversación con ellos, al contrario que con su hija. Pude ver a Bella caminando por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, se apoyó a la pared contigua a la puerta de la habitación y no volvió a mirarme._

Al cabo de unos minutos, Charlie salió de la habitación, con expresión seria y de preocupación. Nos explicó que Tanya le había contado todo lo que ocurrió y que tenía una descripción de James. Carmen estaba bastante afectada, quería tener conocimiento de todo lo que le sucedió a su hija, pero Charlie le dijo que era mejor que no supiera más, y en eso estaba de acuerdo, nadie debería pasar por algo así, y para una madre debí ser muy duro. Charlie le dijo con toda autoridad que se harían cargo de James e iba a movilizar a más comisarías para tener mayor zona de búsqueda. Estaba escuchando atento cuando vi llegar por el pasillo a Jacob, me tensé, aunque intenté no exteriorizarlo. Desvié la vista al suelo, volviendo a prestar atención en Carmen y Charlie. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella se lanzaba a los brazos de Jacob, y sentí un pinchazo dentro de mí.

Bella le susurró algo al oído y Jacob contestó "De nada pequeña". Le estrechó la mano a Charlie y Bella le presentó a Carmen. Después se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué hay tío? – Me preguntó por cortesía pero era evidente la tensión entre los dos, es como si supiéramos todo lo que se cocía entre las chicas y nosotros, pero ninguno iba a decir nada.

-Hola Jacob.

-Carmen, ¿Estaría bien que entrásemos Jacob y yo a ver a Tanya? – Le preguntó Bella.

-Si, claro, así se lo presentas a Tanya.

Entraron al cuarto y Charlie se despidió de Carmen y de mí. Entonces mi cabeza empezó a funcionar, a elaborar intrincados planes e ideas, que llevé a cabo a los pocos minutos, justo cuando Carmen fue a tomar algo a la cafetería del hospital. Me levanté del sillón y llamé a la puerta. Asomé la cabeza y mostré mi cara más indiferente que me fue posible, los tres se me quedaron mirando:

-Bella tu padre dice que salgas un momento que tiene que hablar contigo.

-¿Y por qué no viene él?

-No sé, está afuera, en su coche.

Bella resopló y les dijo a Jacob y Tanya que volvía enseguida. Me quedé al lado de la puerta como una estatua esperando que empezara a andar.

-¿Dónde dices que está?

-En el aparcamiento.

Me dio la espalda y se encaminó por el pasillo con paso rápido, yo la seguí, pero se dio cuenta y se giró a verme.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿Yo? Nada, acompañarte.

-No me voy a perder, así que gracias pero puedes ir a hacer guardia a la sala de espera, no tardaré.

-Mejor te acompaño.

Su cara mostraba que no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero a mi me daba igual, pronto la tendría para mí. Giramos la esquina hasta que vi la habitación que pretendía usar de escondite. Tan veloz como pude abrí la puerta y tiré de Bella hacia dentro, cerré con un golpe seco, encendí la luz y puse el seguro a la puerta apoyándome en ella. Ella parecía bastante confusa, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mí

-Edward ¿Qué haces? Tengo que ir a ver que quiere Charlie, déjate de juegos. – Me dijo mientras la miraba como buscaba un lugar por donde escapar de aquel cuarto.

Podría estar intentando salir de allí durante todo el día, que no iba a poder escapar de mí.

Le agarré el brazo y sin mucho esfuerzo la acerqué a mi cuerpo, no dejé que el tiempo pasara más, así que llevé mis labios a los suyos, a esos labios que tanto añoraba, y que nunca serían iguales a los de Tanya, no podría haber comparación..

Mientras la besaba, mis manos se movían ágiles para desabrochar, bajar y quitar sus pantalones y braguitas, ceñidos a su torneado cuerpo. Ella hizo lo propio con los míos, que solo llegaron hasta el tobillo, la impulsé para quedar sobre mis caderas, donde tenia su sexo pegado a mis calzoncillos abultados.

Con un poco de dificultad, saqué de ellos mi excitado miembro y me puse protección, que previamente había cogido del pantalón. Mi pene ansiaba volver a introducirse en el calor de su húmedo sexo y estaba listo para ella, como ella para mí. Bella me agarró del pelo con sus dos manos y sin más preliminares me introduje dentro de ella en una embestida suave, pudiendo disfrutar ambos de ese primer contacto. La sujeté bien del trasero y la moví de arriba abajo ayudándola en sus movimientos, acercaba mi cabeza a su pecho, cubierto por una chaqueta, pero aun así me embriagué de su olor, apoyé la cabeza en la puerta y miraba con adoración la imagen que tenia ante mi, Bella disfrutando de lo que podía darle, mi hinchado miembro palpitando con fuerza dentro de ella.

Los dos estábamos haciendo un esfuerzo bastante grande por no gemir con fuerza, así que solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y agitadas, escapándose algún pequeño gemido casi imperceptible. Unas embestidas más y juntos explotamos en un intenso orgasmo. Bella se apoyó en mi hombro, mientras nuestras pulsaciones iban bajando poco a poco. Se bajó de mí y rápidamente empezó a ponerse de nuevo las braguitas y los pantalones cuando me sobresaltó con un grito.

-¡Dios! ¡Charlie me estará esperando aún!

Empecé a reírme y ella frunció el ceño contrariada.

-¿Que? – me inquirió.

-Charlie se fue hace una hora, solo quería una excusa para tenerte cerca. – Dije sin poder parar de reír.

-Que astuto Cullen… te recuerdo que unas habitaciones mas allá – Señaló hacia la dirección del cuarto de Tanya- está Jacob… y Tanya. Tienes que controlarte.

-Contigo cerca no me puedo controlar, lo siento. – Le confesé mientras me subía los pantalones.

Bella dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto y yo la seguí otra vez.

-Oye ¿Vas a ser mi sombra?

-No Bella, solo quería decirte que vayas al baño a refrescarte, deberías verte. – Su cara era un poema, totalmente colorada, con el brillo de sudor por su frente, las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo algo despeinado. Se notaba demasiado lo que acababa de pasarle.

-Mira quien habló. – Dijo mirándome de los pies a la cabeza. Yo miré hacia abajo para ver que llevaba parte de la camisa saliendo por la bragueta. Me afané cuidadosamente en quedar más o menos presentable antes de salir del cuarto.

Cuando salí, ella ya no estaba ahí, aunque lo imaginaba, pensaba que al menos me esperaría para hablar de lo ocurrido… no sé, que me dijera algo. Allí en los sillones en cambio estaba Jacob medio enfurruñado. No se percató de mi presencia hasta que hablé.

-Que, ¿Te han echado de la habitación?

-Si, por algo que NO he dicho. ¿Sabes? Las mujeres van a acabar con nosotros, ya verás… es cuestión de tiempo. Además, es tarde y deberíamos irnos… a ver quien entra ahora ahí…

Me reí y le dije: - Tranquilo, ya soluciono esto.

-¿Se puede? – Pregunté después de llamar a la puerta y abrirla lo suficiente para meter la cabeza.

Tanya me dio permiso para entrar, y eché un rápido vistazo a Tanya y sobretodo a Bella, que aun seguía colorada pero más o menos disimulable. Fui hasta los pies de la cama y me dirigí a Bella:

-Bella deberías irte a casa, yo me quedaré con Tanya y Carmen estará por aquí.- Luego miré a Tanya y le dije - Después de que cenes me iré a casa.

-Que práctico que nos des tu agenda de actividades, así podemos controlarte, ¿verdad Bella? – Dijo Tanya.

-Seguro… Bueno, entonces me marcho ya. Mañana volveré a verte, descansa ¿eh?

Bella fue a la puerta pero me adelanté para abrirla y darle paso. Cuando pasaba cerca de mí le dije:

-Tu también deberías descansar, por las noches, los sueños pueden… agotar.

Me miró desconcertada y solo me contestó con un "Vale". Cerré la puerta y fui hasta el sillón, al cual me dejé caer con todo el peso, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos.

-¿Cansado? – Preguntó Tanya.

-Un poco la verdad.

-Si quieres puedes ir ya a casa, no me va a pasar nada por quedarme sola un rato.

-No te preocupes, me quedaré hasta que venga tu madre.

-Edward… muchas… gracias por todo. Sé que no lo merezco, y tampoco te culpo por eso. Y… por el beso tampoco te preocupes…no le daré importancia. Sé que solo fue por pena. Soy como un perro abandonado, ¿no? – Terminó intentando mostrar una sonrisa forzada.

-Mira Tanya, creo que nos conocemos suficiente para que sepas lo que pienso… Te he odiado con toda mi alma, es cierto y deseé que te pasara algo malo… ahora que estas aquí, destrozada… me arrepiento. Pero lo que tú me hiciste…eso fue una putada. Si sigo aquí es por tu familia, y porque hubo un tiempo en que nos unía algo muy fuerte. Quiero perdonarte Tanya… pero tendrás que poner mucho de tu parte si quieres que seamos al menos amigos.

-Amigos…

-De momento, si.

-Mejor eso que nada…

-Me alegra que lo veas así. – Me acomodé mejor en el sillón, y vi un bolso al lado. Le pregunté a Tanya si era suyo y me dijo que era de Bella, así que lo cogí rápidamente por si podía pillarles al menos por el pasillo antes de que se marcharan en el coche, pero al abrir la puerta lo que pille fue a Bella y Jacob besándose. Tuve que tragarme la bilis.

-¡Bell… No quería molestar. Bella, te dejaste el bolso.

-Oh… gracias…

Bella agarró el bolso y Jacob le pasó la mano por la cintura, le besó la cabeza y se dispusieron a irse, a lo que aproveché para decirle a Bella antes de entrar en la habitación:

-Buenas noches y dulces sueños.

Volví al sillón, algo más abatido.

-Bueno, y dime… cuando salga de aquí… ¿Querrás que salgamos algún día?

Yo la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Como amigos! Nada de citas, tranquilo.

-Si, claro. Pero antes tienes que recuperarte.

-Eso esta hecho – Dijo quedándose como una tabla rígida, con sus brazos sobre su pecho, como en las películas antiguas de vampiros.

Me reí ante la escena hasta que llamaron a la puerta y una enfermera entró con la cena. Se asustó de ver a Tanya así pero le dije que solo estaba bromeando. La enfermera se fue negando con la cabeza, y al marcharse nos soltamos a reír. Después de unas cuantas bromas más, Carmen llegó y yo pude marcharme a casa, no sin antes besar la frente de Tanya, era algo inocente.

Mientras iba por la carretera camino a casa absorto en mis pensamientos, recordé la noche que iba a casa y di la vuelta para colarme en la habitación de Bella… así que… ¿Por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?

Fui hasta la cuneta y giré el coche bruscamente para ir en dirección contraria, a casa de Bella.

Fui con cuidado al llegar a su calle, para ver si la luz del porche seguía encendida, y efectivamente seguía encendida, pude ver que en el cuarto de Bella estaba la luz encendida, pero volvió a apagarse, así que dejé el coche en una zona en penumbra y fui hasta el árbol para treparlo… otra vez. Sentí cierto anhelo de no poder entrar por la puerta como cualquier persona normal, pero cualquiera entraba a la casa del jefe de policía y le decía que quería pasar la noche con su hija… de ninguna manera era buena idea.

Me costó subir tanto o más que la primera vez hasta su ventana, la cual abrí con cuidado y eché un vistazo por si estaba Bella o no. Al ver que no estaba ahí, entré intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, escuché abajo el sonido del televisor y Charlie gruñéndole a lo que parecía un partido de baloncesto. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, y podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha, así que volví adentro, y me senté en una mecedora antigua que había en una esquina del cuarto. Esperé unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se abrió la puerta, y la luz cobró vida, dejándome ver la cara de una Bella totalmente descompuesta, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Ed…Edward?

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Algún comentario?**

**¡Estoy que no quepo en mí! 5 reviews xD ¡un record para mi! Vaya muchas gracias todas por tomaros el tiempo de leer y dejarme un mensajito, me animó un montón, ¡gracias! En parte ese es el motivo de actualizar unos días antes ^^ aunque es cierto que es un poquito mas corto de lo normal.**

**A todas os contesté los reviews, pero gracias de nuevo.**

**¡Un clic al globito amarillo me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Capitulo 15 Por el buen camino 1ªParte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el capítulo quince.**

CAPITULO 15 "POR EL BUEN CAMINO" 1ª PARTE

BELLA POV

_Fui al baño a prepararme para dormir, me di una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos después del día tan movidito que tuve, volví a mi cuarto, dispuesta a tener los mejores sueños, hasta que esos deseos… al encender la luz, cayeron al suelo_.

-¿Ed…Edward? – Dije perpleja.

Pensé que mi mente aturdida tras el día que había tenido me estaba jugando una mala pasada mostrándome una visión bastante nítida de Edward en mi habitación. Me quedé petrificada mientras comprendía que aquello no era ninguna visión, y que mi mente hasta ese momento estaba en perfectas condiciones. Era él, en carne y hueso.

Sacado de contexto, la situación parecería sacada de una película de terror, una habitación prácticamente a oscuras, apenas un poco de luz que entraba del exterior por las farolas y la luz del porche, que proyectaba una luz pobre, amarillenta que danzaba por la habitación en multitud de formas tenebrosas provocadas por las sombras de los árboles adyacentes.

Edward, en una esquina del cuarto se mecía sin quitarme los ojos de encima, estudiando mi expresión. Apenas podía distinguir bien sus facciones pero sin duda se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo por estar en esa situación... de nuevo.

Por suerte no era nada tenebroso, sino algo peligroso, pero ¿cómo podía ser que en sólo un día estuviera siempre buscándome? No encontraba sentido que estuviera de nuevo en mi habitación. Por fin me adentré y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa, tanto que mi garganta se secó, la boca la tenía pastosa sin una gota de saliva y los labios ásperos por la falta de hidratación.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí… otra vez?

-Es algo obvio Bella.

-Deja tus obviedades para otro momento Edward, no puedes aparecer por aquí cada vez que quieras… - Le inquirí mientras avanzaba hasta él con un dedo amenazante.

-¿Si?

-Lo obvio Edward. - Ahora estaba a solo un paso de él, de mi único pecado. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

No contestó, pero tenía una sonrisa radiante plasmada en la cara, lo cual me irritó un poco más. Aún sentado, extendió su mano hasta agarrarme de los brazos y me jaló hasta él, me hice la dura negándome a sentarme sobre sus piernas, pero ese momento apenas duró unos segundos. Me subí a horcajadas haciendo que los dos nos meciésemos a la vez con brusquedad.

-No entiendo por qué te quejas… sé muy bien que deseas esto tanto como yo.

Sus palabras brotaban de su boca como si estas fueran lo mas natural del mundo, como si supiera que decir rebatiendo mis inseguridades. Para él era su nuevo juguete, y al igual que un niño, estaría pegado a su novedoso juguete hasta que se cansara de él a los pocos días… o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

-Si Edward, pero pensaba que no sería siempre por sorpresa. ¿Qué pasa si nos pilla Charlie? O peor aun, si nos pilla Jacob…

-Tendré cuidado, pero lo que está claro Bella es que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados reprimiendo algo que quiero… no… que DESEO hacer.

-Sabes que esto no podrá ser para siempre…

-Hasta que tú quieras que esté junto a ti.

Tenía ese consuelo, no tenerlo atado a mi, sabía que desde que me fijé en él más de la cuenta me causaría problemas y quebraderos de cabeza. Solo tenía que romper ese maldito trato, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Era egoísta y cobarde por mi parte, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar querer tenerlos a los dos en mi vida, por separado no me completaban, pero juntos era la relación ideal, una relación, que día a día iría complicando mi existencia.

Una serie de besos en la barbilla y el cuello me devolvió a la habitación.

-¿En qué piensas?

- En qué esto no está bien…

Él me sujetó la cara con sus manos mirándome intensamente mientras decía:

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No…

-Entonces no hay más que decir.

Empezó a besar mis labios cuya sequedad fue remitiendo cuando su saliva empapaba mi boca y nuestras lenguas se enroscaban con deseo. A la vez que él sujetaba mi cara, yo sostenía la suya de la misma forma pero con las yemas de mis dedos, sujetandole con delicadeza, como si su rostro fuera el más preciado y frágil cristal de bohemia.

Apenas llegaba el aire a mis pulmones, nuestras bocas estaban unidas en un beso salvaje, Edward atrapaba mi labio inferior con sus dientes tirando son suavidad de él, mientras yo pasaba la lengua por todo el contorno de sus labios, sus mordidas hacían hinchar los míos de nuevo como si fuera una esponja sumergiéndose bajo el agua.

Como iba siendo costumbre, no hubo mucho intercambio de palabras, en realidad sobraban ya que lo único que nos hacia mantenernos así era el deseo. Me preguntaba si después me costaría estar con Jacob como estábamos antes de que todo esto se desmoronarse. No podía dejar de sentir culpabilidad por hacerle eso, pero mi fuerza de voluntad decaía con solo respirar el aroma de Edward que desvanecía mis remordimientos. Más tarde me justificaría a mi misma, como intentaba hacer cada vez que Edward paseaba por mi mente a sus anchas, me culparía y condenaría hasta la saciedad por ser una cabeza loca, que hacía mas caso al deseo que a la razón. Algo que hasta entonces era algo impropio de mí.

-Bella… - Susurró Edward haciéndome volver de nuevo a mi habitación.

-Perdona…es que…

-Si no te sientes bien me iré.

-¡NO! – Mi voz sonó mas alta de lo que pretendía y mis manos taparon mi boca automáticamente.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, intentando escuchar algún sonido sospechoso principalmente de mi padre. Por suerte no me escuchó.

-Edward… la verdad es que esto de estar a dos bandas me está costando.

-Tú y tu conciencia… deberías dejarte llevar, sólo tenemos una oportunidad para vivir la vida, y deberías aprovechar mejor lo que te ofrece.

-Claro… tú saldrías beneficiado, normal que me digas eso.

Edward sonrió abiertamente y me guiñó un ojo sin decir nada más. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la mecedora y puso sus manos en la nuca como si fuera el hombre más despreocupado del mundo, mientras se balanceaba con suavidad la mecedora, mi cuerpo se mecía con él.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, esperando a que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso, o bien para complicarlo todo más, o bien para dar marcha atrás y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros. Los dos sabíamos perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir…

Él fue quien dio el primer paso, poniendo una de sus manos en mi trasero y acercándome a su cuerpo, colocándome justo encima de su sexo, que sin saber como, ya estaba en todo su esplendor, vigoroso y duro. En mi cara, sin quererlo, iba dibujándose una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo inminente.

Jugamos un rato solo rozándonos, besándonos, recorriendo con nuestras manos el cuerpo del otro. Mi conciencia poco a poco iba silenciando los gritos acusadores, me dejaba llevar, era lo que quería Edward, no pensar en nada más que vivir el momento y disfrutar de estas situaciones… y así lo hice.

Por suerte llevaba mi camiseta XXL de color gris ceniza como pijama, no era nada sexy, y tenia algún que otro agujero por el paso del tiempo y el desgaste de la tela, pero no era algo que impidiera que la lívido de Edward disminuyera, al contrario, parecía que le gustaba verme de esa guisa, apenas tenia que levantar un poco la camiseta para verme las braguitas y la marca que se transparentaba por mi excitación. Recorrió con sus manos cálidas mis muslos desnudos, levantó la camiseta y empezó a reírse.

-¿En serio no tienes otra ropa interior?

-No sabía que estarías aquí, sino me hubiera puesto la lencería de gala. – Le repliqué en tono jocoso. Las braguitas en esta ocasión eran de Bob Esponja, tenía cierta predilección por las braguitas con dibujos.

-No no… si así estás muy sexy…

-Si te molestan a la vista me las quito…

-Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo. – Me dijo fingiendo una cara preocupada.

Me incorporé de la mecedora y con lentitud y sin apartar la mirada, bajé las braguitas un poco hasta que cayeron solas, con un ligero toque de pies me deshice de ellas para volver al regazo de Edward, que me miraba con ojos llenos de deseo mientras pasaba la mano por su pecho anhelando mi toque.

En cuanto me posicioné sobre su cálido bulto de nuevo, me lancé a sus canosos labios dispuesta a devorarlos sin piedad, con ansiedad, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Puse mis manos sobre el respaldo atrapando así con mis brazos su cabeza que mantenía alzada para alcanzar a mi boca. Un suave movimiento de mis caderas rozándose contra él nos hacia balancearnos con mas fuerza, aunque yo apenas podía notar el movimiento, tenia mis sentidos puestos en Edward, en su fuerte presencia, el aroma que desprendía su piel, una mezcla de perfume, jabón, almizcle y miel; Cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y encogían con la poca luz que le iluminaba y oscurecía su cara con el balanceo de la mecedora. Tan cautivador solo con su existencia…

Edward puso una mano en mi cintura, con su agarre firme pero delicado, su otra mano acunaba mi cara, que acariciaba por todo el contorno de la mandíbula y el pómulo, haciéndome cosquillas y provocado un rubor más intenso del que ya tendría en las mejillas. Cerré los ojos por unos momentos, dejando que una fantasía utópica me transportara a un futuro del todo equivocado, la misma mecedora, diferente habitación, para ser exactos la habitación de Edward y mía, con una gran cama exquisitamente forjada que presidía la estancia, colores tierra en los muebles y complementos decorativos que allí permanecían, y algo en la lejanía… unas voces… de niños.

Tuve que abrir los ojos y eliminar cualquier rescoldo de ese ingenuo sueño que nunca iba a llegar a ocurrir. Me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez con quien estaba ligada, de quien estaba enamorada… y ese era Jacob, con el único que tendría futuro.

Mi conciencia volvió a hacer acto de presencia explotando mi burbuja íntima con Edward.

-Bella, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No puedo dejar de pensar… - Le contesté cabizbaja, sin poder hacerle frente.

-Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. - Contestó con una gran sonrisa cuando le miré a los ojos.

Estaba tan absorta en ellos que lo único que sentí fue cómo me penetraba. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ni cómo se puso el preservativo. Su duro miembro se deslizaba con suavidad en mi interior, hasta que finalmente me llenó por completo. Parecía como si me hubieran aplastado el pecho haciéndome soltar todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones, pero sí quedaba aire, el suficiente como para jadear con intensidad mientras me agarraba con fuerza a lo primero a lo que pude aferrarme, sus hombros. Apreté mis dedos contra su piel cada vez que en mi interior su pene resbalaba hacia adentro y hacia fuera.

Apenas hacía unas horas que Edward me había acorralado en el cuarto de suministros del hospital, pero me sentía como si nunca hubiese habido algo tan íntimo entre nosotros. Disfruté como si fuese la primera vez que me tocaba, disfruté de todos aquellos pequeños detalles que habían pasado desapercibidos con anterioridad… algunos lunares en el cuello y en el pecho, la tonalidad rosada de sus labios después de besarme, la espesura de sus grandes pestañas, su mentón levemente prominente, las sombras que se remarcaban en su rostro con la tenue luz que le daban un aspecto irresistiblemente sexy, la gracia con la que algunos de sus mechones caían por la frente…

Quité mi agarre de sus hombros, y llevé las manos a sus caderas, instándole con un leve apretón que dejara de moverlas. Quería ser yo quien marcara el ritmo de nuestro balanceo. Puse mi pecho casi pegado a su cara mientras movía la pelvis buscando mi placer. No podría estar más excitada, cada vez que me movía podía escuchar el sonido de los fluidos al mezclarse.

Mis movimientos eran más rápidos conforme sentía en mi bajo vientre como el hormigueo previo al orgasmo se hacía cada vez más intenso. La mecedora se desplazaba desbocada, por lo que Edward tuvo que apoyar los pies firmemente en el suelo para evitar que terminásemos retozando en el suelo. Nuestros jadeos acompasados y agitados avisaban del inmediato clímax, y sin apartar nuestras miradas, Edward exhalaba mi nombre en sus jadeos, me pedía que no parase de moverme, sentía como su miembro estaba a punto de bombear su liquido, pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar juntos al orgasmo, me sobresaltó un movimiento brusco.

Era Edward que se había levantado de la mecedora, conmigo rodeando sus caderas.

- No pares Bella… - Me dijo al oído.

Le hice caso y me sujeté a su nuca, estiré los brazos y me incliné un poco hacia atrás. Edward me tenía bien agarrada y me ayudaba a moverme con más facilidad, él también se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, para hacer contrapeso. Los dos pasábamos nuestras miradas de la unión de nuestros sexos hasta los ojos. No aguanté mucho más, tuve un orgasmo muy intenso, que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de mi cabellera. Edward igualmente se quedó exhausto por la liberación, con la piel brillante por el sudor y un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Me llevó hasta la cama y me dejó allí, se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró en la papelera escondiéndolo entre unos papeles que allí había. Volvió entonces a mi lado y le vi con intenciones de acomodarse, pero le corté antes de que eso sucediera.

-Edward es un poco tarde…

-No pasa nada, puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas.

-No es buena idea…

No replicó, pero le cambió totalmente la expresión de la cara, se dio media vuelta y antes de bajar por el árbol me dio las buenas noches.

Pareció que le hice daño, pero tampoco entendí a que venia esa cara larga, quedó claro en el trato que solo tendríamos sexo.

No me levanté para ver si llegaba al suelo en buenas condiciones, solo me tape con las sabanas y me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos.

Pasaron los días y Edward se limitaba a saludarme en el instituto como si fuera una desconocida, eso sin duda me desconcertaba, pero lo dejé estar.

Pasaba prácticamente todas las horas que no tenia clase con Jacob, estaba muy cambiado, relajado, más cariñoso y atento conmigo, su actitud me hizo sentir culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero él estaba feliz y yo también, así que la mentira permaneció a buen recaudo.

Un fin de semana Jacob tuvo que llevar a Billy a un consejo de tribus a la reserva de los Macaah, relativamente cerca de La Push. Yo dudaba entre llamar a Edward o no, pues pasaron varias semanas desde que tuvimos el último encuentro, pero el hecho de no tener a Jacob suponía pasar unos días aburridos y tediosos en casa, así que finalmente me decidí.

Tuve que esperar cinco tonos hasta que descolgó y escuché su voz.

-Dime. - Su voz era fría y poco cordial

-Emm… Hola Edward.

-Hola.

-¿Te pillo en mal momento? – Le pregunté a la vista de la conversación de monosílabos que íbamos a mantener.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

-No... Estaba haciendo una visita a una amiga. –No entendí por qué sentí un pinchazo en el estomago, así que fui directa al grano.

-Ah bueno… solo quería saber si tienes algo que hacer hoy, si podríamos quedar… me… gustaría verte.

-Tenía pensado ir después de comer un rato al prado, si quieres nos vemos allí.

-Si, está bien.

-Bueno, pues hasta luego, tengo que dejarte. – Y colgó.

Edward estaba diferente, si por el teléfono pude darme cuenta, cuando nos encontramos en el prado fue mas que evidente su cambio. Llegué al claro después de la hora de comer, y como habíamos quedado, allí estaba Edward, sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música. Me acerqué a él de frente, y grité su nombre para que no se asustara. Abrió los ojos despacio y vio como me acercaba a su lado, su rostro, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no parecía muy contento de verme, pero haría cualquier cosa para que volviera a su estado anterior. Decidí ser quien rompiera el grueso hielo que había en el ambiente.

- ¿Qué escuchas?

-Florence and the machine.

-Me gustan.

-Son buenos.

Y con esas palabras, esa tarde se presagiaba como tener una cita con una pared. No sabía qué decirle o como decirle las cosas para descubrir que le ocurría. Pero no hizo falta, él habló.

-Supongo que Jacob no está, ¿no?

-Se fue con su padre a pasar el fin de semana en la tribu de los Macaah.

-Si… algo me comentó.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Con frecuencia, recuerda que somos amigos.

-Jacob no me ha dicho nada…

-Bueno, solo hemos quedado unas pocas veces.

-¿Sospecha algo?

-Creo que no, pero deja muy claro cual es su territorio, solo le falta mearte en la pierna para que sepa que eres suya.

-Yo no soy de nadie, sólo estoy con él.

-Y también conmigo.

-Es diferente.

-Lo es porque tú quieres que sea así.

-Edward…

-Qué, ¿Acaso no es cierto?

Reinó entonces un silencio incómodo, en el que cada uno miraba para otro lado, aunque la cosa no iba a terminar ahí.

-De todas formas, puedes estar tranquila, como dijiste, estoy haciendo mi vida y va por buen camino.

Sentí otra punzada en el estómago.

-Me alegro mucho por ti… ¿La conozco?

-Claro que la conoces, de hecho estoy seguro que imaginas quién es.

-¿Tanya?

-La misma.

Punzada.

-No quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero pero ten cuidado, Tanya es una devora hombres.

-Lo sé, estoy al tanto y creo conocerla mejor que tú.

-Supongo…

De nuevo el silencio. El Crepúsculo hizo acto de presencia y al igual que sol decaía, mi ánimo estaba por los suelos.

-Creo que me voy a ir ya. – Le dije levantándome del suelo.

-¿Ya? Pensaba que venias a por tu ración de sexo semanal.

-Sólo quería verte y ya lo he hecho, así que hasta otra. – No quería reconocer que le necesitaba en cuerpo y alma, aunque solo fuese esporádicamente y en contra de mi moralmente responsable conciencia.

Me fui enfurruñada hasta el lindero del bosque, aprovechando la poca luz que quedaba para llegar al coche. Saqué la llave para abrir la puerta de la camioneta y pegué un brinco al escuchar una voz detrás de mí.

-Eres una maleducada.

-¿Y eso porque? – Contesté dándome la vuelta y encarando a Edward.

-No me has esperado.

-Sabes llegar perfectamente, no me necesitas.

-Eso es verdad, no te necesito, al menos para eso.

Se acercó a mí acorralándome entre la puerta de la camioneta y su cuerpo. Puso sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y empezó a susurrar en mi oído.

-Sé que no has venido solo por verme… - noté como pasaba la húmeda lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja. - llevas dos semanas esperando por esto… - susurró en el otro oído y lo lamió entonces- y yo también… - Concluyó rozando levemente sus labios en los míos. Apenas entrando en contacto con mi piel, haciéndome hervir la sangre por eso.

El beso fue intensificándose conforme el deseo nos iba embriagando y haciéndonos perder el control. Mis manos fueron directas a su pelo, que como era habitual mantenía suave, entrecrucé mis dedos detrás de su nuca para atraerlo a mi boca y no dejarle ni respirar. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, nuestros labios besándose con pasión y nuestras manos aferrando nuestros cuerpos. Edward me impulsó para colocarme rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas, agarró con una mano mi trasero, y con la otra abrió la puerta de par en par del conductor y me recostó en el asiento. Quedé tumbada, mirándole desde mi posición con curiosidad cuando empezó a desabrocharme las botas, las quitó con cuidado de mis pies y las dejó dentro del coche. Llevó sus manos hasta el botón de mis pantalones, lo desabrochó y con él bajó la cremallera. En esos momentos apenas había luz, pero si lo suficiente como para distinguir su rostro níveo y sus ojos, que en la oscuridad adquirían un aspecto brillante.

Bajó los pantalones con sumo cuidado, como siempre hacía y para mi sorpresa, empezó a reírse.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Le dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Nada nada, esto está mucho mejor. – Contestó con una mirada de lo más lasciva, y es que para esa ocasión había elegido un conjunto de sujetador y culotte de encaje negro.

Con sus manos en mis caderas, tiró de mí hasta estar casi al borde del asiento, pude no obstante apoyar los pies en el marco de la puerta, abrí las piernas y dejé que Edward hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Sin quitarme las braguitas, fue besando zonas de la pelvis, recorriendo con sus labios los limites de la ropa y la piel, hizo hincapié en la parte interior de los muslos, era la parte mas cálida que tenía y Edward jugaba haciendo dibujos con la lengua sobre mi piel. Llegó con sus dientes mordiendo con suavidad los pliegues de mi sexo por encima de la tela. No tardó mucho más en bajarla y hacer de su boca una herramienta de lo más placentera para mí.

No se pueden expresar las sensaciones que sentía al tener su boca entre mis piernas, cuando tocaba alguna pequeña zona mas sensible, las piernas sin fuerzas temblaban, mi pelvis se movía en círculos bajo su boca, que abría y cerraba, succionaba, lamía y saboreaba. Deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí, y como si los dioses se hubieran hecho eco de mi plegaria, comenzó a llover, lo que obligó a Edward a meterse a la cabina de la camioneta conmigo. Continué tumbada, pero me eché hacia atrás, apoyándome levemente sobre la puerta del copiloto. Le miraba acercarse a mí en la oscuridad de la noche con su media sonrisa cautivadora plasmada en la cara, sin quitar mis ojos de su cuerpo, le vi quitarse con soltura los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su miembro totalmente erguido para mi, dispuesto a adentrarse en lo más profundo de mi ser. Le costó solo unos segundos ponerse protección, los mismos en los que yo tardé en hacerle ver mis deseos.

-Edward… métela ya… - Le imploré mientras me tumbaba completamente en el asiento.

Inmediatamente noté como se posicionaba en la entrada para luego ir introduciéndose poco a poco hasta el fondo hasta que me sentí completamente llena por él. Unas embestidas más tarde, Edward se sentó y me llevó consigo, colocándome a horcajadas de él, agarré su miembro con mi mano y lo introduje de nuevo en mi interior. Me sujeté a su pecho y empecé a cabalgar sobre él con rapidez y sin tregua. Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mucho más, tras fuertes gemidos y jadeos, llegamos los dos al clímax fatigados y sin nada que decir.

Nos vestimos en unos minutos, Edward besó mi frente y me dio las buenas noches. Llegué a casa, Charlie me hablaba desde la sala de estar pero subí casi arrastrándome hasta el baño para darme una larga ducha caliente. Cuando estaba secándome vino a mi mente lo que unas semanas atrás ocurrió, el día del hospital, cuando me atrapó en el cuarto a escondidas y por la noche apareció en mi habitación. Tuve vagas esperanzas que algo así volviese a ocurrir, y fui nerviosa hasta mi cuarto una vez que terminé, aferré el pomo con fuerza y me adentré en mi cuarto, estaba a oscuras, así que encendí la lámpara de la mesilla… pero no había nadie. Me asustaba estar empezando a obsesionarme con el asunto de Edward, me entró algo de ansiedad, así que cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Jacob.

Estuvimos hablando más de una hora sobre cómo estaban las cosas por allí, no le mencioné por supuesto nada sobre Edward, así que tuve que inventarme cualquier mentira que sonara medianamente creíble de mi boca. Me contó que estaba por allí Leah Clearwater, ya que al parecer se había mudado hacia un tiempo, pero nadie sabía nada al respecto. Me alegré de tener una competidora menos. La conversación duró un rato más y con un "te quiero, buenas noches" nos despedimos.

El domingo se presentaba igual que el Sábado, y como el día anterior volví a dudar si debía llamar o no a Edward. Esa vez le hice mas caso a mi cabeza que a mis bajos instintos, así que me dediqué a limpiar la casa, hacer las tareas del instituto y estudiar, puesto que pronto acabaríamos el curso y no quería rezagarme con respecto a los demás.

Edward tampoco llamó en todo el día, solo Jacob lo hizo para informarme de su llegada y de nuevas noticias que tenía que contarme. Billy organizó una improvisada cena con pizzas para esa noche, a la que Charlie también estaba invitado.

Esperé hasta la hora acordada y fuimos en el coche patrulla hasta La Push. Jacob salió de su casa como una bala directo a mí, me rodeó con sus brazos y me levantó en peso, a lo que yo contesté con una risa tonta y un ligero beso en los labios justo cuando Charlie no miraba. Aunque le gustaba Jacob, aun me veía como su niña y le costaba ver como nos mostrábamos cariño como dos personas madurando.

La cena transcurrió de lo más entretenida, Billy y Jacob nos contaron su visita con todo detalle, haciendo aspavientos en las partes más interesantes. Desde luego necesitaban salir más a menudo de la reserva.

Cuando terminamos, Jacob me pidió que fuéramos hasta el cobertizo. Había allí unos asientos de un Dodge Charger del 69 según me explicó, que usábamos como sillones. Me senté totalmente despreocupada en el asiento mas pegado a la pared y miré a Jacob con curiosidad, se notaba nervioso y no quiso sentarse.

Dio un par de vueltas entre sus trastos y finalmente se dirigió a mí, se sentó a mi lado y sujetó una de mis manos.

-¿Sabes que he hecho en la reserva?

-Tu padre tenía un consejo de tribus, ¿no?

-Él si, yo me he dedicado a otras cosas.

-¿A qué cosas?

-A pensar en el futuro Bella.

-Explícate porque no te entiendo Jacob. – Le dije nerviosa.

-Mi padre tiene un buen amigo allí, Kamali. Tiene un pequeño taller mecánico que prácticamente abarca a toda la reserva y alrededores, le va muy bien el negocio y fui a hablar con él.

-¿Para pedir trabajo? – Le interrumpí.

-No. – Dijo sonriendo. – Para montar el mío propio aquí, en La Push o en Forks.

-Pero para eso necesitarías un dineral Jacob, ¿De donde vas a sacarlo?

-Tengo algo ahorrado, además voy a buscar un inversor que espero que me ayude.

-¿Quién?

-Edward Cullen. Terminaría recuperando su inversión y además ganando algo extra.

-¿Pero y los estudios?

-Bella, esto sería para después de terminar los estudios. Los dos sabemos que yo en la universidad no pinto nada, eso queda para las chicas inteligentes como tú. – Dijo besando el dorso de mi mano. – Quiero empezar a ganar dinero para nosotros, cielo ¿Te parece bien?

Me quedé pensativa y un atisbo de ansiedad empezó a asomarse en mi interior. Sopesé a una velocidad asombrosa el siguiente paso que iba a ocurrir en nuestra relación, el paso de una simple relación a pensar en un futuro juntos y empezar a allanar un camino para luego pasar por él.

La cara de Jacob cambió de la felicidad y nerviosismo, a la preocupación.

-¿Bella? Yo… no quiero agobiarte ni presionarte… solo pensé que sería bueno, para nuestra relación y también para mí.

-Es una buena idea Jake, es que no me lo esperaba. – Le dije sonriendo y lanzándome a sus brazos.

Estuvimos abrazados el resto de la velada, hasta que Charlie gritó desde fuera que teníamos que marcharnos. Besé a Jacob y nos fuimos.

Esa noche apenas dormí, y lo que me preocupaba no era que Jacob tuviera marcado su rumbo para un futuro próspero, lo que me aterraba realmente es que Edward conociese los planes de Jacob, estaba asustada que al enterarse no quisiera verme más… Así que acordé yo misma hablar con Jake para pedirle que no le dijera de más a Edward, "ya que no le importaban nuestros planes" le diría.

La semana comenzó como las anteriores, Edward se limitaba a saludarme, aunque al menos Alice, su hermana, se paraba a charlar un poco conmigo. Le pregunté por Edward y su estado de ánimo, y solo dijo que su comportamiento era así al llegar al instituto, por lo que deduje que su estado era por mí, el motivo lo desconocía.

Conseguí convencer a Jacob, que se ciñese a contarle a Edward que quería abrir un negocio, sin darle más explicaciones. Yo tampoco le mencioné nada cuando el fin de semana siguiente nos vimos, ya que Jacob había vuelto a la reserva para conocer mejor el negocio de Kamali. Al parecer todos los fines de semana aprovecharía para ir hasta la reserva vecina a aprender todo lo que Kamali le podría enseñar. Me gustó la idea pues así podría ver a Edward al menos una vez a la semana.

Las semanas fueron pasando a una velocidad pasmosa, el tiempo se escurría entre mis manos y todo seguía igual, o algo peor puesto que intimar con Edward se había convertido en una costumbre, en algo necesario para mí, como el respirar, y no obstante con Jacob todo iba bien, no podría estar mejor con él, su actitud volvió a la misma que cuando empezamos a salir, siempre de buen humor, y entonces con una perspectiva de futuro ante sus ojos… pero sobre todo rebosaba amor. Algún día me sorprendía con algún ramillete de flores silvestres, y en alguna ocasión incluso fue a buscar flores del prado donde fue nuestra primera vez, disfrutábamos de largas tardes paseando por First Beach, entre los troncos que la marea dejaba en la playa, nos acomodábamos para ver el crepúsculo y cuando las temperaturas bajaban, me acurrucaba en el pecho de Jacob, mientras él me abrazaba y besaba la cabeza. Todo idílico, perfecto.

Pero ese cierto equilibrio que había conseguido durante tanto tiempo, empezaría a resquebrajarse solo en una noche.

**Siento mucho la demora de esta actualización, pero he estado mal física y anímicamente entre otras cosas y no he podido escribir.**

**Os comento, el capitulo es muy largo, así que lo he dividido en dos partes, hoy os dejo este, y en unos días subo la 2ª Parte.**

**¡Un clic al globito amarillo me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	17. Chapter 15 2ªParte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo la 2ª parte del capitulo quince.**

CAPITULO 15 "POR EL BUEN CAMINO" 2ª PARTE

POV EDWARD

_Me costó subir tanto o más que la primera vez hasta su ventana, la cual abrí con cuidado y eché un vistazo por si estaba Bella o no. Al ver que no estaba ahí, entré intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, escuché abajo el sonido del televisor y Charlie gruñéndole a lo que parecía un partido de baloncesto. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, y podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha, así que volví adentro, y me senté en una mecedora antigua que había en una esquina del cuarto. Esperé unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se abrió la puerta, y la luz cobró vida, dejándome ver la cara de una Bella totalmente descompuesta, con los ojos como platos._

_-¿Ed…Edward?_

Le costó unos instantes eternos hacerse a la idea, y mientras tanto, aproveché para mirar su atuendo, una camiseta extra grande que escondía todas sus curvas, pero que aun así la hacía verse tremendamente sexy con la poca luz que había en el cuarto. También llevaba en los pies unos calcetines gruesos de color blanco por el tobillo, solo sus pantorrillas y sus finos brazos quedaban al descubierto, su pálida piel que reflejaba la luz como la luna.

Me resultó bastante divertida la situación, yo tranquilamente en su mecedora, entrando a su habitación por mi capricho, sin permiso y con su padre despierto en la sala de estar, algo que sin duda sacado de contexto, me pondría en la lista de acosadores mas reincidentes del estado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí… otra vez?

-Es algo obvio Bella.

-Deja tus obviedades para otro momento Edward, no puedes aparecer por aquí cada vez que quieras… - Dijo acercándose a mi levantando su dedo inquisidor.

-¿Si?

-Lo obvio Edward.

Me quedé callado disfrutando del momento, estaba molesta y lo sabia, pero el deseo a otra persona no puede ocultarse, sonreí despreocupado.

La sujeté de los brazos y la atraje a mí, se hizo de rogar unos segundos y finalmente se colocó a horcajadas. Solo con ese gesto ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para hacerla mía en ese instante, pero no quería ser tan brusco con ella.

-No entiendo por qué te quejas… sé muy bien que deseas esto tanto como yo.

-Si Edward, pero pensaba que no sería siempre por sorpresa. ¿Qué pasa si nos pilla Charlie? O peor aun, si nos pilla Jacob…

-Tendré cuidado, pero lo que está claro Bella es que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados reprimiendo algo que quiero… no… que DESEO hacer.

-Sabes que esto no podrá ser para siempre…

Reconozco que me dolió escuchar eso, así como todas las veces que me impidió entrar en su corazón… pero ya sabía desde el principio a lo que me enfrentaba y como acabaría todo. Aunque fuera ruin y egoísta por mi parte luché por hacerla dudar al menos en contadas ocasiones, quien sabe si en alguno de esos momentos tenia bajada la guardia y era mi momento de atacar. Ella se aferraba tanto a Jacob que no me dio muchas opciones ni esperanzas.

-Hasta que tú quieras que esté junto a ti.

Bella quedó entonces pensativa, tenia la mirada fija en el posabrazos de la mecedora y ni siquiera pestañeaba, así que empecé a besarla por la barbilla, con pequeños besos por la mandíbula hasta el cuello.

Al fin me miró y pude preguntar.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En qué esto no está bien…

Ella seguía sintiéndose mal por engañar a Jacob y eso me hacia sentir peor, hacer sufrir a personas solo para satisfacer nuestros deseos era del todo innoble. Sujeté su cara con mis manos y le pregunté si quería que me fuese, pero ella negó.

-Entonces no hay más que decir.

Posé mis labios en los suyos, se sentían secos y levemente agrietados, así que segregué mas saliva mientras la besaba. Estuvimos acariciándonos, jugando con nuestras lenguas hasta que noté que Bella volvía a estar ausente.

-Bella… - Le susurré.

-Perdona…es que…

-Si no te sientes bien me iré.

-¡NO!

Bella se tapó la boca dándose cuenta del desliz de su grito. Nos quedamos unos momentos a la escucha de algún sonido proveniente de Charlie, pero parecía estar roncando en la sala de estar.

-Edward… la verdad es que esto de estar a dos bandas me está costando.

-Tú y tu conciencia… deberías dejarte llevar, sólo tenemos una oportunidad para vivir la vida, y deberías aprovechar mejor lo que te ofrece.

-Claro… tú saldrías beneficiado, normal que me digas eso.

Le sonreí y guiñé un ojo para dar paso a otro silencio. No quería obligarla a hacer algo que la perturbara, pero sabíamos los dos que deseaba eso, que me deseaba a mí. Por Jacob podría sentir todo el amor que quisiera, podría estar enamorada de él, pero la química entre nuestros cuerpos no podría tenerla con él, y había dejado claro que él no le daba lo que yo podía ofrecerle.

La impaciencia pudo conmigo, puse mi mano en su trasero para atraerla a mí, quería que sintiera lo excitado que me ponía con solo verla. Jugueteamos un poco hasta que levanté su camiseta, la risa salió de mí sin quererlo.

-¿En serio no tienes otra ropa interior? – No era para menos, ante mi tenia la cara de Bob Esponja, justo en su monte de Venus. Aun así seguía viéndose sexy.

-No sabía que estarías aquí, sino me hubiera puesto la lencería de gala.

-No no… si así estás muy sexy…

-Si te molestan a la vista me las quito…

-Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo.

Me estaba volviendo loco, sin apartar la mirada, se levantó de la mecedora y se quitó las braguitas tan sensualmente que mi miembro pedía salir con urgencia y sentir su humedad hasta la extenuación. Volvió a mí poniendo sus calidas partes sobre mi pene aprisionado bajo el pantalón y tras más besos y caricias, Bella volvió a abstraerse.

-Bella, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No puedo dejar de pensar…

-Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. – Le dije sonriente.

No pareció percatarse cuando la alcé sobre mí para poder quitarme con soltura los pantalones y ponerme protección. Agarré mi pene y lo introduje en ella sintiendo el mayor de los placeres que tenía en esos momentos mi vida. Su cavidad estaba completamente húmeda, por lo que mi miembro se deslizó con total suavidad por ella. Mientras nos balanceábamos y Bella se movía hacia arriba y abajo, pude contemplarla con fascinación, cómo en su rostro se reflejaba el placer que sentía, cómo mordía su labio inferior con los dientes y la lengua, dejando saliva en él.

Tras unos minutos más cabalgando sobre mí, empecé a notar como estaba a punto de explotar, faltaba muy poco, así que me levanté y le susurré al oído "No pares Bella" Nos inclinamos hacia atrás respectivamente, mirando la unión de nuestros sexos y nos fundimos en un intenso orgasmo. Cuando recuperamos un poco el aliento, vi con asombro sus ojos cristalinos, vi los ojos de una enamorada… o simplemente del ejercicio y el placer le brillaban.

La llevé en brazos hasta la cama, la tumbé y me quité el preservativo. Me giré y por unos instantes disfruté de la visión que tenía ante mí, ver a Bella tumbada como si una musa fuera, semi desnuda al igual que si estuviera posando para el mejor pintor del renacimiento. Fui hasta ella para tumbarme a su lado y descansar hasta el amanecer pero toda la magia, todo lo que me parecía maravilloso se fue al garete en cuanto abrió la boca.

-Edward es un poco tarde…

-No pasa nada, puedo quedarme hasta que te duermas.

-No es buena idea…

Lo sé, era estúpido pretender que pasáramos unas horas juntos descansando olvidándonos de los problemas y de nuestras vidas siendo solo Bella y Edward. Pero no esperaba que me echara de su cuarto, fui allí con intención de tener una noche apasionada con ella, sí pero al final me sentí utilizado. Supongo que en eso consistía el trato al que accedí y no había más. Haciendo acopio de entereza, me vestí presuroso, le di las buenas noches y me fui por donde vine.

Decidí tomar la actitud pasota que solo nuestro pacto se merecía, ella solo me quería por el sexo, así que mi orgullo prevaleció ante todo. Apenas la saludaba por el instituto, aunque me esforzaba por no cruzarme con ella, en el fondo me hubiera gustado verla sentir pena o confusión por mí pero no era así, sus miradas eran esquivas y carentes de expresión.

Si mi relación con Bella fue nula durante unos días, con Jacob no obstante tuve algún que otro encuentro en el que divagábamos sobre asuntos sin importancia hasta que salía el tema sobre mujeres. Entonces Jacob alardeaba hasta lo imposible de su relación con Bella, me explicaba como había mejorado la relación en todos los aspectos, ahora que no estaba Leah revoloteando a su alrededor y él estaba decidido a no perder al amor de su vida. Estuve a un pelo de confesarle a Jacob que la novia que suponía tan perfecta, no lo era tanto, que se dedicaba a satisfacer mis necesidades en vez de las suyas, pero no tenia mas remedio que callarme, no podría de ninguna manera hacerle daño a Bella, y aunque yo era un "viva la vida" en ocasiones, no quería interponerme aun mas en su relación, no de manera profunda… más sentimental.

Hablábamos del futuro, lo que haríamos, y como en el cuento de la lechera, hacíamos planes para conseguir nuestros deseos. Yo lo tenía muy claro, iría a la Academia Juilliard de Nueva York a estudiar piano y Jacob parecía tener las ideas muy claras para montar su propio taller, aunque no me especificó como pensaba hacerlo.

Sin venir a cuento, empezó a hablarme de Tanya, lo bien que hablaba Bella de ella y lo buena pareja que podríamos hacer si le diera una oportunidad, planeando cenas para cuatro y paseos en parejas… Aun así no le comenté nada de mis planes que ya estaba llevando a cabo con Tanya.

Iba a verla todos los días después de clase al hospital, estaba prácticamente recuperada y el doctor aceptó que pudiera estar en casa hasta los últimos días de reposo, el ambiente de hospital no le sienta bien a nadie tantos días y estar en su entorno natural y familiar iba a facilitar tu total recuperación. No le quedaban más que algunos moratones aun visibles pero el psicólogo del hospital recomendó unos días mas de descanso ya que notaba a Tanya con problemas de adaptación, o al menos eso nos dijo. Lo cierto es que Tanya no era la misma que conocí años atrás en Alaska, y en parte iba a verla porque con ella me sentía yo mismo, no tenia que trazar planes y esconderme de nadie, era fácil ir hasta el hospital y charlar de cualquier cosa. Con el paso de los días, mi rencor hacia ella se iba disipando, de hecho, aquellas sensaciones que al principio de nuestro idilio me hacían palpitar con fuerza el corazón, empezaban a volver a aflorar, lo suficiente como plantearme dar un paso más en la relación.

Seguía pensando en Bella, era imposible quitarla de mi cabeza, pero al menos ya no estaba ocupada totalmente por ella, sino que Tanya se había hecho un hueco, tanto en mi pensamiento como en mi corazón.

Carmen y su familia se percataron de esto, eran conscientes de los cambios que se estaban produciendo entre nosotros, cómo día a día todo iba cambiando. Un par de semanas más tarde, al comienzo del fin de semana recibí una llamada. Yo estaba en el porche de los Denali, a punto de entrar a la casa, cuando sonó el teléfono y vi en el identificador de llamadas que era Bella. El estómago me dio un vuelco pero me repuse tras unos segundos y contesté.

-Dime. – Le contesté sin la menos emoción.

-Emm… Hola Edward.

-Hola.

-¿Te pillo en mal momento?

Pensé en decirle que estaba ocupado y donde me encontraba, pero opté por bordear la verdad.

-No... Estaba haciendo una visita a una amiga.

-Ah bueno… solo quería saber si tienes algo que hacer hoy, si podríamos quedar… me… gustaría verte.

No me lo esperaba, después de tanto tiempo quería verme, no tardé mucho en contestarle:

-Tenía pensado ir después de comer un rato al prado, si quieres nos vemos allí. –Le dije improvisando de una manera muy convincente.

-Si, está bien.

-Bueno, pues hasta luego, tengo que dejarte.

Colgué y entré en la casa. Pasé parte de la mañana charlando con Tanya mientras me contaba como era su día entre terapias, ayudas y atenciones de su familia. Antes de comer me disculpé por marcharme alegando otro compromiso. Fui directo al claro, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer nada, saqué mi iPod y puse música aleatoria. No me di cuenta del tiempo que pasé allí hasta que escuché en la lejanía como me llamaban, abrí los ojos y vi a Bella acercándose a mí. En ese momento deseé dejar de sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago, ese puñetero cosquilleo que solo sentía con Bella cerca, era un sin sentido, ella estaría siempre con Jacob y eso me dejaba a mí como "el otro", eso no era vida, y por eso estaba buscando el consuelo y abrigo en otros brazos que me pudieran amar.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero Bella rompió el hielo al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Qué escuchas?

- Florence and the machine.

- Me gustan.

- Son buenos.

Imaginaba que ella esperaba de mí una conversación como tantas otras veces tuvimos, pero quería que ella llevara la batuta, que actuara o que hablara, que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera o que se despojara de mí como un trapo viejo que ya no sirve, ya me daba igual, de cualquier forma todo me afectaría. Ella seguía sin hablar y el silencio que al principio era algo incómodo, ahora era penoso. Tuve que hablar abriendo la caja de las acusaciones, le pregunté si Jacob no estaba a pesar de saber la respuesta, ni se esperaba que Jacob y yo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido y que ni ella imaginaba seguíamos en contacto. Intenté forzarla para que exteriorizara o dijera algo que no saldría nunca de su boca, me dejó claro a quien quería, y ese no era yo. Solo le preocupaba que Jacob no se enterara de nada, siempre Jacob. Fue el momento de hablarle sobre Tanya, me pareció percibir algo de celos en su rostro, pero seguramente fueron imaginaciones mías, se alegró de la buena nueva, pero comenzó a prevenirme sobre su amiga aunque no le presté demasiada atención hasta que hablé más de la cuenta.

-Creo que me voy a ir ya. – Dijo levantándose de mi lado.

-¿Ya? Pensaba que venias a por tu ración de sexo semanal. – Le dije en tono socarrón.

-Sólo quería verte y ya lo he hecho, así que hasta otra.

La vi marcharse con la cara enfurruñada como una niña pequeña, no me lo pensé dos veces y fui tras ella, iba tan absorta en sus cosas que ni se dio cuenta que la seguía. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche me dirigí a ella.

-Eres una maleducada.

-¿Y eso porque?

-No me has esperado.

-Sabes llegar perfectamente, no me necesitas.

-Eso es verdad, no te necesito, al menos para eso.

La acorralé entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, le susurré al oído pasando mi lengua por su oreja que no había ido solo por verme, sino que buscaba de mi lo que estaba haciéndole, provocándole escalofríos con cada toque que tenia sobre su cuerpo.

Probé su cuerpo escondido tras ropas que estorbaban y delicadamente envuelto en un conjunto de encaje negro que hizo mis bolas cocerse solo con la visión. Lamí y saboreé su esencia mas íntima hasta que juntos llegamos al mas delicioso orgasmo que podría tener, cada vez mas intenso y mejor.

No nos dijimos nada mas, le di las buenas noches besando su frente, subí a mi coche y la perdí de vista por el retrovisor en el lado contrario de la carretera, mirando como su coche se alejaba.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente, por suerte mis padres tenían una cena y llegarían tarde así que podía irme a la cama sin interrogaciones. Cerré la puerta y mientras subía por la escalera, escuché gritos provenientes del piso superior. En unas pocas zancadas llegué hasta el origen del sonido y abrí la puerta de golpe para encontrar a mi hermana desnuda sobre un chico. Me disculpé rápidamente y volví a cerrar la puerta. Llegué a mi cuarto deseando desaparecer, pero a los pocos minutos Alice entró a mi habitación tapada con un albornoz.

-¿Edward pero que demonios…?

-Lo siento Alice escuché gritos y me asusté, no sabia que tendrías compañía… ¿Quién es ese?

-Es Jasper, y la próxima vez a ver si distingues entre un grito de dolor y uno de placer.

-Por dios no sigas.

-Vale, no sigo y ¿De donde vienes tú?

-Alice por favor…

-¿Por favor qué? Dime que estás tramando señorito. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

-¡Esa es buena! ¿Y por qué tienes derecho a saberlo?

- Porque ya te he visto sufrir una vez y no quiero que te vuelva a ocurrir Edward...

Sabía que mi hermana no lo pasó bien con la ruptura de Tanya, y no fui consciente hasta qué punto a ella también le afectó el verme tan mal. Pocos secretos podía esconderle a Alice, así que saltando ciertas cosas de la historia, le dije que Bella no iba a dejar a Jacob y le hablé sobre Tanya, el cambio que notaba en ella y que no cerraría ninguna puerta al amor si venia de su mano. No le gustó en absoluto que pudiera volver con la persona que me hizo tanto daño, era algo inconcebible para ella pues decía que Bella y yo estábamos predestinados a estar juntos. Eso sacó una sonrisa de mí, sabía que solo era una ilusión de mi hermana pequeña aunque al igual que ella, yo también soñaba con eso.

El domingo recibí una llamada que aunque deseé que fuera Bella, resultó ser Tanya para decirme que mis padres iban a ir a su casa a comer, así que fui con ellos. Fue un día tranquilo y entretenido, echaba de menos ese tipo de reuniones casi familiares en los que solo se oían risas y más risas, estuve junto a Tanya todo ese tiempo, y luego al atardecer fuimos a pasear adentrándonos en el bosque que tenían detrás de su casa.

- Me gustan los días así. – Me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a un tronco caído y miraba hacia arriba sonriente.

-Si a mi también… me recuerda a los buenos tiempos en Alaska – Le contesté sentándome a su lado.

Usamos el tronco de respaldo y estuvimos en silencio escuchando los sonidos a nuestro alrededor, miré a Tanya, tenia el rostro sereno, en paz… con los ojos cerrados respiraba acompasadamente, se veía feliz. Me quedé observándola largo rato, mirando sus facciones, comprobando a escasos centímetros lo hermosa que estaba a pesar de alguna cicatriz y un leve color verdoso que aun perduraban en su rostro pero con todo eso, era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

De pronto sopló un gélido aire que nos hizo estremecer.

-¿Tienes frío? – Le pregunté.

-Solo un poco – Contestó sin abrir los ojos.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella y la rodeé con mi brazo derecho, cobijándola del frío. Ella abrió los ojos preguntándome con la mirada qué es lo que hacía, pero la ignoré.

-Espera Edward… no. – Me dijo levantándose y alejándose de mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me dejaste claro que no querrías tener una relación conmigo, así que no puedes pretender que estemos… así, no quiero crearme falsas ilusiones...

-Tanya las cosas han cambiado…

-¿Cómo que han cambiado? – Preguntó extrañada.

-El pasado, ahí se queda. Ahora quiero vivir el día a día. Hemos pasado estas últimas semanas mucho tiempo juntos y creo realmente que has cambiado… lo suficiente como para intentar… bueno ya sabes, para intentarlo…

-Edward…

Ninguno supo que más decir, pero nuestros cuerpos hablaron por nosotros, Tanya volvió a sentarse a mi lado y acercó su rostro al mío hasta quedar nuestra nariz a escasos milímetros. Nos miramos a los ojos, y su mirada, limpia y brillante me daba pie a besar sus labios. Sentí un estremecimiento cuando nuestra piel hizo contacto, una corriente recorrió mi espina dorsal provocando que el vello se me erizara. Se sentía muy bien, a pesar de no ser los labios de…

Todo cambió a partir de ese momento, aunque solo nos limitábamos a los besos y las caricias, se iba creando entre nosotros un lazo más intimo que tiempo atrás. En mi corazón ahora había cabida de sobra para Tanya porque aunque Bella siempre sería parte de mí, tenia que continuar con mi vida y seguir adelante sin ella.

Nos vimos alguna vez más pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo entre cada encuentro. Y lo que más dolía era que cuando estábamos juntos, no echábamos un polvo y adiós, sino que hacíamos el amor de una manera intensa y tierna, a pesar que al acabar volvían a nosotros las fachadas de indiferencia, arrepentimiento y melancolía.

La última vez aún la recuerdo con nitidez, quedaba una semana para la graduación. Fue como iba siendo costumbre en los últimos tiempos, un fin de semana, donde Jacob marchaba a la reserva de los Macaah, mi familia se fue de viaje de placer y compras para Alice, y Tanya y su familia por fortuna fueron a ver a unos parientes de Alaska, mi casa quedó vacía, algo que no ocurría con mucha frecuencia y algo que había que aprovechar. Bella accedió a venir a mi casa, así que preparé una cena ligera, una ensalada y carne a la plancha, puse algo de música y hablamos de cosas irrelevantes.

-¿Quieres postre? - Me miró con las mejillas ruborizadas. -Quiero decir si te apetece un helado o algo así.

-Está bien.

Nunca había visto comer un helado con esa sensualidad, o quizás era yo y mi mente calenturienta, pero ver su lengua recorrer el contorno del helado, ver como se acumulaba nata sobre su lengua, ver su cálido aliento derritiéndola, estaba haciendo mella en mis pantalones.

Después de pasar el final de la cena en silencio, me levanté y le tendí la mano a Bella.

-Ven. – Le dije insuflando ánimos.

La llevé de la mano hasta mi cuarto, puse únicamente la suave luz de una lámpara mientras Bella se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

La desnudé lentamente, y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, nos tumbamos en la cama y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de sentimientos, dudas, remordimientos… y amor, al menos por mi parte. Comprendía entonces a Bella por estar engañando a Jacob y por primera vez yo me sentí igual, ahora que había decidido empezar de nuevo con Tanya, sentía que la estaba fallando antes siquiera de llevar tiempo juntos. Pero era tal la necesidad de tener a Bella entre mis brazos que no podía reprimir mis deseos.

Esa noche fue diferente, hicimos el amor muy despacio, sin cerrar los ojos en ningún momento para no perder detalle y aunque no lo habíamos hablado, en el fondo sabíamos que esa era la última vez que compartiríamos algo tan íntimo.

Puse todos mis sentidos en ella, en satisfacerla tanto como me fuese posible, y no dejé ni un centímetro de su piel sin besar. Quería sentir como nunca su cavidad húmeda, notar como se iba hinchando y lubricando más mientras acariciaba sus pechos y besaba su cuello y hombros.

Disfruté tanto aquella noche que hasta me dolió.

Cuando terminamos, Bella se levantó rápidamente de la cama para vestirse, yo la imité y en pocos minutos estábamos en la puerta principal.

-Bella… si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

-No Edward, todo está como tiene que estar, no le des mas vueltas. Nos vemos en clase.

A pesar de su fría actitud me aventuré a pedir un último deseo.

-¿Puedo al menos darte un abrazo? Eso si puedes dármelo… ¿no? Es lo más cerca que puedo estar de tu corazón… - Le rodeé con mis brazos con cuidado, no quería dejarla marchar, deseaba retenerla conmigo para siempre y mandar al diablo a todos.

-Edward no compliques esto más por favor…

Siempre rechazándome cuando a ella le convenía, solté mi abrazo y dejé que se marchara, la vi desaparecer por el camino de casa tras los cristales del ventanal. Esa fue la última vez que pisó mi casa.

En las siguientes semanas todo continuó igual en el instituto con Bella, pero por suerte tenía como apoyo a Tanya, que a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que había hecho con su mejor amiga, estaba siempre ahí para animarme.

Con ella debatí sobre el futuro, sobre mí futuro, después de graduarme iba a dar un cambio radical a mi vida, iba a alejarme de lo que me hacia daño y a refugiarme en la música. Ella no quería que me fuera, en parte porque no podríamos vernos y yo no quería mantener una relación a distancia.

Jacob vino a verme un día entre semana para hablarme sobre lo que estuvo haciendo en la tribu de los Macaah. Me expuso sus planes de negocio con detalle, y sin entender a que venía esa repentina cascada de información sobre sus asuntos me planteó hacerme su socio, ya que él disponía de casi todo lo necesario para empezar a excepción de una buena cantidad de dinero, y como conocía mis grandes recursos y de mi familia, pensó en mí como su socio capitalista.

Le conté entonces sobre mis planes de marcharme, que no quería que nadie supiera nada al respecto, pero que le ayudaría encantado. Así pues Jacob Black y yo nos hicimos socios.

Llegó el gran día, sin ganas de asistir, Tanya no quería perderse la fiesta de graduación a pesar de no haber podido graduarse con los demás, así que no tuve más remedio que acompañarla. Había muchísima gente, tanto graduados como gente de otros cursos, incluso gente que no era de nuestro instituto, como Jacob.

Miré alrededor buscándola, no daba con ella hasta que en uno de los bailes alguien tocó mi hombro, me giré para contemplar a la persona más hermosa que había conocido nunca. Bella llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que dejaba su espalda al descubierto y contrastaba con su pálida piel asemejándose así a la aparición del más hermoso ángel.

Intenté como pude disimular mi ensimismamiento con Bella, por suerte ella y Tanya se pusieron a hablar.

-Chicos – Dijo Jacob – ¿Mañana os apetece venir a mi casa? Haré barbacoa.

Lo miré extrañado puesto que era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero aceptamos ir.

Lo que no podía imaginarme, era lo que me esperaba en esa inocente comida.

**Como dije aquí esta la 2ª parte.**

**Al final me he puesto a escribir mas y este capitulo constara de una 3ª parte (si, ya se que son muchas xD)**

**Pero bueno, digamos que es mi manera de compensaros a quienes leéis la historia ^^**

**¡Un clic al globito amarillo me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta la próxima parte!**


	18. Capitulo 15 3ªParte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo la 3ª y ultima parte del capitulo quince.**

CAPITULO 15 "POR EL BUEN CAMINO" 3ª PARTE

POV JACOB

_-Pues verás, cuando salí de tu casa, había un tipo en la acera, me preguntó si vivías ahí, supuse que era un amigo tuyo porque conocía a tus padres y preguntó por ellos, así que le dije que si…_

_-¿Que… que aspecto tenia?_

_-Pues un chico alto y rubio, tampoco me fijé mucho en él._

_-Era él…_

_-¿El que te atacó?_

_-Si… Jacob tienes que decírselo a Charlie. Me ha insinuado que esto – dijo señalándose la cara – no me lo ha hecho nadie._

_-Pero Tanya… si le digo que estuve en tu casa, terminará sabiéndolo Bella… no… no puedo decírselo._

_-¡Jacob, eres el único testigo de que él estuvo allí! ¡En mi casa!_

_-Tanya por favor…_

_-Jacob, ¿Estás loco? ¿Es más importante tener tu cama caliente que mi integridad física? ¡Vamos, no me jodas!_

_En ese momento Bella entró._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo extrañada._

_-¿Qué pasa?... Te diré que pasa._

_-Tanya…_

_-Al parecer tu querido novio piensa que esto me lo hice yo._

_-¿Qué? ¡Jacob! ¿Por qué le dices eso?_

_-No era mi intención – Les dije más bien a las dos._

Una puñetera manipuladora… eso es lo que era Tanya. Reconozco que yo tampoco me comporté como es debido anteponiendo mis infidelidades a la salud de ella y su seguridad, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que pillarían a un tipo como James, por lo que recuerdo tenia aspecto de astuto, y no creo que viniera a un lugar como Forks para dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente. Bella nos pilló a Tanya y a mí discutiendo, y tengo que agradecerle al menos que no le mencionara nada al respecto de nuestra charla.

Bella se molestó conmigo por lo que supuestamente le dije a Tanya, y me echó de la habitación no sin antes preguntarle porque estaba tan agitada, rodeó el tema y no hice mas hincapié sobre ello. Todo quedó solucionado, Bella conocía bien a su amiga y sabia lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser, así que aquello quedó como una simple anécdota de las paranoias de Tanya.

Esa misma noche Bella y yo mantuvimos una conversación sincerándonos, al menos en parte. Según me dijo, no hubo nada entre Edward y ella, y que se dio cuenta que tenia más opciones de donde elegir. Yo me disculpé por agobiarla y nos dimos un beso de reconciliación, bastante fácil para lo que podía haber sido. Sus besos eran una descarga eléctrica que hacia bombear más mi corazón, y me daba cuenta lo estúpido que fui habiéndola engañado tantas veces, me prometí no volver a hacerlo. Esa misma noche me quedé a cenar en su casa y después estuvimos un rato en su habitación, tumbados como tantas otras veces, aislándonos de todo.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce beso que poco a poco fue haciéndose más intenso. Estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo del que no fui consciente hasta que Charlie nos avisó por la puerta que ya era tarde.

-Dulces sueños mi princesa. – Le dije al marcharme.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Bella y yo pasábamos casi todas las tardes juntos, por suerte no sentía que hubiera ningún tipo de interferencia entre nosotros, claro que en parte logré esto por esforzarme en la relación, para no defraudar a Bella, era detallista, atento, cariñoso… y salvaje en la cama. La frecuencia de nuestras relaciones no era la que a mi me hubiera gustado, pero me controlaba cuando a ella no le apetecía hacer nada, y cuando me sentía demasiado ansioso conseguía alivio en casa. A pesar de esto, noté que Bella se entregaba más cuando hacíamos el amor, parecía sentirlo todo mucho mas intensamente, o eso, o que lo fingía, aunque siempre intenté descartar eso de mi mente.

Todo era un camino de rosas y desde que Bella volvió a aceptarme, una idea rondaba por mi cabeza. Si íbamos a compartir nuestra vida juntos, tenia que pensar en el futuro. Sabia que lo mío no eran los estudios, y que mi única salida era mi hobby, la mecánica. Hablé con mi padre sobre esto y mencionó a un amigo suyo de la tribu vecina que según él podría orientarme mejor en asuntos de negocios, así que aprovechando la visita de mi padre a la reserva Macaah charlé largo y tendido con Kamali, su amigo.

Realmente fue productiva la conversación que tuve con él, me abrió los ojos y nuevas esperanzas para poder abrir mi propio negocio, aunque el único problema era el dinero, rápidamente pensé en un posible inversor.

Todo esto quedó eclipsado cuando saliendo del taller de Kamali encontré a una cara muy familiar dentro de una camioneta.

-¿Leah?

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? – Dijo agazapándose un poco sobre el asiento mientras me acercaba a ella. - ¡No te acerques!

-Vaya, pues si que te alegras de verme. He venido con Billy al consejo de tribus y de paso he hecho una visita a su amigo Kamali. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-No aguantaba más estar en La Push, necesitaba cambiar de aires y… bueno, vine a vivir con mi prima, fin de la historia.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh?

-Si que he cambiado Jacob… tengo que irme, cuídate.

Se marchó antes de que pudiera despedirme. Si el comportamiento de Leah ya era extraño cuando tonteábamos, parecía haberse incrementado con su marcha. Nunca entendería a esta chica.

Ese mismo fin de semana, pude hablar con Bella sobre los planes que me rondaban la cabeza, intenté exponérselo de tal manera que no se asustara demasiado puesto que le estaba proponiendo un futuro juntos y no sabía como se tomaría esa novedad. Para mi alegría le encantó la idea de mi negocio, con la única pega que no quería que le contara a Edward cuales eran mis planes con ella con la excusa que no le importaba nuestros asuntos a él. Pero eso no me preocupaba, Bella sería mía para siempre y ni Edward ni nadie lo iba a impedir.

Le planteé a Edward ser mi socio capitalista y aceptó con gusto, la cantidad que necesitaba no era gran cosa para él, así que mi sueño iba a poder realizarlo.

Faltaba una semana para la graduación de Bella, Kamali me estaba ayudando a dar los primeros pasos para mi negocio en casa cuando la conversación giró en torno a Bella y a mí.

-Bueno muchacho, ¿Y para cuando esperas casarte? – Preguntó Kamali.

-¿Casarme? Aun es pronto hombre, antes tengo que graduarme y ganar algo de dinero y esas cosas.

-Pamplinas, hay que casarse joven para poder tener más hijos.

-¿Hijos? Vas muy rápido… No te niego que me gustaría casarme con ella y formar una familia, pero aun es pronto, además Bella no querría.

-¿Al menos estáis comprometidos?

-Le regalé a Bella un dije de mi madre, es un símbolo de compromiso para nosotros.

-Hijo, a las mujeres se les da un anillo de compromiso, no una pulsera.

-Kamali déjalo, así están bien las cosas.

La conversación acabó ahí, y aunque tenía claras mis ideas, me puse a pensar en el compromiso, el futuro, la familia, en Bella… A pesar de que el dije que le regalé era algo especial para nosotros que simbolizaba el compromiso que teníamos como pareja, necesité con fuerza algo más real y serio, y para eso tendría que hacerlo como la tradición mandaba.

A pocos días de la fiesta de graduación preparé una velada para nosotros. Fuimos a cenar a un pequeño restaurante de Port Ángeles de comida Italiana que sabía que le gustaba mucho, después dimos un paseo por la zona comercial de la zona y finalmente la llevé a First Beach en La Push donde nos descalzamos y fuimos andando por la arena, con apenas un poco de luz luna, las que las nubes nos permitían. Le dije a Bella que quería hablar con ella, así que la llevé a nuestro árbol y le pedí que se sentase mientras yo permanecía de pie dando vueltas como un perro. Me puse tan nervioso que no sabía por donde empezar y era algo importante para mi futura vida.

Me coloqué enfrente de ella y me agaché hincando mis rodillas en el suelo, tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré a sus ojos oscuros por la noche.

-Bella, ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-¿A qué viene eso? Claro que lo soy.

-Necesitaba saber cómo estas conmigo antes de hablar más de la cuenta.

-No te entiendo Jake, ¿Pasa algo?

-Nos conocemos muchos años Bella, y sabemos cosas el uno del otro que solo con el paso del tiempo y el cariño hemos ido conociendo de nosotros. Yo no soy perfecto, lo sé, pero estoy intentando serlo para ti, porque te mereces eso y más, mereces una vida próspera. Bella… yo quiero ser quien te haga la persona más feliz… quiero apoyarte en todo lo que quieras hacer… quiero ser parte de tu vida siempre… Bella yo te amo, y quiero estar junto a ti… hasta que tu corazón deje de latir… o hasta que tú no me quieras junto a ti, quiero levantarme todos los días mirado tu rostro, y acostándome sabiendo que estas segura en mis brazos. Por eso… Isabella Marie Swan… ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Pasaron unos momentos que fueron interminables para mí, Bella tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Pe-pero Jake… Somos muy jóvenes…

-Cariño no se trata de casarnos mañana, aun queda la graduación, mi negocio, encontrar un lugar para vivir… Pero te pido que cuando pase un tiempo y podamos, te cases conmigo…. ¿Qué me dices?

-Pues… ¡Que sí!

Sin duda fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, el corazón no me cabía en el pecho de la satisfacción que sentía, nos fundimos entre besos y abrazos mientras nos dirigíamos al cobertizo. No era el lugar más romántico después de comprometernos, pero eso no importaba, tenia a Bella en mis brazos, sonriente y feliz.

Hicimos el amor saboreando los segundos que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. Estando encima de ella, le acariciaba el cabello, besaba su cara sonrojada, acariciaba toda su piel suave descubierta para mí. Me sentí el hombre más completo de la faz de la tierra al tener a mi amiga y amante entre mis brazos.

Llegó al fin la fiesta de graduación de Bella, fui a recogerla a su casa y me quedé con la boca abierta al verla salir con un vestido negro ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, al menos por delante tapaba su piel, pero su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta.

Llegamos al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, en cuanto bajamos del coche mi lado protector se apoderó de mí lanzando dagas con los ojos a todos los niñatos que no quitaban sus sucios ojos de ella, afortunadamente dentro del recinto pasó algo más desapercibida porque aquello parecía un concurso de quien enseñaba más carne.

En el otro extremo de la sala vi a Tanya con Edward y no con muy buena cara. Sus intentos de disimular eran en vano, se le iban los ojos a mi Bella, y eso no me gustó. Así que tuve una idea que luego Bella estaría reprochándome cientos de veces. Las chicas estuvieron parloteando de banalidades al igual que nosotros, hasta que interrumpí.

-Chicos, ¿Mañana os apetece venir a mi casa? Haré barbacoa.

Aceptaron un poco a regañadientes, pero conseguiría mi objetivo y me haría sentir satisfecho de ver la frustración de Edward.

POV BELLA

Para la noche de la fiesta elegí un vestido negro bastante sexy que tenía reservado para la ocasión, quería que Jacob me viera guapa y bueno... también Edward. Llevaba pocos días comprometida y ya me sentía algo agobiada, y no por el hecho de haber dado un paso tan importante sino en cómo darle la noticia a Edward, si, era algo estúpido pero sentía un nudo en la garganta por eso. No se si esperaba que se alegrara de la noticia o que sintiera celos para sentirme importante.

Sabía que Edward y Tanya estaban juntos, o aparentaban estarlo, pero aun así me sorprendió verlos al otro lado del salón. Miré a Edward de soslayo pero no pude descifrar su expresión así que apenas crucé un saludo con él evitando perderme en sus ojos. Solo hablé con Tanya de cualquier cosa hasta que Jacob decidió sin consultarme invitarlos a una comida al día siguiente.

Tanya parecía encantada y de hecho también la vi muy recuperada, tenía rodeado el brazo de Edward con los suyos como un Koala, como si no quisiera que se escapase. Me preguntó sin mucho interés aparente sobre la investigación de su caso, pero Charlie apenas me contaba nada del trabajo y menos si concernía a alguna de mis amistades así que convenimos que la mantendría al tanto en cuanto supiese algo al respecto.

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más tranquila cuando Tanya y Edward desaparecieron de nuestra vista, Jacob y yo estábamos solos apartados de todo el bullicio que había, ajenos a todo lo que allí se sucedía.

No sé si la barbacoa la había planeado tiempo atrás, pero las expectativas de estar las dos parejas compartiendo una inocente barbacoa, se me hacia de lo mas agobiante. Antes de marcharme llamé a mi padre a la comisaría.

-Hola Papá.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Estoy bien, solo te llamo para preguntarte sobre el caso de Tanya. ¿Sabéis algo?

-Hija no debo darte información de ese tipo.

-Venga papá, seguro que ya lo sabe medio pueblo.

-Está bien… No hemos avanzado mucho, el tal James literalmente ha desaparecido. Tenemos testigos que lo vieron antes de que fuera a casa de Tanya, pero después no hay rastro de él. Hemos dado varios avisos a las comisarías de alrededor, pero aun no han conseguido nada, es muy extraño todo esto…

-¿Piensas que está aun en Forks?

-No se hija, nosotros seguimos con la búsqueda y hacemos todo lo que podemos.

-Bueno papá, tarde o temprano aparecerá.

-Eso espero.

Estuve en casa de Jacob unas horas antes, pero no pude sonsacarle información sobre la inesperada reunión, le comenté sobre lo que Charlie me había contado, y no sabía como se lo tomaría Tanya.

Sus caras al llegar reflejaban la noche y el día, Tanya apareció de lo mas sonriente mientras que la cara de Edward era todo un poema, realmente parecía ir camino del matadero.

Para no dejar el tema más tiempo, le hablé a Tanya de lo que me contó Charlie, y me sorprendió su reacción, ¿Cuál? Ninguna, simplemente indiferencia. Me preguntaba si Tanya tendría algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad múltiple por pasar de un tema tan espinoso de esa manera.

En cuestión de unas horas, la comida que se presentaba incómoda y embarazosa se tornó agradable, como si fuéramos solo cuatro amigos sin ninguna historia turbia a las espaldas. En la sobremesa Edward preguntó:

-Y bien Jake, ¿nos vas a contar a que ha venido esta comida?

Jacob empezó a reírse.

-¿No puede uno invitar a sus amigos? – Le dijo sonriente.

-Si claro… pero nunca lo habías hecho.

-Eso es porque quería contaros algo…

Hubo entonces cruces de miradas, unos con otros desconcertados, aunque tenía la incómoda sospecha de lo que Jacob iba a contar.

-Bueno – continuó hablando – más bien contaros a vosotros dos. – Dijo mirando a Tanya y Edward, que se recolocó en la silla incómodo. Jacob se levantó y cogió mi mano. – Esta señorita de aquí y yo estamos comprometidos.

-¡Bella! – Me gritó Tanya lanzándose a mí.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Que bien! ¿Seré tu dama de honor no? ¿Para cuando la boda? ¿Has mirado algo ya?

-¡Tanya! ¡Tanya! ¡Tranquila! Le dije agarrándola por los hombros.

-Edward, ¿no dices nada? – Preguntó Jacob.

Fue entonces cuando pude verle, a pesar de intentar disimular, conocía sus miradas bastante bien, era como un libro abierto, podía verle los ojos brillando y su cara algo mas pálida de lo normal. Evidentemente no se lo esperaba.

Cuando al fin Tanya consiguió relajarse, Jacob continuó charlando, aunque no le presté atención por estar mirando de reojo a Edward para cerciorarme de su expresión, un semblante que no comprendía, por el hecho de que él y yo solamente teníamos un trato de sexo sin nada más, no podía esperar que estancara mi vida por ese estúpido trato, pero su expresión, su mirada… me destrozaba por dentro. No podía hacer nada al respecto y tampoco hizo falta pues después fui yo la que cambió el gesto.

-Ya que estamos haciendo declaraciones, yo también tengo que hacer una. – Dijo Edward mirando a Jacob.- Pasado mañana me marcho a Nueva York – Concluyó mirándome con la mirada fría.

Tanya y yo nos sorprendimos pero Jacob estaba impasible.

-¿Pasado mañana? Edward me dijiste que te marcharías después del verano. – Le dijo Tanya con los ojos fuera de las orbitas.

-Lo sé, iba a decírtelo hoy… - Contestó nervioso pasando la mano por su cabello.

-Llévame a casa Edward. Hasta luego chicos.

Se levantaron de la mesa y dándose la vuelta caminaron hasta el coche. Tanya continuó hasta meterse dentro del vehiculo, pero Edward se paró cuando Jacob le habló.

-¿No te vas a despedir de nosotros?

-Antes de irme pasaré por aquí Jake, te daré mi dirección para que me informes sobre el taller, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, entonces te espero mañana.

Edward me miró, estábamos a unos cuantos metros y solo dijo:

-Adiós Bella… cuídate.

Me quedé clavada en el suelo, sin poder articular ni una palabra, ni un adiós siquiera. Hasta que no se marcharon que pude reaccionar y Jacob me tomó de la mano.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si claro… ¿recogemos todo esto?

No podía reprocharle a Jacob nada, estaba en su derecho de darle noticia, solo que pensé hablar a solas con Edward.

Terminamos de recoger la mesa y fuimos a descansar en el sofá de la salita. Billy no estaba, así que pudimos estar más cómodos.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha?

-No, estoy bien.

-Quiero decir que si quieres darte una ducha conmigo.

Lo miré, y sin decir nada se levantó y tomó mis manos para incorporarme, nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño poniendo el pestillo en la puerta. Jacob se quitó la camiseta, dejando su escultural torso al descubierto y después se puso a desabrocharme la camisa que llevaba besando cada porción de piel que iba destapando, cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, Jacob me colocó delante del espejo colocándose él detrás. Veía como iba besando mi cuello y bajaba hasta la clavícula, los hombros… levantó la mirada para ver nuestro reflejo y sonriéndome empezó a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, despacio, mientras escuchaba su respiración entrando en mi oído. Sus manos jugueteaban con la tela del sujetador, rozando con los dedos partes de la piel y zonas cubiertas, sentía su tacto suave contra mis pezones que empezaban a endurecerse mientras él seguía saboreando mi cuello.

Dejó su mejilla contra mi garganta mirando al espejo, fue bajando una de sus manos por mi costado hasta llegar a las caderas, recorrió el borde del pantalón y me susurró al oído que me los quitara. Obedecí, y al inclinarme para bajarlos mi trasero rozó su miembro que contra sus pantalones se contenía.

No pude volver a incorporarme, Jacob tenia su mano fija en mi espalda impidiendo que pudiera levantarme, tuve que apoyarme en el lavabo mientras él acariciaba mis hombros, la espalda, los costados… Cuando llegó al elástico de las braguitas las bajó con cuidado y estas cayeron solas al suelo. Escuché entonces el sonido de una cremallera, miré en el espejo como Jacob se deshacía de sus pantalones y ropa interior y me miraba vicioso mientras lo hacía.

Sentía su dureza contra mis nalgas, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda haciendo inclinar mi cabeza hacia abajo, cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando Jacob me penetró lentamente, empezó así a moverse dentro de mí haciendo que mis pechos se movieran al ritmo que marcaban sus embestidas, lo sentía tan cálido dentro de mi …

Jacob agarró mi pelo y con cuidado tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que mi rostro se levantase para mirar el espejo.

-¡Oh Dios! – Grité en un gemido.

Éste no reflejaba lo que estaba pasando allí, mi reflejo era el mismo, pero no era Jacob el que me penetraba sino Edward. Sabía que era mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada, pero no cerré los ojos en ningún momento, al contrario, la mantuve en su rostro, observando sus expresiones de placer, mi mente recreó a la perfección todos sus rasgos y sus pequeños detalles, cómo su lengua humedecía sus labios y después se mordía el inferior para luego abrir la boca apenas unos centímetros y dejar escapar un jadeo.

Sentía como Jacob aceleraba el ritmo, podía notar su miembro ocupando toda mi cavidad pero mi cabeza solo me mostraba a Edward mirándome con lujuria agarrando mi trasero y penetrándome con fuerza mientras gimoteaba lo mucho que le gustaba hacérmelo, diciéndome que le encantaba meterla por detrás mientras miraba el espejo, haciendo de eso un juego muy sucio.

Tuve que agarrarme con más solidez al lavabo, la fuerza con la que arremetía contra mi cuerpo me puso al filo del orgasmo, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, ya no estaba Edward, era Jacob agarrándome con sus manos por la cintura y la nuca, sentí el pulsar de su miembro entre mis paredes y cómo la humedad de mi corrida salía al igual que un brote de mi interior.

Me sentí bastante inquieta después de aquello, a pesar de no importarme tanto Edward, seguía viéndolo donde no debía, mi deseo hacia él era enfermizo, y no podía permitir que eso afectara a mi relación con Jacob. Nos metimos al fin a la ducha enjabonándonos mutuamente. Restregaba el jabón repartiéndolo por todo su cuerpo, haciendo espuma pos sus abdominales, su fuerte espalda, el trasero… me excitaba verlo mojado ante mí, pero no quise arriesgarme más por esa noche a una visión de Edward en el peor momento.

Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre todo lo acontecido con Jacob y Edward, pensaba en que no volvería a ver a Edward y eso me revolvía el estómago. El día siguiente lo pasé en casa haciendo las tareas domésticas, quise llamar a Jacob e informarme sobre lo que hacía y si Edward había pasado a despedirse… pero me contuve. Fue un día eterno y aburrido, a la noche al fin llamé a Jacob.

-Hola cielo, siento no haber estado hoy contigo.

-No pasa nada… ¿Qué tal te fue el día?

-Bien, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas en casa y luego estuvo Edward toda la tarde aquí, ya sabes, por lo del taller.

-Si… ¿Entonces se ha marchado ya?

-Eso parece. ¿Paso mañana a por ti de acuerdo?

-Si…claro.

No sé que esperaba escuchar, solo era la confirmación de lo inevitable y un gran jarro de agua fría sobre mí. Edward había desaparecido de mi vida, o eso creía antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta.

POV EDWARD

Fui un imbécil por apuntarme a esa estúpida comida, intuía algo malo en ella y no me equivoqué en absoluto. Como todo un macho alfa Jacob nos dijo que Bella y él se habían comprometido, una encerrona sin duda. Sabía que tarde o temprano algo así podría pasar, pero que lo dijera Jacob era más duro, siempre pensé que en el fondo sabía lo que su novia y yo hacíamos, pero nunca lo supe con certeza.

Como le dije a Tanya días atrás, mis planes eran marcharme unas semanas mas tarde, pero el compromiso de Bella era más de lo que podía aguantar. No quería estar allí y comprobar en primera persona el avance de su relación y la inminente fecha de ese fatídico día. Así que decidí adelantar lo inevitable e irme cuanto antes, sin muchas despedidas ni parafernalias, simplemente necesitaba irme. Por suerte, en Nueva York estaba todo listo en cuanto fuera, había alquilado un pequeño apartamento cerca de la escuela que ya estaba amueblado.

Me despedí de Bella tan secamente como buenamente pude, me llevé el consuelo de ver su cara confusa y quizás triste por mi marcha, supuse que no esperaría que fuera su segundo plato toda la vida.

El día siguiente fue muy ajetreado y duro, discutí con Tanya por mi repentina marcha, me suplicó hasta el tedio que retrasara el viaje, pero a quién quería engañar, utilizaba a Tanya como suplantación de aquello que no podía tener, y ni siquiera ella podría llenarme tanto aunque quedaran rescoldos de un cariño que nunca perdí por ella como podría hacer Bella. Aun así nunca perdí el contacto con Tanya.

Fui a ver a Jacob por la tarde para acordar todo lo relacionado con su futuro negocio. Sentía envidia de él, podía organizar su vida en torno a darle una buena vida a Bella, era un buen chico a pesar de ciertas cosas, y gracias a la marcha de Leah se reformó por completo.

Llegué a casa cansado, dejé caer todo mi peso en la cama cerrando los ojos e intentando evadirme de todo, pero en casa eso era bastante complicando teniendo un torbellino por hermana pululando por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí hermanito?

-¿A ti que te parece Taz? Intento descansar si me dejaras.

-Eres muy tonto, ¿Lo sabias?

Me ladeé en la cama y con velocidad agarré un cojín para lanzárselo, pero Alice lo esquivó.

-A ver Alice, ilumíname, esta vez ¿Por qué soy tonto?

-Muy fácil, estas aquí lamentándote como alma en pena, a punto de irte a otra ciudad por unos largos años en vez de ir a ver a la causante de tu marcha y decirle como te sientes.

-¿Y para que voy a ir a verla? Está comprometida Alice, yo no pinto nada más entre ella y Jacob.

-Comprometida o no, estás enamorado de ella, y ella de ti, aunque la pobre ni se da cuenta.

-¿Enamorada? Si claro… Alice no me hagas esto por favor… no estoy de humor. Bella simplemente me gusta mucho, no le des mas vueltas.

-Si claro… ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, levántate ahora mismo y ve a ver a Bella! – Gritó poniéndose firme y con un brazo apuntando a la puerta.

-No Mary Alice Cullen.

- Edward…

-Que no.

-¡Edward!

-¡Que me dejes!

-Edward.

-No.

-Eddy…

Mi pequeña demonio de hermana podía ser muy pesada cuando quería, y a mi pesar, al final cedí, aunque no sabía para que ir, ya estaba todo hecho y dicho. No podía luchar contra lo inevitable. Fui al baño a darme una ducha, y al salir tenía sobre la cama unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul y las llaves del coche, obra de Alice, cómo no.

El camino de mi casa a la suya no esclareció nada en mi cabeza, miles de ideas revoloteaban pero no sacaba nada en claro. Aparqué el coche un poco alejado de la casa de Bella, para no levantar sospechas o que Charlie lo viera. Al acercarme a la casa no vi por ningún sitio el coche patrulla, así que me arriesgué a entrar a casa de Bella como cualquier persona y no como un intruso por la ventana.

Llamé al timbre y me alejé de la puerta un paso.

Bella abrió la puerta incrédula de verme ahí parado en la entrada de su casa, ella con una pequeña bata de raso que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, y yo con los nervios a flor de piel sin saber que decirle. Los segundos que pasé deliberando en el porche fueron agónicos, y actué por impulso, me adentré a la casa en una zancada, Bella retrocedió y pude cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas, me acerqué a ella con paso tranquilo para no asustarla, y sin decirle nada la levanté en brazos y la llevé a su habitación.

Ella no dijo nada, rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeñas manos para no caer, sin oponer resistencia y sin dejar de mirarme perpleja, subí despacio las escaleras observando su rostro.

- ¿Y Charlie? - Le dije parándome en el umbral de su habitación.

- Se... se marchó al Lago Crescent a pasar la noche allí para pescar temprano…

_Vía libre_, pensé.

Unos pasos más y estaba en el borde de su cama, la tumbé con cuidado y me coloqué a su lado, con nuestras cabezas a pocos centímetros.

-Bella… - Pasaba mi mano por su pelo dejando que su aroma penetrara en lo mas profundo de mis recuerdos, escaneando una y otra vez su rostro ante la mirada llena de preguntas de ella. No sabía que decirle y mucho menos cómo decírselo, ni siquiera me parecía correcto decir más de la cuenta para no confundirla ahora que había tomado una decisión tan importante para su futuro.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? - Me aventuré a decir.

- Si… es lo que corresponde hacer… - Contestó apartando la mirada.

- Bella, ¿es que te sientes obligada a aceptar el compromiso de Jacob?

- No es obligación, es lo que tiene que pasar, sin más.

- ¿Le quieres?

- Claro que le quiero.

-¿Y a mí?

- Edward… ¿Por qué quieres complicarlo todo?

- No quiero hacerlo, por eso me voy mañana, pero quiero saber que sientes… por mí.

- Ya sabes de nuestro trato.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que solo me quieres para el sexo?

No contestó. Miró hacia otro lado y la vi sonrojarse. Quién sabe lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza, tenía la pequeña esperanza de significar algo más para ella que un simple consolador andante, pero aquello era la señal irrefutable que Bella nunca querría nada más conmigo que algunas noches calientes. Si me iba a marchar, al menos lo haría "por la puerta grande".

- ¿Me deseas ahora?

Hubo más silencio.

- ¡Maldita sea Bella contéstame!

-Ahora y siempre… - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

En cuanto escuché esas palabras, como un mecanismo de engranaje que hace 'clic' en mi cuerpo, la rodeé con mis brazos y amoldé mis labios a los suyos, que me recibieron con gusto. La sujeté de la cabeza mientras hacía del beso algo más pasional y fiero que correspondió y ansió por más, entrelazando sus manos en mi pelo y tirando de mi cabeza hacía ella.

Me coloqué encima de su cuerpo moviendo mis caderas en círculos y friccionando contra su sexo, Bella abrió las piernas y me situé entre ellas para seguir rozando mi miembro.

Después de unos minutos me incorporé y me puse de rodillas en la cama, tomando las manos de Bella y tirando de ella hacia mí. Se sentó a horcajadas mientras iba desanudando el lazo de su bata, al hacerlo, tuve delante de mí el pequeño y escultural cuerpo de mi amante con un conjunto rosado de ropa interior, por suerte nada de dibujos animados que me hicieran romper el momento con carcajadas.

Moví suavemente la prenda de sus hombros y ésta cayó desplomada en la cama, dejando que la luz que bañaba el cuerpo de Bella la convirtiera en un ser mágico para mí. Tenía que dejar de engañarme, no solo me gustaba muchísimo Bella, estaba enamorado de ella rozando la agonía. Y por eso mismo tenía que dejar que ella fuese feliz cómo y con quién quisiera.

Ella me desnudó lentamente, acariciando con sus manos toda mi piel que se estremecía a su toque y después fue mi turno de quitarle las dos piezas de ropa interior. Nos quedamos un rato desnudos, acariciándonos, recorriendo con nuestros dedos como un escáner cada centímetro de piel, aproveché para retener en mi memoria y mi retina ese momento tan íntimo, donde no había nada que nos separara, piel con piel descubriendo nuestros cuerpos.

En cada encuentro con Bella, podía sentir la fuerza de su deseo hacia mí, sus ganas por mis ansias de hacerla mía y darle placer. Pero esa noche, esa precisa noche y por primera vez noté algo más en ella, y no solo porque le hiciera el amor lentamente sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla dulcemente, sino porque ella estaba entregada a otro nivel, sus ojos estaban aguados y no apartaba su mirada de la mía en ningún momento, una mezcla en su expresión de placer y anhelo me hizo sentir algo de esperanza. Aunque qué sé yo, no le dije nada de mis sentimientos mientras estábamos tumbados en la cama, exhaustos y cansados.

-Edward yo…

-Dime.

-Yo te… ten cuidado.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir? Para que no estés sola…

Volvió a quedar en silencio, se dio la vuelta en la cama y dijo:

-Quédate.

Me coloqué detrás de ella y la abracé, no dijo nada y dejé que el sueño me llevara con él.

Cuando abrí los ojos comprobé que estábamos en la misma posición en la que nos dormimos, vi a Bella con su rostro relajado y eso me hizo sonreír. Miré el reloj y comprobé que estaba amaneciendo, así que decidí marcharme, sin despertarla, me vestí y dejé una nota para ella, besé su frente y sus labios antes de marcharme de su casa.

Esa mañana fui rumbo a mi nueva vida, unos años duros en los que la música era mi único consuelo.

Muchas mujeres pasaron por mi cama, pero ninguna me supo tan bien como el recuerdo de Bella. Incluso Tanya se dejó caer por mi apartamento unas cuantas veces en sus visitas de cortesía, para… recordar viejos tiempos.

Con Jacob mantuve el contacto por negocios, aunque nunca le pregunté por Bella, ni por su compromiso. No podía soportar el hecho de imaginarles casados. Conforme el tiempo iba pasando, nuestro contacto se limitó al e-mail y a los fax para mantenerme informado de todo.

Durante todos esos años, no volví a Forks, por miedo de verla y recordar todo lo que pasé allí, como un cobarde, no celebré con mi familia las fiestas importantes aunque ellos se desplazaban a menudo a Nueva York para verme mientras Alice aprovechaba para hacer sus compras.

Una mañana de Marzo recibí una llamada de mi padre.

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Pues bien, sin parar de estudiar como siempre, ¿que tal todo por allí?

-Bien bien… Alice no hace mas que usar a tu madre para sus modelitos, pero ya la conoces…

-Pobre mamá…- Le contesté imaginando a mi madre como un maniquí destrozado por Alice.

Había entrado en una escuela de corte y confección, y sus dotes para la moda los usaba contra Esme y Rosalie cuando se dejaba caer por casa.

- Hijo ¿tienes mucho que hacer el mes que viene? Tengo algo que pedirte.

- Mucho no, lo de siempre, ¿qué necesitas?

-Bueno, espero que no te molestes, pero he ofrecido tus servicios como pianista para una celebración.

-Papá por dios, hay cientos de pianistas que por pocos dólares tocan en cualquier fiesta.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta celebración es especial. Se casa la hija del Jefe Swan, Isabella, ¿la recuerdas?

Justo lo que intentaba evitar venía a mí gracias a mi padre.

-¿Hijo? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Si… eso creo…

-Bueno solo sería para tocar algo en la ceremonia, porque en la recepción han contratado a otras personas. Oye… ¿pero es que no te llegó una invitación? Alice se iba a encargar de enviártela.

-No me ha llegado nada.

-Sé que no te apetecerá pero hijo… a Charlie Swan le gustará, y seguro que a Isabella y Jacob también.

-Supongo que no puedo negarme, ¿no?

-No hijo, lo siento, ya se lo he prometido a ellos. Considéralo tu regalo de bodas para ellos.

Una vez que colgué el teléfono, de mi boca salieron todos los improperios que sabia en mi idioma y alemán, era tan surrealista… Sabía que Alice se había convertido en una gran amiga de Bella, y me agradó el detalle de hacer que esa invitación nunca llegara a mis manos.

Y aquí estoy, en mi antiguo cuarto en Forks, sin poder dormir, casi está amaneciendo y estoy aterrado por tener que presenciar un momento tan feliz para otros, no es justo.

**Por fin el capitulo 15 terminado xD**

**Perdón por tardar en subir la ultima parte, pero no he podido hacerlo antes. Sorry!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Bien, en un principio, el fic continuaba después de la boda ya que ésta era un punto intermedio del fic, pero después de pensarlo bastantes días, y teniendo en cuenta que estoy escribiendo otro fic y que tengo miles de cosas que hacer, he pensado que lo terminaré en el mismo punto donde empieza, es decir, la boda. Pero no os asustéis ni os tiréis de los pelos a las que os guste esta historia porque tengo pensado hacer la secuela y continuarla, ahora bien, hasta que no me deslíe y pueda escribir con tranquilidad para no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, no se cuando podré publicarla. Espero que comprendáis mi decisión. :/**

**Cuando termine de subir todos los capítulos, quizás publique el que estoy escribiendo ahora _ , los capítulos son mucho mas cortos pero picantes también xD ya veré.**

**¡Un clic al globito amarillo me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	19. Capitulo 16 El final de una larga noche

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí por desgracia, sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

**La historia salió de mi cabecita pensante. Si eres menor, lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Os dejo el penúltimo capitulo.**

CAPITULO 16 "El final de una larga noche"

JACOB POV

Todo salió a pedir de boca, sé que el anuncio de nuestro compromiso en esa comida no fue el más correcto, pero por fin podía zanjar las dudas que tenía sobre Bella y Edward. No me comprometí con Bella por él, pero era mi seguro por si se le ocurría intentar algo con ella. Conocía mis planes de futuro, así que solo tuve que rematar la "declaración del territorio" dando la noticia de nuestro compromiso. Vaya cara se le quedó, lo suficiente descompuesta como para darme cuenta. Luego nos dijo que él se marchaba a Nueva York, claro que eso ya lo sabía, pero inesperadamente adelantó su viaje.

Al día siguiente, fue a verme.

Estaba en el cobertizo como de costumbre, intentando ordenar un poco el desbarajuste de piezas y cacharros que no servían para nada, pero que siempre parecen hacer falta una vez tirados a la basura.

-¡Jake!, ¿se puede?

-Claro, pasa.

-¿Estás de limpieza?

-Si, esto parece una pocilga, quiero ir mirando que puede hacerme falta y que no, ya sabes.

-Bueno, tiempo al tiempo. Te traigo mis señas de Nueva York – Dijo entregándome una pequeña carpeta. - para localizarme y eso, tienes mi dirección, varios números de teléfono, correo electrónico… y recuerda avisarme antes de hacer nada. Habrá que hacer unos cuantos papeles y el estar cada uno en un sitio puede ser más complicado el tema burocrático, intentaré encontrar un buen asesor en Seattle para que todo sea más sencillo para los dos. Haz las cosas con cabeza, ¿eh? De todas formas aun queda mucho tiempo para todo eso.

-Sin problema, y gracias por todo Edward, te estas portando mejor de lo que podía esperar teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-¿Qué circunstancias?

-No tienes que disimular más, ya no. Se te nota al vuelo que estas colado por mi chica por mucho que vuelvas a negármelo.

-No Jacob, no te…

-¿Qué no me confunda? No lo hago amigo, está clarísimo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero tendrás claro tú también con quién está Bella, ¿no? He cambiado Edward, he hecho muchas cosas mal, lo sé, y casi lo tiro todo al traste por ser un imbécil, pero ya no, la necesito en mi vida, la quiero con locura y la haré tan feliz como solo ella se merece.

Edward se quedó callado, cruzado de brazos mirando al suelo, hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Sin mirarme a los ojos y enfrentarse a la verdad que había descubierto.

-Mira Jacob, déjalo estar… yo me voy, ¿no? No te voy a quitar a nadie, porque no vendría conmigo de todas maneras, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Está bien, entonces espero que esté todo claro al respecto.

-Cristalino. Ahora te dejo, tengo que ir a visitar a más gente. Cuídate y… cuídala.

-Lo haré, ten buen viaje y estaremos en contacto.

Así fue como Edward salió de nuestras vidas, y aunque los primeros años estábamos en contacto con más asiduidad, poco a poco, cuando el negocio estuvo en marcha, lo dejamos todo en manos de la asesoría que nos informaba sobre cualquier novedad.

Por fin las cosas parecían mejorar entre Bella y yo, y aunque los meses siguientes a la marcha de Edward, Bella no parecía estar con la mente en Forks, me esforcé por tenerla lo mejor posible, siendo detallista y cariñoso, como siempre tuve que haber sido, y poco a poco, mi Bella volvió a ser la de siempre. Y como tampoco la vida es un camino de rosas, algunos obstáculos se cruzaron por mi camino. La pécora de Tanya intentó en varias ocasiones tentarme de alguna manera, no cedí a sus encantos ni chantajes, no ahora que había abierto los ojos y sabía la suerte que tenía por tener al amor de mi vida junto a mí y que tras años de esfuerzos, hemos conseguido solidificar nuestra relación.

Tanya parecía haber superado lo de James, incluso fue a visitar a Edward en varias ocasiones sola a Nueva York, sin importarle si el loco de su ex novio aparecía en cualquier momento. Tampoco hubo ninguna novedad en su caso, que fue cerrado por falta de pruebas. Cómo no, está invitada a la boda y espero que no monte ningún numerito.

Todo está listo, o al menos eso me han dicho mis hermanas porque yo solo me he preocupado de mi traje y de la luna de miel.

Ahora está amaneciendo, se acerca el gran momento y al fin mi sueño terminará por hacerse realidad. Aquella chica que fue mi mejor amiga, será mi mujer y no habrá nada ni nadie que empañe la felicidad que siento ahora mismo, ni cuando tenga sus manos entre las mías para prometerle amor y fidelidad hasta que la muerte nos separe. Tengo que dormir, sino me derrumbaré en la noche de bodas.

BELLA POV

_Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre todo lo acontecido con Jacob y Edward, pensaba en que no volvería a ver a Edward y eso me revolvía el estómago. El día siguiente lo pasé en casa haciendo las tareas domésticas, quise llamar a Jacob e informarme sobre lo que hacía y si Edward había pasado a despedirse… pero me contuve. Fue un día eterno y aburrido, a la noche al fin llamé a Jacob._

_-Hola cielo, siento no haber estado hoy contigo._

_-No pasa nada… ¿Qué tal te fue el día?_

_-Bien, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas en casa y luego estuvo Edward toda la tarde aquí, ya sabes, por lo del taller._

_-Si… ¿Entonces se ha marchado ya?_

_-Eso parece. ¿Paso mañana a por ti de acuerdo?_

_-Si…claro._

_No sé que esperaba escuchar, solo era la confirmación de lo inevitable y un gran jarro de agua fría sobre mí. Edward había desaparecido de mi vida, o eso creía antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta._

Cogí del perchero algo para taparme mientras me colocaba las zapatillas arrastrando los pies. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, mirando con recelo la puerta a cada escalón que pisaba. Me congelé al abrirla y encontrar tras ella a un Edward con aparente ansiedad en el rostro. Vestido con ropa oscura, su cara pálida resaltaba entre la oscuridad del exterior.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que pensaba que mis ojos se saldrían de las cuencas, estaba atónita de verle, no lo esperaba y me sobresalté retrocediendo al ver a Edward pasando el umbral de la puerta.

Entonces, sin ser muy consciente de ello, me sentí volar. Sin apenas esfuerzo, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y subió las escaleras con paso tranquilo mientras nos mirábamos sin decir nada. A cada paso estábamos más cerca de mi habitación, y como una fuerza que no podía controlar, mis manos rodearon su cuello, buscando alguna sujeción extra.

Bajé de la nube en cuanto Edward despegó sus labios para preguntarme por Charlie, le dije que estaría fuera toda la noche, y la expresión de Edward pareció destensarse por la noticia. Unos escalones más y estábamos en mi cuarto, cubierto por las sombras y las suaves luces de lamparitas que colgaban armoniosamente sobre la pared.

Él, con cuidado me tumbó en la cama, mis ojos seguían los suyos mientras Edward se acostaba a mi lado, apoyado sobre un costado, nuestros cuerpos tocándose y nuestras cabezas a un suspiro de alcanzarse.

Sus ojos intentaban hablarme pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido hasta que su cálida mano, de dedos infinitos recorrieron mi pelo alborotado. Bella decía desde lo profundo de su garganta, posaba sus ojos en los míos, en mis labios, como esperando escucharme hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Esperaba y no esperaba esa pregunta, al menos no de él. Era una cuestión que me planteé en cuanto Jacob me propuso el compromiso pero no encontraba qué respuesta darle a Edward.

- Si… es lo que corresponde hacer… - Le contesté sin saber muy bien qué decir, precisamente a ese hombre que con su sola presencia me perturbaba.

- Bella, ¿es que te sientes obligada a aceptar el compromiso de Jacob? – Preguntó preocupado.

- No es obligación, es lo que tiene que pasar, sin más.

- ¿Le quieres?

- Claro que le quiero.

-¿Y a mí?

Buena pregunta. En aquel instante me pregunté si sería posible querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo, a dos personas tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez, dos personas que habían marcado mi vida hasta entonces haciéndola más apasionante y a la vez complicada.

Tenía a los dos, y eso en el fondo me enorgullecía, pero sabía que estaba usándolos para mi propio beneficio, o más bien para satisfacer mis necesidades. Estaba obteniendo de los dos lo que más deseaba y así lo estuve haciendo, pero tomar una decisión tan importante como compartir tu vida con alguien supuestamente hasta el día de tu muerte, esa decisión hace que cambien muchas cosas.

- Edward… ¿Por qué quieres complicarlo todo?

- No quiero hacerlo, por eso me voy mañana, pero quiero saber qué sientes… por mí.

- Ya sabes de nuestro trato.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que solo me quieres para el sexo?

¿Qué podía decirle? "Si Edward, follas de muerte, ¿para qué más ibas a servirme?" Dijera lo que dijese, él iba a marcharse, no merecía la pena sufrir, hablar más de la cuenta ni hacerle pasar un mal rato. Él se iba… y el nudo que sentía dentro de mí, en una parte importante de mi corazón al saber que no volvería a verle, lo deshice. Miré hacia otro lado intentando retener mis palabras… y mis deseos.

- ¿Me deseas ahora?

No hacía más que complicarlo, no entendía por qué él insistía tanto, esas ganas de luchar por algo efímero. Sus palabras dolían, su presencia era una agonía para mí. Lo deseaba, era inevitable.

- ¡Maldita sea Bella contéstame!

No podía más, no aguantaba más.

-Ahora y siempre… - No fui consciente de haberlo dicho en voz alta hasta que Edward me rodeó entre sus brazos y besó mis labios sin ponerle impedimento.

En cuanto sentí su piel contra la mía, sabía que echaría de menos su sabor, su textura, sus movimientos…

Sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, querría que fueran siempre sus labios los que recorrieran los míos.

Una vez más me hizo suya, pero no como había hecho otras veces, esa noche fue… diferente. Los dos sabíamos que aquella era definitivamente la última vez que estaríamos de aquella manera, mezclándonos entre abrazos, caricias y besos, encajando como dos piezas de puzzle en un baile sincronizado. Sería la última vez que sin palabras, pero con el cuerpo, nos lo diríamos todo y nada a la vez. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y el tacto de sus manos acariciando mi piel se sentía más suave que en otras ocasiones. Puede que nuestros sentidos estuvieran captando todo con más sensibilidad. Quizás él mismo fuera un espejo de mis ojos y mis caricias, pero sería algo que al final de la noche, acabaría.

El sentimiento de culpa no me abandonó en ningún momento, pero estaba tan perdida entre sus brazos que poco me importaba lo inmoral del momento, no había engaño tan terrible que me hiciera parar, no podía.

Fue algo tan hermoso, que solo recordarlo me estremece. Mi cabeza, confusa y aturdida no sabía que palabras articular cuando exhaustos por la intensidad del sexo, estábamos tumbados en mi cama, desnudos, sudorosos y apenas una sábana tapando algunas partes de nuestros cuerpos.

-Edward yo…

-Dime.

-Yo te… ten cuidado.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir? Para que no estés sola…

Me quedé unos segundos sopesando que hacer y decirle, no era buena idea el tenerle aquí, pero el hecho de que pronto iba a marcharse sin saber si volvería a verle, me angustiaba.

-Quédate.

Lo último que recuerdo es a Edward, abrazándome contra su pecho, con fuerza pero sin hacerme daño, con cuidado, aferrándose a mí quizás con la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido diferente.

Me despertó una inusual luz amarillenta que entraba difuminada tras un manto de niebla no muy espeso. Sentí al estirar un poco las piernas, que tenia todos los músculos agarrotados de dormir en la misma postura toda la noche, giré sobre la cama rápidamente, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero Edward ya no estaba, en cambio había una nota de papel doblado por la mitad, y desde mi posición podía ver transparentarse ligeramente la tinta negra penetrada en la hoja.

Me incorporé, me senté y apoyé la espalda en el cabecero. Entonces sujeté el papel, lo abrí y empecé a leer:

"_Buenos días Bella,_

_O al menos serían buenos si no tuviera que salir como un intruso de tu cama._

_Serían buenos si abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta de la verdad._

_Como un cobarde, sin estar delante de ti me atrevo a decirte lo que no quieres ver._

_No soy tan malo como piensas, que podrías haber confiado en mí, que todos nuestros _

_encuentros por ese trato, eran más que sexo, que Jacob será tu puerto seguro, pero tu_

_eres el mío._

_No pretendo confundirte, no a estas alturas, por eso me marcho, porque quiero que_

_seas feliz con las elecciones que has tomado, me gusten o no._

_No sé si algún día volveremos a vernos, y en verdad no estoy seguro si quiero volver a_

_verte, ya he sufrido demasiado y no puedo más. Me marcho, pero creo que siempre_

_estaré aquí atrapado, en Forks._

_Solo me queda decirte una cosa Bella…_

_Adiós"_

Las ultimas líneas me costó leerlas, los ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas que se oponían a caer, sólo cuando cerré los parpados con fuerza, un reguero de grandes gotas recorrieron mis mejillas cayendo al vacío y mojando la sábana que me tapaba, la misma que la noche anterior nos cubría a Edward y a mí.

Después de aquello no supe mucho de Edward, Jacob nunca lo mencionaba por nada de sus asuntos y solo Alice, con la que había hecho más amistad, me hablaba brevemente de las pocas llamadas que hacia Edward a sus padres o a ella. Se quejaba de lo poco familiar que se había vuelto, incluso para las celebraciones importantes del año, navidades, cumpleaños… En cierta manera me sentía un poco responsable, pero fue su decisión, no la mía.

Realmente no deseaba volver, ni verme.

Los primeros días y quizá meses tras su marcha, egoístamente sentía una parte de mí vacía, y a pesar de los intentos de Jacob por animarme, no lo conseguía, lo achacaba a los nervios de estudiar en la universidad, a la nueva vida que emprenderíamos… y en ocasiones era así, solo que una parte de mi, estaba en Nueva York.

Con todos los cambios que estaban pasando por mi vida decidí que era hora de cambiar aquello que no me dejaba avanzar, el recuerdo de Edward.

Rememorando su nota al marcharse, en ella decía escasamente lo que sentía por mí, pero si hubiese sido un sentimiento tan fuerte como decía, ¿lo normal no hubiera sido luchar por la persona a la que ama?

Jacob lo hizo, a su manera, pero luchó por mí, eso me demuestra más que una simple nota escrita al amanecer, estando adormilado por las pocas horas de descanso. ¿Qué despedida fue aquella? No, no fue una despedida ni mucho menos. Eso es lo que me repetía una y otra vez, hasta que su recuerdo, poco a poco fue evaporándose.

Con mi mente despejada, las ideas claras y un futuro por delante, pasé cada día disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas que me ofrecía la vida.

Fueron años duros de estudio, de esfuerzos por parte nuestra de sacarlo todo adelante. Pasamos veladas románticas, y noches desenfrenadas en nuestra pequeña casita, un hogar pequeño pero con encanto, sin muebles, desnuda por dentro, solo lo básico para dormir y poco más. Los cimientos de nuestra nueva vida.

Era inmensamente feliz, aunque temía que el tiempo, el estrés, la rutina y el cansancio terminaran por hacer de Jake alguien arisco, como lo fue tiempo atrás, que los años le hicieran olvidar los detalles que hacen funcionar una relación… pero estaba muy equivocada. Su mirada se iluminaba cada día que pasábamos juntos, parecía enamorarse más con el paso de los meses y no al revés

Pasó el tiempo, Jacob tenía su negocio a pleno rendimiento y yo, con la carrera terminada y una plaza de maestra en la escuela primaria de Forks, teníamos una vida bastante apacible. Una noche, después de cenar en mi casa, estábamos tumbados en el sofá, aprovechando que Charlie no estaba, viendo un programa sobre coches que a Jake le gustaba, y al que yo poco a poco le cogí el gusto, incluso podía distinguir los coches según la marca.

- Bella.

- ¿Uhm? – Le dije distraída, escuchando como el presentador exponía las ventajas y desventajas entre un R8 V8 y un R8 V10. Aunque desde luego el V10 sonaba mejor.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Estando apoyada en su pecho, levanté la mirada y le vi con cara preocupada.

- Estoy bien… ¿y tú?

Empezó a carcajearse, lo que me molestó un poco, quién entendería a los hombres.

- Estoy bien… No, estoy mejor que bien.- Dijo acariciándome el pelo. - Todo está marchando a la perfección, por eso había pensado que…

-¡No me digas que nos tomaremos vacaciones al fin!

Sonriéndome me dijo:

-Algo así espero. – Tomó mis manos haciendo que me sentara a su lado. – Isabella… ¿Querrías por fin casarte conmigo?

En vez de entrar en shock, me dio por reírme. Cada cierto tiempo, siempre bromeábamos con ese momento, porque nunca llegaba, siempre había algo que nos impedía dar el paso, pero es cierto que ya no había impedimentos para darnos el sí quiero.

- Sería un honor por fin casarme contigo. – Le dije poniendo la voz tan seria como me era posible, casi sin poder contener la risa.

Tiró de mis manos hacía él, cayendo mi peso encima de su cuerpo. Jacob me acunó entre sus brazos besándome los labios, las mejillas, los parpados, la frente, y a la vez haciéndome cosquillas, no podía parar de reír. Así eran casi todos los días, risas y amor. Esa noche hicimos el amor en mi cuarto, entregándonos en cuerpo y alma al desenfreno.

A partir de ahí todo fueron felicitaciones y más felicitaciones, cuando llegó el momento de decírselo a Alice se alegró por mi, pero no como me habría imaginado, la verdad, es que a veces tenia la impresión que no le caía bien Jacob. A pesar de eso, se ofreció sin pestañear a ayudarme con todos los preparativos, lo cual agradecí, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo organizar y prepararlo todo, y más teniendo en cuenta que mi madre estaba en el otro extremo del país, estaba perdida sin Alice.

No quisimos que viniera mucha gente, así que se hicieron un total de cuarenta invitaciones, de las cuales solo se mandaron a la gente más allegada. Billy y las hermanas de Jacob, Rachel y Rebecca con sus parejas y sus pequeños: Deanna, Carol y Billy Jr. Los amigos y compañeros de Jacob y algunas personas más de La Push.

Por mi parte y la de mi padre, invitamos a los Denali y los Cullen, que tuvieron el detalle de aceptar la invitación de boda que Charlie se encargó de entregarles, y pedirles que asistieran. Yo apenas había tenido contacto con ellos, solo a través de Alice y su prometido Jasper.

También invité a algunos amigos del instituto que habían echado raíces en Forks, como Ángela y Ben y algún maestro de la escuela donde trabajo. Mi padre me dijo que tenía que invitar a varios agentes de la comisaría y no puse objeción, sobre todo porque él pagaba una parte de toda la boda.

Gracias a Alice, no tuve que preocuparme de organizar ni mirar nada, únicamente probarme cientos de vestidos de novia, y dar el visto bueno a algunas cosas.

Para la elección del vestido, mi madre vino expresamente a Forks a ayudarme a elegirlo, junto a Alice, claro. Nos llevó a las mejores tiendas de Seattle y después de tres días buscándolo, al fin dimos con uno que era perfecto para mí.

De color blanco y palabra de honor, caen en cascada desde la cintura pequeñas ondas hasta el suelo. Alice sugirió el poner algo de color, así que hicieron un gran lazo negro que caía hacia delante y resaltaba mi cintura. Le pedí no obstante un color algo mas discreto porque parecía un crespón con piernas, quizás un color crema o beige, pero me dijo que es más apropiado el negro. Así que la dejé hacer, no se puede discutir con Alice. Los zapatos por suerte, fueron más fáciles de encontrar, unos sencillos zapatos de tacón blancos de **Steve Madden**con un pequeño lazo en raso en la punta.

Rebecca me informó una semana antes, que ya habían encontrado el traje para Jacob, y palabras textuales quedaría impresionada. Era estupendo tenerlas de vuelta, aunque la familia no podía evitar la tristeza de saber que su madre no podría verle pasar por el altar.

Alice hizo un gran trabajo procurando que yo me enterara de lo menos posible sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con la boda, sabía que lo celebraríamos detrás de casa, en la amplia explanada lindando con el bosque, iban a preparar unas carpas que taparan todo el espacio en el que se haría la ceremonia y el banquete, con estufas de exterior, pues aunque era verano, las noches siempre son frías.

Alice me comunicaba sus progresos con los preparativos, las flores estaban listas, la decoración encargada y preparada, los músicos contratados…

Su regalo, me dijo, lo vería el mismo día de la boda. Le dije que con todos los preparativos que había hecho, no era necesario que me regalara nada, pero dijo que era algo que no se podía devolver.

Los días pasaban con más ajetreo que nunca, aunque sabia que con Alice, el día de la boda estaría todo en su sitio y preparado, me angustiaba no saber nada con certeza, y lo pagaba con Jacob, cuando le llamaba frustrada, él solo reía por mis nervios y repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Eso me calmaba, su voz era un bálsamo para mi estado de nerviosismo.

Pero que demonios, voy a casarme, ¿tengo que estar nerviosa no?

Alice se encaprichó en que tenía que hacer una despedida de soltera, pero yo no quería celebrarlo de la manera "tradicional" así que la convencí para que me dejara invitar a la familia y a amigos a una cena en la reserva, con una gran hoguera y nuestros seres queridos alrededor, pasamos una noche muy especial.

Miro por la ventana, está amaneciendo, veo que la carpa está instalada. Será mejor que duerma algo antes de que Alice me mate por las ojeras que seguro van a salir dando cuenta de mi falta de sueño.

Me rindo ante el cansancio con un pensamiento:

Quizás… si todo hubiera sido diferente… ¿Sería Edward y no Jacob el que me estaría esperando en el altar?

**Como ya viene siendo costumbre, siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero cada día dispongo de menos tiempo.**

**Ya solo queda un capitulo más y el epílogo.**

**¡Un clic al globito amarillo me da fuerzas para seguir!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
